Драко Малфой и сердце слизеринца
by DistressedMoonchild
Summary: Перевод с англ. Слэш. Драко вынужден провести лето в очень неприятной компании. Да, в компании того самого Мальчика, Который... если будут проблемы с кодировкой, идите по ссылке в моем профайле. Или напишите мне, я вам все пришлю по мылу
1. Ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû

**_DRACO MALFOY & THE HEART OF SLYTHERIN_**

**_ÄÐÀÊÎ ÌÀËÔÎÉ È ÑÅÐÄÖÅ ÑËÈÇÅÐÈÍÖÀ_**

**Àâòîð: Saber**

Îðèãèíàë:  http://www.sabershadowkat.com/harrypotter/heartofslytherintitle.html

Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Moonchild**

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13

Êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèå: Çëîé ðîê âûíóæäàåò Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ïðîâåñòè ëåòî â äîìå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê è íå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî âìåñòå îíè ïðîâåäóò íå òîëüêî ëåòî.

Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè: Ãàððè è Äðàêî, òî÷íåå Ãàððè/Äðàêî.

Àðõèâû:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=885357

http://harrypotter.intertrust.ru

http://potterfanclub.narod.ru/fanfiction/fanfiction.htm

Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ðàññìîòðþ äðóãèå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ.

_Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ ïåðåâîä÷èêà: ýòà èñòîðèÿ áûëà çàêîí÷åíà àâòîðîì â èþíå 2002. Åäâà ïðî÷èòàâ åå, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íåïðåìåííî äîëæíà ïîäåëèòüñÿ åé ñ äðóãèìè ëþäüìè. Ïîýòîìó ñðàçó æå ïîïðîñèëà ó àâòîðà ðàçðåøåíèÿ ïåðåâåñòè åå íà ðóññêèé. ß ïðèëîæèëà âñå óñèëèÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïåðåâîä íå îêàçàë íà ïîâåñòü íåãàòèâíîãî ýôôåêòà. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû ïîëó÷èòå îò íåå òàêîå æå óäîâîëüñòâèå, êàê ÿ. Ïðèÿòíîãî ÷òåíèÿ!_

_Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ ïåðåâîä÷èêà: äàííàÿ ïîâåñòü â ìåæäóíàðîäíîé ïðàêòèêå êëàññèôèöèðóåòñÿ êàê SLASH, òàê ÷òî ìîè ðåêîìåíäàöèè ÷èòàòåëÿì – òîëüêî ñ 14 ëåò è ïðè òåðïèìîì îòíîøåíèè ê ðîìàíòè÷åñêèì îòíîøåíèÿì ìåæäó ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿìè îäíîãî ïîëà. Ïðåòåíçèè íå âíÿâøèõ ìîåìó ïðåäóïðåæäåíèþ íå ïðèíèìàþòñÿ_

**Ãëàâà 1: Ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû**

Ñîâñåì íå òàê îí ïëàíèðîâàë ïðîâåñòè ñâîè ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû.

Ñâåòëûå ãëàçà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ áóðàâèëè äâåðü èç èñêóññòâåííîãî äåðåâà äîìà ïî àäðåñó Ïðàéâåò Äðàéâ, 4. Ïîçàäè íåãî ñòîÿë Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, ðóêà êîòîðîãî òâåðäî ëåæàëà ó íåãî íà øåå, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ åìó íè ñáåæàòü, íè ïðåâðàòèòü äèðåêòîðà Øêîëû ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðòñ â òðèòîíà – è òî, è äðóãîå â äàííûé ìîìåíò áûëî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî.

Äðàêî ïðî ñåáÿ ïðîêëèíàë îòöà, ïîñòàâèâøåãî åãî â òàêîå ïîëîæåíèå. Íåïîãðåøèìûé Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé îêàçàëñÿ äàëåêî íå òàêèì íåïîãðåøèìûì, êàê îí õâàëèëñÿ. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ìàãèè àðåñòîâàëî åãî ýòèì óòðîì çà óáèéñòâî ñåìüè ìàããëîâ. Õîäèëè ñëóõè, ÷òî ó Ìèíèñòåðñòâà áûë ñâèäåòåëü, è îáâèíåíèå ïðîòèâ Ëþöèóñà áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåîïðîâåðæèìî. Äðàêî ýòî íå óäèâëÿëî. Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Âîëäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ, åãî îòåö âåë ñåáÿ âñå áîëåå íåîñòîðîæíî, è, õîòÿ Äðàêî àáñîëþòíî íå ñî÷óâñòâîâàë ìàããëàì, Ëþöèóñ âåë ñåáÿ ïðîñòî ãëóïî. Âîëäåìîðò ñêîðåå óáèë áû åãî, ÷åì ïîõâàëèë çà ñîäåÿííîå.

Ìàòü Äðàêî, Íàðöèññà, îòäûõàëà âî Ôðàíöèè, è Äðàêî ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî îíà âåðíåòñÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ëþöèóñà îñâîáîäÿò èëè, íàïðîòèâ, ïîñàäÿò â Àçêàáàí. Äðàêî îòïðàâèëñÿ áû ê íåé, åñëè áû Äàìáëäîð íå ïîÿâèëñÿ âî âëàäåíèÿõ Ìàëôîåâ ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïîñëå àðåñòà Ëþöèóñà. Äàìáëäîð ðåøèë, ÷òî Äðàêî «â öåëÿõ åãî áåçîïàñíîñòè» äîëæåí îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà ëåòî ê Äóðñëÿì, â Ñóððåé, Ëèòë Óàéíèíã, Ïðàéâåò Äðàéâ, 4 – â äîì íèêîãî èíîãî, êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

Äðàêî ñæàë çóáû, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð íàæàë íà äâåðíîé çâîíîê. Ñëèçåðèíåö íå ïîëó÷èë íèêàêèõ îáúÿñíåíèé, ïî÷åìó îí äîëæåí íàõîäèòüñÿ èìåííî â êîìïàíèè Ïîòòåðà. Êòî óãîäíî èç åãî äðóçåé è èõ ñåìåé âçÿë áû åãî ê ñåáå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ìîã âîîáùå îñòàòüñÿ â Îñîáíÿêå îäèí. Òàê áûëî óæå ìíîãî ðàç â ïðîøëîì, è â ñâîè 15 ëåò îí ïðåêðàñíî ìîã î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ.

Íî íåò, îí ñòîÿë çäåñü, ñãèáàÿñü ïîä òÿæåñòüþ öåïêîé õâàòêè Äàìáëäîðà è ðàçäðàæåííî ñâåðëÿ âçãëÿäîì äâåðü. Äðàêî ðåøèë ñìèðèòüñÿ íà âðåìÿ ñî ñâîåé ó÷àñòüþ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ ïðèìåíÿòü âîëøåáñòâî çà ïðåäåëàìè çàùèùåííîé òåððèòîðèè îñîáíÿêà (îí îòíþäü íå æåëàë, ÷òîáû åãî èñêëþ÷èëè èç Õîãâàðòñà), åìó íè÷åãî íå ñòîèëî ñìûòüñÿ ïîçæå è íà Ðûöàðñêîì àâòîáóñå äîáðàòüñÿ äî äîìà îäíîãî èç ñâîèõ äðóçåé.

Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è íàäìåííîñòè ó Äðàêî ñèëüíî ïîóáàâèëîñü. Ìàëü÷èê, îòêðûâøèé äâåðü, áûë ñîâñåì íå òåì, êîãî Äðàêî âèäåë â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç íà Õîãâàðòñ-ýêñïðåññå ïåðåä âîçâðàùåíèåì äîìîé íà ëåòî. Õîòÿ Äðàêî è ïîäðîñ, à ãîëîñ åãî ïîíèçèëñÿ íà îêòàâó çà ïðîøåäøèé ìåñÿö, êîæà åãî áûëà âñå òàêæå ïî-äåòñêè ãëàäêîé, à òåëîñëîæåíèå õðóïêèì.

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð êàçàëñÿ îãðîìíûì.

Íà áîñîíîãîì ãðèôôèíäîðöå áûëè áðþêè, åäâà äîõîäèâøèå äî ñåðåäèíû èêðû. Ðàñòÿíóòàÿ æåëòî-êîðè÷íåâàÿ òêàíü ÷àñòè÷íî ñêðûâàëà êðåïêèå ìóñêóëû íà íîãàõ. Áðþêè áûëè ñòÿíóòû íà ïîÿñå øíóðîì. Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî áðþêè ïîçàèìñòâîâàíû ó êîãî-òî çíà÷èòåëüíî íèæå è òîëùå Ïîòòåðà. Ñâîáîäíàÿ ôóòáîëêà òàêæå ÿâíî èçíà÷àëüíî ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü íå äëÿ íåãî, îäíàêî ðóêàâà áûëè îòîðâàíû. Íåñîìíåííî, ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî èç-çà ìóñêóëèñòûõ ðóê Ãàððè, íàâîäèâøèõ íà ìûñëü î áåçâîëîñîé ãîðèëëå.

Âîêðóã ãëàç Ïîòòåðà áûëè ÷åðíûå êðóãè, íî â îñòàëüíîì ëèöî åãî íå ïðåòåðïåëî íèêàêèõ èçìåíåíèé, òàê æå, êàê è ðàñòðåïàííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû. Åãî ëåòíèé çàãàð ðåçêî êîíòðàñòèðîâàë ñ êîæåé Äðàêî, âå÷íî ïî-çèìíåìó áëåäíîé. Ìîëíèåîáðàçíûé øðàì íà ëáó íå òàê áðîñàëñÿ â ãëàçà áëàãîäàðÿ çàãàðó.

«Ñýð», - ñëåãêà íàäòðåñíóòûì ãîëîñîì ïðèâåòñòâîâàë äèðåêòîðà Ãàððè. Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Âñå-òàêè çðåëîñòü îêàçàëà íà Ïîòòåðà õîòü êàêîé-òî îòðèöàòåëüíûé ýôôåêò.

«Ãàððè», - òåïëî îòîçâàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. «Êàê âñåãäà, ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü»

Ãàððè áðîñèë áåññòðàñòíûé âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñíîâà îáðàòèòüñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó. «Ìîãó ëè ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ ïðè÷èíîé âàøåãî âèçèòà?»

«Êòî ýòî, ìàëü÷èê?», - ïðîãðåìåë áàðèòîí ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé.

Ãàððè ïîëóîáåðíóëñÿ äëÿ îòâåòà. «Ýòî ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, äÿäÿ Âåðíîí, èç Õîã… ìîåé øêîëû»

Òîëñòÿê ñ êóñòèñòûìè óñàìè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íèì ñ ãðîìêèì òîïîòîì, ïîëíîñòüþ çàãîðîäèâ ñîáîé Ãàððè. «À, òàê ýòî âû. Õîòèòå çàáðàòü Ãàððè ñ ñîáîé, ÿ ïîëàãàþ?», - ïðîèçíåñ äÿäÿ Âåðíîí ñ çàñâåðêàâøåé â ãëàçàõ íàäåæäîé.

«Íåò», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. «ß çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîñèòü âàñ ïðèþòèòü ó ñåáÿ ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ äî êîíöà ëåòà»

Èç-çà ñïèíû Âåðíîíà Äóðñëè äî Äðàêî äîíåñëîñü ôûðêàíüå, èñõîäèâøåå, ïî âñåé âåðîÿòíîñòè, îò Ïîòòåðà. Ó Äðàêî ÷åñàëèñü ðóêè îò æåëàíèÿ ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.

«Íàì åäâà õâàòàåò ñðåäñòâ íà ñîäåðæàíèå Ãàððè, à âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ìû âçÿëè åùå îäíîãî?», - èðîíè÷íî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âåðíîí.

Äàìáëäîð èçâëåê èç ìàíòèè î÷åíü òîëñòóþ ïà÷êó áàíêíîò. «Ðàçóìååòñÿ, âû ïîëó÷èòå ñïðàâåäëèâóþ êîìïåíñàöèþ çà ñâîþ ïîìîùü»

Âåðíîí æàäíî îáëèçàë ãóáû è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïà÷êîé. «×òî æ, ìû, íàâåðíîå, ñìîæåì ïîäåðæàòü åãî äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Ãàððè, ïðîâîäè ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Îí áóäåò æèòü òàì»

«Äà, äÿäÿ Âåðíîí»

«Áëàãîäàðþ âàñ, ñýð», - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð Äóðñëè. Âåðíîí áåçó÷àñòíî êèâíóë, óäàëÿÿñü â ãëóáèíó äîìà è íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ïåðåñ÷åòà áàíêíîò.

Ãàððè ñíîâà âûøåë ê íèì, îêèíóë Äðàêî äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì, à çàòåì ïåðåêëþ÷èë âíèìàíèå íà ñóíäóê, ñòîÿâøèé íà äîðîæêå. «Ýòî òâîé?»

«À òû êàê äóìàåøü?», -  ñ ñàðêàçìîì îòêëèêíóëñÿ Äðàêî.

Ëèöî Ãàððè ïîòåìíåëî íà ìèã, à â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè. Äðàêî óñëûøàë ëåãêèé õëîïîê. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî åãî ñóíäóê èñ÷åç. «Ýé!»

«Ãàððè, íà äâà ñëîâà», - âåæëèâî ïîïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð, íàêîíåö îñâîáîæäàÿ Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàñòèðàòü øåþ, íàáëþäàÿ çà Ãàððè è Äàìáëäîðîì, óäàëÿþùèìèñÿ îò äîìà ïî äîðîæêå. Ê ñâîåìó âåëè÷àéøåìó ðàçäðàæåíèþ, Äðàêî ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî îáîæàåìîãî Äàìáëäîðîì þíîãî âîëøåáíèêà îæèäàåò íîòàöèÿ çà èñïîëüçîâàíèå âîëøåáñòâà. Ãðàíèöû ïðàâèë âñåãäà ðàñøèðÿëèñü, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèëà îá óäîáñòâå Âåëèêîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

«Êàê òâîè äåëà?», - îçàáî÷åííî ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð. Ðàññòîÿíèå, íà êîòîðîå îíè îòîøëè, áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøèì, ÷òîáû Äðàêî ëèøèëñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè ïîäñëóøàòü èõ áåñåäó.

«Íåïëîõî, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå âñå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. «ß çíàþ, ÷òî Íþõàëç ïåðåñêàçûâàë âàì ñîäåðæàíèå ìîèõ ïèñåì, òàê ÷òî âàì èçâåñòíî î ñíàõ»

«Äà, èçâåñòíî»

Ãàððè ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî âîëîñàì, ðàñòðåïàâ èõ åùå áîëüøå. «Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, Äðàêî çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ íåñëó÷àéíî. Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ íàó÷èë åãî?»

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ó÷èòü åãî? Ñ òàêèì îòöîì, êàê Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, Äðàêî íàâåðíÿêà çíàë ïîáîëüøå Ïîòòåðà.

«ß îñòàâëÿþ ýòî íà òâîå óñìîòðåíèå», - îòîçâàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. «Õîòÿ ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé ìîã áû ñòàòü ñèëüíûì ñîþçíèêîì…»

«Ñýð, âàøè íàìåêè ñòîëü æå òîíêè è èçÿùíû, ñêîëü íàêîâàëüíÿ, ïàäàþùàÿ ìíå íà ãîëîâó», - ñóõî çàìåòèë Ãàððè.

Äàìáëäîð óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïîõëîïàë Ãàððè ïî ïëå÷ó. «Áóäü çäîðîâ, ìîé þíûé äðóã. Äî âñòðå÷è 1-ãî ñåíòÿáðÿ»

«ß ïðèõâà÷ó ñ ñîáîé òðóï Ìàëôîÿ», - ïîîáåùàë Ãàððè.

Ñî ñìåõîì Äàìáëäîð îòñòóïèë, êèâíóë íà ïðîùàíèå Äðàêî è àïïàðèðîâàë. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãàððè çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë íà ïóñòîå ìåñòî, ãäå òîëüêî ÷òî áûë ïðîôåññîð. ×åðåç ìèíóòó ðàçäðàæåííûé îòñóòñòâèåì âíèìàíèÿ Äðàêî ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî. Æèâûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëèñü ê Äðàêî. Êàçàëîñü, Ãàððè áûë óäèâëåí òåì, ÷òî çàáûë î åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè.

«À, ýòî òû», - ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Ãàððè, òåì ñàìûì åùå áîëüøå âûâîäÿ Äðàêî èç ñåáÿ. «Èäè çà ìíîé»

Äðàêî ïðèøëî íà óì íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðûå îí áû ñ ðàäîñòüþ èñïûòàë íà Ãàððè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ïîñëåäîâàë çà ìàëü÷èêîì. Îíè âîøëè â äîì, è Äðàêî ñ îòâðàùåíèåì çàäðàë íîñ. Âåñü äîì áûë ðàçìåðîì ñ ïðèõîæóþ Îñîáíÿêà Ìàëôîåâ. Òàêæå áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ó Äóðñëè íå áûëî äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ. Äðàêî ïðèëàãàë âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ñëó÷àéíî ÷åãî-íèáóäü íå êîñíóòüñÿ. Êòî çíàåò, êàêóþ çàðàçó çäåñü ìîæíî ïîäõâàòèòü?

Êîìíàòà íà âòîðîì ýòàæå áûëà çàïîëíåíà èãðóøêàìè, êíèãàìè è ñëîìàííîé òåõíèêîé. Åùå òàì áûëà îäíà êðîâàòü, ñóíäóêè Ãàððè è Äðàêî, ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë ñî ñòóëîì è îäíî îêíî, íàïîëîâèíó çàêðûòîå æåëåçíîé ðåøåòêîé. Â êëåòêå ñèäåëà ñîâà Ãàððè, Õåäâèã, ê ñòåíå ðÿäîì ñ îêíîì áûëà ïðèñëîíåíà Ìîëíèÿ Ãàððè.

«Ìîæåøü çàíÿòü êðîâàòü», - îáðàòèëñÿ Ãàððè ê Äðàêî.

«À ÷òî, ìîãëî áûòü èíà÷å?», - çàíîñ÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî Äðàêî.

Ãàððè îïåðñÿ íà ïîäîêîííèê è ñëîæèë çäîðîâåííûå ðó÷èùè, íå âûêàçûâàÿ íè ìàëåéøèõ ïðèçíàêîâ èñïóãà. «ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû î÷óòèëñÿ çäåñü ïî äîáðîé âîëå, òàê ÷òî äàâàé îòáðîñèì ôîðìàëüíîñòè, èäåò? Òû ìîæåøü çàíÿòü êðîâàòü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ðåäêî ñïëþ. Íå çíàþ, áóäåò ëè äÿäÿ Âåðíîí îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé êàê ñ ãîñòåì èëè êàê ñ ïðèñëóãîé íàïîäîáèå ìåíÿ, íî áóäü íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ãîòîâ ðàáîòàòü»

Äðàêî íà÷àë áûëî ïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî Ãàððè åãî ïåðåáèë. «Íà òåððèòîðèè Äóðñëè òû ìîæåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ, íî òîëüêî íå ïðîòèâ Äóðñëè èëè ëþáûõ äðóãèõ ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûå ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ çäåñü», - ïðîäîëæàë îí. Çàòåì, ñóçèâ ãëàçà, îí äîáàâèë: «Èñïîëüçóåøü ìàãèþ ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ, è ÿ âûâåðíó òåáÿ íàèçíàíêó, äàæå åñëè ýòî áóäåò ìíå ñòîèòü íàêàçàíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà»

«Õîòåë áû ÿ ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê ó òåáÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èòñÿ», - ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóë Äðàêî.

«Íåò, íå õîòåë áû», - ñïîêîéíî îòðåàãèðîâàë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â íåì âñêèïàåò ãíåâ, è îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êîé, ëåæàâøåé â çàäíåì êàðìàíå åãî îòãëàæåííûõ áðþê. Ãàððè áåç ìàëåéøèõ ïðèçíàêîâ âîëíåíèÿ ñëåäèë çà íèì ÷åðåç ñâîè íåëåïûå î÷êè. Ðàçúÿðåííûé ðàâíîäóøèåì Ãàððè, Äðàêî íàïðàâèë íà íåãî ïàëî÷êó. Ãàððè äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. «Òû ÷òî, çàùèùàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð?», - ïðîðû÷àë Äðàêî.

«_Çîâèî ïàëî÷êó_», - áåññòðàñòíî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.

Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà Äðàêî âûëåòåëà ó íåãî èç ðóêè è îêàçàëàñü íà ðàñêðûòîé ëàäîíè Ãàððè. «Òû íå ñóìåë íè ïðîèçâåñòè íà ìåíÿ âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, Ìàëôîé, íè èñïóãàòü», - ñêàçàë åìó Ãàððè. «Çà òðèäöàòü äíåé, ïðîøåäøèå ñ ìîìåíòà îêîí÷àíèÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, ïðîèçîøëî î÷åíü ìíîãîå, è, õîòÿ ÿ è ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî òû îïåðåæàåøü ìåíÿ ïî ìíîãèì ïðåäìåòàì, ÿ çíà÷èòåëüíî ïðåâîñõîæó òåáÿ ïî ÷àñòè çàêëèíàíèé»

Ãàððè îòòîëêíóëñÿ îò ïîäîêîííèêà, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Äðàêî è ïðîòÿíóë åìó ïàëî÷êó. «Ïîñëåäíèå òðèäöàòü äíåé ÿ ïðîâåë, ãîòîâÿñü ê áèòâå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, è áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü òðåíèðîâêè, ïîêà íå áóäó óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ñìîãó îäîëåòü åãî. Íåçàâèñèìî îò íåïðèÿçíè, êîòîðóþ òû èñïûòûâàåøü ïî îòíîøåíèþ êî ìíå, òû ìîæåøü áûòü ëèáî ìîèì ñîþçíèêîì, ëèáî ìîèì âðàãîì â ýòîì ñðàæåíèè. Âûáîð çà òîáîé»

Äðàêî èçîãíóë ñâåòëóþ áðîâü. «×òî, åñëè ÿ âûáåðó ñòîðîíó Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà?»

«Òîãäà ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ ñèäåòü â Àçêàáàíå â êîìïàíèè äðóãèõ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè». Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè, áðîñèâ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î: «Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, òû äîæèâåøü äî Àçêàáàíà»


	2. Íåíàâèäÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà

**Ãëàâà 2: Íåíàâèäÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà**

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

Îí íåíàâèäåë òî, ÷òî ñ Ïîòòåðîì îáðàùàþòñÿ êàê ñ ãåðîåì, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå åãî âîïèþùèå íàðóøåíèÿ ïðàâèë. Îí íåíàâèäåë âíèìàíèå, è ïîçèòèâíîå, è íåãàòèâíîå, â öåíòðå êîòîðîãî âå÷íî ïðåáûâàë Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Îí íåíàâèäåë Ïîòòåðà çà òî, ÷òî òîò íà ñàìîì äåëå áûë ëó÷øå åãî â çàêëèíàíèÿõ, â ÷åì îí ñìîã ëè÷íî óáåäèòüñÿ çà ïðîøåäøèå äíè. Îí íåíàâèäåë òî, êàê Ãàððè êëàíÿëñÿ è ðàñøàðêèâàëñÿ ïåðåä Äóðñëè, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïî ïîëîæåíèþ áûë âûøå ýòèõ ìàããëîâ. Îí íåíàâèäåë îáíîñêè ýòîãî òîëñòîãî, íèçêîðîñëîãî íåðÿõè Äàäëè, êîòîðûå íîñèë Ãàððè, è òî, ÷òî ó Ãàððè äàæå íå áûëî áîòèíîê åãî ðàçìåðà. À åùå Äðàêî íåíàâèäåë òî, ÷òî è Äóðñëè, è Ãàððè ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðîâàëè åãî â íåçàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë èëè äåëàë, ïðèòâîðÿÿñü, ÷òî åãî çäåñü âîîáùå íåò.

Íî áîëüøå âñåãî îí íåíàâèäåë òî, ÷òî íà÷àë ïðîíèêàòüñÿ ñèìïàòèåé ê Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó.

Ãàððè íå ñîëãàë, êîãäà ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí íå ñïèò. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ÷åòûðåõ íî÷åé èç ñåìè îí ëèáî ÷èòàë, ëèáî òðåíèðîâàëñÿ â çàêëèíàíèÿõ âî äâîðå. Îñòàëüíûå òðè íî÷è îí ãîíÿëñÿ íà ìåòëå çà ñâåòÿùèìñÿ ñíèò÷åì, äîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî ëîâöó íåîáÿçàòåëüíî áûòü ìàëåíüêèì è ãèáêèì, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ïðåâîñõîäíûì èãðîêîì. Äðàêî îñîçíàë, ÷òî çðåëîñòü áûëà íå åäèíñòâåííîé ïðè÷èíîé óâåëè÷åíèÿ ðàçìåðîâ Ïîòòåðà. Åæåäíåâíî ãðèôôèíäîðåö âûïîëíÿë ñîòíè ïðèñåäàíèé è îòæèìàíèé. Äðàêî óñòàâàë, äàæå ïðîñòî ñìîòðÿ íà íåãî.

Â òå÷åíèå äíÿ Ãàððè çàíèìàëñÿ ôèçè÷åñêèì òðóäîì, âûïîëíÿÿ ïîðó÷åíèÿ Äóðñëè, è èãíîðèðîâàë ñâîåãî æèðíîãî äâîþðîäíîãî áðàòà Äàäëè, èçî äíÿ â äåíü æåñòîêî íàñìåõàâøåãîñÿ íàä íèì. Íàñìåøêè Äðàêî Ãàððè òîæå èãíîðèðîâàë, ê ñèëüíîìó ðàçäðàæåíèþ ñëèçåðèíöà. Ãàððè íè ðàçó íå ðàçîçëèëñÿ è íå óëûáíóëñÿ. Âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå îí âîñïðèíèìàë ñî ñïîêîéíûì ðàâíîäóøèåì, à åãî îòíîøåíèå ê îêðóæàþùåìó ìèðó áûëî æåñòêèì è óâåðåííûì.

Äðàêî ýòî áåñèëî. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ïîòòåð îêàçûâàë õîòü êàêîå-òî ñîïðîòèâëåíèå. Îí õîòåë óâèäåòü, êàê ëèöî Ãàððè êðàñíååò îò ãíåâà. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíè äîñòàëè ïàëî÷êè è íà÷àëè ñðàæåíèå. Îí õîòåë âðåçàòü Ãàððè â ÷åëþñòü è óñòðîèòü âóëüãàðíóþ øêîëüíóþ ïîòàñîâêó. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû ñ íèì ïåðåñòàëè îáðàùàòüñÿ êàê ñ ïóñòûì ìåñòîì.

Îí õîòåë ïåðåñòàòü áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå.

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë âî äâîð è íàáëþäàë, êàê Ãàððè âîðî÷àåòñÿ íà òðàâå. Â ÷åòâåðòûé ðàç çà íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü Ãàððè ñâàëèâàëñÿ â èçíåìîæåíèè âî äâîðå è ñïàë êàê óáèòûé ïÿòü ÷àñîâ ïîäðÿä, ïîêà íå íà÷èíàëèñü êîøìàðû. Äðàêî íå çíàë è íå ñïðàøèâàë, ÷òî ñíèòñÿ Ãàððè, íî êîãäà Ãàððè íàêîíåö ïðîñûïàëñÿ, îí ïðèæèìàë ðóêó ê øðàìó è ñóäîðîæíî õâàòàë ðòîì âîçäóõ íà ïðîòÿæåíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò. Ïîòîì îí âîçâðàùàëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ, ïèñàë ïèñüìî è îòñûëàë åãî ñ Õåäâèã. Îíà âñåãäà âîçâðàùàëàñü ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñ îòâåòîì, êîòîðûé Ãàððè ìóæåñòâåííî ÷èòàë è óíè÷òîæàë, à çàòåì ñ åùå áîëüøèì óñåðäèåì ïðèíèìàëñÿ çà òðåíèðîâêè.

Äðàêî íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîòðåáîâàòü ó Ïîòòåðà îò÷åòà î åãî ñíàõ, à çàòåì ïðåêðàòèòü èõ. Îí çíàë íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé îò íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ è âïîëíå ìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå, èçáàâëÿþùåå îò ñíîâèäåíèé, èñïîëüçóÿ íàáîð èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ èç ñâîåãî ñóíäóêà. Äðàêî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî, îêàçàâ ýòó ïîìîùü, îí ñìîæåò ïîëîæèòü êîíåö è ñíàì, è ÷óâñòâó ñèìïàòèè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè.

*****

Äðàêî êàê ðàç äîïèñûâàë ïîñëåäíèé ñâèòîê äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ íà ëåòî – â èãíîðèðîâàíèè áûëè ñâîè ïðåèìóùåñòâà – êîãäà Ãàððè âîøåë â ñïàëüíþ. ×åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ïðîøåë ê ñòîëó è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà ðèòóàëüíîå ïèñüìî. Äðàêî îòëîæèë â ñòîðîíó êíèãè, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ãàððè è ñåë íà ñòîë. «Î ÷åì áûë ñîí íà ýòîò ðàç?», - ñïðîñèë îí áåç ïðåàìáóëû.

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêî. «Ïî÷åìó?»

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü»

«Ïî÷åìó òû õî÷åøü çíàòü?», - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü òåáå ïðåêðàòèòü èõ», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

«Âîïðîñ òîò æå – ïî÷åìó?»

Äðàêî âîççðèëñÿ íà Ãàððè. «ß ðåøèë ïðîÿâèòü àëüòðóèçì. Ìîæåøü ñîãëàñèòüñÿ èëè îòêàçàòüñÿ, ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå áóäåò îñòàâàòüñÿ â ñèëå íåäîëãî»

Ãàððè ðàññìàòðèâàë åãî ñòîëü óñåðäíî, ÷òî Äðàêî íà÷àë îùóùàòü ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî íàõîäèëñÿ ïîä ìèêðîñêîïîì. Îí ïðèëîæèë âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü îò Ïîòòåðà, êàê íåëîâêî îí ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë.

Âèäèìî, åãî ñîáåñåäíèê óâèäåë òî, ÷òî èñêàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí êèâíóë, îòëîæèë â ñòîðîíó ïåðî è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. «Ìîè ñíû íà ñàìîì äåëå íå îáû÷íûå ñíû, ýòî âèäåíèÿ ñîáûòèé, ïðîèñõîäÿùèõ òàì, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ Âîëäåìîðò», - ñêàçàë îí.

«Ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ?»

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. «Ýòî ñíû î íàñòîÿùåì âðåìåíè, à íå î áóäóùåì». Îí ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî øðàìó. «Ýòîò øðàì ñîåäèíÿåò ìåíÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, è åñëè îí ñîâåðøàåò îñîáåííî ñòðàøíûå äåÿíèÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñïëþ, òî ÿ âèæó ýòî âî ñíå. ß ïåðåñòàë ñïàòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óâèäåë æåñòîêîå óáèéñòâî îäèííàäöàòîé ñåìüè ìàããëîâ Âîëäåìîðòîì è Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè»

«Íî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìàããëû», - îòìåòèë Äðàêî.

«À òû ñêîòèíà, íî ÿ âåäü íå ïûòàþ òåáÿ äî ñìåðòè èç-çà ýòîãî», - îòêðîâåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

«Âåñîìûé àðãóìåíò», - ïðèçíàë Äðàêî, õîòÿ è íå èñïûòûâàë íè ìàëåéøåãî ñî÷óâñòâèÿ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ìàããëàì. Îíè áûëè èñòî÷íèêîì âñåõ áåä ìèðà âîëøåáíèêîâ, âûíóæäàÿ èõ ñêðûâàòü ñâîþ ìàãèþ, ñëîâíî ýòî áîëåçíü, à íå ïðåèìóùåñòâî.

«Ñëóøàé, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ðàçäåëÿåøü âçãëÿäû Âîëäåìîðòà íà ìàããëîâ, ìåøàþùèõ íàì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé, êîòîðàÿ íàì êàæåòñÿ òàêîé æå åñòåñòâåííîé, êàê âîçäóõ», - ïðèáàâèë Ãàððè, ñëîâíî ÷èòàÿ ìûñëè Äðàêî. «Íî óáèéñòâî – ýòî íå îòâåò. Ýòî ïðåâðàùàåò íàñ â äèêàðåé, à ÿ áû õîòåë âåðèòü â òî, ÷òî èíòåëëåêòà ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì ó êàêîãî-íèáóäü æèâîòíîãî»

«Òàê ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü?», - çàäàë âîïðîñ Äðàêî.

«Îñòàíîâèòü Âîëäåìîðòà ðàç è íàâñåãäà», - òâåðäî îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

«Êàêèå ÷åñòîëþáèâûå ïëàíû», - çàìåòèë Äðàêî, - «Õîòÿ ÷åãî åùå ìîæíî îæèäàòü îò çíàìåíèòîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà».

Ãàððè ãîðüêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, è ýòîò ñìåõ ïðîèçâåë íà Äðàêî íåïðèÿòíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå. «Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, îò êîòîðîãî æäóò, ÷òî îí ñòàíåò âåëè÷àéøèì â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîì. Îí íå ìîæåò áûòü îáûêíîâåííûì ìàëü÷èêîì â îáíîñêàõ, êîòîðûé ïðîñòî õîðîøî èãðàåò â êâèääèò÷»

Ãàððè âçÿë ïåðî è ñíîâà íà÷àë ïèñàòü. Òèøèíà áûëà íàïðÿæåííîé, à öàðàïàíüå ïåðà î áóìàãó äåéñòâîâàëî Äðàêî íà íåðâû. Ñâåòëîãëàçûé ñëèçåðèíåö ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñèìïàòèÿ ê Ïîòòåðó íåìíîãî óñèëèëàñü. Îí çíàë, êàê íåëåãêî íåñòè íà ñåáå áðåìÿ èìåíè, êîòîðîìó íóæíî ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü. Ìîæåò, Äàìáëäîð íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî èìåííî ýòîìó îí íàó÷èòñÿ, êîãäà îòïðàâèë åãî ê Ïîòòåðó. Âïðî÷åì, îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè, åãî ÷óâñòâà íèñêîëüêî íå èçìåíèëèñü. È âñå æå…

«ß áû ìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå, êîòîðîå çàáëîêèðóåò òâîè ñíû», - ðèñêíóë Äðàêî, êîãäà Ãàððè çàêàí÷èâàë ïèñüìî.

Ãàððè íå ïðèîñòàíîâèëñÿ. «Â îáìåí íà…»

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ íè÷åãî ïðîñèòü âçàìåí. Îáû÷íî îí íè÷åãî íå äåëàë ïðîñòî òàê. «Ý-ý… òû áû ìîã íàó÷èòü ìåíÿ êàêèì-íèáóäü çàêëèíàíèÿì, êîòîðûå òû çíàåøü».

«ß æäàë, êîãäà òû ìåíÿ îá ýòîì ïîïðîñèøü», - ïîäíÿë ãëàçà Ãàððè. «Ïî÷åìó òû òàê äîëãî ñ ýòèì òÿíóë?»

Äðàêî ïðèíÿë ñåðäèòûé âèä. «Ñàìîäîâîëüñòâî òåáÿ íå óêðàøàåò»

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ê ïèñüìó. «Ìû íà÷íåì çàâòðà, â âîñåìü ÷àñîâ»


	3. Êëþ÷ ê âîëøåáñòâó

**Ãëàâà 3. Êëþ÷ ê âîëøåáñòâó **

Äðàêî âûøåë âî äâîð è ñ ìèíóòó íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàëñÿ è îïóñêàëñÿ íà òðàâå, íàïðÿãàÿ ìóñêóëû ïðè êàæäîì îòòàëêèâàíèè îò çåìëè. Íà óëèöå ñòîÿëà æàðà; åãî ÷åðíûå âîëîñû ïðèëèïëè êî ëáó, à ìàéêà íàñêâîçü ïðîìîêëà îò ïîòà. Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ïîòðÿñåííûé òàêèì èäèîòèçìîì. «Çà÷åì òåáå ýòî íóæíî, Ïîòòåð? Ìû âîëøåáíèêè, à íå ìàããëû-÷åðíîðàáî÷èå».

«Ôèçè÷åñêèå óïðàæíåíèÿ îñâîáîæäàþò ñîçíàíèå», - ïîÿñíèë Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. Îí âûòåð ëîá ðóêîé è ïîïðàâèë î÷êè, êîòîðûå íåìåäëåííî íà÷àëè ñíîâà ñîñêàëüçûâàòü ñ íîñà. «Ê òîìó æå îíè äàþò ìíå ïðåèìóùåñòâî»

«Äà, íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ýòîò çàïàõ îáëàäàåò óáîéíîé ñèëîé íà ðàññòîÿíèè äâàäöàòè øàãîâ». Äðàêî ïîìàõàë ðóêîé ïåðåä ëèöîì. «Îò òåáÿ ïðîñòî âîíÿåò»

«È ýòî òîæå». Ãàððè îáîøåë âîêðóã ñâîåãî ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ñîáåñåäíèêà. «Äîñòàíü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó»

Äðàêî äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ÷åðåç ïëå÷î íà Ãàððè. «Ñîáèðàåøüñÿ íàó÷èòü ìåíÿ äåçîäîðèðóþùåìó çàêëèíàíèþ?»

«Íåò». Ãàððè àòàêîâàë åãî ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîãî ëîâöà, ïðîäåâ ðóêè ïîä ðóêàìè Äðàêî è ñöåïèâ èõ çà ãîëîâîé Äðàêî, òåì ñàìûì çàõâàòûâàÿ åãî â ëîâóøêó. Äðàêî òóò æå íà÷àë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ïûòàÿñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò õâàòêè Ãàððè. Îñîçíàâ òùåòíîñòü ýòèõ óñèëèé, îí ïîïðîáîâàë áûëî íàïðàâèòü âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà ñâîåãî áîëåå êðóïíîãî ïðîòèâíèêà, íî Ãàððè ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ïðåñåê åãî äâèæåíèå.

«_Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ!_». Ïàëî÷êà âûëåòåëà èç ðóêè Äðàêî è ïðèçåìëèëàñü â íåñêîëüêèõ ÿðäàõ îò íåãî. Ãàððè íåãðîìêî è áåçæàëîñòíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. «×òî òû òåïåðü áóäåøü äåëàòü?»

Äðàêî ñíîâà íà÷àë áîðîòüñÿ, êðàñíåÿ îò çëîñòè. Íàä åãî âåðõíåé ãóáîé âûñòóïèë ïîò. «Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, ïðèäóðîê!»

Óõî Äðàêî îáîæãëî äûõàíèå Ãàððè, êîãäà îí øåïíóë: «_Ùåêîòóñ_».

Ñîòíè íåâèäèìûõ ïàëüöåâ âäðóã çàïëÿñàëè íà ðåáðàõ Äðàêî è â äðóãèõ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ ìåñòàõ åãî òåëà. Ñêîðî îí óæå çàõëåáûâàëñÿ îò ñìåõà, êîð÷àñü â æåëåçíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ Ãàððè. «Ïðåêðàòè! Ïðåêðàòè æå», - âçìîëèëñÿ îí.

«Ñàì ïðåêðàòè», – îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. «Ïîìíèøü, ÷åìó ÿ òåáÿ ó÷èë: âîëøåáñòâî â òåáå ñàìîì. Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà – ýòî âñåãî ëèøü îðóäèå»

Äðàêî áûë ãîòîâ åãî óáèòü. «_Ôèí- ôèí- ôèíèòå çàêëèíàòó -óì!_». Íåâèäèìûå ïàëüöû ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåìèëîñåðäíî ùåêîòàëè åãî. «Ïîòòåð!»

«_Ôèíèòå çàêëèíàòóì_»

Ùåêîòàíèå òóò æå ïðåêðàòèëîñü, è Ãàððè ñðàçó îñâîáîäèë Äðàêî. Äðàêî ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âîçìóùåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè. Ãàððè íåâîçìóòèìî âûäåðæàë åãî âçãëÿä.

«Íó õîðîøî! Òû ïðàâ, ôèçè÷åñêèå óïðàæíåíèÿ äàþò ïðåèìóùåñòâî», - ïðîâîð÷àë Äðàêî.

«Ðàä, ÷òî òû ýòî îñîçíàåøü». Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äîìó. «ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû äî ìîåãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ áûëî âûïîëíåíî äåñÿòü îòæèìàíèé è äåñÿòü ïðèñåäàíèé»

«ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, Ïîòòåð!», - êðèêíóë Äðàêî åìó âñëåä.

«Äåñÿòü êàæäîãî!», - îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

*****

Ýòèì âå÷åðîì Äðàêî îùóùàë, ÷òî åãî ðóêè ñëîâíî ïðåâðàòèëèñü â æåëå, à æèâîò óæàñíî áîëåë îò íåïðèâû÷íîãî äëÿ íåòðåíèðîâàííûõ ìóñêóëîâ íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Îí ëåæàë â ïîñòåëè è ïðîêëèíàë Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ñ ðàñêðûòîé êíèãîé â äðóãîì êîíöå ñïàëüíè, ïîëîæèâ áîñûå íîãè íà ñòîë. Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà Äðàêî áàëàíñèðîâàëà íà êîëåíÿõ Ãàððè, ïîòðåáîâàâøåãî, ÷òîáû Äðàêî âåðíóë åå ñåáå ñ ïîìîùüþ ìàãèè.

Ïðîøëî âñåãî ïÿòü äíåé ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ãàððè íà÷àë îáó÷åíèå Äðàêî, è îí óæå îæèäàë îò íåãî ÷óäåñ. Õîòÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åñëè Ãàððè-÷åðòîâ-Ïîòòåð ìîæåò êîëäîâàòü áåç ïàëî÷êè, òî ó Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ýòî è ïîäàâíî ïîëó÷èòñÿ, ñêàçàë ñåáå ñâåòëîãëàçûé ñëèçåðèíåö. Ïðàâäà, åìó áûëî áû çíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîùå ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, åñëè áû åãî ìóñêóëû íûëè ÷óòü ìåíüøå.

Ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå, ïðèãîòîâëåííîå Äðàêî, äåéñòâîâàëî ïðåâîñõîäíî, íî îí óæå ãîðüêî ñîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî âîîáùå âûçâàëñÿ åãî ïðèãîòîâèòü. Õîðîøî îòäîõíóâøèé Ïîòòåð äîñòàâëÿë åìó ñòðàäàíèé â òðè ðàçà áîëüøå, ÷åì Ïîòòåð íåâûñïàâøèéñÿ. Ìó÷åíèÿ Äðàêî óñóãóáëÿëèñü åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ïîòðåáíîñòüþ â äîñòèæåíèè ñîâåðøåíñòâà, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñêîðî ïðèäåò åãî ÷åðåä ïðèíèìàòü ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå.

«Õìì. Êàæåòñÿ, â ýòîò ðàç îíà ÷óòü øåâåëüíóëàñü», - çàìåòèë Ãàððè, âçãëÿíóâ íà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. «Îé, íåò. ß îøèáñÿ. Ýòî ÿ ïîøåâåëèëñÿ»

«×åðòîâ óáëþäîê», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî.

«Î-î, êàêèå ïðèÿòíûå âåùè òû ãîâîðèøü»

«Êîãäà ÿ äîáåðóñü äî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè…»

«_Åñëè_ òû äîáåðåøüñÿ äî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè», - ïîïðàâèë åãî Ãàððè. Îí ïåðåâåðíóë ñòðàíèöó êíèãè. «È ñóäÿ ïî òâîåìó ïðîãðåññó, ÿ óìðó îò ñòàðîñòè ïðåæäå, ÷åì òû îñóùåñòâèøü ñâîþ óãðîçó»

Äðàêî îùóòèë, êàê âíóòðè íåãî âñêèïàåò ãíåâ. Îí òàê ñèëüíî õîòåë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó â ýòîò ìîìåíò, îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè îùóùàë åå. «_Çîâèî ïàëî÷êó!_»

_ÕËÎÏ_ «Îé!»

Ãàððè çààïëîäèðîâàë. «Íåïëîõî, Ìàëôîé. Íåïëîõî»

Äðàêî ïîòåð óøèáëåííîå ïàëî÷êîé ìåñòî íà ëèöå, ñæèìàÿ äðóãîé ðóêîé ïðåäìåò, äîñòàâèâøèé åìó ñòîëüêî ïåðåæèâàíèé. Åìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü åùå íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü, ÷òî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå ñäåëàë ýòî, åãî çàêëèíàíèå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî áåç ïðèìåíåíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè. Îí ñåë, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðîòåñòóþùèå ìóñêóëû æèâîòà, è óñòàâèëñÿ íà äåðåâÿííóþ ïàëî÷êó â ðóêå. «Çàáàâíî»

«×òî òû ÷óâñòâîâàë ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå?», - çàäàë âîïðîñ Ãàððè, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó êíèãó. Îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë è ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ.

«Çëîñòü», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

«×òî åùå?», - ïîäñêàçàë Ãàððè.

«ß _ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó_ õîòåë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó îáðàòíî», - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

«Ýòî è åñòü êëþ÷ ê âîëøåáñòâó, Äðàêî», - ìÿãêî ïîÿñíèë Ãàððè. «Òû äîëæåí ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó õîòåòü äîáèòüñÿ ðåçóëüòàòà, áåç âîïðîñîâ èëè ñîìíåíèé. Âñå îñòàëüíîå çàâèñèò îò ñïîñîáíîñòåé».

Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà, ñèäåâøåãî íàïðîòèâ íåãî, òàê, ñëîâíî âèäåë åãî âïåðâûå. ×åðíûå âîëîñû Ãàððè ðàçìåòàëèñü âî âñå ñòîðîíû, èç-ïîä òîëñòûõ ïðÿäåé âèäíåëñÿ øðàì â âèäå ìîëíèè. Âçãëÿä èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûõ ãëàç áûë ñåðüåçíûì è ñëèøêîì âçðîñëûì äëÿ åãî âîçðàñòà. «Ïî÷åìó ìû íå äðóçüÿ, Ïîòòåð?»

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ôàíàòè÷íûé ñíîá ñ îòâðàòèòåëüíûì õàðàêòåðîì, ðàñïóãèâàþùèì âñåõ íà ðàññòîÿíèè êèëîìåòðà îò òåáÿ, à ÿ áåçóïðå÷íûé ÷óäî-ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âñåãäà ïîñòóïàåò õîðîøî», - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè. «Âñå ìîãëî áûòü èíà÷å, åñëè áû ÿ ïîïàë â Ñëèçåðèí, êàê ýòîãî õîòåëà Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà»

«Ó òåáÿ íåò ñåðäöà ñëèçåðèíöà», - õîëîäíî îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

«Íó íå çíàþ». Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê îòêðûòîìó îêíó, ñëåãêà íàõìóðèâøèñü. «Ïî-ìîåìó, äâàæäû óáèéöà îòëè÷íî âïèñàëñÿ áû. Ìåíÿ áû âñòðåòèëè ñ ðàñïðîñòåðòûìè îáúÿòèÿìè»

Íåáðåæíîå ïðèçíàíèå Ãàððè â òîì, ÷òî îí óáèë äâîèõ, ëèøèëî Äðàêî íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äàðà ðå÷è. Äðàêî ïîäîáíîå è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî, åñëè, êîíå÷íî, íå äîïóñòèòü, ÷òî Ïîòòåð íà ñàìîì äåëå óáèë Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè ïðîøëûì èþíåì.

Â îêíî âëåòåëà Õåäâèã, íåñóùàÿ â ëàïàõ ïàêåò. Çà íåé ñëåäîì ïîÿâèëàñü øêîëüíàÿ ñîâà èç Õîãâàðòñà, òàêæå ñ ïàêåòîì. Îáå áðîñèëè íîøè íà ñòîë çà ñïèíîé Ãàððè è ñåëè ñâåðõó íà ñîâèíóþ êëåòêó.

Äðàêî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, êîãäà â îêíî âîðâàëàñü êðîøå÷íàÿ ñîâà, êîòîðàÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë òàùèëà ñåðóþ ðàñòðåïàííóþ ïòèöó, òàùèâøóþ â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü áóìàæíûé ïàêåò. Ñåðàÿ ñîâà è ïàêåò ñâàëèëèñü íà ïîñòåëü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, è ìàëåíüêàÿ ïòè÷êà èçäàëà çâóê, íàïîìèíàþùèé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ íà ãîëîâó Ãàððè.

«×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, òûêàÿ ïàëüöåì â ñîâó ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ìåðòâóþ, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè.

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ýëåêòðîííûå ÷àñû íà ñòîëå «×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò íàñòóïèò ìîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ».

«Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, òåáå òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ èñïîëíèòñÿ ïÿòíàäöàòü?», - Äðàêî ïîäíÿë áóìàæíûé ïàêåò è íà÷àë îòêðûâàòü. «Äà ìíå óæå äàâíî èñïîëíèëîñü ïÿòíàäöàòü»

«Ýé, îòâàëè, ýòî ìîè ïîäàðêè», - Ãàððè âûõâàòèë ïàêåò ó Äðàêî è ñíîâà ñåë çà ñòîë. Ñîâåíîê ó íåãî íà ãîëîâå ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïèñêíóë, âîçìóùåííûé ðåçêèìè äâèæåíèÿìè.

«Íåìíîãî æå ïîäàðêîâ òåáå ïðèñëàëè», - îòìåòèë Äðàêî, êîãäà ïîÿâèëàñü åùå îäíà ñîâà, óðîíèëà ïàêåò â ðóêè Ãàððè è ñðàçó óëåòåëà.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «ß ïðèâûê îáõîäèòüñÿ âîîáùå áåç ïîäàðêîâ, òàê ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîãó ëèøü áëàãîäàðèòü íåáî çà òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äðóçüÿ, íå çàáûâàþùèå ïîçäðàâèòü ìåíÿ»

«È êòî æå ïðèñëàë òåáå äîõëóþ ñîâó?», - Äðàêî ñíîâà òêíóë ñåðóþ ïòèöó, ëåæàùóþ íà êðîâàòè.

«Ýòî Ýððîë, è îí íå äîõëûé. Îí… îòäûõàåò»

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ýððîë ïðèîòêðûë ãëàç è óùèïíóë Äðàêî çà ïàëåö. Äðàêî îòäåðíóë ðóêó è íåäîâîëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïòèöó. «Ðèñêíó ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî Ýððîë ïðèíàäëåæèò ñåìåéñòâó Óèçëè»

«Ñêàæåøü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü î ìîèõ äðóçüÿõ, è ÿ ïðåâðàùó òåáÿ â ñîâèíûé ïîìåò», - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ãàððè, íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò ïèñüìà, ïðèñëàííîãî âìåñòå ñ ïàêåòîì.

«Íó õîðîøî», - âçäîõíóë Äðàêî. «Òàê îò êîãî æå ïðèøëî ýòî íåèìîâåðíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ïîäàðêîâ?»

«Óèçëè, êàê òåáå èçâåñòíî», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó ïàêåò è ïèñüìî è áåðÿ ñëåäóþùåå. «Õåäâèã ïðèíåñëà ïîäàðîê Ãåðìèîíû, îäèí ÿ ïîëó÷èë îò ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî, à øêîëüíàÿ ñîâà ïðèíåñëà ïîäàðîê Õàãðèäà è ïèñüìî îò Äàìáëäîðà»

«Ïðîñòî äóõ çàõâàòûâàåò», - Äðàêî ñïèõíóë Ýððîëà ñ ïîñòåëè è ëåã ñàì. «Ïîñòàðàéñÿ ïðàçäíîâàòü íå ñëèøêîì øóìíî. ß ñîâåðøåííî èçìîòàí»

«Íåò ïðîáëåì, Ìàëôîé»

Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà è ñòàë ñëóøàòü, êàê Ãàððè ðàçâîðà÷èâàåò ïîäàðêè. Íå áûëî íè ñìåõà, íè îõàíèé, íè âîñòîðæåííûõ âîñêëèöàíèé. Åñëè áû íå øóðøàíèå áóìàãè, ìîæíî áûëî áû ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî â êîìíàòå íèêîãî íåò êðîìå íåãî.

Äðàêî âñïîìíèëîñü ïðàçäíîâàíèå åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ, øóìíîå è âåñåëîå, ñ ñåìüåé è äðóçüÿìè â Îñîáíÿêå. Îí ïîëó÷èë ñòîëüêî ïîäàðêîâ, ÷òî îíè íå ïîìåñòèëèñü â åãî êîìíàòå. Äàæå îòåö áûë â ïðåâîñõîäíîì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà è óãîñòèë åãî êëàññè÷åñêèì Äóáëåòåêîì – îñîáåííûì êîíüÿêîì âîëøåáíèêîâ.

Ìÿãêîå õëîïàíüå êðûëüåâ ïðèâëåêëî âíèìàíèå Äðàêî. Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñïàëüíþ ïîêèíóëè è ïòèöû, è ìàëü÷èê. Ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ ïîñòåëè, Äðàêî çàìåòèë, ÷òî è Ìîëíèÿ Ãàððè èñ÷åçëà, è ïîäîøåë ê îêíó. Ïîòòåð ïàðèë âî äâîðå, íåîòðûâíî ãëÿäÿ íà ïî÷òè ïîëíóþ ëóíó. Â âîçäóõå ïåðåä íèì çàñòûë ñâåòÿùèéñÿ ñíèò÷.

Äðàêî äîñòàë ñîáñòâåííóþ Ìîëíèþ è âçëåòåë. Áåççâó÷íî îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ãàððè è îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì îêðåñòíîñòè Ñþððåÿ. Ìåñòíîñòü, äëÿ ìàããëîâñêîé, ñìîòðåëàñü ÷óäåñíî, ñ áóéíîé çåëåíîé ðàñòèòåëüíîñòüþ ïîâñþäó.

«Äàìáëäîð èíòåðåñóåòñÿ, íå óáèë ëè ÿ òåáÿ åùå», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, íå ñâîäÿ ãëàç ñ ëóíû.

«Çíàåøü, à âåäü îí íåäàëåê îò èñòèíû, åñëè âñïîìíèòü âñå ýòè ïðîêëÿòûå óïðàæíåíèÿ, êîòîðûå òû ìåíÿ çàñòàâëÿåøü âûïîëíÿòü»

«Íåäàëåê», - íåâîçìóòèìî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè è ñíîâà çàìîë÷àë.

Äðàêî ìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü âíèçó áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà íî÷íûõ æèâîòíûõ, êàê âîëøåáíûõ, òàê è îáû÷íûõ, ñèäÿùèõ íà îãðàäå è ïðÿ÷óùèõñÿ ïîä çàäíèì êðûëüöîì ñîñåäíåãî äîìà. Ãàððè ãîâîðèë åìó, ÷òî äîì Äóðñëè è áëèçëåæàùàÿ òåððèòîðèÿ çàùèùåíû ÷àðàìè, êîòîðûå Äàìáëäîð è ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîííàãàë íàëîæèëè â íà÷àëå ëåòà, êîãäà ïðèâåçëè Ãàððè äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ìàòåðèàëû äëÿ èçó÷åíèÿ íà êàíèêóëàõ. Îíè ìîãëè ïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ â ìàãèè, íå îïàñàÿñü èñêëþ÷åíèÿ èç øêîëû èëè ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè, à ìàããëû, æèâóùèå ïî ñîñåäñòâó, íå ìîãëè óâèäåòü íè÷åãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî íà òåððèòîðèè Äóðñëè. Ñàìè Äóðñëè èãíîðèðîâàëè âîëøåáñòâî, èñïîëüçóåìîå Ãàððè èëè Äðàêî, è ïî-ïðåæíåìó îáðàùàëèñü ñ Ãàððè êàê ñ ïóñòûì ìåñòîì.

«Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñëàëà ìíå êíèãó, êàê îíà äåëàåò êàæäûé ãîä», - Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë áåñåäó òàê, ñëîâíî îíè íå ïàðèëè â âîçäóõå ìîë÷à óæå ïÿòü ìèíóò. «_Òåêóùèå ñîáûòèÿ â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå_. Êíèãà ñàìà îáíîâëÿåòñÿ è óäàëÿåò âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ, ñðîêîì äàâíîñòè áîëåå äâàäöàòè ëåò».

«Âïîëíå òèïè÷íî äëÿ Ãðýéíäæåð», - ôûðêíóë Äðàêî.

«ß òàì åñòü», - ÷óòü ñëûøíî äîáàâèë Ãàððè. «ß óïîìèíàþñü òàì íåñêîëüêî ðàç, íà ñàìîì äåëå. «Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì îäåðæàë ïîáåäó íàä Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êåì íå îäèí, íå äâà, à öåëûõ òðè ðàçà, ïðåæäå ÷åì åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ êðîâü ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî âåðíóëà Òîãî-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Íàçûâàòü ê æèçíè». Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. «Íà ïîñëåäíèõ ñòðàíèöàõ ÿ âèäåë èìÿ òâîåãî îòöà, íî íå ñòàë ÷èòàòü».

«Ìîæåøü ïðî÷èòàòü, åñëè õî÷åøü», - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî. «Ìíå âñå ðàâíî». Õîòÿ åìó áûëî îòíþäü íå âñå ðàâíî, âåäü îí íîñèë èìÿ Ìàëôîÿ. Îí ìîã ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ïðåäñòàâèòü æàëîñòü, êîòîðàÿ åãî îæèäàëà, êîãäà îñòàëüíûå ïðî÷èòàþò, ÷òî ñäåëàë åãî îòåö. À åùå íà÷íóòñÿ ïåðåøåïòûâàíèÿ î òîì, ïîéäåò ëè îí ïî ñòîïàì Ëþöèóñà, è ïðèñòàëüíîå íàáëþäåíèå ñî ñòîðîíû íàñòîÿùèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ Ñâåòëîé Ñòîðîíû. Îí âûðóãàë ïðî ñåáÿ îòöà çà òî, ÷òî òîò ïîñòàâèë åãî â òàêîå ïîëîæåíèå.

Õâàòèò òÿãîñòíûõ ìûñëåé, ðåøèë Äðàêî. Îí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà. «Ñûãðàòü íå õî÷åøü, èìåíèííèê?»

«ß íå ïðîòèâ», - ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «ß óæå äàâíî íå èãðàë â êîìïàíèè, òàê ÷òî ìîæíî è ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ».

Ñî âçìàõîì åãî ðóêè ñíèò÷ óíåññÿ âäàëü, à ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ìàëü÷èêè ì÷àëèñü çà íèì ñëåäîì.


	4. Â ÷óëàí

**Ãëàâà 4: Â ÷óëàí**

  
Äíè ïðîõîäèëè äëÿ Äðàêî áûñòðåå, ÷åì îí òîãî îæèäàë. Îí óæå íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî æå ïîáóäèëî åãî îñòàòüñÿ ó Äóðñëè ïîñëå óõîäà Äàìáëäîðà, íî îí íå ïîæàëåë î ñâîåì ðåøåíèè. Ê ïðåæíåé íåíàâèñòè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè òåïåðü ïðèìåøèâàëîñü íåâîëüíîå âîñõèùåíèå èì, åãî ìàñòåðñòâîì è ñèëüíûì, ìîë÷àëèâûì õàðàêòåðîì.

Ãàððè âûáèë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó èç ðóêè Äðàêî è ñêðóòèë åãî çàïÿñòüÿ â æåëåçíîé õâàòêå. Ýòî áûë î÷åðåäíîé óðîê âî äâîðå, ñ íåáà íåùàäíî ïàëèëî óòðåííåå ñîëíöå. Íà îáîèõ áûëè îáðåçàííûå äî øîðò áðþêè – îáíîñêè Äàäëè íà Ãàððè è ñòàðûå øòàíû Ãàððè íà Äðàêî, è ôóòáîëêè áåç ðóêàâîâ – ëó÷øàÿ îäåæäà äëÿ óäóøëèâîãî àâãóñòà. Ïîä áîñûìè íîãàìè áûëà ìÿãêàÿ òðàâà.

«Òîì îæèäàåò, ÷òî ìû âîñïîëüçóåìñÿ ïîðòêëþ÷îì çàâòðà, ðîâíî â 11.28», - ñîîáùèë Ãàððè, ðàçúÿñíÿÿ ïëàí äåéñòâèé çà äåíü äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. «Ó íàñ áóäåò ïîë÷àñà â çàïàñå, ÷òîáû ðàçëîæèòü âåùè â íàøåé êîìíàòå è çàéòè â Ãðèíãîòòñ ïåðåä âñòðå÷åé ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé».

«Òû èìååøü â âèäó, ïåðåä òåì, êàê _òû _ñ íèìè âñòðåòèøüñÿ», - ïîïðàâèë åãî Äðàêî, ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàÿñü íà ðåçèíîâîì ìÿ÷å, ëåæàùåì íà òðàâå. «Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ çàáîëåòü çà äåíü äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé. _Ìîáèëàðáóñ_».

«Çàáîëåòü?», - ðåçèíîâûé ìÿ÷ óäàðèë Ãàððè ïî ãîëîâå. «×òî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì ñêàçàòü? _Ùåêîòóñ»_

«_Ôèíèòå çàêëèíàòóì_», - áûñòðî ïðîðåàãèðîâàë Äðàêî, ïðåæäå ÷åì ùåêîòàíèå íà÷àëîñü â ïîëíóþ ñèëó. Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ïîòòåðó è îòâåòèë íà âîïðîñ. «Îò ôèçèîíîìèè Ãðýéíäæåð ñòîøíèò ëþáîãî»

«Íà òâîåì ìåñòå ÿ áû ýòîãî åé íå ãîâîðèë». Ãàððè íàïðàâèë ñâîþ ýíåðãèþ – è íîãó, íàöåëåííóþ â æèâîò Äðàêî, – íà òî, ÷òîáû øâûðíóòü Ìàëôîÿ â òðàâó. «Îíà êðóïíåå òåáÿ. Êîçÿâêà»

Äðàêî çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. «_Îêàìåíåóñ òîòàëóñ_. ß íå êîçÿâêà», - çàÿâèë îí, è ýòî áûëî ïðàâäîé. Îí âûðîñ íà ïîëãîëîâû (õîòÿ âñå åùå áûë íèæå Ãàððè), à çíà÷èòåëüíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ôèçè÷åñêèõ óïðàæíåíèé â ïðîøåäøèå òðèäöàòü äíåé ïîçâîëèëî åìó íàðàñòèòü ìóñêóëû. Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî åìó, êàê è Ãàððè, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîñåòèòü ìàãàçèí Ìàäàì Ìàëêèí, ÷òîáû ïîëíîñòüþ îáíîâèòü øêîëüíûé ãàðäåðîá. «È ïîòîì, òû íå âèäåë ýòó ñîííóþ êîáûëó âñå ëåòî. Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, êàê îíà ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿäèò?»

«_Ôèíèòå çàêëèíàòóì_», - ñóìåë âûãîâîðèòü ïîëíîñòüþ îáåçäâèæåííûé Ãàððè. Çàêëÿòèÿ îêàìåíåíèÿ áûëî ñíÿòî, è îí ñåë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Äðàêî. «Íå íàçûâàé åå ñîííîé êîáûëîé. Ãåðìèîíà – î÷åíü ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ äåâóøêà»

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïðèíÿëñÿ íàïåâàòü: «Ïîòòåð ëþáèò Ãðýéíäæåð. Ïîòòåð ëþáèò Ãðýéíäæåð»

«Âîâñå íåò», - îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí âûäåðíóë ïó÷îê òðàâû. «À âîò Ðîí, ÿ äóìàþ, ëþáèò»

«Ãðýéíäæåð è Óèçëè», - ôûðêíóë Äðàêî, áåðÿ ìÿ÷ ïîä ìûøêó. «Îíè äîñòîéíû äðóã äðóãà»

«Õìì», - íåîïðåäåëåííî ïðîìû÷àë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî ïîäáðîñèë ìÿ÷ è ïîéìàë, êîãäà òîò ïàäàë. «Òàê êòî æå òîãäà íðàâèòñÿ çíàìåíèòîìó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó? Êàêàÿ íåîáûêíîâåííàÿ êðàñîòêà çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ âñòàâàòü íà óøè?»

«Íèêàêàÿ». Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ çàâÿçûâàòü òðàâèíêè â óçëû. «Äåâóøêè ìåíÿ ìàëî èíòåðåñóþò»

«Òû ïåäèê?», - óäèâèëñÿ Äðàêî.

«Ëþáîâü ïîäðàçóìåâàåò äîâåðèå, Äðàêî, à ÿ íèêîìó íå äîâåðÿþ», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî òàê è íå äîæäàëñÿ îòâåòà îò âçìîêøåãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà, íî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ïîâòîðèòü âîïðîñ, èõ ïðåðâàëè.

«Ýé òû!», - çàîðàë èç îòêðûòîãî îêíà Âåðíîí Äóðñëè.

«Äà, äÿäÿ Âåðíîí?», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

«Èäè â äîì è çàõâàòè ñ ñîáîé äðóãîãî»

«Äà, ñýð». Ãàððè øâûðíóë çàâÿçàííûé â óçåë ïó÷îê òðàâû â ëèöî Äðàêî. «Äàâàé,… êîçÿâêà»

Äðàêî ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ è îñìîòðåëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè. «_Çîâèî ïàëî÷êó_», - ïðîèçíåñ îí, êîãäà óâèäåë åå. Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà ñêîëüçíóëà åìó â ðóêó, è îí ñóíóë åå â çàäíèé êàðìàí øîðò.

Åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ëåã÷å îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç ïàëî÷êè. Äðàêî âïîëíå ìîã ïîõâàñòàòü ñâîèìè óñïåõàìè, õîòÿ äî Ãàððè åìó áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó äàëåêî. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, Äðàêî íå äåðæàë èç-çà ýòîãî îáèäó íà Ïîòòåðà. Ïðîñòî îäíè âîëøåáíèêè â îïðåäåëåííûõ îáëàñòÿõ ïðåâîñõîäèëè äðóãèõ. Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî óæå ñåé÷àñ, íà ïÿòîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ îí ìîã ñîïåðíè÷àòü ñî Ñíýéïîì ïî ÷àñòè ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëèé. Ýòèì îí áûë âî ìíîãîì îáÿçàí îòöó. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ìîã áûòü íåâûíîñèìûì, ðåâíîñòíûì ñòîðîííèêîì Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, íî îí âñåãäà ïîîùðÿë Äðàêî â åãî ñòðåìëåíèè áûòü ëó÷øèì è ïðåäîñòàâëÿë äëÿ ýòîãî âñå íåîáõîäèìîå.

Ìàëü÷èêè âñòðåòèëè Âåðíîíà â ïðèõîæåé. Óñàòûé ìàããë íàõìóðèëñÿ ïðè âèäå èõ. «Ñåãîäíÿ ïðèåçæàåò Ìàðäæ, òàê ÷òî âû îáà îòïðàâëÿåòåñü â ÷óëàí»

Â ÷óëàí? Äðàêî ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. Ó Ãàððè áûë îòðåøåííûé âèä. «Ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì ïðîñòî ïîñèäåòü â íàøåé ñïàëüíå?», - ñïðîñèë òåìíîâîëîñûé ïîäðîñòîê.

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ âàì íå äîâåðÿþ, òîãî è ãëÿäè, ñêàíäàë óñòðîèòå», - îòðåçàë Âåðíîí. «ß òåðïåë âàøè øòó÷êè âñå ëåòî è íå æàëîâàëñÿ. Äóìàþ, âû ìîæåòå ïðîâåñòè äåíåê â ÷óëàíå â êà÷åñòâå áëàãîäàðíîñòè»

Ïëå÷è Ãàððè ïîíèêëè. «Äà, äÿäÿ Âåðíîí»

«Îòëè÷íî. Îòëè÷íî». Âåðíîí ïîòåð ðóêè. «Âîò è îòïðàâëÿéòåñü»

*****

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íàõîäèëñÿ â ÷óëàíå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé.

Ïîòðÿñåííûé îñîçíàíèåì ýòîãî ôàêòà äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, îí áåçìîëâíî ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. Îáà îíè ñèäåëè íà ïûëüíîì äåðåâÿííîì ïîëó, ñîãíóâ êîëåíè è óïèðàÿñü ñïèíàìè â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûå ñòåíû. Ìåñòà åäâà õâàòàëî íà îäíîãî, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î äâîèõ ìàëü÷èêàõ èõ ðàçìåðà. Ìðà÷íîå ïîìåùåíèå îñâåùàëîñü îäíîé-åäèíñòâåííîé ýëåêòðè÷åñêîé ëàìïî÷êîé, ÷òî íèêîèì îáðàçîì íå ìîãëî ïîäíÿòü Äðàêî íàñòðîåíèå. Îíè ñèäåëè â _÷óëàíå_, ÷åðò âîçüìè!

Âíåçàïíî ïðÿìî ïåðåä åãî ëèöîì âîçíèê, ðàñêà÷èâàÿñü íà ïàóòèíå, ïåðåëèâàþùèéñÿ âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè ïàóê, òóëîâèùå êîòîðîãî áûëî ðàçìåðîì ñ âèíîãðàäèíó. «Ïîòòåð!», - ïèñêíóë îí. Îò åãî äûõàíèÿ ïàóê êà÷íóëñÿ íà ïàóòèíå è îòëåòåë â ñòîðîíó ñ òåì, ÷òîáû òóò æå óñòðåìèòüñÿ ïðÿìî íà íåãî.

«_Àâàäà êåäàâðà_», - ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, êîòîðîìó ðåôëåêñû ëîâöà ïîçâîëèëè ñõâàòèòü ïàóêà çà ìãíîâåíèå äî òîãî, êàê îí êîñíóëñÿ ëèöà Äðàêî.

Ñåðûå ãëàçà Äðàêî øèðîêî ðàñêðûëèñü. «Ãàððè, òû òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçíåñ…», - â øîêå îí íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâ.

«Äà». Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó ñ ëåæàùèì íà ëàäîíè ìåðòâûì ïàóêîì. «Ýòî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò?»

«Áåñïîêîèò…», - íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì, Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ïîòòåðà. «Òû ñîâñåì ÷îêíóëñÿ»

Ãàððè ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî êèâíóë. «Âîçìîæíî». Îí ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàë âíèìàíèå íà ïàóê è ïðîèçíåñ äðóãîå çàêëèíàíèå. «_Îæèâèòóñ_»

Ïàóê âîñêðåñ è ïîïîëç ïî çàïÿñòüþ Ãàððè.

Ìèð, îêðóæàþùèé Äðàêî, ïîøàòíóëñÿ. Çàòåì Ïîòòåð ïðèíÿëñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü.

«×òî áû òåáå íè ãîâîðèëè, äëÿ êàæäîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ ñóùåñòâóåò êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå, õîòÿ îíî ìîæåò áûòü åùå íå ñîçäàíî». Ãàððè ñíîâà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ïàóêå. «_Òàòòóì__ïàóêèñ__. __Òàòòóì ïîäâèæíóñ_». Ïåðåëèâàþùèéñÿ ÷åðíûé ïàóê ñëîâíî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â êîæå Ãàððè, ñòàâ äâóìåðíûì, è ïðîäîëæàë ïîëçòè ââåðõ ïî åãî ðóêå. Ãàððè îáõâàòèë äðóãîé ðóêîé ïðåäïëå÷üå, è ïàóê, äîñòèãíóâ ýòîãî ìåñòà, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê çàïÿñòüþ.

«_Îæèâèòóñ_ – ýòî êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå äëÿ _àâàäà êåäàâðà_». Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë òåì æå ñóõèì, áåññòðàñòíûì òîíîì. «ß îáíàðóæèë åãî â äíåâíèêå ìîåé ìàòåðè, êîòîðûé ìíå äàë Õàãðèä. Îí õðàíèò ó ñåáÿ ïðåäìåòû, êîòîðûå îí «ïîçàèìñòâîâàë» èç äîìà ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, è îòäàåò èõ ìíå â êà÷åñòâå ïðîùàëüíûõ ïîäàðêîâ â êîíöå êàæäîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ìîÿ ìàòü èçîáðåëà çàêëèíàíèå è èñïîëüçîâàëà åãî âî âðåìÿ íàïàäåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà. Êîãäà îí ïîïûòàëñÿ óáèòü ìåíÿ, âî ìíå áûëî äâå æèçíè: ìîÿ è ìîåé ìàòåðè. Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ âûæèë»

«Òåïåðü òû ñòàíåøü åùå áîëåå çíàìåíèòûì, Ïîòòåð», - âûñêàçàë ïðåäïîëîæåíèå Äðàêî. «Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Îæèâëÿåò Ìåðòâûõ. Õîòÿ òâîé ïðåæíèé òèòóë áûë, ïîæàëóé, áîëåå áðîñêèì?»

«Çàêëèíàíèå äåéñòâóåò íå òàê». Ãàððè íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä è ñëåãêà ñæàë çàïÿñòüå Äðàêî. Ïàóê, äâèãàâøèéñÿ ïî îäíîìó èç ïàëüöåâ Ãàððè, ïåðåïîëç íà êîæó Äðàêî. «Ýòî çàêëèíàíèå îñíîâàíî íà ïðèíöèïå «æèçíü çà æèçíü» è äîëæíî áûòü èñïîëüçîâàíî ñðàçó æå ïîñëå ñìåðòè. ß îòäàë ýòîìó ïàóêó ÷àñòü ñâîåé æèçíè, ÷òîáû îæèâèòü åãî. Òàê êàê ýòî ìàëåíüêîå ñóùåñòâî è æèâåò îíî íåäîëãî, çàêëèíàíèå çàáðàëî ó ìåíÿ íåìíîãî. Îäèí èëè äâà ãîäà, ìîæåò áûòü. Íî êîãäà ðå÷ü èäåò î äðóãîì ÷åëîâåêå…»

Äðàêî ïîíÿë – ÷òîáû âåðíóòü ê æèçíè óìåðøåãî, âîëøåáíèê, ïðîèçíîñÿùèé çàêëèíàíèå, äîëæåí áóäåò ðàññòàòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé, è ýòî âûçâàëî åãî ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ: «Ðàäè êîãî òû áû ïðîèçíåñ ýòî çàêëèíàíèå?»

«Ðàäè ëþáîãî», - íåìåäëåííî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè, - «Åñëè ýòî áóäåò èìåòü ñìûñë». Îí ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ è óïåðñÿ ïîäáîðîäêîì â çàïÿñòüå. «Èñïîëíèòü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå â ïðèñóòñòâèè Âîëäåìîðòà èëè êîãî-òî èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè áûëî áû ãëóïî. Òû óìðåøü, à òîò, êîãî òû îæèâèøü, ñêîðåå âñåãî îòïðàâèòñÿ íà òîò ñâåò, íå óñïåâ äàæå ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè»

«Äà, òóò ìîãóò âîçíèêíóòü ñëîæíîñòè», - Äðàêî íàáëþäàë çà ïåðåëèâàþùèìñÿ ïàóêîì, ïîëçóùèì ïî åãî îáíàæåííîé ðóêå. Îí íå îùóùàë åãî ïåðåäâèæåíèé, à ñàì ïàóê âûãëÿäåë äîâîëüíî ñèìïàòè÷íî. «È âñå ðàâíî, ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå»

«È òåïåðü òû åãî çíàåøü. _Òàòòóì äâàæäóñ ïîäâèæíóñ_». Äðàêî âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, è òîò ïîÿñíèë: «Òàòóèðîâêà òåïåðü ìîæåò ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ òîëüêî ìåæäó íàìè äâîèìè»

«À ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðåêðàùó äåéñòâèå çàêëèíàíèÿ?»

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðèêðûë ãëàçà. «Ïîñòóïàé, êàê çíàåøü»

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Îí íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. «Ñêîëüêî åùå íàì ïðèäåòñÿ òîð÷àòü â ýòîì ÷óëàíå?»

«Ïîêà òåòÿ Ìàðäæ íå óåäåò», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç. «Çäåñü â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå áåçîïàñíåå, êîãäà îíà ïîáëèçîñòè. Îíà ñàìàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ ÷åðòîâà êîðîâà»

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë, îòêèíóëñÿ ãîëîâîé íà ñòåíó è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Êàêîé âîñõèòèòåëüíûé ñïîñîá ïðîâåñòè ïîñëåäíèé ëåòíèé äåíü.


	5. Ñìåðòü Ìàëôîÿ

Ãëàâà 5: Ñìåðòü Ìàëôîÿ

Ñèëüíî ñìàõèâàÿ ñâîèì âíåøíèì âèäîì íà ïàðó áðîäÿã, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé è Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîÿâèëèñü âìåñòå ñî ñâîèìè ñóíäóêàìè è êëåòêîé Õåäâèã â Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå ðîâíî â 11.28. Òîì, áàðìåí Êîòëà, ðàäîñòíî çàõëîïàë â ëàäîøè è óëûáíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èêàì. «Êàê ÿ âèæó, âû ñóìåëè äîáðàòüñÿ ñþäà öåëûìè è íåâðåäèìûìè»

«Ïîðòêëþ÷ îòëè÷íî ñðàáîòàë, ñýð», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ Òîìó ïåñòðóþ äàìñêóþ ñóìî÷êó, ïîñëóæèâøóþ êëþ÷îì. Ïîðòêëþ÷ òðàíñïîðòèðîâàë èõ â êîìíàòó, êîòîðóþ îíè ñíÿëè íà íî÷ü. Ãàððè óæå çàêàçàë òàêñè, êîòîðîå ñ óòðà äîëæíî áûëî äîñòàâèòü èõ íà Êèíãñ Êðîññ.

«Î÷åíü õîðîøî», - Òîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. «Ìàëü÷èêè, ÿ âàñ îñòàâëÿþ. Òðóäíûé äåíü è âñå òàêîå»

Êàê òîëüêî Òîì óøåë, Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî. «Ãðèíãîòòñ?»

Äðàêî óáåäèëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ó íåãî áûë ïðè ñåáå êëþ÷ îò ñåéôà Ìàëôîåâ, è êèâíóë. «×åì ñêîðåå ÿ êóïëþ íîâóþ îäåæäó, òåì ëó÷øå. Åñëè ÿ ïðåäñòàíó â òàêîì âèäå, ëþäè åùå ðåøàò, ÷åãî äîáðîãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ óñûíîâèëè Óèçëè»

Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà. «Òîëüêî íè÷åãî íå âûáðàñûâàé. ß ïëàíèðóþ ïðîäîëæèòü íàøè çàíÿòèÿ, êîãäà ìû âåðíåìñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, è òåáå ìîæåò áûòü óäîáíåå â ñòàðîé ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå»

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë, âûõîäÿ èç êîìíàòû ñëåäîì çà Ãàððè. «Òû è â ñàìîì äåëå âåðèøü, ÷òî ÿ áóäó îáùàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé â øêîëå?»

«Äà»

«È ïî÷åìó æå?» 

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñòóïåíüêàõ è îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Äðàêî. «Ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàíèå è ñèëà âûçûâàþò ïðèâûêàíèå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîïðîøó âçàìåí. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ó÷åíèê ïîñòåïåííî ïðåâîñõîäèò ó÷èòåëÿ»

Äðàêî îùóòèë ðàçäðàæåíèå îò óâåðåííîñòè â ãîëîñå Ãàððè. «Òîãäà ÷òî òû ñ ýòîãî ïîëó÷àåøü, Ïîòòåð?» 

Íà ëèöå Ãàððè âîçíèêëà íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùàÿ ìàñêà. Ñ ýòîé ìàñêîé Äðàêî áûë õîðîøî çíàêîì; Ãàððè íîñèë åå 99% âðåìåíè. 

Ãàððè îòâåðíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë ñïóñê ïî ëåñòíèöå, áðîñèâ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î: «Ñïðîñè ìåíÿ îá ýòîì êàê-íèáóäü â äðóãîé ðàç». 

Äðàêî ïîäæàë ãóáû. Îí íà÷àë ñïóñêàòüñÿ âñëåä çà íåâûíîñèìûì ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Åñëè áû òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð î ïðè÷èíàõ, ïî êîòîðûì Äðàêî õîòåë ïðîäîëæàòü çàíÿòèÿ, íå áûëî ïðàâäîé, Äðàêî áû ñêàçàë åìó, êóäà îí ìîæåò ýòè çàíÿòèÿ çàñóíóòü. À åñëè áû îíè âñå åùå áûëè äîìà ó Äóðñëè, Äðàêî è ñàì áû ïîìîã åìó â ýòîì. 

Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê, íà êîòîðûé ïîïàëè ìàëü÷èêè, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ïðîõîäîì ïîçàäè Äûðÿâîãî Êîòëà, áûë íàâîäíåí âîëøåáíèêàìè è âåäüìàìè. Ó÷åíèêè è ðîäèòåëè ñïåøèëè îò ìàãàçèíà ê ìàãàçèíó, çàêóïàÿ øêîëüíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè. Âîçäóõ áûë ïåðåïîëíåí âîçáóæäåíèåì îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, âïåðâûå âñòðå÷àþùèõñÿ ïîñëå ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë. Îòîâñþäó ðàçäàâàëèñü ãðîìêèå, øóìíûå ðàçãîâîðû, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïðåðûâàåìûå âçðûâàìè ñìåõà è âåñåëûìè âñêðèêàìè.

Äðàêî è Ãàððè áûñòðî øàãàëè âìåñòå ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê áàíêó Ãðèíãîòòñ. Äðàêî áûë èçóìëåí òåì, ñêîëüêî âíèìàíèÿ îíè ïðèâëåêàëè. Ëþäè ñìîòðåëè èì âñëåä, à ïàðó ðàç äî íåãî äàæå äîíåñëèñü ïåðåøåïòûâàíèÿ î òîì, îíè ëè ýòî è ïî÷åìó îíè òàê îäåòû. Ñáèâøèåñÿ â êó÷êó äåâî÷êè çàõèõèêàëè, êîãäà îíè ïðîõîäèëè ìèìî, è Äðàêî ïîäìèãíóë èì. Îíè çàâèçæàëè. 

Ãàððè íèêàê íå ðåàãèðîâàë íà îêðóæàþùèõ. Äðàêî íè ðàçó íå çàìåòèë, ÷òîáû ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïîñìîòðåë êóäà-íèáóäü, êðîìå òîãî íàïðàâëåíèÿ, â êîòîðîì îíè äâèãàëèñü, îäíàêî ó íåãî áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî Ïîòòåð çàìå÷àë âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå âîêðóã.

Â Ãðèíãîòòñå èõ ïîòðåïàííûé âèä íèêîãî íå èíòåðåñîâàë ïîñòîëüêó, ïîñêîëüêó ó íèõ áûëè êëþ÷è îò ñåéôîâ. Äðàêî áûë äîâîëåí, êîãäà óâèäåë, ÷òî íèêòî íå ïðèòðàãèâàëñÿ ê ñåéôó Ìàëôîåâ. Âòàéíå îí îïàñàëñÿ, ÷òî åãî ìàòü îïóñòîøèò ñåéô, õîòÿ îí áû íå ìîã âèíèòü åå çà ýòî. Ïîêà Ëþöèóñ ñèäåë â Àçêàáàíå, ýòè ñáåðåæåíèÿ îñòàâàëèñü èõ åäèíñòâåííûì èñòî÷íèêîì äîõîäà. 

Ïîäïèñàâ êàêèå-òî áóìàãè, ïåðåâîäèâøèå ñåéô íà åãî èìÿ – Äðàêî ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî âûçâàíî ñîáûòèÿìè ñ åãî îòöîì – è ñ ñóìêîé, íàïîëíåííîé ãàëëåîíàìè, Äðàêî ïîïðîùàëñÿ ñ Ãàððè â ôîéå è â îäèíî÷êó íàïðàâèëñÿ â ìàãàçèí ìàäàì Ìàëêèí.

Ìàäàì Ìàëêèí äåëàëà çàìåðû äëÿ ìàíòèé äâóì ïåðâîêóðñíèêàì, êîãäà Äðàêî âîøåë â ìàãàçèí. Åãî âñòðåòèë çàïàõ òêàíåé è ïîðòíîâñêîãî ìåëà, íàâåâàÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò ó íåãî áûë ëè÷íûé ïîðòíîé, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îí çàõîäèë ê ìàäàì Ìàëêèí åùå áóäó÷è ïåðâîêóðñíèêîì – êîãäà îí âïåðâûå, ñàì òîãî íå çíàÿ, âñòðåòèë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Íî Äðàêî íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî áûë íå òàêèì ìåëêèì, êàê ýòè äâîå ìàëü÷èêîâ, êîòîðûõ ïîñòàâèëè íà ñêàìåéêè è îáìåðÿëè.

«Íàäåþñü, ÷òî ïîïàäó â Ñëèçåðèí», - ñâåòëîâîëîñûé îäèííàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ñîñåäà, ñòîÿâøåãî íà âòîðîé ñêàìåéêå. «À òû? Íà êàêîé ôàêóëüòåò òû õî÷åøü ïîïàñòü?» 

«Ãðèôôèíäîð», - îòâåòèë äðóãîé ïåðâîêóðñíèê. «Ñëèçåðèíöû ñêîëüçêèå è êîâàðíûå. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû – âîò ýòî êëàññ!»

«Èçâîðîòëèâûå, à íå ñêîëüçêèå», - âìåøàëñÿ Äðàêî, ïðèâëåêàÿ âíèìàíèå äåòåé. Ìàäàì Ìàëêèí îòâëåêëàñü îò íîã ñîáðàâøåãîñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîð ìàëü÷èêà è ïðèâåòëèâî óëûáíóëàñü. 

«Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé! Êàê æå âû âûðîñëè», - âîñêëèêíóëà ìàäàì Ìàëêèí. Ðóëåòêà, îáâèâàâøàÿ åå ïëå÷è, íà÷àëà ïîäåðãèâàòüñÿ â ïðåäâêóøåíèè. «Ïðèøëè çà íîâûìè ìàíòèÿìè äëÿ øêîëû, ÿ ïîëàãàþ?»

«Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ áû õîòåë ïîëíîñòüþ îáíîâèòü ãàðäåðîá», - ïîïðàâèë åå Äðàêî. Îáà ó÷åíèêà òåïåðü ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, çà÷àðîâàííî è â òî æå âðåìÿ ñ èñïóãîì. «Óâåðåí, ÷òî âû ñëûøàëè î ìîåì îòöå»

«Äà, ýòî óæàñíî», - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ìàëêèí, õîòÿ áûëî íåïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îíà èìåëà â âèäó: òî, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ óáèë ñåìüþ ìàããëîâ, èëè òî, ÷òî åãî îòïðàâèëè â Àçêàáàí. 

«Ñîãëàñåí», - ñòîëü æå ðàññåÿííî îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî. «Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ìíå íóæíà îäåæäà, êàê âû ìîãëè çàìåòèòü»

«ß çàéìóñü âàìè, êàê òîëüêî çàêîí÷ó ñ ýòèìè ìàëü÷èêàìè», - îòêëèêíóëàñü îíà è ñíîâà ïðèíÿëàñü çà ðàáîòó. 

«Âû Äðàêî Ìàëôîé?», - ðîáêî ñïðîñèë ïîòåíöèàëüíûé ñëèçåðèíåö. 

«Äà, ýòî ÿ», - Äðàêî óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë. 

«À ðàçâå âàñ íå ïîõèòèëè?», - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê. 

Ñâåòëûå áðîâè Äðàêî èçîãíóëèñü. «Ïîõèòèëè?» 

«Î âàøåì èñ÷åçíîâåíèè ïèñàë «Åæåäíåâíûé Îðàêóë», - âíåñ ñâîþ ëåïòó ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ó÷åíèê. «À Ðèòà Ìîñêèòà âûäâèíóëà ïðåïî- ïðåäïðî- ïðåäïîëî-æå-íèå, ÷òî ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ âàøèì îòöîì» 

«Ñ âàìè äâóìÿ ÿ çàêîí÷èëà», - îáîðâàëà äàëüíåéøóþ áåñåäó ìàäàì Ìàëêèí. «Áðûñü îòñþäà. Âàøè ìàíòèè äîñòàâÿò ñåãîäíÿ â òå÷åíèå äíÿ». Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî. «Òåïåðü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì äëÿ âàñ ñäåëàòü»

*****

Ïåðåîäåâøèñü â óäîáíóþ íîâóþ îäåæäó, êîòîðàÿ îáû÷íî íàäåâàëàñü ïîä øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ (ðóáàøêó, íàïîìèíàâøóþ ìàããëîâñêóþ, è øèðîêèå áðþêè, òåñíî îõâàòûâàþùèå ëîäûæêè), Äðàêî ïîêèíóë ìàãàçèí ìàäàì Ìàëêèí ñ ëåãêîé óñìåøêîé. Âûòàòóèðîâàííûé ïàóê ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïîëçàë ïî åãî òåëó è âûçâàë âîïëü ó çàìåòèâøåé åãî ìàäàì Ìàëêèí.

Äðàêî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïðèîáðåñòè øêîëüíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè – Ñíýéï ïðèñëàë åìó ñ ñîâîé ñïèñîê âñêîðå ïîñëå äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ Ïîòòåðà, – íî íîãè ñàìè óâëåêëè åãî ñî ñâåòëîãî è ëþäíîãî Êîñîãî ïåðåóëêà â ñóìðà÷íûé è òèõèé Ëþòíûé ïåðåóëîê. Íåêîòîðûå èç èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëèé, çàïàñ êîòîðûõ åìó íóæíî áûëî ïîïîëíèòü, ó÷åíèê íå ñìîã áû êóïèòü â îáû÷íîé ëàâêå. Áîëüøèíñòâî êîìïîíåíòîâ äëÿ ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ Ãàððè – êîòîðîå, êàê çíàë Äðàêî, åìó ñêîðî ïðèäåòñÿ ñíîâà ãîòîâèòü – òîæå çíà÷èëèñü â åãî ñïèñêå.

Äðàêî áûâàë âìåñòå ñ îòöîì â Ëþòíîì ïåðåóëêå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê íà÷àë õîäèòü. Ñêîëüçÿùèå òåíè è íàáëþäàþùèå çà íèì èñïîäòèøêà ãëàçà íèñêîëüêî åãî íå íåðâèðîâàëè. Åãî íå áåñïîêîèëè íè ïðîäàâöû, íè çàìàíèâàþùèå íà áîêîâûå óëî÷êè áàíäèòû, êîãäà îí óâåðåííî äâèãàëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ìåñòó íàçíà÷åíèÿ.

Â Òåêàðñêèõ Çåëüÿõ òîøíîòâîðíî âîíÿëî ãâîçäèêîé, è Äðàêî ñìîðùèë íîñ, âõîäÿ â ìðà÷íûé, óíûëûé ìàãàçèí. Ãëóáîêèå äåðåâÿííûå ïîëêè, íà êîòîðûõ âûñòðîèëèñü â ðÿäû êóâøèíû è êîðîáêè, áûëè ïîêðûòû ñëîåì ïûëè. Â óãëàõ òÿíóëàñü ïàóòèíà, îòðàæàÿ ñëàáûå ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è, ïðîñà÷èâàþùèåñÿ ñêâîçü ïîòðåñêàâøóþñÿ êðàñêó, êîòîðàÿ ïîêðûâàëà îêíî.

Äðàêî öåëåóñòðåìëåííî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê äëèííîìó äåðåâÿííîìó ïðèëàâêó è ïîñòó÷àë êîñòÿøêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè. Òå, êòî äåëàë ïîêóïêè â Òåêàðñêèõ Çåëüÿõ, çíàëè, ÷òî áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü äåë âåëàñü â ïîäñîáíûõ ïîìåùåíèÿ ìàãàçèíà. Îæèäàÿ ïîÿâëåíèÿ âëàäåëüöà, Äðàêî äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ è âíèìàòåëüíî ïðîñìîòðåë åãî, äàáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî òàì áûëî ïåðå÷èñëåíî âñå íåîáõîäèìîå åìó.

Î ïîÿâëåíèè âëàäåëüöà ìàãàçèíà è ïîêóïàòåëÿ èç ïîäñîáíîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ åãî îïîâåñòèëà ïîñëûøàâøàÿñÿ áåñåäà. Â âåäüìå, îáëà÷åííîé â ìàíòèþ öâåòà ôóêñèè, Äðàêî óçíàë ìàòü Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, Ïîçè, è íåïðèÿçíåííî ôûðêíóë. Ïîçè áûëà òàêîé æå âå÷íî õíû÷óùåé ïðèëèïàëîé, êàê è åå äî÷ü, âå÷íî ðàáîëåïñòâóþùåé ïåðåä âñåìè Ìàëôîÿìè ìóæñêîãî ïîëà.

Äðàêî ïðèíÿë ðàäîñòíûé âèä è âåæëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. «Ìèññèñ Ïàðêèíñîí, êàê ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü âàñ ñíîâà».

«Äðàêî, äîðîãîé!». Ïîçè êèíóëàñü ê íåìó è ïðèæàëà ê ñâîåìó îáøèðíîìó áþñòó. «Êàê òû? Âñå òàê î òåáå áåñïîêîèëèñü!»

Ó Äðàêî èìåëèñü ñîìíåíèÿ íà ýòîò ñ÷åò, íî îí ñäåðæàëñÿ. «ß áûë çàíÿò», - áåç òðóäà ñîëãàë îí. Îí âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç åå õâàòêè è ïîëîæèë íà ïðèëàâîê ñâîé ñïèñîê. «Ñ âàøåãî ïîçâîëåíèÿ, ÿ áû õîòåë ïðèîáðåñòè ñëåäóþùåå, ñýð»

«Äà, ìàñòåð Ìàëôîé», - îòîçâàëñÿ ïðîäàâåö, áåðÿ ñïèñîê è ñíîâà óäàëÿÿñü â ïîäñîáíîå ïîìåùåíèå.

«Êàê òâîè äåëà, ìèëåíüêèé?», - ñïðîñèëà Ïîçè, ñìàõèâàÿ ñ åãî ïëå÷à íåâèäèìóþ ïóøèíêó. «ß òàê ñîæàëåþ î òâîåì îòöå. Ïðîñòî óæàñíî, íî òû ñàì çíàåøü, êàê ýòî áûâàåò»

Äðàêî ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëñÿ. «Êàê ÷òî áûâàåò?»

«Íó êàê æå, æåðòâû, êîòîðûå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèíîñèòü âî èìÿ íàøåãî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà», - ñêàçàëà Ïîçè. «Ïðàâäà æå, Äðàêî, òâîåìó îòöó è íå÷åãî áûëî æäàòü äðóãîãî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åãî îòïðàâèëè â Àçêàáàí, ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî îí íàòâîðèë. Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå õî÷åò ðèñêîâàòü»

«Ðèñêîâàòü ÷åì?», - Äðàêî íà÷èíàë ðàçäðàæàòüñÿ. Ïîçè âñå ãîâîðèëà è ãîâîðèëà, òàê íè÷åãî òîëêîì è íå ñîîáùàÿ.

«Òåì, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò ïîäòâåðäèòü åãî âîçâðàùåíèå». Ïîçè ïîòðÿñëà òåìíîâîëîñîé ãîëîâîé. «Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü. Òâîé îòåö áûë õîðîøèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Óâåðåíà, ÷òî åãî ñìåðòü áûëà áåçáîëåçíåííîé»

Äðàêî íå ìèãàÿ óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå. Â ìàãàçèíå âäðóã ñòàëî î÷åíü òèõî, à ñîáñòâåííîå äûõàíèå ïîêàçàëîñü åìó óæàñíî ãðîìêèì. «Ìîé îòåö… ìåðòâ?»

Ëèöî Ïîçè ñìîðùèëîñü. «Ïðîñòè, ñîëíûøêî, òåáå, íàâåðíîå, äî ñèõ ïîð áîëüíî. Äà åùå ïîïàñòü íà ïåðâóþ ïîëîñó «Åæåäíåâíîãî Îðàêóëà», - îíà ïîöîêàëà ÿçûêîì. «Ýòèì ðåïîðòåðàì äîëæíî áûòü ñòûäíî: èñïîëüçîâàòü ÷üå-òî ãîðå, ÷òîáû ïðîäàâàòü ñâîè ãàçåòû. Áóäü ÿ íà òâîåì ìåñòå, ÿ áû òîæå ïðèòâîðèëàñü, áóäòî ìåíÿ ïîõèòèëè. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê óæàñíî áû ÿ ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà îò âñåõ ýòèõ âîïðîñîâ, çíàÿ, ÷òî ìîé îòåö â ãðîáó»

Ïîçè Ïàðêèíñîí áûëà áåñ÷óâñòâåííîé êîðîâîé, îòñóòñòâóþùå îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ Äðàêî. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê âåðíóâøåìóñÿ âëàäåëüöó ìàãàçèíà. «Ïîæàëóéñòà, îòïðàâüòå âñå äëÿ ìåíÿ â Êîòåë», - ðàñïîðÿäèëñÿ îí, êëàäÿ íà ïðèëàâîê ïðèãîðøíþ ãàëëåîíîâ. Îí êèâíóë Ïîçè. «Ìèññèñ Ïàðêèíñîí, áûëî ïðèÿòíî ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ âàìè. Äóìàþ, âàì ñëåäóåò ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ ñ ïîêóïêàìè. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî â ìàãàçèíå ïðîðâàëî âîäîïðîâîäíóþ òðóáó». Ñóäÿ ïî øóìó â åãî óøàõ, Äðàêî ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ñêîðî èì ïðèäåòñÿ âûáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà âïëàâü.

Ìàëü÷èê ïîêèíóë Òåêàðñêèå Çåëüÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Äûðÿâîìó Êîòëó. Åìó íåîáõîäèìî áûëî áûòü òàì, êîãäà äîñòàâÿò åãî ïîêóïêè. Îí õîòåë ñïðÿòàòü èíãðåäèåíòû â ñâîåì ñóíäóêå. Ê òîìó æå ÷òî-òî ñèëüíî áîëåëî â ãðóäè, è åìó áûëî òðóäíî äûøàòü. Ìîæåò, åñëè îí ïðèëÿæåò, òî ýòî ïðîéäåò. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî íå çàáîëåë. Áûëî áû íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåñòè ïåðâûå øêîëüíûå äíè â Áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå â îáùåñòâå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

«Îé! Ýé, ñìîòðè êóäà èäåøü, Ìàëôîé!»

Äðàêî ìîðãíóë. Âíåçàïíî îí îáíàðóæèë ïåðåä ñîáîé ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî âûñîêîãî Ðîíà Óèçëè, èñïåïåëÿþùåãî åãî âçãëÿäîì. Â òî æå ìãíîâåíèå íà Äðàêî îáðóøèëñÿ øóì ãðîìêîãîâîðÿùåé òîëïû. Îí áûë â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå, íàïðîòèâ «Åæåäíåâíîãî îðàêóëà». Ôîòîãðàôèÿ èçäàòåëÿ ìàíèëà åãî çàéòè âíóòðü è êóïèòü ïîñëåäíèé íîìåð ãàçåòû.

«Òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ èçâèíèòüñÿ?», - ðÿäîì ñ Ðîíîì ñòîÿëà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðýéíäæåð, óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêà. Ïîòòåð áûë ïðàâ, îöåïåíåëî ïîäóìàë Äðàêî. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûøå åãî.

«Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ìîæíî äîáèòüñÿ îò íåãî èçâèíåíèé, åñëè òîëüêî ÿ èõ èç íåãî íå âûøèáó», - çàÿâèë Ðîí, ñæèìàÿ îãðîìíûå êóëàêè. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íåìåäëåííî âñòàë ìåæäó Ðîíîì è Äðàêî. Äðàêî íå çàìå÷àë Ãàððè ïðåæäå, íî òàì ãäå áûëè ýòè äâîå, áåç òðåòüåãî áû íå îáîøëîñü.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà âïèëèñü â Äðàêî íà îäíî äîëãîå ìãíîâåíèå, è Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ãàððè ñëîâíî ÷èòàåò åãî ìûñëè. Ìîæåò, îí íàó÷èëñÿ ýòîìó íà çàíÿòèÿõ Òðåëîíè.

Íàêîíåö îí ñïðîñèë, íåãðîìêî, õîòÿ Äðàêî âñå ðàâíî åãî ÿñíî ðàññëûøàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå îñòàëüíûå íåîæèäàííî çàìîë÷àëè: «Òû êóïèë ñâîè êíèãè?»

«Íåò». Äðàêî íå õâàòèëî âðåìåíè íà òî, ÷òîáû êóïèòü êíèãè. Åãî èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëèé äîëæíû áûëè âîò-âîò äîñòàâèòü, è åìó íóæíî áûëî âåðíóòüñÿ â êîìíàòó â Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå, è åãî îòåö áûë ìåðòâ, è îí íå õîòåë îñòàâëÿòü èíãðåäèåíòû íà âèäó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïî ïðàâèëàì ó íåãî íå äîëæíî áûëî èõ áûòü...

«ß ñàì èõ êóïëþ. À òû èäè», - ñêàçàë åìó Ãàððè.

Äðàêî êèâíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, óæå ñèëüíî ïîõîëîäàëî. Åãî è òàê íà÷àëî òðÿñòè. Îí îáîøåë Ãàððè è Ðîíà è ïðîäîëæèë ïóòü â Êîòåë è íàâåðõ, â êîìíàòó.

Åäâà îí ïåðåñåê ïîðîã, åãî êîëåíè ïîäîãíóëèñü, è îí ðóõíóë íà ïîë. Íàâåðíîå, Ãàððè îïÿòü åãî ïðîâåðÿåò. Âîîáùå-òî îí áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû ïîë ïîä íèì íå ãîðåë, äà è äàâëåíèå â ãðóäè áûëî äîâîëüíî áîëåçíåííûì.

«_Ôèíèòå çàêëèíàòóì_», - âûäàâèë îí, íî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Îí âñå åùå áûë íà êîëåíÿõ íà äåðåâÿííîì ïîëó, è äûøàòü ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òðóäíåå è òðóäíåå. Äà, è åùå åãî îòåö áûë ìåðòâ.

Ïîçæå â êîìíàòå ïîÿâèëñÿ Ãàððè, õîòÿ ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî, îí íå çíàë. Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ìîë÷à ïîëîæèë íåñêîëüêî ïàêåòîâ, âëîæèë â ðóêó Äðàêî íîñîâîé ïëàòîê è ñíîâà óøåë.

Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ïëàòîê áûë çàêîëäîâàí, êàê è ïîë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ùåêè Äðàêî âíåçàïíî îêàçàëèñü ìîêðûìè.

*****

«Ìîé îòåö ìåðòâ», - Äðàêî çàãîâîðèë âïåðâûå ñî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ, êîãäà îí ïîëó÷èë ýòî èçâåñòèå. Îí è Ãàððè øëè ïî ìàããëîâñêîé ïëàòôîðìå íà âîêçàëå Êèíãñ Êðîññ, òîëêàÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé áàãàæíûå òåëåæêè ñ ñóíäóêàìè è øêîëüíûìè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè. Äî îòïðàâëåíèÿ ïîåçäà â Õîãâàðòñ îñòàâàëàñü ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà.

Ïðåäûäóùèé âå÷åð è óòðî ïðîøëè äëÿ Äðàêî êàê â òóìàíå. Îí ïåðåäâèãàëñÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè, ñëåäóÿ óêàçàíèÿì Ãàððè. Ó íåãî áûëè ñìóòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î çàâòðàêå è ïîåçäêå íà âîêçàë íà òàêñè. Ãàððè ñäåëàë âñå äëÿ íåãî çíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîùå, íå óòåøàÿ åãî, è äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü çàãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì íåñêîëüêèõ èíñòðóêöèé. Ïîñòóïàë ëè îí òàê èíñòèíêòèâíî èëè èñõîäÿ èç ñîáñòâåííîãî îïûòà, Äðàêî áûë áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ìîë÷àíèå, äî íàñòîÿùåãî ìîìåíòà.

«ß çíàþ», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. «Ìíå æàëü. Óæàñíî ïîòåðÿòü êîãî-òî èç ðîäèòåëåé. Íèêòî ýòîãî íå çàñëóæèâàåò»

«Åãî óáèë Òû-Çíàåøü-Êòî», - ïðîäîëæàë Äðàêî êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî. 

«ß äîãàäàëñÿ»

Ðóêè Äðàêî ñæàëèñü íà ðó÷êå áàãàæíîé òåëåæêè òàê, ÷òî êîñòÿøêè ïîáåëåëè. «ß åãî íåíàâèæó»

«Õìì», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. Îíè ïîäîøëè ê ïðîõîäó íà ïëàòôîðìó 9 ¾ è âñòàëè â îæèäàíèè, êîãäà ïðîéäåò ñåìüÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ.

«Òû íå áóäåøü ñèëüíî âîçðàæàòü, åñëè ÿ åãî óáüþ?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ãàððè.

«Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî òàê è ïëàíèðîâàëîñü, âåðîÿòíî, íåò», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. Îí îêèíóë Äðàêî îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. «Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òîãäà òû ïðåâðàòèøüñÿ â óáèéöó?». Âçãëÿä Ãàððè ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ, è çàòóìàíèëñÿ. «Êîãäà òû ñäåëàåøü ýòîò øàã, ÷òî-òî âíóòðè òåáÿ íàâñåãäà èñ÷åçíåò, è òû ñòàíåøü ñîâñåì èíà÷å ñìîòðåòü íà æèçíü»

Ãàððè ðåçêî îòâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êðèâîé êèðïè÷íîé êîëîííå ìåæäó ïëàòôîðìàìè 9 è 10. «Ïîäîæäè ìåíÿ çàâòðà ïîñëå çàâòðàêà â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, è ìû îáñóäèì íàøå ðàñïèñàíèå», - áðîñèë îí ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ñòåíó è èñ÷åçíóòü.

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì. Îò ñëîâ Ïîòòåðà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåñêîëüêî íåóþòíî. Îí îæèäàë, ÷òî ïîæåëàíèå ñìåðòè Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó áóäåò ðàäîñòíî ïðèâåòñòâîâàíî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ÷òî åãî ïîìîùü ïðèìóò. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí âòîðîé ðàç ïîëó÷èë âîçìîæíîñòü çàãëÿíóòü ïîä ìàñêó, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íîñèë âñå ëåòî; ïåðâûé ðàç ñëó÷èëñÿ â äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ Ãàððè, êîãäà îí ïîëó÷èë êíèãó Ãåðìèîíó.

Äðàêî íå õîòåë çíàòü, ÷åì ýòî áûëî âûçâàíî. Ïîòòåð íå áûë åãî äðóãîì, è Äðàêî íå æåëàë, ÷òîáû îí èì ñòàíîâèëñÿ. Èõ îòíîøåíèÿ áûëè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî äåëîâûìè – óðîêè â îáìåí íà çåëüÿ – è áîëüøå íè÷åãî. Äðóæáà ïîäðàçóìåâàëà çàáîòó, à îí íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà… íå òàê ëè?

«Çàáèðàéñÿ íà ïîåçä, Ìàëôîé», - ïðîáóð÷àë îí ñàì ñåáå. Íè÷åãî íå ðåøèòñÿ, åñëè îí áóäåò òîð÷àòü òóò, è òåì áîëåå, åñëè îí îïîçäàåò íà øêîëüíûé ïîåçä. Ê òîìó æå îí áûë âñå åùå ðàçãíåâàí è îïå÷àëåí ñìåðòüþ îòöà, è íå ìîã ÿñíî ðàçìûøëÿòü. Åãî íåïðèÿçíü ê Ïîòòåðó ñíîâà âîçðîäèòñÿ, êàê òîëüêî îí äîáåðåòñÿ äî Õîãâàðòñà.

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íà ýòî íàäåÿëñÿ.


	6. Öåðåìîíèÿ îòáîðà

**Ãëàâà 6: Öåðåìîíèÿ îòáîðà**

Ïîåçäêà â Õîãâàðòñ áûëà ïûòêîé äëÿ Äðàêî. Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè âñå óæå çíàëè îá àðåñòå è ïîñëåäîâàâøåé ñìåðòè åãî îòöà, è ãîëîâà Äðàêî íà÷àëà ðàñêàëûâàòüñÿ îò ìèãðåíè èç-çà âñåõ ýòèõ ñî÷óâñòâåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ è ïåðåøåïòûâàíèé åùå äî òîãî, êàê Õîãâàðòñ-ýêñïðåññ îòîøåë îò ñòàíöèè. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îí íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà. Îáà âûñêàçàëè åìó ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ, ïðîçâó÷àâøèå âïîëíå èñêðåííå, ÷òî óäèâèëî Äðàêî ñ ó÷åòîì èõ îñâåäîìëåííîñòè î òîì, ÷òî åãî îòåö áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, è îòíîøåíèÿ ê íèì ñàìîãî Äðàêî. Äðóçåé Ïîòòåðà áûëî íåâîçìîæíî ïîíÿòü.

Îáñòàíîâêà â êóïå òàêæå áûëà íå ñàìîé ïðèÿòíîé. Êðàááå è Ãîéë íå çíàëè, êàê èì âåñòè ñåáÿ. Êàê ïîäîçðåâàë Äðàêî, èõ ðîäèòåëè ñêàçàëè èì, ÷òî îíè áîëüøå íå äîëæíû ê íåìó ïîäëèçûâàòüñÿ, à âîçìîæíî, è âîâñå çàÿâèëè, ÷òîáû îíè èçáåãàëè åãî, äàáû íå ïîïàñòü â íåìèëîñòü Òîãî-Êîòîðûé-Ñêîðî-Óìðåò. Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, íàïðîòèâ, èçëèâàëà ñî÷óâñòâèå ñ ãðàöèåé íîñîðîãà, èñïîëíÿþùåãî áàëåòíûå ïà. Åäâà Äðàêî âîøåë â êóïå, êàê îíà ïðèêëåèëàñü ê íåìó è íûëà ãíóñàâûì ãîëîñîì êàêóþ-òî ÷óøü ïðÿìî åìó â óõî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷óòü ñëûøíî: «_Ìîë÷àòóñ_».

Ðîò Ïàíñè åùå ïðîäîëæàë áåççâó÷íî äâèãàòüñÿ, íî íàêîíåö äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî îíà ëèøèëàñü ãîëîñà. Êðàááå è Ãîéë ãðîìêî çàãîãîòàëè, êîãäà îíà ïðèíÿëàñü îò÷àÿííî ïðèâëåêàòü èõ íà ïîìîùü. Äðàêî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà è îòêëþ÷èëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå óäàðèòü êîãî-íèáóäü èç íèõ èëè íå ðàçðåâåòüñÿ.

Â øêîëó Ìàëôîé ïðèáûë ñëåãêà çàãîðåëûì, ñ âûñîêî ïîäíÿòîé ãîëîâîé. Îòáîéíûé ìîëîòîê â åãî ãîëîâå ïîìîã åìó îòâëå÷üñÿ îò âçãëÿäîâ, øåïîòà è ôàëüøèâîãî ñî÷óâñòâèÿ, êîòîðûå óòðîèëèñü, êîãäà îí âîøåë â Áîëüøîé Çàë.

Îí çàíÿë ñâîå îáû÷íîå ìåñòî çà ñëèçåðèíñêèì ñòîëîì è ðåôëåêñèâíî áðîñèë âçãëÿä ìèìî ñòîëà Õàôôëüïàôôà íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé. Ñëó÷àéíî èëè íàìåðåííî, åãî ìåñòî ðàñïîëàãàëîñü êàê ðàç íàïðîòèâ ìåñòà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Ñèäåíèå Ïîòòåðà áûëî ïóñòûì, õîòÿ Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà óæå çàíÿëè ñâîè ïðèâû÷íûå ìåñòà, êàê è ïðî÷èå ïÿòèêóðñíèêè Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

Äðàêî îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì è óâèäåë, ÷òî ìíîãèå ó÷åíèêè çà ñòîëàìè íîñèëè æåëòî-÷åðíûå íàðóêàâíûå ïîâÿçêè. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî â ïàìÿòü îá ó÷åíèêå èç Õàôôëüïàôôà, Ñåäðèêå Äèããîðè. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ãàððè íå áûëî â Çàëå.

Ïðîôåññîðà çà Ãëàâíûì ñòîëîì ïðèâëåêëè âíèìàíèå ó÷åíèêîâ, è Çàë ïðèòèõ. Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð âîøåë ÷åðåç áîêîâóþ äâåðü è çàíÿë ìåñòî âî ãëàâå ñòîëà. «Çäðàâñòâóéòå, çäðàâñòâóéòå», - âåñåëî ïðèâåòñòâîâàë îí. «×òî æ, äàâàéòå âïóñòèì ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ?».

Äâåðè ãëàâíîãî âõîäà ðàñïàõíóëèñü, è â Çàë âîøëè ïåðâîêóðñíèêè, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûå ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îíè êàçàëèñü î÷åíü þíûìè è ìàëåíüêèìè. Íàáëþäàâøèé çà èõ ïîÿâëåíèåì Äðàêî çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, íåóæåëè îí ñàì áûë òàêèì æå êðîøå÷íûì? Îí óçíàë äâîèõ, êîòîðûõ âñòðåòèë â ìàãàçèíå ìàäàì Ìàëêèí, è ãíóñíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ, êîãäà âñòðåòèëñÿ ãëàçàìè ñ ïîòåíöèàëüíûì ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Îäèííàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê çàìåòíî ïîáëåäíåë è ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê äðóãîìó ïåðâîêóðñíèêó.

Äðàêî ïåðåâåë âíèìàíèå íà öåíòð Çàëà. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîëîæèëà Îòáîðî÷íóþ Øëÿïó íà ñòàðûé òàáóðåò è îòñòóïèëà íàçàä. Ïåðâîêóðñíèêè âçâîëíîâàííî çàòàèëè äûõàíèå, ñòàðøåêóðñíèêè çàìåðëè â îæèäàíèè ìîìåíòà, êîãäà Îáîðî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà ðàñêðîåò «ðîò» è çàïîåò.

Äðàêî çàìåòèë Ãàððè êàê ðàç òîãäà, êîãäà Îòáîðî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà çàäâèãàëàñü. ×åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ñòîÿë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê êîñÿêó òîé ñàìîé äâåðè, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ âîøåë Äàìáëäîð. Îí áåçó÷àñòíî ðàññìàòðèâàë ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, âûãëÿäÿ òàê æå ðàâíîäóøíî, êàê íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåãî ëåòà.

Äðàêî è Ãàððè âñòðåòèëèñü ãëàçàìè ÷åðåç Çàë, è Ïîòòåð ïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî ëåãêèì êèâêîì. Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü Äðàêî ÷óòü çàòèõëà, è îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Îòáîðî÷íîé Øëÿïå, êîòîðàÿ êàê ðàç íà÷àëà ïåòü:

Îòáîðî÷íîé Øëÿïîé ïðîçâàëè ìåíÿ,   
ß Õîãâàðòñó âåðíî ñëóæó.   
È õîòü èñòðåïàëèñü íåìíîãî êðàÿ,   
Âàì ìåñòî ëåãêî ïîäáåðó.

Ñìåëü÷àêîâ, ÷òî ãîòîâû äðóçåé çàùèòèòü,   
Áåç òðóäà ÿ ñìîãó â Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîìåñòèòü;   
Êòî ñ÷èòàåò ñåáÿ óìíåå äðóãèõ,   
Ñÿäåò çà ñòîë Ðýéâåíêëî â îäèí ìèã.

Çíàþ ÿ òî÷íî: òåðïåíüå è òðóä   
Êîãî-òî èç âàñ â Õàôôëüïàôô ïðèâåäóò;  
Ëþáîâü â ñëèçåðèíñêîì ñåðäöå æèâåò,  
Êòî ìàãèþ èùåò, òóäà ïîïàäåò.

Ïîäõîäèòå ñêîðåé, íàäåâàéòå ìåíÿ,   
×òîá óçíàòü, ãäå ñåãîäíÿ ñïàòü âàì, äðóçüÿ!

Îòáîðî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà çàêîí÷èëà ïåñíþ, è öåðåìîíèÿ ïðîäîëæèëàñü. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà÷àëà çà÷èòûâàòü âñëóõ èìåíà ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, è êàæäûé èç íèõ îòïðàâëÿëñÿ íà îäèí èç ÷åòûðåõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Äâîå èç ìàãàçèíà ìàäàì Ìàëêèí îêàçàëèñü íà ôàêóëüòåòàõ êàê ðàç ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ òåì, êóäà îíè òàê ñòðåìèëèñü, ÷òî âûçâàëî ó Äðàêî âåñåëóþ óñìåøêó.

Êîãäà âñå ïåðâîêóðñíèêè ðàññåëèñü ïî ñâîèì ìåñòàì, à Îòáîðî÷íóþ Øëÿïó è òàáóðåò óáðàëè, Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ è îáðàòèëñÿ ê ó÷åíèêàì. «Ïðåæäå âñåãî, ÿ áû õîòåë ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî îáúÿâëåíèé: âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîñåùåíèå Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, êàê âñåãäà, äëÿ ó÷åíèêîâ çàïðåùåíî. Âî-âòîðûõ, ó÷åíèêè íå äîëæíû ïîêèäàòü ñâîèõ ñïàëåí ïîñëå 9 ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà áåç ñïåöèàëüíîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ. Â ïåðåðûâàõ ìåæäó çàíÿòèÿìè â êîðèäîðàõ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé çàïðåùàåòñÿ. Áîëåå òîãî, åñëè âû âèäèòå ñõâàòêó äðóãèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, áóäü òî ñ ïðèìåíåíèåì ôèçè÷åñêîé ñèëû èëè ìàãèè, âû íå äîëæíû âìåøèâàòüñÿ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî âàì ñëåäóåò èçâåñòèòü î ïðîèñõîäÿùåì êîãî-òî èç ïðîôåññîðîâ è ïðåäîñòàâèòü èì âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ñèòóàöèåé.

«È íàêîíåö», - çëîâåùå äîáàâèë Äàìáëäîð, - «Â ïðåääâåðèè ìðà÷íûõ âðåìåí, êâèääèò÷… âîçîáíîâèòñÿ íåìåäëåííî». Áîëüøîé Çàë íàïîëíèëè ëèêóþùèå êðèêè. Âûæäàâ íåìíîãî, Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿë ðóêè è ïðîäîëæèë, êîãäà øóì çàòèõ. «Çàâòðà â 3 ÷àñà äíÿ çäåñü ñîñòîèòñÿ âñòðå÷à îñíîâíûõ êîìàíä äëÿ âûáîðà íîâûõ êàïèòàíîâ, íàçíà÷åíèÿ ïðîá è òðåíèðîâîê, à òàêæå äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ ðàñïèñàíèÿ èãð â òå÷åíèå ñåìåñòðà». Îí áëàãîäóøíî óëûáíóëñÿ. «À òåïåðü, ïóñòü íà÷íåòñÿ ïèð».

Ñî ñëîâàìè Äàìáëäîðà íà âñåõ ñòîëàõ âîçíèêëà åäà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âîñõèòèòåëüíûé âèä è àðîìàò, Äðàêî íå îùóùàë ãîëîäà. Îí íàëèë â ñâîé êóáîê òûêâåííîãî ñîêà è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî ïèòü, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïèðøåñòâî è ðàçãîâîðû âîêðóã. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç îí óñëûøàë, êàê êòî-òî çà ñëèçåðèíñêèì ñòîëîì óïîìèíàåò åãî èìÿ, íî ñîäåðæàíèå áåñåä îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë. Äâàæäû îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîðà ñìîòðÿò íà íåãî, ïåðåøåïòûâàÿñü î ÷åì-òî. Ñòóê â âèñêàõ óñèëèëñÿ.

Äðàêî õâàòèëî ëèøü íà ïîë÷àñà. Íå èçâèíÿÿñü, îí âñòàë è ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïî ïóòè ê ñëèçåðèíñêèì êîìíàòàì íèêòî åãî íå çàäåðæàë. Ïàðîëÿ îí íå çíàë, íî ýòî åãî íå îñòàíîâèëî. «_Ïîâòîðèòèñ ïàðîëèñ_»

Íà êàìåííîé ñòåíå, ïðåãðàæäàâøåé âõîä íà òåððèòîðèþ Ñëèçåðèíà, âñïûõíóëè çåëåíûå áóêâû: Ãîðäîñòü Ñëèçåðèíà.

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà è ïðîèçíåñ: «Ãîðäîñòü Ñëèçåðèíà».

Ñòåíà ðàçäâèíóëàñü, è îí âîøåë â Îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ. Â êàìèíå ïûëàë îãîíü, ðàññåèâàþùèé óíûëûé õîëîä ïîäâàëà. Äðàêî ðóõíóë íà îäèí èç ñòóëüåâ âáëèçè îò îãíÿ, îòêèíóë ãîëîâó è óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê.


	7. Ðàñïèñàíèÿ

**Ãëàâà 7: Ðàñïèñàíèÿ**

Ñòóäåíòû íåòîðîïëèâî ïîêèäàëè Áîëüøîé Çàë ïîñëå çàâòðàêà íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü. Â ñàìîì íà÷àëå áûëè ðàçäàíû ãðàôèêè çàíÿòèé, è Äðàêî çàìåòèë, ÷òî åãî ðàñïèñàíèå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå èçìåíèëîñü ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ïðîøëûì ãîäîì. Ó ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ Ñëèçåðèíà áûëè çàêëèíàíèÿ è äâîéíîé óðîê ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, òðàâîëîãèÿ è çàùèòà îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ ñ Õàôôëüïàôôîì, èñòîðèÿ ìàãèè è óõîä çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñóùåñòâàìè ñ Ðýéâåíêëî. Çàíÿòèÿ ïî íóìåðîëîãèè áûëè îáùèìè äëÿ âñåõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ.

Äðàêî îãëÿäåë çàë â ïîèñêàõ ãðèôôèíäîðöà ñ ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè, êîòîðîãî îí òåðïåëèâî æäàë. Êðàááå è Ãîéë – ðåøèâøèå, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ïðîäîëæàòü ñ íèì äðóæèòü – çàçûâàëè Äðàêî ñ ñîáîé â ñïàëüíþ, ÷òîáû âçÿòü íóæíûå ó÷åáíèêè ïåðåä ïåðâûì óðîêîì, íî Äðàêî îòìàõíóëñÿ îò íèõ. Îí áûë ïîñëåäíèì ñëèçåðèíöåì, îñòàâøèìñÿ ñèäåòü çà äëèííûì ñòîëîì, íî îäèíî÷åñòâî åãî íå ñìóùàëî. Â÷åðàøíÿÿ ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëàñü â íåïðèÿòíîå ïóëüñèðîâàíèå çà ëåâûì ãëàçîì. Åùå îäíà âåùü, êîòîðóþ íàäî áûëî èãíîðèðîâàòü, êàê è íåçàòèõàþùèå ïåðåøåïòûâàíèÿ î åãî îòöå.

Ïåðâîêóðñíèê èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïîõëîïàë Ãàððè ïî ïëå÷ó è çàäàë åìó êàêîé-òî âîïðîñ, êîãäà îí îáåðíóëñÿ. Áðîâè Äðàêî ïîïîëçëè íàâåðõ, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ïåðâîêóðñíèê ïîáëåäíåë è âûëåòåë èç çàëà, âûñëóøàâ îòâåò Ãàððè. Ïîòòåðà íåìåäëåííî ïðèíÿëàñü îò÷èòûâàòü Ãåðìèîíà, ñëîâà êîòîðîé ÷àñòè÷íî äîíåñëèñü äî ìåñòà, ãäå ñèäåë Äðàêî. Åìó ñòàëî ëþáîïûòíî, ÷òî æå Ãàððè ìîã ñêàçàòü ìëàäøåìó ñòóäåíòó.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ãåðìèîíà óäàëèëàñü âìåñòå ñ Ðîíîì, è Ãàððè öåëåóñòðåìëåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ñòîëó. Íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ, çàäåðæàâøèõñÿ â çàëå, íà÷àëè ïåðåøåïòûâàòüñÿ, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ãàððè è Äðàêî.

«Äîáðîå óòðî». Ãàððè ïîëîæèë ñâîå ðàñïèñàíèå íà ñòîë íàä ðàñïèñàíèåì Äðàêî è íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, çàãëÿäûâàÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ñëèçåðèíöà. «Ó íàñ ìàëî âðåìåíè äî íà÷àëî ïåðâîãî óðîêà, òàê äàâàé çàêîí÷èì ýòî ïîáûñòðåå, èäåò?»

Äðàêî êèâíóë, è Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë. «Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Äàìáëäîð äàë íàì ðàçðåøåíèå êàðò-áëàíø äåëàòü ÷òî óãîäíî, ãäå óãîäíî, êîãäà óãîäíî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìû íå çëîóïîòðåáëÿåì åãî ùåäðîñòüþ. Ýòî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåòñÿ è íà ïðåáûâàíèå ñíàðóæè ïîñëå ðàçðåøåííîãî âðåìåíè, òàê ÷òî ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ïðîäîëæèøü èãðàòü ñî ìíîé â êâèääèò÷ ïî íî÷àì»

«Ñ ðàäîñòüþ», - èñêðåííå îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Èõ íî÷íûå ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ áûëè îäíîâðåìåííî ðàçâëå÷åíèåì è îòäûõîì, è ýòî áûëî îäíîé èç íåìíîãèõ âåùåé, êîòîðûõ, îí çíàë, åìó áóäåò íå õâàòàòü ïî âîçâðàùåíèè â øêîëó. Åñëè îíè ìîãëè èãðàòü ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ýòî áûëî îòëè÷íî. Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü Äðàêî âíåçàïíî ïîëíîñòüþ èñ÷åçëà.

«Õîðîøî», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. «Âî-âòîðûõ», - îí ïîñòó÷àë ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ Äðàêî, - «Çàêëèíàíèÿ íàì îñòàâëåíû äëÿ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîãî èçó÷åíèÿ. Ìû áóäåì çàíèìàòüñÿ ëèáî çäåñü, â Áîëüøîì çàëå, ëèáî ñíàðóæè, ãäå ìû íå ïðèíåñåì çíà÷èòåëüíûõ ðàçðóøåíèé»

«Ìû íå áóäåì õðàíèòü íàøè óðîêè â òàéíå?», - ñëåãêà óäèâèëñÿ Äðàêî.

«ß íå âèæó â ýòîì ñìûñëà», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí ïîñòàâèë íîãó íà ñêàìüþ ðÿäîì ñ äðóãèì ìàëü÷èêîì è îïåðñÿ íà ëîêòè. Ïîâîðîò ãîëîâû, è îí áåç òðóäà ìîã âñòðåòèòüñÿ ãëàçàìè ñ Äðàêî. «Âîëäåìîðò óæå çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ñòðåìëþñü åãî óíè÷òîæèòü, è, èç-çà òâîåãî îòöà, ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ ñäåëàòü òåáÿ Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè. Îí ìîæåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ëîæü, ïîýòîìó óõèùðåíèÿ òåáå ïîìî÷ü íå ñìîãóò – åñëè, êîíå÷íî, òû íå ÿâëÿåøüñÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ñòîðîííèêîì Âîëäåìîðòà è íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòäàòü ìåíÿ åìó â êà÷åñòâå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà ñâîåé ïðåäàííîñòè».

Äðàêî ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà çàïÿñòüå, êðåïêî ñæàâ òîíêèå ïàëüöû. Ñ çàãîðåâøèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè, îí âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ: «Ýòîò óáëþäîê óáèë ìîåãî îòöà. ß _íèêîãäà_ íå ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê íåìó, íåâàæíî, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ î ìàããëàõ, ñêâèáàõ è ãðÿçíîêðîâêàõ»

Ãàððè êèâíóë. «Ïðèÿòíî ñëûøàòü»

Äðàêî ïîäæàë ãóáû è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ ðóêó, âñå åùå îõâàòûâàþùóþ çàïÿñòüå Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü îáóçäàòü ïåðåïîëíÿþùèé åãî ãíåâ. Îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ïàóê-òàòóèðîâêà âûïîëç èç-ïîä ðóêàâà åãî ìàíòèè, ïðîáåæàë ïî ðóêå, ïåðåñêî÷èë íà Ãàððè è èñ÷åç ïîä åãî ìàíæåòîé. Äðàêî îùóòèë óêîë ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Îí îòïóñòèë ðóêó Ãàððè.

«Âñå íîðìàëüíî?», - íåãðîìêî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

«Äà», - òâåðäî îòêëèêíóëñÿ Äðàêî. «Ïðîäîëæàé»

«×òî æ», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - «ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì òàêæå íàçíà÷èòü âðåìÿ äëÿ çàíÿòèé ïî âûõîäíûì. Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà òåáÿ óñòðîèò?»

«Îòëè÷íî», - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî.

«Äîãîâîðèëèñü», - Ãàððè âçÿë ñâîå ðàñïèñàíèå è ñïðÿòàë åãî â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè. «Åùå îäíî: Ñíýéï äàë òåáå ðàçðåøåíèå èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî êëàññ, à òàêæå âñå, ÷òî òàì íàõîäèòñÿ, óòðîì ïî ïÿòíèöàì, êîãäà ó òåáÿ íåò çàíÿòèé»

«Ñåðüåçíî?», - Äðàêî áûë îøåëîìëåí. Õîòÿ îí è áûë ëþáèìûì ñòóäåíòîì Ñíýéïà, ïðîôåññîð êðàéíå ðåâíîñòíî îáåðåãàë ñâîè èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëèé.

«Ñåðüåçíî», - ïîäòâåðäèë Ãàððè. «Òû óïîìèíàë ðàíüøå, ÷òî î÷åíü áû õîòåë èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü ñòàâèòü ýêñïåðèìåíòû, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîïðîñèë Äàìáëäîðà, Äàìáëäîð íàäàâèë íà Ñíýéïà, è Ñíýéï ñîãëàñèëñÿ». Îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì óæå îïóñòåâøèé Áîëüøîé çàë. «Íàì ëó÷øå èäòè íà çàíÿòèÿ. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ó òåáÿ áîëüøå íåò âîïðîñîâ?»

Äðàêî ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, âñå åùå ïîòðÿñåííûé òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè çàïîìíèë ñëó÷àéíóþ ðåïëèêó, áðîøåííóþ Äðàêî â ïðîöåññå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ äëÿ Ãàððè â ïåðâûé ðàç.

«Ëàäíî, òîãäà óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå». Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâîéíûì äâåðÿì âõîäà â Áîëüøîé çàë. Äðàêî îêëèêíóë åãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ïåðåñåê ïîðîã.

«Ïîòòåð –», - ñëîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòè çàñòðÿëè ó Äðàêî íà ÿçûêå, è îí ïåðåäóìàë – â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå îí íåíàâèäåë Ïîòòåðà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ñïðîñèë: «×òî òû ñêàçàë òîìó ïåðâîêóðñíèêó èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà çàâòðàêîì?»

Ðàâíîäóøíàÿ ìàñêà, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè ïîñòîÿííî íîñèë, íå ñîñêîëüçíóëà íè íà ñàíòèìåòð, êîãäà îí îòâåòèë: «Îí ñïðîñèë, ñîîòâåòñòâóåò ëè äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ñëóõ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ óáèë Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè. ß åìó ñêàçàë, ÷òî äà»


	8. Äîâåðèå

**Ãëàâà 8: Äîâåðèå**

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íèêîãäà íå óëûáàëñÿ. È íå ñìåÿëñÿ òîæå.

Ñ íà÷àëà øêîëüíûõ çàíÿòèé ìèíóëî äâà ìåñÿöà, è âñå óæå ïðèâûêëè ê óñòàíîâëåííîìó ðàñïîðÿäêó. Êàçàëîñü, ýòîò ñåìåñòð íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ïðåäûäóùèõ: ñòóäåíòû æàëîâàëèñü íà çàíÿòèÿ è äîìàøíèå çàäàíèÿ, ó÷èòåëÿ æàëîâàëèñü íà ñòóäåíòîâ è èõ îòìåòêè, êàêîé ôàêóëüòåò âûèãðàåò ïðåäñòîÿùóþ èãðó â êâèääèò÷, îñìåëèòñÿ ëè êòî-íèáóäü âûêèíóòü øàëîñòü ïîä íîñîì ó íûíåøíåãî ïðîôåññîðà ïî çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ.

Îäíàêî áûëè è ðàçëè÷èÿ. Ìíîãèå ñòàðøåêóðñíèêè ïî-ïðåæíåìó íîñèëè íàðóêàâíûå ïîâÿçêè â ïàìÿòü î Ñåäðèêå Äèããîðè. Ïîõîäû â Õîãñìèä áûëè çàïðåùåíû. Áîëüøå ñîâ ëåòàëî îò ðîäèòåëåé ê ñòóäåíòàì è îáðàòíî. Ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì è çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ ïî æåëàíèþ ïðîâîäèëèñü äîïîëíèòåëüíûå óðîêè.

À Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïåðåñòàë óëûáàòüñÿ è ñìåÿòüñÿ, êàê è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

Äðàêî áûëî àáñîëþòíî íå èç-çà ÷åãî óëûáàòüñÿ èëè ñìåÿòüñÿ. Åãî îòåö áûë ìåðòâ. Âñå åãî äðóçüÿ ïîêèíóëè åãî, åäâà óçíàâ, ÷òî îí çàíèìàåòñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Â ñâÿçè ñ ýêçàìåíàìè Ñ.Î.Â. â ýòîì ãîäó åãî óðîêè ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ñëîæíåå, à äîìàøíèõ çàäàíèé áûëî âñå áîëüøå. Òðåíèðîâêè ïî êâèääèò÷ó êàçàëèñü ñîâåðøåííî ñêó÷íûìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè ïîñëå èãð ñ Ãàððè áûëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ôåíîìåíàëüíûìè. Âäîáàâîê âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî îñòàâàëîñü, Äðàêî ñòàâèë ýêñïåðèìåíòû ñ çåëüÿìè, ñïàë èëè åë.

Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ñîâñåì íå ðàçâëåêàëñÿ. Îíè ñ Ãàððè âñòðå÷àëèñü ïî÷òè êàæäóþ íî÷ü, ÷òîáû ñûãðàòü â êâèääèò÷. Èíîãäà îíè îáñóæäàëè çàíÿòèÿ, äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, èëè îáìåíèâàëèñü ðàññêàçàìè î âîéíå, åñëè ïåðåä ýòèì âûäàâàëñÿ îñîáåííî íåóäà÷íûé äåíü. Íî áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè îíè ïðîñòî ïîçâîëÿëè ñêîðîñòè, âåòðó, äóõó ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ è âûçîâó, êîòîðûé ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé ïîèìêà óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàííîãî ñíèò÷à, ðàçîãíàòü èõ äíåâíûå êîøìàðû.

Äðàêî áðîñèë âçãëÿä ÷åðåç Áîëüøîé Çàë íà Ïîòòåðà ñ åãî âå÷íî ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè, ðàçãîâàðèâàâøåãî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé è Ðîíîì. Ëàí÷ óæå çàêîí÷èëñÿ, íî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê åùå òÿíóëè âðåìÿ â çàëå, äîæèäàÿñü íà÷àëà ïîëóäåííûõ çàíÿòèé. Áûë ÷åòâåðã, òàê ÷òî Äðàêî è Ãàððè äîëæíû áûëè íà÷àòü ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå óðîêè, êîãäà âñå ðàçîéäóòñÿ.

Ìàëü÷èêè âñòðå÷àëèñü ÷åòûðå ðàçà â íåäåëþ, ÷òîáû ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ â çàêëèíàíèÿõ è ÷àðàõ. Îíè óæå ïðîøëè áîëåå òðåõ ÷åòâåðòåé ìàòåðèàëà ïî ó÷åáíèêó çàêëèíàíèé äëÿ ïÿòîãî êóðñà, êîòîðûé èì íóæíî áûëî çàêîí÷èòü, ÷òîáû ïðèñòóïèòü ê ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíûì çàíÿòèÿì. Êîíòðîëüíûõ ðàáîò îíè íå ïèñàëè, íî ðàç â ìåñÿö Äàìáëäîð ïðèõîäèë ïîíàáëþäàòü çà èõ óðîêàìè, à Ñ.Î.Â. äîëæíû áûëè ïîñëóæèòü åäèíñòâåííîé ïðîâåðêîé èõ äîñòèæåíèé â îáëàñòè çàêëèíàíèé.

«ß òåáÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, Äðàêî», - ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïðîèçíåñëà Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí çà åãî ñïèíîé. «Íó â ñàìîì äåëå, Ãàððè ×åðòîâ Ïîòòåð?»

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è, íàõìóðèâøèñü, ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Îíà òåïåðü îòêàçûâàëàñü èìåòü ñ íèì ÷òî-òî îáùåå – èñòèííîå áëàãîñëîâåíèå, ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Äðàêî, - íî âñå òàê æå ñ÷èòàëà íåîáõîäèìûì òî è äåëî âûñêàçûâàòü åìó ñâîå ìíåíèå. «Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?»

«ß ñ÷èòàëà òåáÿ ëó÷øå ìíîãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ â ýòîé øêîëå», - çàÿâèëà Ïàíñè, - «Íî è òû ïîïàë ïîä ÷àðû Âåëèêîãî Ðàñ÷óäåñíîãî Ïîòòåðà. ß-òî äóìàëà, ÷òî òåáÿ çàñòàâèëè ñ íèì ðàáîòàòü, íî, ïîíàáëþäàâ çà òîáîé ýòè äâà ìåñÿöà, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òû ìå÷òàåøü î íåì, êàê è âñå åãî ïðî÷èå ïîêëîííèêè»

«ß î íåì íå ìå÷òàþ!», - â óæàñå âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî.

«ß òåáÿ óìîëÿþ. Ó ìåíÿ æå åñòü ãëàçà», - ðàñõîõîòàëàñü Ïàíñè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñâåðõó âíèç. «ß áû íà òâîåì ìåñòå áûëà ïîîñòîðîæíåå. Â îòëè÷èå îò ìåíÿ, íåêîòîðûå ñëèçåðèíöû íå ñòàíóò ñìîòðåòü ñêâîçü ïàëüöû íà òâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì»

Äðàêî ïðîâîäèë åå âçãëÿäîì, ñëåãêà âñòðåâîæåííûé åå ñëàáî çàìàñêèðîâàííûì ïðåäóïðåæäåíèåì. Íàâåðíÿêà îíà ïîøóòèëà; íèêòî íè÷åãî åìó íå ñäåëàåò èç-çà åãî äåë ñ Ãàððè, è Äðàêî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå _íå_ ìå÷òàë î íåì. Èìåííî òàê Äðàêî è ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êàê òîëüêî îíè îêàçàëèñü â Áîëüøîì Çàëå îäíè.

«Õìì, ýòî ñòðàííî», - çàìåòèë Ãàððè, ïåðåëèñòûâàÿ ñâîé ó÷åáíèê ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì, ïîïóòíî ðàçãëàæèâàÿ çàãíóòûå óãëû è ãëÿäÿ íà çàêëàäêè ìåæäó ñòðàíèöàìè â ïîèñêàõ ìåñòà, íà êîòîðîì îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü. «Ðîí òîæå ðåøèë, ÷òî òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ»

Ñâåòëûå áðîâè Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿëèñü. «×òî, ïðàâäà íðàâëþñü?»

«Òîëüêî â ìîèõ êîøìàðàõ», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí ïîäïåð ùåêó êóëàêîì, ïîñòàâèâ ëîêîòü íà ðàñêðûòûé ó÷åáíèê, è ïîñìîòðåë ÷åðåç ñòîë íà Äðàêî. «Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî Ðîí ðåâíóåò ìåíÿ ê òåáå. È Ãåðìèîíà òîæå, â êàêîé-òî ìåðå»

«×òî æ, ÿ âåäü âî âñåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ëó÷øå èõ», - áåç òåíè ñìóùåíèÿ íàõàëüíî çàÿâèë Äðàêî, íàáëþäàÿ çà ïàóêîì, âûïîëçøèì èç-ïîä ðóêàâà Ãàððè è ïîäáèðàþùåìñÿ ê åãî ðóêå.

Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà. «Ê òîìó æå òû åùå è íåîáû÷àéíî ñêðîìåí»

«È ïðàâäà». Äðàêî âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ çàêëàäêîé, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü íóæíóþ ñòðàíèöó â ñâîåì ó÷åáíèêå ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì. «Èòàê, ïî÷åìó æå íàø ìèëûé Ðîííè ðåâíóåò, è êàê ÿ ìîãó òêíóòü â ýòî åãî âåñíóø÷àòóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ?»

Åãî ñîáåñåäíèê ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «ß òî÷íî íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó îí ðàññòðîåí. Ìû ìàëî âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèëè âìåñòå ñ íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Ó íàñ äàæå íå áûëî âðåìåíè ñûãðàòü â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëèáî íà çàíÿòèÿõ ñ òîáîé, ëèáî íà íî÷íîé èãðå â êâèääèò÷,  ïîñëå ÷åãî ÿ ñïëþ çà çàâòðàêîì, ëèáî íà îáû÷íûõ òðåíèðîâêàõ ïî êâèääèò÷ó, ëèáî çà âûïîëíåíèåì äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ, ëèáî çà ÷òåíèåì äîïîëíèòåëüíîé ëèòåðàòóðû, ëèáî çà ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé ïîäãîòîâêîé ê Ñ.Î.Â., íà êîòîðîé íàñòàèâàåò Ãåðìèîíà». Îí âçäîõíóë, íå ñêðûâàÿ îòâðàùåíèÿ. «Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îíà óæå íàñòàèâàåò, ÷òîáû ìû çàíèìàëèñü. Ñ.Î.Â. íå íà÷íóòñÿ ðàíüøå ìàÿ»

«Ñ.Î.Â. î÷åíü âàæíû», - çàÿâèë Äðàêî. «Ñ èõ ïîìîùüþ èçìåðÿåòñÿ áàçîâûé óðîâåíü òâîåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìàñòåðñòâà è îïðåäåëÿåòñÿ, íà ÷åì äîëæíî ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ òâîå îáó÷åíèå â ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà â øêîëå. ×åì áîëüøå Ñ.Î.Â. òû ïîëó÷àåøü, òåì áîëüøå ó òåáÿ îñòàåòñÿ ñâîáîäû âûáîðà»

«Òû, åñòåñòâåííî, òîæå óæå íà÷àë ãîòîâèòüñÿ, äà?», - ñêðèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

«Íó è ÷òî, åñëè òàê? Ìîé îòåö îæèäàåò—», - Äðàêî ðåçêî ïðåðâàëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ òóãîé êîìîê âíóòðè. Îí óñòàâèëñÿ â ðàñêðûòûé ó÷åáíèê, íè÷åãî íå ðàçëè÷àÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé, ÷åëþñòè åãî ñæàëèñü îò óæå çíàêîìîãî ïðèëèâà ãîðÿ è ÿðîñòè.

Ãàððè äîòÿíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë è ñëåãêà ñäàâèë êðåïêî ñòèñíóòûé êóëàê Äðàêî. Ïàóê-òàòóèðîâêà, áåãàþùèé ïî åãî ïàëüöàì, íåìåäëåííî ñîñêîëüçíóë íà ðóêó Äðàêî.

Äðàêî âçäåðíóë ïîäáîðîäîê è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, â åãî ñâåòëûõ ãëàçàõ çàñâåðêàëà ðåøèìîñòü. «Íàó÷è ìåíÿ óáèâàþùåìó çàêëÿòèþ»

Ãàððè ñ ìèíóòó èçó÷àë åãî, à çàòåì ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. «Õîðîøî. Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ âûéòè íàðóæó è íàáðàòü íàñåêîìûõ»

Îíè îñòàâèëè ñâîè êíèãè è øêîëüíûå ìàíòèè â Áîëüøîì çàëå è âûøëè íà âîçäóõ, íàâñòðå÷ó òåïëîìó îñåííåìó äíþ. Áåç ìàíòèé îíè ìèíîâàëè êëàñ Õàãðèäà ïî óõîäó çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñóùåñòâàìè, ïðîâîæàåìûå ñòðàííûìè âçãëÿäàìè äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Âñÿ øêîëà çíàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè è Äðàêî íà íåäåëå çàíèìàëèñü âäâîåì ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, è î òîì, êóäà îíè èñ÷åçàëè ïî âûõîäíûì, áðîäèëè ðàçëè÷íûå ñëóõè, îò ïðàâäû (îíè ïðàêòèêîâàëèñü â ìàãèè â îäíîé èç ïóñòûõ êëàññíûõ êîìíàò) äî ñàìûõ íåëåïûõ âûäóìîê (îíè ïðåäàâàëèñü äèêîìó ñåêñó). Íî, òàê èëè èíà÷å, äëÿ âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, íà÷èíàÿ ñî âòîðîêóðñíèêîâ è ñòàðøå, ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëî øîêîì âèäåòü äâóõ â ïðîøëîì çàêëÿòûõ âðàãîâ è ñîïåðíèêîâ ìèðíî øàãàþùèìè áîê î áîê.

(Äëÿ íèõ òàêæå ñòàëà áû øîêîì íîâîñòü î íî÷íûõ èãðàõ â êâèääèò÷, íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, èíôîðìàöèÿ îá ýòîì åùå íå ðàñïðîñòðàíèëàñü.)

Ãàððè è Äðàêî äîøëè äî îêðàèíû Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà, ñêðûâøèñü ïîäàëüøå îò Õàãðèäà, ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê îçåðó. Äåðåâüÿ ïåñòðåëè ðàçíûìè êðàñêàìè: êðàñíûå, æåëòûå, îðàíæåâûå, êîðè÷íåâûå ëèñòüÿ, ãîòîâûå óïàñòü âíèç, ñëîâíî ïëÿñàëè íà âåòêàõ. Ãàððè íàëîæèë çàêëÿòèå îêàìåíåíèÿ íà ãíèëîå áðåâíî, è, åäâà îêàçàâøèñü âíå ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ è ñëûøèìîñòè, îíè ïðèñåëè íà ðîâíî ñêîøåííóþ òðàâó è ðàçëîìàëè áðåâíî. Âíóòðè áûëî íå ìåíåå ïÿòèäåñÿòè çàìîðîæåííûõ çàêëèíàíèåì íàñåêîìûõ ðàçíûõ âèäîâ.

«Ïðåæäå ÷åì ìû íà÷íåì, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû äàë ìíå ñëîâî íèêîãäà, _íèêîãäà _íå èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå, åñëè òîëüêî ó òåáÿ áóäåò âûáîð», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà çà î÷êàìè ïîñåðüåçíåëè.

«Ïî÷åìó íåò?»

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ñäåëàåò òåáÿ óáèéöåé, Äðàêî, íè÷åì íå ëó÷øå Âîëäåìîðòà», - ïðÿìî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. «Ñ òåì æå óñïåõîì òû ìîã áû è ñàì óáèòü ñâîåãî îòöà»

Äðàêî ìîë÷à îáäóìûâàë íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñêàçàííîå Ïîòòåðîì. «ß ïîíèìàþ», - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ îí.

«Òîãäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî äåëàòü», - Ãàððè èçâëåê èç ãëóáèí áðåâíà îêàìåíåâøóþ ñîðîêîíîæêó è áðîñèë åå Äðàêî íà êîëåíî. «_Ôèíèòå çàêëèíàòóì_»

«Ïîäîæäè--», - Äðàêî ïîéìàë âíåçàïíî çàøåâåëèâøååñÿ íàñåêîìîå ðóêîé è âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè. «--Òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, ÷òîáû ÿ íå èñïîëüçîâàë çàêëèíàíèå?»

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. «Íåò. Â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. ß...»

Ìàñêà, êîòîðóþ íîñèë Ãàððè, íà ìèã ñîñêîëüçíóëà, è Äðàêî óâèäåë ñòðàõ, ïå÷àëü, âîëíåíèå è… íàäåæäó? Ýòè ÷óâñòâà ïðîìåëüêíóëè ïî ëèöó Ãàððè òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî Äðàêî íå ìîã óòâåðæäàòü ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ. Ïîòòåð îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, íå äàâàÿ Äðàêî èçó÷àòü åãî ëèöî äàëüøå. Åëå ñëûøíûå ñëîâà Ãàððè ñäåëàëè ýòî èçëèøíèì. «ß òåáå äîâåðÿþ»

Õîðîøî åùå, ÷òî Äðàêî íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè, à òî áû îí åùå, ÷åãî äîáðîãî, âûêèíóë êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü, óëûáíóëñÿ áû, íàïðèìåð. «Ðàä ýòî ñëûøàòü». Äðàêî íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, êîãäà îí ïðîãëîòèë ëÿãóøêó. «ß òåáå òîæå äîâåðÿþ, Ïîòòåð…. ÷òî äåëàåò íàñ äâîèõ ñàìûìè áîëüøèìè ïðèäóðêàìè ïëàíåòû»

«Ýòî íàâåðíÿêà ðàçîçëèò Âîëäåìîðòà, åñëè èìåííî _ìû _ïîáåäèì åãî», - çàìåòèë êàê íè â ÷åì íè áûâàëî Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó. Ìàñêà ñíîâà áûëà íà ìåñòå, íî ãóáû åãî ñëåãêà èçîãíóëèñü.

«×òî æ, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå íàì ïîðà ïðåêðàòèòü âåñòè ñåáÿ ïîäîáíî ïàðå ïåäèêîâ è ïðèíÿòüñÿ çà äåëî», - ñêàçàë åìó Äðàêî. Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó, óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñîðîêîíîæêó è ïðîèçíåñ: «_Àâàäà êåäàâðà!»_


	9. Ñðûâ

**Ãëàâà 9: Ñðûâ**

Ñóááîòíåå óòðî áûëî ìîðîçíûì è ÿñíûì, îáåùàÿ ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü äëÿ èãðû â êâèääèò÷. Òðèáóíû âîêðóã èãðîâîãî ïîëÿ áûñòðî çàïîëíÿëèñü æåëàþùèìè ïîñìîòðåòü âòîðóþ èãðó ñåçîíà. Ïåðâàÿ ñîñòîÿëàñü â íà÷àëå îêòÿáðÿ, Ñëèçåðèí ïðîòèâ Õàôôëüïàôôà, è Äðàêî, áóäó÷è ëîâöîì ñëèçåðèíñêîé êîìàíäû, ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîñëå åãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ íà ïîëå, íà äâàäöàòîé ìèíóòå èãðû. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî ïîáåäó äëÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, ïîáåäó, íå ïðèíåñøóþ íèêàêîé ðàäîñòè Äðàêî èç-çà îòñóòñòâèÿ âûçîâà. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ïîñëåäóþùèå èãðû áóäóò íå òàêèìè ñêó÷íûìè, èëè ýòîò ñåçîí ãðîçèë áûòü î÷åíü äîëãèì.

Äðàêî ïðèñòðîèëñÿ íà êðàþ ñêàìüè âî âòîðîì ðÿäó ñëèçåðèíñêîé òðèáóíû. Ñåãîäíÿ èãðàëè Ðýéâåíêëî è Ãðèôôèíäîð, è õîòÿ ñëèçåðèíöû íàìåðåâàëèñü áîëåòü çà Ðýéâåíêëî, ëè÷íî Äðàêî ïðèøåë èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà èãðó Ãàððè. Ñòîðîííèé íàáëþäàòåëü ìîã áû ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé áåñïîêîèòñÿ èç-çà êîíêóðåíöèè, íî Äðàêî íà ñàìîì äåëå îòëè÷íî çíàë, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî èãðàë Ãàððè. Äðàêî áûë çäåñü ïðîñòî êàê øêîëüíûé ïðèÿòåëü, ïðèøåäøèé ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê èãðàåò åãî äðóã, õîòÿ îí, êîíå÷íî, íåíàâèäåë ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ëîâöà.

Äðàêî îïóñòèë ãëàçà è âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîè ðóêè, ñëåãêà ñæèìàâøèå êîëåíè. Íà ëåâîì ìèçèíöå ïîäîáíî êîëüöó ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ ïàóê-òàòóèðîâêà. Ýòîò ïàóê íàïîìèíàë åìó îá óñïåøíîì èñïîëüçîâàíèè óáèâàþùåãî çàêëÿòèÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîäðÿä â ÷åòâåðã, è î ïðåäøåñòâóþùåé ýòîìó áåñåäå ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Ãàððè äîâåðÿë Äðàêî, è ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ëèáî îí ïîëíûé èäèîò, ëèáî Äðàêî íåîáû÷àéíî ïîâåçëî. Äðàêî íå ìîã ðåøèòü, ÷òî âåðíåå.

Òðåòüåêóðñíèê èç Ñëèçåðèíà ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî è ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ, ðîáêî óëûáíóâøèñü. Äðàêî êèâíóë â îòâåò èç âåæëèâîñòè è ïåðåâåë âíèìàíèå íà ïîëå, êàê ðàç êîãäà Äèí Òîìàñ – çàìåíà Ëè Äæîðäàíà – íà÷àë äåëàòü ïðåäâàðèòåëüíûå îáúÿâëåíèÿ.

«Ñòóäåíòû è ïðîôåññîðà, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü íà âòîðóþ èãðó ñåçîíà!», - çàãóäåë íàä ñòàäèîíîì ãîëîñ Äèíà. Âñå çààïëîäèðîâàëè. «Ñåãîäíÿ èãðàþò: Ðýéâåíêëî ïðîòèâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!»

Íà ïîëå âûëåòåëè äâå êîìàíäû, ñìåñü ñèíåãî è áåëîãî, êðàñíîãî è çîëîòîãî, è ïðèíÿëèñü îïèñûâàòü êðóãè íàä ñòàäèîíîì. Àðáèòðîì áûëà ìàäàì Õó÷, è êàê òîëüêî îíà ïðîøëà â öåíòð ïîëÿ, èãðîêè çàíÿëè èñõîäíûå ïîçèöèè. Íàïàäàþùèå è îòáèâàþùèå îáðàçîâàëè êðóã, íàä íèìè ïàðèëè äâîå çàùèòíèêîâ. Ëîâöû – Ãàððè è ×îó ×àíã – ñèäåëè íà ìåòëàõ âûñîêî íàä öåíòðîì êðóãà.

Ïîêà Äèí ïðåäñòàâëÿë êîìàíäû, Äðàêî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàë âíèìàíèå íà Ãàððè è ×îó. Ïîâåðõ ôîðìû êîìàíäû ×îó íîñèëà æåëòî-÷åðíóþ ïîâÿçêó, à âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà áûëî îòíþäü íå äðóæåëþáíûì. Îíà ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåðó, è îí ðåçêî äåðíóëñÿ íàçàä, ñëîâíî îò óäàðà, õîòÿ áåçðàçëè÷íàÿ ìàñêà íà åãî ëèöå íå ñîñêîëüçíóëà íè íà ìèã. Êîãäà Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, ×îó åùå áîëüøå ïîìðà÷íåëà.

«Ìàäàì Õó÷ âûïóñòèëà áëàäæåðû è ñíèò÷—». Çîëîòîé ñíèò÷ ïðîíåññÿ ïðÿìî ìåæäó Ãàððè è ×îó, è Ãàððè çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó, ñëåäÿ ãëàçàìè çà èñ÷åçàþùèì â ãîëóáîì íåáå ìàëåíüêèì çîëîòûì øàðèêîì. «-- À âîò è ñâèñòîê. Èãðà íà÷àëàñü!»

Äðàêî óâèäåë, êàê Ãàððè ïóëåé âçìûë â âûñîòó, ïðàêòè÷åñêè âåðòèêàëüíî è íà íåìûñëèìîé ñêîðîñòè, ñ áåøåíî ðàçâèâàþùåéñÿ ìàíòèåé ïîçàäè íåãî. Îí ïîäíèìàëñÿ âñå âûøå è âûøå: 100 ìåòðîâ… 200 ìåòðîâ… 300 ìåòðîâ… Âäðóã îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîåé ìåòëå êàê íà øåñòå è âûáðîñèë ïåðåä ñîáîé ðóêó, õâàòàÿ ÷òî-òî íåðàçëè÷èìîå äëÿ âçãëÿäà Äðàêî.

«Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîéìàë ñíèò÷!», - çàâîïèë â ãðîìêîãîâîðèòåëü Äèí Òîìàñ, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãëàçàì îìíèíîêëü. «Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîéìàë ñíèò÷!»

Îáå êîìàíäû çàñòûëè íà ìåòëàõ, èãðà ìãíîâåííî îñòàíîâèëàñü. Íà òðèáóíàõ ïîäíÿëñÿ øóì. Îïèñûâàÿ êðóãè, Ãàððè ìåäëåííî íà÷àë ñïóñê íà çåìëþ.

«Òðèíàäöàòü ñåêóíä!» - âîçáóæäåííî ñîîáùàë Äèí. «Ýòî íàâåðíÿêà ðåêîðä â êâèääèò÷å!»

Ãàððè ïðîëåòåë ìèìî ñëèçåðèíñêîé òðèáóíû. Îí íå óëûáàëñÿ. Ëèöî åãî ñëîâíî îêàìåíåëî, ãëàçà êàçàëèñü áåçæèçíåííûìè.

Äðàêî âñòàë è ïîêèíóë òðèáóíó.

*****

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî êðóæèë íàä ïîëåì äëÿ èãðû â êâèääèò÷, äåðæàñü áëèçêî ê çåìëå. Ëóíà è çâåçäû ñâåòèëè êðàéíå òóñêëî, íî åãî ãëàçà äàâíî ïðèâûêëè ê íî÷è, è îí õîðîøî âèäåë âñå, ÷òî åãî îêðóæàëî.

Ãàððè áåççâó÷íî ïðèñòðîèëñÿ ïîçàäè íåãî. Îí ïîÿâèëñÿ âñêîðå ïîñëå ïîëóíî÷è è áåç ñëîâ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Äðàêî â âîçäóõå. Èíñòèíêòèâíî Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ãàððè íå õîòåë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, åìó ïðîñòî áûë íóæåí êòî-òî ðÿäîì. Ïîðîé â îäèíî÷åñòâå òèøèíà êàçàëàñü êðèêîì.

Íî÷ü áûëà òèõîé è ìèðíîé; à ïîëåò óñïîêàèâàë îáîèõ. Îíè óæå êðóæèëè íàä ïîëåì íå ìåíåå ÷àñà, è äî ñèõ ïîð íè îäèí íå âûìîëâèë íè ñëîâà.

Äðàêî ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî íå çàìå÷àåò ñëåç íà ùåêàõ Ãàððè.

*****

Çà óæèíîì â âîñêðåñåíüå, íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, íàõîäÿùèõñÿ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íàêîíåö ñîðâàëñÿ.

Äðàêî íåãðîìêî áåñåäîâàë ñ òåì ñàìûì òðåòüåêóðñíèêîì èç Ñëèçåðèíà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ íèì âî âðåìÿ êîðîòêîé èãðû â êâèääèò÷. Òåìíîâîëîñûé, òåìíîãëàçûé, ñìóãëûé òðèíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì æå ñòðàñòíûì ïðèâåðæåíöåì çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êàê Äðàêî. Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, Ñíýéï õâàñòàë óñïåõàìè Ìàëôîÿ íà çàíÿòèÿõ òðåòüåãî êóðñà, è â ðåçóëüòàòå Ìàðòèí Ýìôðè îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè ñâîåãî ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî åäèíîìûøëåííèêà. Ïîõîæå, åãî íèñêîëüêî íå âîëíîâàëî íè ïðåâðàùåíèå Äðàêî â ìðà÷íîãî îòøåëüíèêà, íè åãî áëèçîñòü ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Ê òîìó æå ó þíîãî ñëèçåðèíåöà îïðåäåëåííî áûë èíòåëëåêò, ÷òî òàêæå îòëè÷àëî åãî îò ìíîãèõ äðóãèõ. Ñîâîêóïíûé èíòåëëåêò áûâøèõ ïðèÿòåëåé Äðàêî áûë ïðèìåðíî òàêîé æå, êàê ó ÿùèêà áóëûæíèêîâ.

«Ìîæåò, òû ïåðåñòàíåøü íàêîíåö òðåïàòüñÿ îá ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé èãðå?», - âîçáóæäåííûé ãîëîñ Ïîòòåð ïåðåêðûë ãîìîí ðàçãîâîðîâ ñòóäåíòîâ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. «Ìû âñå òàì áûëè; õâàòèò ïåðåñêàçûâàòü ýòî ñíîâà è ñíîâà!»

Äðàêî âçãëÿíóë íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë è óâèäåë, êàê Óèçëè ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò â îòâåò. Ãàððè âçîðâàëñÿ, ïîâåðãíóâ âåñü çàë â øîêèðîâàííîå ìîë÷àíèå.

«ß ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ çà òðèíàäöàòü ñåêóíä, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õîòåë èãðàòü â ýòó ïðîêëÿòóþ èãðó!», - Ãàððè âñêî÷èë íà íîãè ñ ëèöîì, ïûëàþùèì îò ãíåâà. «Ýòî áûëî íå èçóìèòåëüíîå ìàñòåðñòâî, à îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå îêàçàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò ×îó!»

Çàë àõíóë, âñå íåìåäëåííî íà÷àëè ïåðåøåïòûâàòüñÿ, óêðàäêîé áðîñàÿ âçãëÿäû íà Ãàððè è ëîâöà Ðýéâåíêëî, íà ëèöå êîòîðîé îòðàçèëñÿ øîê. Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé.

«Íå íàïóñêàé íå ñåáÿ óäèâëåííûé âèä, ×îó. Âåäü ýòî òû âñå âðåìÿ íàìåêàëà, ÷òî ÿ óáèë Ñåäðèêà â îòìåñòêó çà òî, ÷òî îí ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ è îêàçàëñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì ëîâöîì, ïîáåäèâøèì ìåíÿ»

Ãëàçà ×îó øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, à ñàìà îíà ïîêðàñíåëà. Øåïîò óñèëèëñÿ. Íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ èç Ðýéâåíêëî íà÷àëè ÷òî-òî êðè÷àòü Ãàððè, çàùèùàÿ ×îó. Äàìáëäîð, ñ èíòåðåñîì ñëåäèâøèé çà ðàçâèòèåì ñîáûòèé, íå ïîçâîëèë ïðîôåññîðàì, ñèäåâøèì çà ñòîëîì, âìåøàòüñÿ.

«Òàê çíàåøü ÷òî, ×îó? Òû îøèáàåøüñÿ», - ãîðÿ÷î ïðîäîëæàë Ãàððè, ñòðÿõèâàÿ ñ ïëå÷à ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû. «ß óáèë Ñåäðèêà íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ ïîáåäèë. ß óáèë åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, à íà ñâåòå ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî îäèí Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë»

Â Áîëüøîì Çàëå ñíîâà âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Òÿæåëî äûøà, Ïîòòåð ãíåâíî ñìîòðåë íà ×îó. ×îó è åå ïðèÿòåëè èç Ðýéâåíêëî ñáèëèñü â êó÷êó. Âñå çàòàèëè äûõàíèå, ãàäàÿ, ÷òî æå ñëó÷èòñÿ äàëüøå.

Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ íè ñåêóíäû, Äðàêî íà÷àë ìåäëåííî àïëîäèðîâàòü; â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ìîã ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, è ïîòîì. «Áðàâî, Ïîòòåð. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, áðàâî», - ïðîòÿíóë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî âñå ïåðåâåëè âçãëÿäû íà íåãî. «Äóìàþ, òû îïðåäåëåííî çàñëóæèâàåøü íàãðàäû çà ýòî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå»

«Îòâàëè, Ìàëôîé!», - âûïëþíóë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî ãíóñíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ, ïîäíèìàÿñü è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ìèìî ñòîëîâ ê ãðèôôèíäîðöó. «Ñêàæè ìíå, òàê êàê èìåííî òû óáèë Äèããîðè, à? Çàäóøèë åãî ãîëûìè ðóêàìè? Äåðæàë åãî ãîëîâó ïîä âîäîé, ïîêà îí íå óòîíóë? Ñòó÷àë åãî ãîëîâîé î êàìåíü, ïîêà îíà íå òðåñíóëà, êàê ÿéöî? Èëè òû ïðåäïî÷åë áîëåå ñêó÷íûé âàðèàíò è ïðîñòî ïðîèçíåñ _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà?_»

«Ìàëôîé», - ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå ïðîðû÷àë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè ñîâñåì áëèçêî, âòîðãàÿñü â åãî ëè÷íîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. «Íåò, ïðàâäà, ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü. Óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå õîòÿò çíàòü»

«Çàòêíèñü», - âûäàâèë Ãàððè, ñæèìàÿ êóëàêè.

«Êàê òû ýòî ñäåëàë, Ïîòòåð?», - íå îòñòóïàë Äðàêî. «×òî òû ïðè ýòîì ÷óâñòâîâàë?»

«Çàòêíèñü»

«Îí êðè÷àë, Ïîòòåð?», - ñ óãðîæàþùèì ñïîêîéñòâèåì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äðàêî. «Îí óìîëÿë òåáÿ ïîùàäèòü åãî?»

«Çàòêíèñü!»

Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ ïðÿìî ê Ãàððè è øåïíóë, íî òàê, ÷òî ýòî óñëûøàë âåñü ïðèòèõøèé çàë. «Òåáå ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü, Ãàððè?»

«_Òîëêàíóñ!_»

Íåçðèìàÿ ñèëà óäàðèëà Äðàêî â ãðóäü è îòøâûðíóëà åãî íàçàä. Îí âðåçàëñÿ â êàìåííóþ ñòåíó ó ñàìîãî âõîäà â çàë, íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî, ÷òî åãî îãëóøèëî íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä.

Ñòóäåíòû ãðîìêî àõíóëè. Íåñêîëüêî ïðîôåññîðîâ âñêî÷èëè, ÷òîáû âìåøàòüñÿ, íî Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà îñòàíîâèë èõ.

Äðàêî îòòîëêíóëñÿ îò ñòåíû è êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî ðàñïðàâèë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. «Â ÷åì äåëî, Ïîòòåð? ß áûë óæ ñëèøêîì áëèçîê ê èñòèíå?»

«Óáëþäîê», - ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè.

«Óáèéöà», - ìÿãêî îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà âñêî÷èëè íà íîãè, ñ ïàëî÷êàìè íàãîòîâå è çàêëèíàíèÿìè, ðâóùèìèñÿ ñ ãóá. Î÷åâèäíî, òàëàíò Ãàððè êàê ëîâöà ïîäðàçóìåâàë è óìåíèå áûñòðî ãîâîðèòü. «_Ìîë÷àòóñ_», - íàëîæèë îí çàêëèíàíèå ïðåæäå, ÷åì åãî äðóçüÿ óñïåëè ïðîèçíåñòè ñâîè. Íå óäîñòîèâ èõ è âçãëÿäà, îí ïðîøåë ìèìî Ðîíà ïðÿìî ê Äðàêî. Äðàêî áû îöåíèë âûðàæåíèÿ ëèö Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû, åñëè áû âñå åãî âíèìàíèå íå áûëî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàíî íà Ãàððè.

Êàìåííàÿ ìàñêà çàíÿëà ñâîå ïðåæíåå ìåñòî, è ãëàçà Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàëè, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë âíèç íà Äðàêî. «Òû íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ», - óòâåðäèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

Äðàêî êèâíóë. «Âåðíî»

«Çíà÷èò, ÿ ìîãó ðàññ÷èòûâàòü, ÷òî òû íå áóäåøü ñêðûâàòü îò ìåíÿ ãîðüêóþ ïðàâäó»,  - çàÿâèë Ãàððè. «ß óáèéöà, òàê? Òû ñàì ýòî ñêàçàë»

Âñå â çàëå íàïðÿæåííî æäàëè îòâåòà Äðàêî.

«Êåì òû òî÷íî ÿâëÿåøüñÿ, òàê ýòî íàïûùåííûì ïðèäóðêîì, ñ÷èòàþùèì, ÷òî ìèð âðàùàåòñÿ âîêðóã íåãî», - Äðàêî íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë. «Â ñàìîì äåëå, Ïîòòåð, íå ëüñòè ñåáå. Òû íå óáèâàë Äèããîðè, åãî óáèë Âîëäåìîðò, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è ìîåãî îòöà»

«Íî åñëè áû íå ÿ, Ñåäðèê áûë áû âñå åùå æèâ»

«Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî; åñëè áû íå òû, âñå áû óæå ïîãèáëè îò ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà â ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà îí áûë çäåñü»

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. «Òàê, ý-ý, òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî… ìèð äåéñòâèòåëüíî âðàùàåòñÿ âîêðóã ìåíÿ»

Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò, çàêðûë, è íàõìóðèëñÿ ñàì. «Õà. Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, äà. Íàäî æå, à?»

«ß ïîñòàðàþñü íå ñëèøêîì âîçãîðäèòüñÿ», - áåç èíòîíàöèé ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ãàððè. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ è îãëÿäåë ñëóøàþùèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Åãî ãëàçà îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ×îó ×àíã. «ß âñå ðàâíî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì»

«Åñòåñòâåííî», - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. «Òû æå ãðèôôèíäîðåö; ýòî ó òåáÿ â ãåíàõ»

«Õìì», - áåç ñëîâ ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí ñíîâà îãëÿäåëñÿ. «Òû ñîçíàåøü, ÷òî íà íàñ ñìîòðèò âñÿ øêîëà, à Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ êàê íåíîðìàëüíûé»

«Äà ïîøëè îíè», - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî. «Õî÷åøü ñûãðàòü â íàñòîÿùèé êâèääèò÷?»

«Èäåò»

Îíè ðàçâåðíóëèñü è âûøëè èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü.


	10. Òàòòóì ïàóêèñ

**Ãëàâà 10: Òàòòóì ïàóêèñ**

Ñòóäåíòû áûëè ïî-ïðåæíåìó âçáóäîðàæåíû ñöåíîé ìåæäó Ãàððè è Äðàêî â ïîíåäåëüíèê óòðîì, êîãäà íà÷àëèñü çàíÿòèÿ. Òåïåðü ñëóõè îá èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëèñü íà ïðåäïîëîæåíèè, ÷òî îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü: îò îòíîøåíèé, îñíîâàííûõ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî íà ñåêñå, äî èñêðåííåé ðîìàíòè÷åñêîé ëþáâè. Òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí çíàëè ïðàâäó è âåðèëè â òî, êàê âñå îáñòîÿëî íà ñàìîì äåëå, õîòÿ ó Äðàêî ýòà ïðàâäà óæå âûçûâàëà ñåðüåçíûå ñîìíåíèÿ. Äðàêî îòíþäü íå æåëàë, ÷òîáû Ïîòòåð áûë åãî äðóãîì, íî òî, ÷òî áûëî ìåæäó íèìè, ÿâíî ïåðåðîñëî â íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì îòíîøåíèÿ äâóõ øêîëüíûõ ïðèÿòåëåé èëè ó÷èòåëÿ è ó÷åíèêà… ïóñòü äàæå Äðàêî íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè.

Ïåðåä íà÷àëîì äâîéíîãî óðîêà ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ Äðàêî âñå åùå ðàçìûøëÿë î ñâîèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Ëîâåö ñ âå÷íî ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè (ó Ãàððè _âîîáùå _áûëà ðàñ÷åñêà?) ñèäåë ïåðåä Äðàêî, ñ ãîòîâûìè îòðàçèòü ëþáóþ óãðîçó Ãðýéíäæåð è Óèçëè ïî áîêàì. Äðàêî áûë óäèâëåí òåì, ÷òî ýòè äâîå íå ïåðåñòàëè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ Ãàððè, ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàê îí íàêàíóíå îáîøåëñÿ ñ íèìè, à çàòåì óøåë ñ Äðàêî. Èõ ëîÿëüíîñòü âûçûâàëà âîñõèùåíèå.

«Ìàëôîé, ïîäâèíüñÿ, à?», - îáðàùåíèå Êðàááå îòîðâàëî âíèìàíèå Äðàêî îò ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî òðèî. «ß õî÷ó ñåñòü ðÿäîì ñ Ïàíñè»

Äðàêî ìðà÷íî ïîñìîòðåë íà Êðàááå. Ñëèçåðèíñêèé çäîðîâÿê ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ ïîñëåäíèì ñòóëîì â ðÿäó. Õîòÿ äëÿ Äðàêî áûëî ñîâñåì íåîáÿçàòåëüíî ñèäåòü ðÿäîì ñ Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, ïðèíöèïû íå ïîçâîëÿëè åìó íåìåäëåííî óñòóïèòü. Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû äàòü ÿçâèòåëüíûé îòïîð –

– è òóò æå ñî ñòóêîì çàêðûë, êîãäà Êðàááå âäðóã ñ ðàçìàõó õëîïíóë åãî ïî ëáó ëàäîíüþ.

«Ó òåáÿ ÷òî-òî…», - Êðàááå ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê ëèöó Äðàêî, è ïîðàæåííûé Äðàêî äåðíóëñÿ íàçàä. Îí âðåçàëñÿ â Ïàíñè, ñèäåâøóþ ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó îò íåãî, è âûáèë êíèãè ó íåå èç ðóê. Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó íà ãðîõîò.

«Ýé!», - âîçìóùåííî âîççðèëàñü íà íåãî Ïàíñè. «Ñìîòðè, ÷òî òû äåë – ààà!», - çàâîïèëà îíà è óäàðèëà åãî ïî ùåêå.

Äðàêî ðàñïàõíóë ðîò îò èçóìëåíèÿ. Ïàíñè ïðîäîëæàëà ïðîíçèòåëüíî âîïèòü. Îíà ñíîâà äàëà Äðàêî ïîùå÷èíó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîâåðíóòüñÿ è ïîâèñíóòü íà Ãîéëå, ñòîÿâøåì ïîçàäè íåå.

Ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå ñëèçåðèíöû è ãðèôôèíäîðöû íåïîíèìàþùå ñëåäèëè çà ðàçâèòèåì ñîáûòèåì.

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð… çàñìåÿëñÿ.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé Ïîòòåð õîõîòàë òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî ñâàëèëñÿ ñî ñòóëà, óäàðèâøèñü ãîëîâîé î ñòîë Äðàêî, è ñî ñòóêîì øëåïíóëñÿ íà ïîë. Ïàäåíèå íå îñòàíîâèëî ñìåõ. Ñ ïîëà äîíîñèëñÿ òîò æå çâóê, íåìíîãî õðèïëûé ñ íåïðèâû÷êè, íåñäåðæàííûé è âåñåëûé.

Äðàêî ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ðàñïðîñòåðòîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Ãàððè, âñå åùå õîõî÷à, äåðæàëñÿ ðóêàìè çà æèâîò, à î÷êè åãî ñúåõàëè íàáîê. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà, ñëåçÿùèåñÿ îò ñìåõà, íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèëèñü íà Äðàêî ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàêðûòüñÿ, è, õîòÿ êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, Ïîòòåð íà÷àë ñìåÿòüñÿ åùå ãðîì÷å.

Äðàêî áûë íå åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè òàê, ñëîâíî îí ÷îêíóëñÿ. Ñóäÿ ïî âèäó Ãåðìèîíû è Ðîíà, îíè óæå ïîäóìûâàëè, íå ïîçâàòü ëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ìîæåò áûòü, îäèí èç ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ óæå çà íåé îòïðàâèëñÿ.

«Ïîòòåð», - ìÿãêî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî, êàê åñëè áû ñïðàøèâàë î ïîãîäå, - «Òû íàõîäèøü ÷òî-òî ñìåøíûì?»

Ãàððè, õîõî÷à êàê ãèåíà, ñìîã òîëüêî âûðàçèòåëüíî êèâíóòü. Îí ñæàë ãóáû, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòüñÿ, íî çàãëóøèòü ñìåøêè è ôûðêàíüÿ åìó íå óäàëîñü. Ïîäíÿâøèñü íà êîëåíè, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî. Â îòëè÷èå îò ñëó÷àÿ ñ Êðàááå, Äðàêî íå îòøàòíóëñÿ, âìåñòî ýòîãî îí çàìåð, ïîçâîëÿÿ Ãàððè êîñíóòüñÿ ïàëüöåì ñâîåãî íîñà. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè óáðàë ïàëåö è ïîäíÿë åãî òàê, ÷òîáû áûëî âèäíî Äðàêî. Äðàêî ñëåãêà ñêîñèë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìîçîëèñòóþ ðóêó.

Íà êîí÷èêå ïàëüöà Ãàððè áûë ïàóê-òàòóèðîâêà.

Äðàêî îòâåë âçãëÿä îò ïàóêà è ïîñìîòðåë â èñêðÿùèåñÿ âåñåëüåì çà ïåðåêîøåííûìè î÷êàìè ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà. Åãî ãóáû çàäðîæàëè, à âíóòðè íà÷àë çàêèïàòü ñìåõ. Ãàððè ñíîâà äîòÿíóëñÿ äî íåãî è êîñíóëñÿ ïûëàþùåé ùåêè Äðàêî, î÷åâèäíî âîçâðàùàÿ ïàóêà. Îïóñêàÿ ðóêó, îí ãðîìêî ôûðêíóë. Çàòåì îí íåîæèäàííî ïîâòîðèë ñâîé æåñò, íà ýòîò ðàç ñëåãêà øëåïíóâ Äðàêî ïî ùåêå, áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Ïàíñè, è âñå íà÷àëîñü ñíà÷àëà. Íà ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî òîæå íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ.

Ñâåòëîâîëîñàÿ ãîëîâà çàïðîêèíóëàñü íàçàä, è âçðûâ ñìåõà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ýõîì ðàçíåññÿ ïî êëàññó çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, îòðàæàÿñü îò êàìåííûõ ñòåí. Åìó âòîðèë õîõîò Ãàððè, ÷óòü áîëåå õðèïëûé. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö ñèäåë, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, è ñòó÷àë êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó, íå â ñèëàõ âûðàçèòü âñå ïåðåïîëíÿâøåå åãî âåñåëüå. Î÷åíü ñêîðî Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îò ñìåõà ó íåãî íà÷àë áîëåòü æèâîò, à ïî ùåêàì ïîòåêëè ñëåçû. Ïðîøëî íåìàëî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñìåÿëñÿ íàä ïîäîáíîé ÷åïóõîé.

«Ãîñïîäà, åñëè âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, ÿ áû õîòåë íà÷àòü óðîê». Íåãîäóþùèé ãîëîñ Ñíýéïà ïðåðâàë ñìåõ, è Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ýòî áûëî íåïðîñòî. Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî è äëÿ Ãàððè ýòî îêàçàëîñü çàäà÷åé íå èç ëåãêèõ. Îí ñíÿë î÷êè è óòåð ãëàçà ðóêàâîì ìàíòèè. Ëèöî åãî áûëî êðàñíûì è ìîêðûì îò ñëåç ñìåõà, êàê è ó Äðàêî. Äîëæíî áûòü, îíè óñòðîèëè íàñòîÿùåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå.

Ãàððè ñíîâà íàöåïèë î÷êè íà íîñ è ñâåðêíóë â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî îñëåïèòåëüíîé Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîâñêîé óëûáêîé; òîé ñàìîé, îò êîòîðîé ó Äðàêî îáû÷íî âîçíèêàëî æåëàíèå âðåçàòü åìó ïîñèëüíåå. Ñåãîäíÿ îíà íå âûçûâàëà ó Äðàêî íè÷åãî, êðîìå ñìåõà.

Ãàððè âñòàë, îáõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà çà øåè è ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå. Îíè îáà ïèñêíóëè â èçóìëåíèè. Îí ãðîìêî ÷ìîêíóë Ãåðìèîíó â ìàêóøêó, ïîâòîðèë òî æå ñàìîå ñ Ðîíîì, çàòåì îñâîáîäèë îáîèõ, çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî, àêêóðàòíî ñëîæèë ðóêè è ïîïûòàëñÿ èçîáðàçèòü âíèìàòåëüíîãî ñòóäåíòà äëÿ Ñíýéïà.

Ñíýéï ñåðäèòî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè, íî íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà î åãî ïîâåäåíèè, êîãäà ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî.

Êðàááå, Ïàíñè è Ãîéë âûãëÿäåëè ïî÷òè èñïóãàííûìè, êîãäà Äðàêî ïîäâèíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû äàòü Êðàááå âîçìîæíîñòü çàíÿòü ìåñòî. Ùåêà Äðàêî äî ñèõ ïîð çâåíåëà îò äâóõ ïîùå÷èí Ïàíñè. Êàçàëîñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâåðîÿòíûì, ÷òî íèêòî èç ñëèçåðèíöåâ íè ðàçó íå çàìåòèë ïàóêà-òàòóèðîâêó çà íåäåëè øêîëüíûõ çàíÿòèé. Îí, íàïðèìåð, âèäåë ïàóêà, ïîëçóùåãî ïî øåå Ãàððè íå äàëåå, ÷åì íà ïîñëåäíåì óðîêå çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ïîòòåð ïåðåäàë åãî åìó â ÷åòâåðã.

Ðàçäàëñÿ ñìåøîê, è Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ åìó ÷åðåç ïëå÷î.

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò.


	11. Âåðèòàñåðàì

**Ãëàâà 11: Âåðèòàñåðàì**

Øëè äíè, è âñå áûñòðî ìåíÿëîñü. Íè Äðàêî, íè Ãàððè íå ñòàëè ñíîâà òàêèìè, êàêèìè áûëè â ïðåæíèå øêîëüíûå ãîäû, íî ÷åðíàÿ òó÷à, âèñåâøàÿ íàä îáîèìè, ðàññåÿëàñü. Äðàêî âñå òàêæå âåë ñåáÿ î÷åíü òèõî, ñåðüåçíî îòíîñèëñÿ ê çàíÿòèÿì è áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèë çà ïðèãîòîâëåíèåì çåëèé, íî òåïåðü ó íåãî ïîÿâèëñÿ íîâûé äðóã â ëèöå Ìàðòèíà Ýìôðè, òðåòüåêóðñíèêà èç Ñëèçåðèíà, è âñòàâàòü ïî óòðàì áûëî óæå íå òàê òÿæåëî.

Äðàêî íàêîíåö ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî îò ìàòåðè. Îíà âûðàæàëà ñâîè ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ è ñîîáùàëà, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Àíãëèþ. Îíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë îí áóäåò ãîñòèòü ó íåå âî Ôðàíöèè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå îêîí÷èò Õîãâàðòñ. Íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû ïðèãëàøåíèå íå ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëîñü. Âïðî÷åì, Äðàêî íå âîçðàæàë. Îí ëþáèë ñâîþ ìàòü, íî ìîã îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç åå îáùåñòâà. Îíè áûëè ñëèøêîì ïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà äëÿ ìèðíîãî ñîñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ.

Äðàêî òàêæå íå èìåë íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå íà âðåìÿ çèìíèõ êàíèêóë. Ýòî ïîçâîëèëî áû åìó çàíÿòüñÿ íîâûì çåëüåì, äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ êîòîðîãî òðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Òî ñíàäîáüå, ðàáîòó íàä êîòîðûì îí íåäàâíî çàêîí÷èë, áûëî ãîòîâî äëÿ îçíàêîìëåíèÿ ñ íèì ýêñïåðòîâ, íî åìó íåîáõîäèìî áûëî íàéòè íåñêîëüêèõ ÷åëîâåê äëÿ ïðîâåðêè ýôôåêòèâíîñòè çåëüÿ. Ïîýòîìó îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè çà îáåäîì â ïÿòíèöó, ïðèâëåêàÿ âíèìàíèå ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, êîòîðûå ïî-ïðåæíåìó âçèðàëè íà íåãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñëóõè î åãî îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ãàððè.

«Ïðèâåò, Ìàëôîé», - äðóæåëþáíî ïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî Ãàððè. «ß ïîäóìûâàë îá îòìåíå íàøåãî çàâòðàøíåãî óðîêà èç-çà èãðû Õàôôëüïàôôà ïðîòèâ Ðýéâåíêëî. ×òî òû îá ýòîì äóìàåøü?»

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «ß íå ïðîòèâ ïîñìîòðåòü èãðó»

«Îòëè÷íî». Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ Ãåðìèîíå è Ðîíó, ìîë÷à ñèäåâøèìè ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñíîâà ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê Äðàêî. «Òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó äëÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàòü?»

«Çåëüå, íàä êîòîðûì ÿ ðàáîòàë, ãîòîâî, è ìíå íóæíî åãî ïðîòåñòèðîâàòü. Òû áû íå ñìîã ïîìî÷ü?»

«Êîíå÷íî», - íåìåäëåííî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. «Ãäå è êîãäà?»

«Ïîñëå óæèíà, â êëàññå çåëüåâàðåíèÿ», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó. «È ïðèâåäè ñ ñîáîé ñâîèõ äðóçåé»

Óõîäÿ, Äðàêî óñëûøàë ÿðîñòíûé øåïîò Ðîíà: «Ýòî ëîâóøêà. ß òî÷íî çíàþ. Ìàëôîé ïðîñòî âûæèäàë âðåìÿ!»

«Ðîí, ïîòèøå», - ñäåëàëà çàìå÷àíèå Ãåðìèîíà. «Õîòÿ ÿ ñîãëàñíà, ýòî îòëè÷íàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü âûÿñíèòü, ìîæíî ëè äîâåðÿòü Ìàëôîþ»

«Íåëüçÿ», - ïðåäîñòåðåã Ãàððè, çàñòàâèâ Äðàêî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ è îãëÿíóòüñÿ íà ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Ãàððè ñìåëî âñòðåòèë åãî âçãëÿä. «Íèêîãäà íå äîâåðÿéòå òåì, ðàäè êîãî âû íå ãîòîâû ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñâîåé æèçíüþ, åñëè îíè âàñ îá ýòîì ïîïðîñÿò»

*****

Äðàêî ñèäåë, çàäóìàâøèñü, à Ìàðòèí áåçäåëüíè÷àë â êëàññå çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, îíè îáà îæèäàëè ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Ñ ñàìîãî îáåäà Äðàêî áûë òèõ è çàìêíóò. Âåñü äåíü îí íå ìîã âûáðîñèòü èç ãîëîâû ñëîâà Ïîòòåðà î äîâåðèè. Ãàððè äîâåðÿë åìó, è ýòî çíà÷èëî íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí ïðåäïîëàãàë èçíà÷àëüíî.

Âîîáùå-òî, â ýòîì áûëî ÷òî-òî ïóãàþùåå. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áûë ãîòîâ óìåðåòü çà íåãî, Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ïî òðåáîâàíèþ. Íåñîìíåííî, Ãàððè îòäàë áû ñâîþ æèçíü çà ëþáîãî ÷åëîâåêà â ýêñòðåìàëüíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, ïîæåðòâîâàë áû ñîáîé, ÷òîáû äðóãîé ìîã æèòü, íî ñåé÷àñ ðå÷ü øëà îá èíîì. Ýòî áûë íå äîáðîâîëüíûé âûáîð. À âîò åñëè áû Ãàððè ïðûãíóë ñ Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé Áàøíè ïðîñòî ïî ïðîñüáå Äðàêî, ýòî óæå áûëî áû äîáðîâîëüíûì âûáîðîì. _Ïî ïðîñüáå Äðàêî_. Äðàêî ïóãàëà ìûñëü î òàêîé âëàñòè íàä Ïîòòåðîì, è Äðàêî îòíþäü íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åò ýòîé âëàñòè.

Íî áûëî åùå è îáîðîòíàÿ ñòîðîíà ìåäàëè: ïðîñòèðàëîñü ëè äîâåðèå Äðàêî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè òàêæå äàëåêî? Îí âåðèë Ïîòòåðó, ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåçîãîâîðî÷íî, íî… ãîòîâ ëè îí áûë äîáðîâîëüíî îòäàòü ñâîþ æèçíü, åñëè áû Ãàððè ïîïðîñèë åãî îá ýòîì? Ìîã ëè îí äàòü Ãàððè ïîäîáíóþ âëàñòü íàä ñîáîé? Ñëåäîâàëî ëè ýòî äåëàòü? È êàê Ãàððè ìîã ñ òàêîé óâåðåííîñòüþ óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî îí áû ïîæåðòâîâàë ñâîåé æèçíüþ ïî åãî ïðîñüáå? Ëåòîì Ãàððè ñêàçàë, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîìó íå äîâåðÿåò. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî òåïåðü äëÿ Äðàêî áûëî ñäåëàíî èñêëþ÷åíèå. Èëè îí áûë íå åäèíñòâåííûì? Äîâåðÿë ëè Ãàððè òàêæå ñèëüíî Ãðýéíäæåð? Âèñëîóõîìó? Äàìáëäîðó?

Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîòåð âèñêè. Îò ýòèõ ôèëîñîôñêèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé ó íåãî ðàçáîëåëàñü ãîëîâà. Ïðèäÿ ê âûâîäó, ÷òî îáäóìûâàíèå íèêàêèõ îòâåòîâ íå äàåò, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ïðîñòî áóäåò _çíàòü, _êîãäà íà÷íåò äîâåðÿòü Ãàððè íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî òîò äîâåðÿåò åìó.

Ïðèãëóøåííûé ñìåõ â êîðèäîðå îïîâåñòèë åãî î ïðèáûòèè ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Êîãäà òðîèöà çàøëà â êëàññ, Ìàðòèí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ñòîëó Äðàêî. Íà ëèöàõ Ãåðìèîíû è Ðîíà áûëî íàïèñàíî ïîäîçðåíèå, íî Ãàððè ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë Äðàêî âïîëíå äðóæåëþáíî.

«Ïðèâåò, Ìàëôîé. À òû, äîëæíî áûòü, Ìàðòèí», - îáðàòèëñÿ Ãàððè ê ñìóãëîìó ñëèçåðèíöó. «Äðàêî ãîâîðèë î ñâîåì íîâîì äðóãå». Îí åõèäíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî. «Ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü, ÷òî êóðñ «Äåñÿòü ïðîñòûõ óðîêîâ êàê çàâåñòè äðóçåé» îïðàâäàë ñåáÿ»

«À òû, î÷åâèäíî, äîñòèã áîëüøèõ óñïåõîâ ñ êóðñîì «Êàê ñòàòü ÷îïîðíûì êðèâëÿêîé», - íåìåäëåííî îòðåàãèðîâàë Äðàêî. Ãàððè ïðûñíóë.

«Òàê â ÷åì äåëî, Ìàëôîé?», - Ðîí ñêðåñòèë ðóêè è ñìåðèë Äðàêî âçãëÿäîì.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ðîíó õî÷åòñÿ ïðèáàâèòü íå÷òî áîëåå ðåçêîå, âðîäå çàìå÷àíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëè è äðóãèå ïëàíû íà âå÷åð ïÿòíèöû, íî îí ñäåðæàëñÿ. Â ãîëîâå Äðàêî ïðîìåëüêíóë ìèìîëåòíûé âîïðîñ, êàêèì îáðàçîì Ïîòòåð ñóìåë çàñòàâèòü ðûæåãî âåðçèëó ïðèäåðæàòü ÿçûê. Õîòÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Äðàêî èçáåãàë ÿçâèòåëüíûõ ïåðåïàëîê, åñëè òîëüêî åãî íå ïðîâîöèðîâàëè, îíè ñ Ðîíîì Óèçëè áûëè êàê ìàñëî è âîäà, è èõ äëèòåëüíîå íàõîæäåíèå â îäíîì ïîìåùåíèè íåèçáåæíî çàêàí÷èâàëîñü ïåðåáðàíêîé.

«Êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë ðàíüøå, ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ïðîòåñòèðîâàòü çåëüå, êîòîðîå ÿ ñîçäàë». Äðàêî âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê ñòóëüÿì, êîòîðûå îí ðàñïîëîæèë â ðÿä â ïåðåäíåé ÷àñòè êëàññà, ïîñòàâèâ îäèí ñòóë ÷óòü â ñòîðîíå îò òðåõ äðóãèõ. «Ïîòòåð, òû ñàäèñü ñþäà—», - îí óêàçàë íà ñòóë, ñòîÿâøèé îòäåëüíî. «--Ìàðòèí, Ãðýéíäæåð, Óèçëè, âû çàéìèòå âîò ýòè ñòóëüÿ»

Êàê òîëüêî îíè ðàñïîëîæèëèñü ïî ìåñòàì, Äðàêî âçÿë çàêðûòûé ïðîáêîé ñòåêëÿííûé ôëàêîí è òðè ëèñòà ïåðãàìåíòà ñî ñòîëà. Îí âðó÷èë Ãàððè òåìíî-çîëîòèñòîå çåëüå è ðàçäàë ïî ïåðãàìåíòó îñòàëüíûì.

«Îòëè÷íî», - íà÷àë Äðàêî. «Âàì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî çåëüå Âåðèòàñåðóì âûíóæäàåò ÷åëîâåêà, ïðèíÿâøåãî åãî, ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó. Íó, à ÿ ñîçäàë ïðîèçâîäíîå îò ýòîãî çåëüÿ, íàçâàííîå ìíîé Âåðèòàñåðàì, êîòîðîå ïîçâîëÿåò ïðèíÿâøåìó åãî _óâèäåòü_, ãîâîðèò ëè ïðàâäó êòî-òî äðóãîé»

Ãàððè èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà çîëîòèñòóþ æèäêîñòü âî ôëàêîíå. «Ïîòðÿñàþùå! Êàê îíî äåéñòâóåò?»

«Ýëåìåíòàðíàÿ ïñèõîëîãèÿ», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî. «×åëîâå÷åñêîå òåëî ôèçè÷åñêè ðåàãèðóåò, êîãäà òû ãîâîðèøü íåïðàâäó, îò áåãàþùèõ ãëàç äî óñêîðåííîãî ñåðäöåáèåíèÿ è ïîâûøåííîãî ïîòîîòäåëåíèÿ. Äàæå ìîçã ôóíêöèîíèðóåò èíà÷å, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðàâäà – ýòî ïàìÿòü, à ëîæü íåîáõîäèìî ïðèäóìûâàòü. Âåðèòàñåðàì ïîçâîëÿåò ÷åëîâåêó çàìå÷àòü ýòè èçìåíåíèÿ. Ýêñïåðèìåíò, êîòîðûé ìû ïðîâîäèì, äîëæåí ïðîâåðèòü åãî ýôôåêòèâíîñòü. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï óæå óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî çåëüå áåçâðåäíî, òàê ÷òî íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü òåáÿ îòðàâèòü, Ïîòòåð»

«ß äîâåðÿþ òåáå, Äðàêî», - ñåðüåçíî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

Ñáèâøèñü íà ñåêóíäó èç-çà íàïîìèíàíèÿ î äîâåðèè, Äðàêî ïðîäîëæèë. «Ýêñïåðèìåíò î÷åíü ïðîñòîé: Ïîòòåð ïðèìåò çåëüå è çàäàñò âàì òðè âîïðîñà». Îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ìàðòèíó, Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå. «Âàø îòâåò äîëæåí áûòü ïðàâäèâûì èëè ëîæíûì, â çàâèñèìîñòè îò èíñòðóêöèé, êîòîðûå ÿ âàì ðàçäàë. Çàòåì Ãàððè ñêàæåò ìíå, êòî èç âàñ ïîìåíÿë öâåò»

Äðàêî ïðèñåë íà ñòîë ïîçàäè òðîèöû. Ìåæäó ïëå÷àìè Ðîíà è Ìàðòèíà îí ÿñíî âèäåë Ãàððè. «Ïîòòåð, ìîæåøü âûïèòü çåëüå è ïðèñòóïàòü. Ìû ïðîâåäåì ýêñïåðèìåíò òðè ðàçà, êàæäûé ðàç ïî äåñÿòü âîïðîñîâ. Íà÷íè, êîãäà áóäåøü ãîòîâ»

Ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà ýêñïåðèìåíò øåë áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî ñáîåâ. Ãàððè áûë êðàéíå ñèñòåìàòè÷åí â ñâîèõ âîïðîñàõ, çàäàâàÿ òå, íà êîòîðûå îí çíàë îòâåòû, íàïðèìåð, èìÿ, âîçðàñò, ôàêóëüòåò, êòî èç ïðîôåññîðîâ ïðåïîäàâàë òîò èëè èíîé êóðñ. Íà Äðàêî ïðîèçâåëî âïå÷àòëåíèå òî, íàñêîëüêî ðàçóìíî Ïîòòåð óñòàíîâèë ïðàâèëà äëÿ îòäåëåíèÿ ïðàâäû îòî ëæè.

Îòâåòû Ðîíà áûëè âñåãäà ïðàâäèâûìè, îòâåòû Ìàðòèíà áûëè ëîæüþ, à ó Ãåðìèîíû áûë âûáîð. ×óòü çàìåòíîå äâèæåíèå ðóêè ïîêàçûâàëî, êîãäà îíà ãîâîðèëà íåïðàâäó. Äðàêî òùàòåëüíî çàïèñûâàë ñâîè íàáëþäåíèÿ, à ïîä êîíåö äåñÿòè âîïðîñîâ ïîìåíÿë èíñòðóêöèè ñ òåì, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà ëãàëà, ó Ìàðòèíà áûë âûáîð, à Ðîíà îí îñòàâèë ãîâîðÿùèì ïðàâäó, äëÿ êîíòðîëÿ. Êàê íàñòîÿùèé ó÷åíûé, Ãàððè ïîâòîðèë òå æå âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå îí çàäàâàë â íà÷àëå. Óâàæåíèå Äðàêî ê èíòåëëåêòó Ïîòòåðà âîçðîñëî.

«Ìû çàêîí÷èëè?», - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ïîñëå òðåòüåãî êðóãà âîïðîñîâ.

«Äà, çàêîí÷èëè», - ïîäòâåðäèë Äðàêî, áåãëî íàáðàñûâàÿ âûâîäû â ñâîèõ çàìåòêàõ.

Ãàððè ñëîæèë ðóêè è êîâàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ. «Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà. Òû âëþáëåíà â Ðîíà?»

«Ãàððè!»

«Íó æå, äà èëè íåò»

Ãåðìèîíà âîçìóùåííî âîççðèëàñü íà íåãî. «Íåò, íå âëþáëåíà»

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà. «Ðîí, òîò æå âîïðîñ: òû âëþáëåí â Ãåðìèîíó?»

«Èçâèíè, Ãàððè, íî íåò», - îòâåòèë Ðîí.

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë äðóãóþ áðîâü. Îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ìàðòèíà. «Ìàðòèí, à êàê íàñ÷åò òåáÿ? Â êîãî òû âëþáëåí?»

«Â Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. ß åãî îáîæàþ», - áåç âûðàæåíèÿ îòîçâàëñÿ Ìàðòèí. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ôûðêíóëè, à Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

«Ñëóøàé, Äðàêî», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «Êàê òû äóìàåøü, à çåëüå äåéñòâóåò íà òîãî, êòî åãî ïðèíÿë, íàïðèìåð, ìîæåò ëè ÷åëîâåê îïðåäåëèòü, åñëè îí îáìàíûâàåò ñàìîãî ñåáÿ?»

«Õìì. Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ». Äðàêî ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó äåðåâÿííîãî øêàôà. «Íà äâåðöå øêàôà åñòü çåðêàëî»

Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê øêàôó. Îí îòêðûë äâåðöó è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â íåáîëüøîì çåðêàëå. Îí ïî÷åñàë ùåêó, è îòðàæåíèå ïîâòîðèëî åãî æåñò. «ß áåç óìà îò Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ». Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â çåðêàëî. «È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îí êðàñèò âîëîñû, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàêîãî îòòåíêà â ïðèðîäå íå áûâàåò»

Äðàêî íåâîëüíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, à îñòàëüíûå çàõèõèêàëè. Ãàððè çàêðûë øêàô. «Ðàáîòàåò», - çàÿâèë îí. «Ñêîëüêî åùå âðåìåíè îíî áóäåò äåéñòâîâàòü?»

«Åùå îêîëî ïîëó÷àñà», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè êèâíóë. «Âåëèêîëåïíîå çåëüå, Äðàêî. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî áóäåò ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì»

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë. «Âðÿä ëè. Èìÿ Ìàëôîåâ òåïåðü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå íåïîïóëÿðíî»

«Òû çàñòàâèøü èõ ïåðåñìîòðåòü ñâîå îòíîøåíèå», - ïîäáîäðèë åãî Ãàððè.

«Äóìàþ, ìíå íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà òû áûë ìåíåå æèçíåðàäîñòíûì»

«Ìû ìîæåì èäòè?», - íåòåðïåëèâî âìåøàëñÿ Ðîí.

Ãàððè âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. «ß çàêîí÷èë», - îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

«Õîðîøî. Ïîøëè, ðåáÿòà», - îáðàòèëñÿ Ãàððè ê Ãåðìèîíå è Ðîíó. Íå ïðîùàÿñü, ãðèôôèíäîðöû âûøëè èç ïîìåùåíèÿ âñëåä çà Ãàððè.

Ìàðòèí ñîñêî÷èë ñî ñòóëà. «Ìíå òîæå ïîðà, Äðàêî. Ìåíÿ æäåò Ðèêêè, ÷òîáû ïîèãðàòü â êàðòû»

«Ëàäíî. Ñïàñèáî, Ìàðòèí», - ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

«Êñòàòè, Ïîòòåð áûë ïðàâ, ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïîòðÿñàþùåå çåëüå», - çàìåòèë Ìàðòèí. «Äîáðîé íî÷è»

«Äîáðîé íî÷è». Ìàðòèí óøåë, îñòàâèâ Äðàêî â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Â óþòíîé òèøèíå Äðàêî çàêîí÷èë ðàáîòó. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï îáåùàë ïîìî÷ü åìó ñ ðåãèñòðàöèåé Âåðèòàñåðàì, êàê òîëüêî îí ïðèâåäåò â ïîðÿäîê ñâîè çàïèñè è ïîäãîòîâèò îò÷åò.

«Ìàëôîé—». Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, óñëûøàâ ñâîå èìÿ, è ïîñòàâèë êëÿêñó, ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ñòîÿâøåãî â êëàññå Ãàððè.

«Èçâèíè», - ïîïðîñèë ïðîùåíèÿ Ãàððè. «ß íå õîòåë òåáÿ ïóãàòü»

Ðàçäðàæåííûé Äðàêî ñòåð êëÿêñó. «Çà÷åì òû âåðíóëñÿ?»

Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àë, ïðåæäå ÷åì íåóâåðåííî îòâåòèòü: «Ìíå íóæíî çàäàòü òåáå âîïðîñ, íî ÿ íå õîòåë äåëàòü ýòîãî â ïðèñóòñòâèè äðóãèõ»

Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà ñòóëå, ÷òîáû âèäåòü ëèöî Ãàððè, è âçäåðíóë áðîâè. «È ÷òî ýòî çà âîïðîñ?»

«Òû ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè?», - ïðÿìî ñïðîñèë îí.

«Äóìàþ, äà», - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, ðåøèâ íå óêëîíÿòüñÿ îò èñòèíû, è âîâñå íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðèíÿë Âåðèòàñåðàì. «Ìîé îòåö îæèäàë, ÷òî ÿ òàê ïîñòóïëþ, è äàæå òû ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå âçãëÿäû Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè âïîëíå ðàçóìíû»

Ãàððè ÷óòü ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê. «À ñåé÷àñ òû áû òîæå ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íèì?»

«Íåò, íî òû óæå ýòî çíàåøü», - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî. «Õîòÿ âîçìîæíî, ìíå ñòîèò îñíîâàòü ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé êóëüò, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ìíå è òàê âñå ïîêëîíÿþòñÿ»

Ñëåãêà óñìåõàÿñü, Ãàððè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ïîëêàì, óñòàâëåííûì èíãðåäèåíòàìè äëÿ çåëèé. «Êàêàÿ æå òû ÿçâà, Ìàëôîé»

Äðàêî ïîñòó÷àë ïåðîì ïî ïåðãàìåíòó, îêèäûâàÿ Ïîòòåðà èçó÷àþùèì âçãëÿäîì. «Çíàåøü, åñëè áû òû ñïðîñèë, ÿ áû òåáå è òàê ñêàçàë ïðàâäó, äàæå áåç Âåðèòàñåðàì»

«ß çíàþ», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, áåðÿ â ðóêè êóâøèí ñ æåëòûì ïîðîøêîì è ÷èòàÿ íàäïèñü. «Äåéñòâèå Âåðèòàñåðàì çàêîí÷èëîñü ÷àñ íàçàä. «Òû óæå äîëãî çäåñü ñèäèøü»

«Òàê, ìîæåò, ñêàæåøü, çà÷åì òû íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðèøåë?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è âåðíóë êóâøèí íà ìåñòî. «Ñèìóñ ïðèãëàñèë Ðîíà ñûãðàòü â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû, à Ãåðìèîíó ïîçâàëè íà âå÷åðèíêó, óñòðîåííóþ õàôôëüïàôôöàìè, êóäà ìíå èäòè íå õîòåëîñü»

«È—?», - ïîäñêàçàë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè áðîñèë âçãëÿä ÷åðåç ïëå÷î íà ñëèçåðèíöà. «È ÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ïðåäïî÷èòàþ òâîå îáùåñòâî». Îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê èíãðåäèåíòàì è âçÿë äðóãîé êóâøèí. Ýòîò áûë íàïîëíåí ìîëî÷íî áåëûì ïîðîøêîì. «Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òèøèíó íå îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî çàïîëíÿòü»

«Óæ íå ñãóùàþòñÿ ëè òó÷è íàä Âåëèêîëåïíûì Òðèî?», - â âîïðîñå Äðàêî íå áûëî çëîðàäíûõ èíòîíàöèé, êîòîðûå íåìèíóåìî ïðîçâó÷àëè áû â ïðîøëîì, òîëüêî ëþáîïûòñòâî è, âîçìîæíî, íåêîòîðàÿ äîëÿ îçàáî÷åííîñòè, åñëè áû îí áûë ãîòîâ ýòî ïðèçíàòü.

«Íåò, íå òî ÷òî áû òó÷è, íî…», - Ãàððè ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, âçúåðîøèâ èõ åùå áîëüøå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. «Îíè äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ âñå âðåìÿ äîëæåí áûòü áîäðûì è îáùèòåëüíûì. Îíè õîòÿò, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî êàê â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, äî òîãî êàê ÿ óáèë—», - îí ïîïðàâèëñÿ, «--äî òîãî êàê Âîëäåìîðò ðàñïîðÿäèëñÿ óáèòü Äèããîðè»

«Íî âñå íå òàê»

«Íå ìîæåò áûòü òàê. ß ñëèøêîì ìíîãî óâèäåë è èñïûòàë, âåùè, êîòîðûå îíè íèêîãäà íå ïîéìóò», - ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. Îí ïîñòàâèë êóâøèí îáðàòíî íà ïîëêó. «Íó äà, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Ïàíñè äàëà òåáå ïîùå÷èíó—», - îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, - «--÷òî áûëî ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå, êñòàòè. Æàëü, ÷òî òû íå âèäåë ñâîåãî âûðàæåíèÿ ëèöà».

«Ðàä, ÷òî ìîÿ áîëü äîñòàâèëà òåáå ñòîëüêî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ», - ñóõî çàìåòèë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè òèõîíüêî ïðûñíóë, è ïðîäîëæèë. «Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ñ òåõ ïîð ñòàëî íåìíîãî âåñåëåå, íî… ìíå ïî-ïðåæíåìó íðàâèòñÿ òèøèíà»

Äðàêî íàáëþäàë, êàê Ãàððè íà÷àë àêêóðàòíî âûñòðàèâàòü êóâøèíû ñ èíãðåäèåíòàìè â ðÿä, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ èõ ÿðëûêàìè íàðóæó. «ß íå òâîé äðóã, Ãàððè», - çàÿâèë îí òâåðäî, íî íå ñëèøêîì ðåçêî.

«À ÿ íèêîãäà è íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òû ìîé äðóã», - ïðîðåàãèðîâàë Ãàððè. Îí ïîñìîòðåë â ëèöî Äðàêî, áåçäîííûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëèñü íà ñâåòëîâîëîñîì ñîáåñåäíèêå. «Íî… òåáå òîæå íðàâèòñÿ òèøèíà»


	12. Êâèääèò÷

**Ãëàâà 12: Êâèääèò÷**

Áëèçèëñÿ êîíåö íîÿáðÿ, è ïîñëåäíÿÿ èãðà â êâèääèò÷ îñåííåãî ñåçîíà äîëæíà áûëà âîò-âîò íà÷àòüñÿ. Âîçäóõ áûë ìîðîçíûì, ñîëíöå èãðàëî â ïðÿòêè, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè âûãëÿäûâàÿ èç-çà ïóøèñòûõ áåëûõ îáëàêîâ, ïëûâøèõ ïî ãîëóáîìó íåáó. Ëåãêèé âåòåðîê ðàçâåâàë ðàçâåøåííûå íà ïîðó÷íÿõ òðèáóí çíàìåíà ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Òðèáóíû áûëè çàïîëíåíû äî îòêàçà, âñå ñòóäåíòû, äà è ìíîãèå ïðîôåññîðà íå ìîãëè ïðîïóñòèòü èãðó Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà.

Íà òðèáóíàõ àêòèâíî îáñóæäàëèñü ïîñëåäíèå ñïëåòíè, îñíîâíîé òåìîé êîòîðûõ áûë âûìûøëåííûé ðîìàí Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Âûäåðæèò ëè èõ ÷óâñòâåííàÿ ëþáîâü ýòî èñïûòàíèå? Ïîñòðàäàþò ëè êîìàíäû èç-çà âëþáëåííûõ? Ñìîæåò ëè Ïîòòåð ñíîâà ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷ çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä? Äîïóñòèò ëè ýòî Ìàëôîé?

Äðàêî è Ãàððè ïàðèëè íà ñâîèõ Ìîëíèÿõ â âûøèíå íàä çåëåíûì ïîëåì, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð, ñóäèâøèé èãðó, âûïóñòèò ìÿ÷è. Ðîí Óèçëè, êàïèòàí ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé êîìàíäû (èçáðàííûé ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè îòêàçàëñÿ îò ýòîãî íàçíà÷åíèÿ) ðàçäàâàë èíñòðóêöèè ñâîèì èãðîêàì: íàïàäàþùèì Äæîðäàíó Ëèíåðó è Áèëëó Êîðëè, îòáèâàþùèì Äæèííè Óèçëè è Äýâèäó Áåðäèíó, è çàùèòíèêó Êàëâèíó Ìàéëè. Ðîí áûë òðåòüèì íàïàäàþùèì. Âñå ÷ëåíû êîìàíäû, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ãàððè, ñìåíèëèñü, íî â óùåðá Ãðèôôèíäîðó ýòî íå ïîøëî.

Â êîìàíäå Ñëèçåðèíà, ñîñòîÿùåé èç íàïàäàþùèõ Ìàðè Ñìèòîí, Ýéïðèë Ìîíòàã è Ìàðêî Óîððèíãòîíà, îòáèâàþùèõ Äæîàíí Óîëòåð è Ýíäè Áîóëà è çàùèòíèêà/ êàïèòàíà Çýéíà ÌàêÊîÿ, áûëè ïåðåìåøàíû ñòàðûå è íîâûå èãðîêè. Áîðüáà îáåùàëà áûòü ñåðüåçíîé. Íåñìîòðÿ íà «ëþáîâü» Äðàêî è Ãàððè, ñîïåðíè÷åñòâî ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñàìûì àãðåññèâíûì ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ äðóãèìè ôàêóëüòåòàìè.

«Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âñå çàõâàòèëè ñâîè îìíèíîêëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî äîëãîæäàííûé ìàò÷ ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì âîò-âîò íà÷íåòñÿ!», - îáúÿâèë Äèí Òîìàñ, âûçûâàÿ áóðíûå îäîáðèòåëüíûå îâàöèè òðèáóí. «Ïîêà êàïèòàíû â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç íàñòàâëÿþò ñâîè êîìàíäû, ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð âûõîäèò íà ïîëå. Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð óæå áîëåå ñòà ëåò ñóäèò ìàò÷è ïî êâèääèò÷ó, òàê ÷òî èãðà îáåùàåò áûòü ÷åñòíîé»

Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð, ñ ìåòëîé â ðóêå è çàùèòíûìè î÷êàìè íà ìîðùèíèñòîì ëèöå, äóíóë â ñâèñòîê. «Èãðîêè ãîòîâû?», - îêëèêíóë îí.

Ðîí è Çýéí çàìîë÷àëè, è ïóáëèêà çàìåðëà â îæèäàíèè. Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ïèíêîì íàïðàâèë ñóíäóê ïèíêîì â öåíòð ïîëÿ, è êðûøêà ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Ñ áåçóìíûì õèõèêàíüåì íàðóæó âûñêî÷èëè äâà áëàäæåðà, óñòðåìëÿÿñü âûñîêî â íåáî. Çà íèìè âñëåä ìåòíóëñÿ çîëîòîé ñíèò÷, ïðîñêàêèâàÿ ìåæäó Ãàððè è Äðàêî.

«_Ôèíèòå çàùèòíóì ÷àðìóñ_», - ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå Äðàêî, åäâà ñíèò÷ îêàçàëñÿ â ïîëå åãî çðåíèÿ.

«_Êàìóôëÿæèñ. Çîâèî ñíèò÷_», - òóò æå ïîääåðæàë èíèöèàòèâó Ãàððè. Åäâà çàùèòíûå ÷àðû áûëè ñíÿòû, ñíèò÷ ñòàë ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâèäèìûì è ïîðõíóë ïðÿìî â ðóêó Ãàððè. Ïîñëåäíèé áûñòðî ñïðÿòàë åãî â ñâîåé êðàñíîé ìàíòèè, îäíîâðåìåííî ðàçæèìàÿ äðóãóþ ðóêó. Íà åãî ëàäîíè ïîêîèëñÿ âòîðîé ñíèò÷, íåìíîãî îòñâå÷èâàþùèé çåëåíûì. Ýòî áûë òîò ñàìûé ñíèò÷, ñ êîòîðûì Ãàððè è Äðàêî èãðàëè â êâèääèò÷ ïî íî÷àì. Ãàððè íàæàë àêòèâèðóþùóþ êíîïêó, ñíèò÷ ðàñïðàâèë êðûëûøêè è âûðâàëñÿ ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ìîëíèè.

«Äóìàåøü, êòî-íèáóäü çàìåòèë?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «Åñëè è çàìåòèëè, òî ýòî íå òàê óæ âàæíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ìû óñëîæíèëè èãðó, à íå óïðîñòèëè»

Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ñíîâà äóíóë â ñâèñòîê. «Èãðà íà÷èíàåòñÿ!», - âîçâåñòèë îí, âûïóñêàÿ êâàôôë. Â âîçäóõå òóò æå çàìåòàëèñü ôèãóðû â êðàñíûõ è çåëåíûõ ìàíòèÿõ. Ïîíàáëþäàâ ñ ìèíóòó çà õàîñîì, öàðèâøèì âíèçó, Äðàêî è Ãàððè øóòëèâî îòñàëþòîâàëè äðóã äðóãó è ïîëåòåëè â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ.

«Êâàôôë ó íàïàäàþùåé Ñëèçåðèíà Ìàðè Ñìèòîí—», - ñîîáùàë Äèí, - «Åå ïðåñëåäóþò íàïàäàþùèå êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðà Äæîðäàí Ëèíåð è Áèëë Êîðëè—íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî—Ìàðè áðîñàåò êâàôôë â öåëü—è ìÿ÷ îñòàíîâëåí çàùèòíèêîì Êàëâèíîì Ìàéëè! Îòëè÷íàÿ ðàáîòà, Ãðèôôèíäîð!»

Äðàêî ëåíèâî ïàðèë â âîçäóõå íà ïîðÿäî÷íîì ðàññòîÿíèè îò âîðîò Ñëèçåðèíà. Ñâåòëûå ãëàçà îñìàòðèâàëè ïîëå â ïîèñêàõ ñíèò÷à, ëèøü ñëåãêà ñëåäÿ çà èãðîé, ðàçâîðà÷èâàâøåéñÿ âíèçó.

«-- Îòáèâàþùèé êîìàíäû Ñëèçåðèíà Ýíäè Áîóë îòïðàâëÿåò áëàäæåð â ñòîðîíó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî íàïàäàþùåãî Ðîíà Óèçëè—êàïèòàí Óèçëè óâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è îòáèâàåò áëàäæåð ïðÿìî íà Ýíäè!—». Ïî÷òè âñå òðèáóíû ëèêîâàëè. «-- Êâàôôë ó íàïàäàþùåãî Êîðëè—îí ïåðåáðàñûâàåò åãî íàïàäàþùåìó Äæîðäàíó Ëèíåðó-- ïåðåäà÷à ïðåðâàíà! Èç íèîòêóäà âûñêàêèâàåò ñëèçåðèíñêèé íàïàäàþùèé Ìàðêî Óîððèíãòîí è õâàòàåò êâàôôë!— Îí íåñåòñÿ ê âîðîòàì Ãðèôôèíäîðà!—Ñëèçåðèí îòêðûâàåò ñ÷åò!». Ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ òðèáóíà âçîðâàëàñü àïëîäèñìåíòàìè.

Èãðà íàáèðàëà îáîðîòû. Â ïîñëåäóþùèå ìèíóòû Ñëèçåðèí çàáèë åùå äâà ðàçà, à Ãðèôôèíäîð – òðè, è ñ÷åò ñîñòàâèë 30:30. Êðàñíûå è çåëåíûå ôèãóðêè ìåòàëèñü âî âñåõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ, åäâà óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò ñòîëêíîâåíèé, ìåæäó íèìè òàíöåâàëè áëàäæåðû.

Ãðèôôèíäîð óñïåë çàáèòü åùå äâà ðàçà, ïðåæäå ÷åì Äðàêî çàìåòèë çîëîòèñòî-çåëåíîå ñâå÷åíèå. Íåìåäëåííî çàáûâàÿ îá èãðå, îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ñâîåé öåëè. Ýòî áûë çàêîëäîâàííûé ñíèò÷! Îí ïàðèë áëèçêî ê çåìëå â öåíòðå ïîëÿ, ñëîâíî áðîñàÿ âûçîâ ïîéìàòü ñåáÿ Ãàððè è Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ïðèíÿë âûçîâ.

Îí ðâàíóëñÿ âíèç ïðÿìî ìèìî ñëèçåðèíñêèõ âîðîò, îøåëîìëÿÿ çàùèòíèêà ñâîåé êîìàíäû è ðåçêî òîðìîçÿ çà ñåêóíäó äî òîãî, êàê âðåçàòüñÿ â çåìëþ.

«-- Îãî! Åùå áû ÷óòü-÷óòü è! Ëîâåö Äðàêî Ìàëôîé îñòàíîâèëñÿ çà ñåêóíäó äî ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ çåìëåé—ñíèò÷ çàìå÷åí â öåíòðå ïîëÿ—Ìàëôîé ðâàíóëñÿ âïåðåä—à ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû âîçíèêàåò ëîâåö Ãðèôôèíäîðà Ãàððè Ïîòòåð!—Îáà ëîâöà ì÷àòñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó äðóã äðóãó è ñíèò÷ó ìåæäó íèìè—íåïîõîæå, ÷òî îäèí èç íèõ ãîòîâ îòñòóïèòü—»

Äðàêî è Ãàððè áûëè â äâóõ ìåòðàõ äðóã îò äðóãà è îò ñíèò÷à, êîãäà ñíèò÷ âäðóã ìåòíóëñÿ ïðÿìî ââåðõ. Íå äàâàÿ ñáèòü ñåáÿ ñ òîëêó, Äðàêî ñëåãêà ñâåðíóë âëåâî. Îí âûáðîñèë ââåðõ ïðàâóþ ðóêó, õâàòàÿñü çà ðóêó Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè ïîðàâíÿëèñü. Èõ ñöåïëåííûå ðóêè ñòàëè îñüþ, ïîçâîëèâøåé èì ìãíîâåííî èçìåíèòü êóðñ è ðâàíóòüñÿ ââåðõ çà ñíèò÷åì.

«×åðò âîçüìè—!»

«Ìèñòåð Òîìàñ!», - íåìåäëåííî ðàçäàëñÿ ñòðîãèé îêëèê ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

«--Ìàëôîé è Ïîòòåð çà ìèëëèìåòð îò ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ âäðóã íà÷àëè äåéñòâîâàòü _çàîäíî_!—»

Èç-çà îáëàêîâ âûãëÿíóëî ñîëíöå, îñëåïëÿÿ îáîèõ ëîâöîâ. Ñíèò÷ èñ÷åç èç âèäà. Åäâà âûðîâíÿâ ìåòëû, Äðàêî è Ãàððè ðàññòàëèñü.

Äðàêî çàìåäëèë äâèæåíèå, îãèáàÿ äðóãèõ èãðîêîâ. Îí ñíîâà íà÷àë âñëóøèâàòüñÿ â êîììåíòàðèè Äèíà.

«--Äà-à, ýòà èãðà òî÷íî âîéäåò â èñòîðèþ. Íèêîãäà åùå äâà ëîâöà íå îáúåäèíÿëè óñèëèé, ñîðåâíóÿñü. Ïîõîæå, êàïèòàíû îáåèõ êîìàíä â ÿðîñòè, íî èì ïðèäåòñÿ îáîæäàòü ñ èçëèâàíèåì ñâîåãî ãíåâà, ïîòîìó ÷òî èãðà ñíîâà íàêàëÿåòñÿ—»

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó ñëèçåðèíñêîãî êàïèòàíà. Çýéí è â ñàìîì äåëå âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî ãîòîâ áûë ðàçäàâèòü áëàäæåð ãîëûìè ðóêàìè. Áûñòðûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Óèçëè ïîêàçàë, ÷òî âòîðîé êàïèòàí òîæå áûë âíå ñåáÿ.

Äî Äðàêî âäðóã äîøëî, ÷òî íèêòî íå çíàë îá èõ ñ Ïîòòåðîì ðåãóëÿðíûõ èãðàõ â êâèääèò÷. Áûëî íå òàê óæ âàæíî, çíàëà ëè îá ýòîì åãî êîìàíäà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå äåðæàë ýòî â ñåêðåòå. Îäíàêî ýòî íåñîìíåííî îòðàæàëîñü íà åãî ìàíåðå èãðû. Ïîìèìî ñíèò÷à, çàêîëäîâàííîãî äëÿ áîëåå áûñòðîãî ïîëåòà, Äðàêî è Ãàððè ïîìîãàëè äðóã äðóãó, ÷òîáû èãðà áûëà ñëîæíåå. Âî âðåìÿ èõ èãð íå ìîãëî áûòü íè Ôèíòà Âðîíñêîãî, íè «íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñëó÷àåâ».

«-- Ãðèôôèíäîð çàáèâàåò ãîë! Òåïåðü Ãðèôôèíäîð îïåðåæàåò ñîïåðíèêà íà 20! Õîðîøàÿ ðàáîòà îòáèâàþùåé Äæèííè Óèçëè, îíà çàùèòèëà íàïàäàþùåãî Äæîðäàíà Ëèíåðà—íàïàäàþùàÿ Ýéïðèë Ìîíòàã äåëàåò ïåðåäà÷ó Ìàðè Ñìèòîí, êîòîðàÿ âîçâðàùàåò ïåðåäà÷ó Ýéïðèë—îòáèâàþùèé Ýíäè Áîóë îñòàíàâëèâàåò áëàäæåð, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííûé äëÿ Ýéïðèë—ïåðåä Ýéïðèë íåîæèäàííî âîçíèêàþò ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå íàïàäàþùèå Ðîí Óèçëè è Áèëë Êîðëè, áëîêèðóÿ åé ïóòü—»

×àñû òðåíèðîâîê íàêîíåö-òî îïðàâäàëè ñåáÿ. Ýéïðèë óìóäðèëàñü óñêîëüçíóòü îò íàïàäàþùèõ è ïåðåäàòü êâàôôë Ìàðêî Óîððèíãòîíó. Ìàðêî ïîïûòàëñÿ çàáèòü ãîë, íî çàùèòíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà îòáèë åãî ìåòëîé. Êâàôôë âåðíóëñÿ ïðÿìî â ðóêè Ìàðêî, è îí ñíîâà áðîñèë åãî.

«-- Ñëèçåðèí çàáèâàåò ãîë!—À â öåíòðå ïîëÿ âíîâü ïîÿâèëñÿ ñíèò÷!—»

Â ñåðåäèíå çàïëÿñàë çåëåíîâàòî-çîëîòîé ñíèò÷. Äðàêî áåç êîëåáàíèé êèíóëñÿ çà íèì. Îí óâèäåë Ãàððè, ñòðåìÿùåãîñÿ òóäà æå ñ äðóãîãî êîíöà ïîëÿ. Äðàêî íûðíóë, óêëîíÿÿñü îò áëàäæåðà è ðèñêóÿ áûòü ðàñïëþùåííûì ìåæäó äâóìÿ Óèçëè, à Ïîòòåð íåîæèäàííî îêàçàëñÿ ëèøü â íåñêîëüêèõ ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò íåãî.

Ïîäáðàñûâàÿ â âîçäóõ íèæíþþ ÷àñòü òåëà, Äðàêî ñäåëàë ñòîéêó íà ðóêàõ. Ãàððè ñîñêîëüçíóë ñî ñâîåé ìåòëû è ïîâèñ, äåðæàñü ðóêàìè çà ðóêîÿòêó. Èõ ïåð÷àòêè ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü, à ïðóòüÿ ìåòåë íà ìãíîâåíèå ïåðåïëåëèñü, êîãäà îíè ïðîíåñëèñü ìèìî äðóã äðóãà.

«-- Àààà! Âû ýòî âèäåëè! Âû ýòî âèäåëè! Ïîòðÿñàþùèé òðþê Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ïîçâîëèë èì â ïîñëåäíèé ìèã èçáåæàòü ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ!—»

Äðàêî óïàë íà ìåòëó, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ìåòíóëñÿ çà ñíèò÷åì. Ïîòòåð, ñíîâà îñåäëàâ Ìîëíèþ, ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì ëèøü ñåêóíäîé ïîçæå. Íà ñóìàñøåäøåé ñêîðîñòè îíè ïîì÷àëèñü âïåðåä, îáëåòàÿ äðóãèõ èãðîêîâ.

Çàêîëäîâàííûé ñíèò÷ ðåçêî èçìåíèë íàïðàâëåíèå è ïðîíåññÿ ìèìî Äðàêî è Ãàððè. Ãàððè ïåðåêóâûðíóëñÿ íà ìåòëå, à Äðàêî íàïðàâèë ñâîþ ìåòëó ïðÿìî âíèç.

«-- Ñëèçåðèíñêèé çàùèòíèê Çýéí ÌàêÊîé îñòàíàâëèâàåò êâàôôë, îòïðàâëÿÿ åãî ïðÿìî â ðóêè Ìàðêî Óîððèíãòîíà—Ìàðêî ïåðåäàåò åãî Ìàðè Ñìèòîí—ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé îòáèâàþùèé Äýâèä Áåðäèí íàïðàâëÿåò áëàäæåð íà êâàôôë—È êâàôôë íåóïðàâëÿåì!», - çàâîïèë Äèí. Òðèáóíû âçîðâàëèñü.

«-- Çàùèòíèêè îáåèõ êîìàíä îáúåäèíÿþò óñèëèÿ—ìèìî ïðîëåòàåò ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ëîâåö Ãàððè Ïîòòåð—óäàðîì ìåòëû îí íàïðàâëÿåò êâàôôë êîìàíäå Ãðèôôèíäîðà—è, êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè âîò-âîò ïîéìàåò—î íåáî!—Äðàêî Ìàëôîé îáãîíÿåò Ãàððè è ëîâèò ñíèò÷! Ïîáåæäàåò Ñëèçåðèí!»

Çàìåäëÿÿ ïîëåò, Äðàêî îøåëîìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà çåëåíîâàòî-çîëîòîé ñíèò÷ â ñâîåé ðóêå. Îí â ñàìîì äåëå ïîéìàë ñíèò÷.

Ãàððè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåìó. «Ìîè ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ, Äðàêî. Òåáå åñòü ÷åì ãîðäèòüñÿ»

Äðàêî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Ãàððè, ïî÷åìó-òî ñ íåìíîãî óïàâøèì ñåðäöåì. «Ìîé îòåö ñêàçàë áû: «Äàâíî ïîðà»

«Íî îí áû âñå ðàâíî õâàëèëñÿ òåì, ÷òî åãî ñûí îáûãðàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, äà åùå è ñ çàêîëäîâàííûì ñíèò÷åì». Ãàððè èçâëåê ñíèò÷ èç ðóêè Äðàêî, çàìåíÿÿ åãî øêîëüíûì ìÿ÷îì. «Òû ìåíÿ îáûãðàë, Ìàëôîé, è ýòî áûëà ÷åñòíàÿ, òðóäíàÿ áîðüáà. Ýòî òàêæå áûëà ñàìàÿ ëó÷øàÿ ìîÿ èãðà â êâèääèò÷»

«Âåñåëî áûëî, ïðàâäà?», - ïî ëèöó Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ðàñïëûâàëàñü óñìåøêà. Â ãðóäè âñêèïåëà ãîðäîñòü. «Òû íå ñëèøêîì áóäåøü âîçðàæàòü, åñëè ÿ íåìíîãî ïîòûêàþ ñâîåé ïîáåäîé òåáå â íîñ?»

«Íèñêîëüêî», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «Ïîæàëóé, ÿ äàæå ïðèòâîðþñü, ÷òî ðàññòðîåí»

«Î÷åíü ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû»

«ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ»

Äðàêî èñêðåííå óëûáíóëñÿ ñâîåìó ñîáåñåäíèêó. «Ïîçäðàâëÿþ ñ õîðîøåé èãðîé, Ãàððè»

«È òåáÿ òàêæå, Äðàêî», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

È îíè ïîëåòåëè â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû.


	13. Àçêàáàí

**Ãëàâà 13: Àçêàáàí**

Îáûãðàâ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà â êâèääèò÷, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñòàë Ïðèíöåì Ñëèçåðèíà. Íîâèçíà ýòîãî îùóùåíèÿ ñòåðëàñü äíåé ÷åðåç ïÿòü. Áûëî àáñîëþòíî íåâîçìîæíî îáùàòüñÿ ñ ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå òàê è íîðîâèëè ïðåäàòüñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿì îá èãðå, çàãíàâ Äðàêî â óãîë. Äðàêî áûë ÷ðåçìåðíî ðàä íàñòóïëåíèþ çèìíèõ êàíèêóë, êîãäà ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå ðàçúåõàëèñü ïî äîìàì.

Îäíàêî îí áûë îòíþäü íå ðàä òîìó îáñòîÿòåëüñòâó, ÷òî â ïåðâûé æå äåíü øêîëüíûõ êàíèêóë åãî ðàçáóäèëè íà ðàññâåòå.

«Ïîòòåð, òåáå òàê íå òåðïèòñÿ óìåðåòü?», - ïðîáóð÷àë Äðàêî â ïîäóøêó.

«Ìîæåò áûòü», - êðîâàòü çàòðÿñëàñü îò ïðûæêîâ Ãàððè.

«Àé! Ïðåêðàòè ñåé÷àñ æå!», - Äðàêî ðåçêî ñåë è âîçìóùåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ÷åðíîâîëîñîå íåäîðàçóìåíèå.

Ãàððè ïðûñíóë. «Îòëè÷íàÿ ïðè÷åñêà»

«Îòâàëè». Óñèëèåì âîëè Äðàêî óäåðæàëñÿ îò æåëàíèÿ ïðèâåñòè ñâàëÿâøèåñÿ ïîñëå ñíà âîëîñû â ïîðÿäîê. «×òî òåáå íàäî?»

«Ìû îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ íà ýêñêóðñèþ», - ñîîáùèë åìó Ãàððè, ñîñêàêèâàÿ ñ êðîâàòè.

«Ýêñêóðñèþ?», - ïåðåñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

«Äà. Îäåâàéñÿ áûñòðåå», - ñêîìàíäîâàë Ãàððè, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ðàñêðûòîé äâåðè ñïàëüíè. «ß æäó òåáÿ â ãîñòèíîé»

«Ïîãîäè! Êóäà ìû íàïðàâëÿåìñÿ?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

«Â Àçêàáàí»

*****

Ïîðòêëþ÷ äîñòàâèë Äðàêî, Ãàððè è ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà ê ñòåíàì òþðüìû äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ, Àçêàáàíà. Òþðüìà áûëà óñòðàøàþùèì çäàíèåì ãîòè÷åñêîãî âèäà, ïîëóðàçðóøåííûì çàìêîì, ñêðûòûì òåíüþ. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî êîæå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè. Çäåñü óìåð åãî îòåö.

Äðàêî áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè. Ïîòòåð ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, ëèöî åãî ïîñåðåëî. Íà ëáó ÿðêî âûäåëÿëñÿ øðàì.

«Ãîòîâû, ìîëîäûå ëþäè?», - çàäàë âîïðîñ Äàìáëäîð.

Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóë è êèâíóë. Äðàêî óâèäåë, êàê âûðàæåíèå óæàñà íà ëèöå Ãàððè ïîñòåïåííî ñìåíÿåòñÿ îáû÷íîé ìàñêîé áåçðàçëè÷èÿ.

«Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?», - Äàìáëäîð âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî.

«ß â ïîðÿäêå», - îòìàõíóëñÿ Äðàêî, õîòÿ âíóòðè ó íåãî âñå ñæàëîñü. Öåëüþ ýêñêóðñèè â Àçêàáàí áûëî èñïûòàòü íà ñåáå ñèëó äåìåíòîðîâ. Äàìáëäîð íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò çàÿâèò î ñâîåì âîçâðàùåíèè, äåìåíòîðû ïåðåìåòíóòñÿ íà åãî ñòîðîíó. Äàìáëäîð ïîëàãàë, ÷òî Äðàêî íåîáõîäèìî èñïûòàòü, êàêîé ýôôåêò îíè èìåþò íà âîëøåáíèêîâ, ÷òîáû áûòü â ñîñòîÿíèè çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ. Ãàððè ïðèáûë ñþäà çà òåì æå, õîòÿ îí óæå âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ äåìåíòîðàìè â ïðîøëîì.

Äàìáëäîð ïîâåë èõ â Àçêàáàí. Ñ êàæäûì øàãîì Äðàêî âñå ñèëüíåå îùóùàë ïðîíèçûâàþùèé õîëîä. Âíóòðè òþðüìà âûãëÿäåëà òàê æå óñòðàøàþùå, êàê è ñíàðóæè, ñ îñûïàþùèìèñÿ êàìåííûìè ñòåíàìè è òóñêëûì îñâåùåíèåì.

Ïðîôåññîð çàãîâîðèë ñ êåì-òî ó âõîäà, è èõ áûñòðî ïðîâåëè ïî äëèííîìó êîðèäîðó. Â êîíöå åãî áûëà îòêðûòàÿ äâåðü, à çà íåé çàðåøå÷åííûå âîðîòà, ïåðåãîðàæèâàþùèå ïóñòîå ïîìåùåíèå. Çà íåáîëüøèì îêîøêîì â ñòåíå ñèäåë âîëøåáíèê, îòâå÷àþùèé çà îòêðûòèå è çàêðûòèå âîðîò.

Ñîïðîâîæäàþùèé ïîñåòèòåëåé îáðàòèëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòåêëî ê áîðîäàòîìó âîëøåáíèêó. «Áóäü äîáð, Âèðäæèë, ïîçîâè ê âîðîòàì äåìåíòîðà»

Âûñîêèé äåìåíòîð, îáëà÷åííûé â ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ, ïðàêòè÷åñêè òóò æå âîçíèê ïåðåä íèìè. Ôèãóðà â êàïþøîíå çàìåðëà ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó âîðîò è èçäàëà øèïÿùèé çâóê.

Ñäàâëåííûé âñõëèï îòîðâàë âíèìàíèå Äðàêî îò äåìåíòîðà. Ïîòòåð ñèëüíî âñïîòåë, çóáû áûëè êðåïêî ñòèñíóòû, ãëàçà çàêàòèëèñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî áûëè âèäíû òîëüêî áåëêè.

Äàìáëäîð ïîñïåøíî âûâåë Ãàððè èç ïîìåùåíèÿ. Ñîòðóäíèê îõðàíû ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèìè, îñòàâèâ Äðàêî íàåäèíå ñ äåìåíòîðîì. Âîëøåáíèê çà ñòåêëîì ãíóñíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ìåäëåííî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà ñêîâûâàþùèé åãî ñòðàõ, Äðàêî ñíîâà ñîñðåäîòî÷èë âíèìàíèå íà äåìåíòîðå çà âîðîòàìè, îæèäàÿ åãî äåéñòâèé.

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î Ïîçè Ïàðêèíñîí, ñîîáùàþùåé î ñìåðòè Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, íåîæèäàííî âñïëûëè â ãîëîâå Äðàêî. Òå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå Äðàêî èñïûòàë òîãäà, íè÷óòü íå óìåíüøèëèñü ñî âðåìåíåì. Îäíàêî åñëè äåìåíòîðû ïðîáóæäàëè ó ñâîåé æåðòâû ñàìûå ñòðàøíûå âñïîìèíàíèÿ, è âîñïîìèíàíèÿ Äðàêî áûëè òàêèìè… ÷òî æ, ó ýòîé ïûòêè áûëè è ïîëîæèòåëüíûå ñòîðîíû. Îíà äîêàçàëà, ÷òî æèçíü Äðàêî äî ãèáåëè åãî îòöà áûëà î÷åíü õîðîøåé. Îí íå ïðåìèíåò òêíóòü Ïîòòåðà íîñîì â ýòîò ôàêò, êàê òîëüêî óáåäèòñÿ, ÷òî òîò ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ.

Äðàêî çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âíåøíþþ áîäðîñòü, íàïîìèíàíèå î ïåðåæèòîì îêàçàëîñü êðàéíå áîëåçíåííûì. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïëà÷åò, õîòÿ è áåççâó÷íî. ×òî áû íè äóìàëè î Ëþöèóñå Ìàëôîå îñòàëüíûå, Äðàêî î÷åíü ëþáèë ñâîåãî îòöà.

Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð â îäèíî÷åñòâå ñòîÿë â êîðèäîðå, îæèäàÿ Äðàêî. Ïîæèëîé âîëøåáíèê ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñëèçåðèíöà ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ. «Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?»

«Îòëè÷íî», - îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî, îùóùàÿ, ÷òî âîçäåéñòâèå äåìåíòîðà óæå îñëàáåâàåò. «Ãäå Ãàððè?»

«ß îòïðàâèë åãî íàçàä â Õîãâàðòñ áåç íàñ». Äàìáëäîð íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Äðàêî. «Ïîëàãàþ, ïî âîçâðàùåíèè âû ñìîæåòå íàéòè åãî íà ïîëå äëÿ èãðû â êâèääèò÷»

*****

Êàê è ïðåäñêàçûâàëîñü, Äðàêî îáíàðóæèë Ãàððè ïàðèâøèì íà ñâîåé Ìîëíèè íàä ïîëåì äëÿ èãðû â êâèääèò÷. Çàêóòàâøèñü â çèìíþþ ìàíòèþ, Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàáëþäàë çà êðóæèâøèì â âîçäóõå Ïîòòåðîì, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íåìó.

Ïîãîäà áûëà ìîðîçíîé. Õîëîäíûé çèìíèé âîçäóõ îáæèãàë ùåêè ñëåäîâàâøåãî çà Ïîòòåðîì Äðàêî. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè ëåòàëè âìåñòå, ïîêà Äðàêî íå íà÷àë çàäàâàòüñÿ âîïðîñîì, íå ñâèñàþò ëè ñ åãî óøåé ñîñóëüêè. Îí óæå áûë ãîòîâ ïðåäëîæèòü âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîìåùåíèå, êîãäà Ãàððè çàãîâîðèë.

«ß îæèäàë óñëûøàòü, êàê Âîëäåìîðò óáèâàåò ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «Òàê îáû÷íî áûâàåò, êîãäà ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé îêàçûâàåòñÿ äåìåíòîð»

«Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, â ýòîò ðàç áûëî èíà÷å?», - ïîäòîëêíóë åãî Äðàêî. Èñïûòàâ òàêîå íà ñåáå, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåìíîãî âèíîâàòûì èç-çà ïåðåîäåâàíèÿ â äåìåíòîðà è ïîïûòêè íàïóãàòü Ïîòòåðà íà òðåòüåì êóðñå. Îí-òî äóìàë, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðîñòî áîèòñÿ èõ, êàê Óèçëè áîèòñÿ ïàóêîâ.

«ß íå çàáûë, íî ìíå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ïîñëå òðåòüåãî êóðñà ñëó÷èëîñü êîå-÷òî ïîõóæå». Ñòåíà, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè âîçäâèã ìåæäó ñîáîé è îêðóæàþùèì ìèðîì, ëèøü èçðåäêà ïîçâîëÿÿ ñìåõó âûðâàòüñÿ íàðóæó, ðóõíóëà ïîëíîñòüþ. Ãëóáî÷àéøàÿ áîëü, îòðàçèâøàÿñÿ íà ëèöå Ãàððè, áûëà îäíîâðåìåííî ñòðàøíà è ïðåêðàñíà, è ó Äðàêî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå.

«Ñìåðòü Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè áûëà íå õóäøèì èç òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ïîñëåäíþþ íî÷ü Òóðíèðà Òðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ», - ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, è ãîëîñ åãî ïðîçâó÷àë êàê íàæäà÷íàÿ áóìàãà, òðóùàÿñÿ îá ñòåêëî. «Òîé íî÷üþ ÿ åùå è âîçðîäèë Âîëäåìîðòà»


	14. Çàêëèíàíèå ïàòðîíóñ

**Ãëàâà 14: Çàêëèíàíèå _ïàòðîíóñ_**

Êîãäà îíè ðàñïîëîæèëèñü íà  ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ êîíöàõ ïëþøåâîãî äèâàíà â ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé, â îòáëåñêàõ îãíÿ, ïûëàþùåãî â êàìèíå, Äðàêî óñëûøàë öåëèêîì æóòêóþ èñòîðèþ î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãàððè âî âðåìÿ Òóðíèðà Òðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ, íà÷èíàÿ ñî ñìåðòè Äèããîðè è çàêàí÷èâàÿ âîçðîæäåíèåì Âîëäåìîðòà è òåì, êàê Ãàððè ïåðåæèë âñå òðè Ïðåñòóïíûå Çàêëÿòèÿ. Î âîçâðàùåíèè Âîëäåìîðòà Äðàêî çíàë è ðàíüøå, îò îòöà, íî íå î ñîáûòèÿõ òîé íî÷è. Òåïåðü Äðàêî çíàë, ÷åì îáúÿñíÿåòñÿ ïîâåäåíèå Ãàððè è åãî ìàñêà áåçðàçëè÷èÿ.

«Äðàêî, ÷òî ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü?», - îáåñïîêîåííî õìóðÿñü, ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. «Äåìåíòîð ïàðàëèçîâàë ìåíÿ. ß ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî íå ñìîãó âûçâàòü Ïàòðîíóñà, à â òîì, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ íàøåé ñëåäóþùåé âñòðå÷è ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì äåìåíòîðû áóäóò ïîáëèçîñòè, íåò ñîìíåíèé»

«×òî æ, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ïðèêðûâàòü òåáå ñïèíó», - êàê íå÷òî ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

«Ïðàâäà», - èñïóãàííûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ãàððè èçóìëåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü çà î÷êàìè. «Òû áóäåøü çàùèùàòü ìåíÿ?»

«Äà»

Îòâåò ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ãóá Äðàêî ìàøèíàëüíî, áåç ðàçäóìèé èëè êîëåáàíèé. Îñîçíàâ, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë, è ïîðàçèâøèñü èñêðåííîñòè ýòîãî îòâåòà, Äðàêî çàìîðãàë è âæàëñÿ â ñïèíêó äèâàíà. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áóäåò çàùèùàòü Ãàððè-×åðòîâà-Ïîòòåðà îò îïàñíîñòè. Ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðåö ìîæåò ïîñòðàäàòü, æåëóäîê Äðàêî ñæàëñÿ. Îñîçíàíèå ýòîãî ôàêòà áûëî íåïðèÿòíûì, è Äðàêî ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë: «Íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî íåíàâèæó òåáÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó»

«Äà, ñàìî ñîáîé», - ñîâåðøåííî íå óáåæäåííûì òîíîì ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. Îñëåïèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà òîæå ïðîòèâîðå÷èëà åãî ñëîâàì.

Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâî óñìåõíóòüñÿ, çàíèìàÿ îáîðîíèòåëüíóþ ïîçèöèþ. «Ïðåêðàòè óõìûëÿòüñÿ êàê ïðèäóðîê è íàó÷è ìåíÿ ýòîìó àíòèäåìåíòîðíîìó çàêëèíàíèþ, ïîêà ÿ íå ïåðåäóìàë è íå ïðåäîñòàâèë òåáÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå»

Óëûáêà Ãàððè ñòàëà åùå øèðå. «Êàê ñêàæåøü, Ìàëôîé. Òåáå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïàëî÷êà»

Ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå èãíîðèðîâàòü äóðàöêóþ óõìûëêó Ãàððè, Äðàêî èçâëåê èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. «Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ åå äàâíåíüêî íå èñïîëüçîâàë», - çàìåòèë îí, ïîãëàæèâàÿ ïàëî÷êó ðóêîé (10 äþéìîâ, ÷åðíàÿ ñîñíà, çóá ãðèôîíà. Êàêàÿ èðîíèÿ). Çíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ñåêðåò ìàãèè – áåç ñîìíåíèé è êîëåáàíèé æåëàòü ðåçóëüòàòà, âûðó÷àëî Äðàêî íà âñåõ çàíÿòèÿõ, è ïàëî÷êîé îí ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ëèøü íà çàíÿòèÿõ ïî Çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ãðþì íå îáúÿñíÿë äî êîíöà ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ïðèìåíåíèÿ òîãî èëè èíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ïðèðîæäåííûé òàëàíò Äðàêî ëåæàë â îáëàñòè çåëèé, à íå çàêëèíàíèé, íî äàæå ïðè ïðîèçíåñåíèè çàêëèíàíèé áåç âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè åãî âñåãäà âûðó÷àëà ÷ðåçìåðíàÿ ñàìîóâåðåííîñòü.

«Ïîêà ìû íå óçíàåì ôîðìó òâîåãî ïàòðîíóñà, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïàëî÷êîé», - ïîÿñíèë Ãàððè. «Òâîé ïàòðîíóñ äîëæåí áûòü ÷åì-òî, íà ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ïîëîæèòüñÿ, ÷òî âñåãäà ãîòîâî çàùèòèòü òåáÿ. Êàê òû çíàåøü, ìîé ïàòðîíóñ – ýòî àíèìàãè÷åñêîå îáëè÷üå ìîåãî îòöà, Ñîõàòûé»

Äðàêî ïåðåäåðíóëî îò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íåóäàâøåéñÿ øóòêå íàä Ïîòòåðîì íà òðåòüåì êóðñå è î ñîáñòâåííîì ñìåðòåëüíîì èñïóãå ïðè ïîÿâëåíèè ïðèçðà÷íîãî îëåíÿ.

«Ñëîâà çàêëèíàíèÿ _ýêñïåêòî ïàòðîíóì»_, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, âñòàâàÿ ñ äèâàíà. Îí çåâíóë. «ß ïîéäó âçäðåìíó, à ïîçæå ïîñìîòðþ, êàê òâîè óñïåõè. Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ, åñëè ó òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Ýòî ñëîæíîå çàêëèíàíèå, è ïîíà÷àëó îíî îòíèìàåò ìíîãî ýíåðãèè»

*****

Ïîòòåð îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ. Çàêëèíàíèå _ïàòðîíóñ_ áûëî î÷åíü ñëîæíûì, â îñîáåííîñòè ïîòîìó ÷òî Äðàêî çëèëñÿ èç-çà ñâîåé íåñïîñîáíîñòè ïðèìåíèòü åãî. Çà òðè äíÿ îí íàó÷èëñÿ ñîçäàâàòü òîëüêî êðîøå÷íîå áëåäíîå îáëà÷êî, êîòîðîå òàÿëî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïîñëå ïîÿâëåíèÿ. Ýòî åãî áåñèëî, è Äðàêî âûìåùàë ñâîé ãíåâ íà Ãàððè âî âðåìÿ èõ óðîêîâ, êîòîðûå ïðîâîäèëèñü åæåäíåâíî íåñìîòðÿ íà çèìíèå êàíèêóëû. Â ýòè äíè Ãàððè ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë îòëè÷íîå çíàíèå ñàìîëå÷àùèõ çàêëèíàíèé.

Ðîæäåñòâî íàñòóïèëî è ïðîøëî áåç îñîáûõ ñàíòèìåíòîâ. Ìàëôîè íå îòìå÷àëè ýòîò ïðàçäíèê, è Äðàêî ïîëó÷èë ëèøü îäèí ïîäàðîê: ìàëåíüêèé ìåäàëüîí â âèäå ïàóêà, êîòîðûé òàêæå ÿâëÿëñÿ ïîðòêëþ÷îì, âåäóùèì ê õîãâàðòñêîé æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ñòàíöèè, åñëè äåðæàòü åãî îñîáåííûì îáðàçîì. Ïîäàðîê îò Ãàððè, «íà êðàéíèé ñëó÷àé». Ýòî áûëî ïðèÿòíî, íåîæèäàííî è ïðàêòè÷íî; ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ïîäàðîê. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì ïîäàðèòü ÷òî-òî â îòâåò, è îí ïðåâðàòèë øîêîëàäíóþ ëÿãóøêó â øîêîëàäíîãî ïàóêà, êîòîðîãî ïðèøëîñü ëîâèòü öåëûé ÷àñ. Äðàêî îòëè÷íî ïîâåñåëèëñÿ, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê Ïîòòåð ãîíÿëñÿ çà øîêîëàäêîé ïî Áîëüøîìó Çàëó. Î÷åâèäíî, ðåôëåêñû ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ëîâöà íå ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëèñü íà ïîèìêó çàêîëäîâàííûõ ñëàäîñòåé.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïîñëå ðîæäåñòâà Äðàêî çàíèìàëñÿ íîâûì çåëüåì, îòëîæèâ â ñòîðîíó ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí ïðåóñïåë â ñîçäàíèè ðàçíîñóùíîãî çåëüÿ, ïðîèçâîäíîãî îò ìíîãîñóùíîãî, êîòîðîå èçìåíÿëî òîëüêî ãîëîñ ÷åëîâåêà è îòíèìàëî ìåíüøå âðåìåíè íà ïðèãîòîâëåíèå. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ñíîâà ïîìîã åìó â ïîäãîòîâêå îò÷åòà äëÿ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Äðàêî áûë î÷åíü äîâîëåí ñîáîé, êîãäà îòïðàâèë ñîâó, è ñíîâà âçÿë ïàëî÷êó äëÿ î÷åðåäíîé ïîïûòêè âûçîâà ïàòðîíóñà.

Çàêëèíàíèå ñðàáîòàëî âåëèêîëåïíî. Òåïåðü îí çíàë ôîðìó ñâîåãî ïàòðîíóñà.

Îñòàòîê äíÿ Äðàêî ïðîâåë â ïîñòåëè, çàñóíóâ ãîëîâó ïîä ïîäóøêó.

Åãî ïàòðîíóñîì áûë 15-ëåòíèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.


	15. Óçû

**Ãëàâà 15: Óçû**

Â îòâåò íà âîïðîñ, óäàëñÿ ëè åìó âûçîâ ïàòðîíóñà, Äðàêî ñîëãàë, õîòÿ ê êîíöó çèìíèõ êàíèêóë îí äîâåë çàêëèíàíèå äî ñîâåðøåíñòâà. Ñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî åãî ïàòðîíóñîì áûë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, î÷åíü òðåâîæèëî Äðàêî. Ïðè÷åì íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà çàíÿòèÿõ è ïðîâåë íî÷ü â Áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Ïîòòåð, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ïîñ÷èòàë ýòî ñâîåé âèíîé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âèíîâàò áûë Äðàêî.

Â ïîñëåäíþþ ñóááîòó ïåðåä îêîí÷àíèåì êàíèêóë Äðàêî âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ äåêàíîì ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï – îäèí èç íåìíîãèõ, ñ êåì îí ìîã ãîâîðèòü îáî âñåì, íå îïàñàÿñü ïîðèöàíèÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï ãîòîâèëñÿ â ñâîåì êëàññå ê çàíÿòèÿì â ïîíåäåëüíèê. Äðàêî ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, çàõîäÿ âíóòðü. «Ïðîôåññîð, âû íå óäåëèòå ìíå ìèíóòó?»

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï óëûáíóëñÿ, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ñîáîé óíèêàëüíîå ÿâëåíèå äëÿ âñåõ, êðîìå Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. «Íó êîíå÷íî. ×òî ÿ ìîãó äëÿ âàñ ñäåëàòü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?»

Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ ó ïåðâîãî ðÿäà ñòîëîâ è íåëîâêî ïåðåñòóïèë ñ íîãè íà íîãó. «Âû çíàåòå î çàêëèíàíèè _ïàòðîíóñ_?»

«Ìíå äîâîäèëîñü èì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ», - êèâíóë Ñíýéï.

«Åñëè ïîçâîëèòå ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ñýð», - íåóâåðåííî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, - «×òî ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñîáîé âàø ïàòðîíóñ?»

Íà ëèöå Ñíýéïà ïîÿâèëîñü ïîíèìàíèå. «Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ó òåáÿ âîçíèêëè òðóäíîñòè ñ ýòèì çàêëèíàíèåì--»

Äðàêî ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ïðåðûâàÿ åãî. «Íåò, îíî ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, íî… ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íåïðàâèëüíî»

«Íåïðàâèëüíî? Êàê ýòî?»

«Íó ïðîñòî íåïðàâèëüíî». Äðàêî ñæàë ìåäàëüîí, âèñåâøèé íà øåå, è ñïðÿòàë åãî çà âîðîòíèê ìàíòèè. «Ïîòòåð ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîé ïàòðîíóñ äîëæåí áûòü òåì, ÷òî, êàê ÿ çíàþ, âñåãäà, â ëþáîé ñèòóàöèè ãîòîâî çàùèòèòü ìåíÿ. Ýòî äîëæåí áûòü ìîé îòåö, âåðíî? Èëè ìàìà?»

«Íåîáÿçàòåëüíî», - îòâåòèë Ñíýéï, äîñòàâàÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. «Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ÷òî-òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå î çåëüÿõ, ê ïðèìåðó. _Ýêñïåêòî__ ïàòðîíóì_»

Ñíýéï âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, ïðîèçíîñÿ çàêëèíàíèå. Â âîçäóõå âîçíèê ïðèçðà÷íî-çåëåíûé êîòåë. Îí âîñïàðèë íàä èõ ãîëîâàìè, íàêðåíèëñÿ è âûïëåñíóë ñâîå òóìàííîå ñîäåðæèìîå íà ïîë ïîäçåìåëüÿ. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé âèäåíèå ðàñòàÿëî.

Ñíýéï âûæèäàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. Ñî ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âèäîì Äðàêî øåïíóë: «_Ýêñïåêòî ïàòðîíóì_»

Áëàãîäàðÿ çíàíèþ ñåêðåòà ìàãèè, Äðàêî íå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íè ïðîèçíîñèòü ñëîâà çàêëèíàíèÿ ãðîì÷å, íè ïðèìåíÿòü ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Â ïðîñòðàíñòâå ìåæäó ñëèçåðèíöåì è ïðîôåññîðîì çåëüåâàðåíèÿ èç çåëåíîãî òóìàíà ñôîðìèðîâàëèñü îò÷åòëèâûå î÷åðòàíèÿ ïàòðîíóñà Äðàêî.

Ñíýéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà ôèãóðó. «Ïîíÿòíî»

«Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ», - îáðå÷åííî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. «Ïî÷åìó ìîé ïàòðîíóñ – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð? ß æå òåðïåòü íå ìîãó ýòîãî îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî òèïà»

«Äà, íî âåäü âû óâàæàåòå åãî çà ìàãè÷åñêèé äàð è õàðàêòåð?», - óòî÷íèë Ñíýéï.

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «Ïîæàëóé»

«Äðàêî», - íà÷àë Ñíýéï, îáðàùàÿñü ê ñâîåìó ëþáèìîìó ñòóäåíòó â áîëåå äîâåðèòåëüíîé ìàíåðå. «Âåðèøü òû ýòîìó èëè íåò, íî ìåæäó òîáîé è ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì îáðàçîâàëèñü óçû, áîëåå ïðî÷íûå, ÷åì ñâÿçü ìåæäó íàñòàâíèêîì è ó÷åíèêîì, áîëåå ïðî÷íûå, ÷åì äðóæáà, è äàæå áîëåå ïðî÷íûå, ÷åì ëþáîâü. Âû èäåàëüíî óðàâíîâåøèâàåòå äðóã äðóãà, åãî ñèëüíûå ñòîðîíû – ýòî òâîè ñëàáîñòè, è íàîáîðîò. Âìåñòå, âû îáëàäàåòå ïîòåíöèàëîì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ñàìûìè ìîãóùåñòâåííûìè âîëøåáíèêàìè-ïàðòíåðàìè, êîòîðûõ âèäåë ýòîò ìèð»

Äðàêî áûë ïîòðÿñåí ñëîâàìè ó÷èòåëÿ. «Íî Ïîòòåð ìíå äàæå íå îñîáî íðàâèòñÿ»

«Âîò ïî÷åìó âàøè îòíîøåíèÿ íàñòîëüêî îñîáåííûå», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ñíýéï. «Â îòëè÷èå îò äðóçåé èëè ëþáîâíèêîâ, âû íå áîèòåñü çàäåòü ÷óâñòâà äðóã äðóãà è âñåãäà ãîòîâû óêàçàòü íà íåäîñòàòêè»

«À ÷òî, åñëè ýòî èçìåíèòñÿ?», - çàäàë âîïðîñ Äðàêî. «×òî, åñëè â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ âîçíåíàâèæó åãî òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî íå ñìîãó åãî âûíîñèòü?»

«Ðåçóëüòàòû áóäóò òàêèìè æå, êàê åñëè áû òû â íåãî âëþáèëñÿ». Ñíýéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ, íî îòêðîâåííî ïðîäîëæèë. «Êëþ÷àìè ÿâëÿþòñÿ äîâåðèå è ãîòîâíîñòü ê îáùåíèþ. Åñëè âû ñîõðàíèòå è òî, è äðóãîå, âû ñìîæåòå ïðåêðàñíî ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå»

«À åñëè îäèí èç êëþ÷åé áóäåò óòðà÷åí?»

«Ñóùåñòâóþùàÿ îïàñíîñòü î÷åâèäíà», - çëîâåùå îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ñíýéï. «Îäíàêî åñëè â ñòîëü þíîì âîçðàñòå âû áóäåòå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ðàçëè÷èÿìè è ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå, ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî è â äàëüíåéøåì âàì ýòî áóäåò óäàâàòüñÿ»

*****

Òåì æå ñóááîòíèì âå÷åðîì Äðàêî îáíàðóæèë Ãàððè è ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà èãðàþùèìè â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. Ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíýéïîì Äðàêî äîëãî áðîäèë ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà, îáäóìûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë åìó ïðîôåññîð î åãî îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Òðóäíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî îíè ñ Ãàððè ìîãóò ñòàòü ñàìûìè ìîãóùåñòâåííûìè âîëøåáíèêàìè â ìèðå. Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî áóäåò âåëèêèì âîëøåáíèêîì – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí æå áûë Ìàëôîåì – íî îí è íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ìîæåò ñòàòü âòîðûì Äàìáëäîðîì èëè Ñàëàçàðîì.

Ýòà ìûñëü îäíîâðåìåííî ðàäîâàëà è ïóãàëà. Ïîäîáíàÿ ñèëà ïîäðàçóìåâàëà åùå áîëüøóþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. Áóäóò ëè Äðàêî ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðèçûâàòü ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ âîëøåáíèêàìè, ïîäîáíûìè Âîëäåìîðòó (åñëè, êîíå÷íî, îíè åãî ê òîìó âðåìåíè óíè÷òîæàò), â áóäóùåì? Ïðèäåòñÿ ëè Äðàêî èç ÷óâñòâà äîëãà ïîñòîÿííî îñòàâëÿòü ñâîå ëþáèìîå çàíÿòèå, ñîçäàíèå íîâûõ çåëèé?

À ÷òî íàñ÷åò Ãàððè? Åñëè ó Äðàêî áûë âûáîð, ó÷èòüñÿ èëè íåò, òî Ïîòòåð áûë âûíóæäåí äåëàòü òî, ÷åãî îò íåãî îæèäàëè; îí áûë Ìàëü÷èêîì, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, ñïàñèòåëåì âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Íå ñëîìàåò ëè Ãàððè ãðóç íåîáõîäèìîñòè áûòü ëó÷øèì? Åñëè áû íå âìåøàòåëüñòâî Äðàêî, ýòî áû óæå ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè. Ñíýéï áûë ïðàâ, êîãäà ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè óðàâíîâåøèâàþò äðóã äðóãà. Îíè ïîääåðæèâàëè äðóã äðóãà ñåé÷àñ, ïîìîãàÿ ïðîòèâèòüñÿ ñîáëàçíó ïîãðóæåíèÿ â íåóäà÷è è ïåðåæèâàíèÿ ïðîøëîãî. Îíè âûòàùèëè äðóã äðóãà èç äåïðåññèè, ñíîâà íàó÷èëè äðóã äðóãà ñìåÿòüñÿ.

Äðàêî êàòàëñÿ íà äâèæóùåéñÿ ëåñòíèöå, êîãäà îí âäðóã îñîçíàë, íàñêîëüêî îí áëàãîäàðåí Ãàððè çà òî, ÷òî òîò çàõîòåë âîéòè â åãî æèçíü, è ÷òî åìó _íðàâèëîñü_ îêàçûâàòü âëèÿíèå íà Ãàððè â îòâåò. Îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåíàâèäåë ýòîãî èäèîòà, íî ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ýòà íåíàâèñòü áûëà ñðîäíè íåïðèÿçíè ê áðàòó.

Äðàêî ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì è âçãëÿíóë íà øàõìàòíóþ äîñêó. «Õîäè ïåøêîé íà B8, Ïîòòåð»

«×òî?», - Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, çàòåì âåðíóë âçãëÿä íà äîñêó. «Î. Î! Ïåøêà íà B8». Ïåøêà íà äîñêå ïåðåäâèíóëàñü íà óêàçàííóþ êëåòêó, ïðåïÿòñòâóÿ øàõó Äàìáëäîðà. Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ áëîíäèíó. «Ñïàñèáî, Ìàëôîé»

«Äà óæ, ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», - ñóõî ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð. Îí îñìîòðåë øàõìàòíóþ äîñêó. «Çà ýòî, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ïîëàãàåòñÿ êîíòðîëüíûé îïðîñ»

«Íî ìû æå åùå íà êàíèêóëàõ», - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Äðàêî.

«×òî æ, åñëè âû åùå íå ìîæåòå âûçâàòü ïàòðîíóñà, ýòî íå îòðàçèòñÿ íà âàøèõ îòìåòêàõ», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. Îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè. «Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ áû òàêæå õîòåë óâèäåòü è âàøåãî ïàòðîíóñà»

«Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «_Ýêñïåêòî__ ïàòðîíóì__»_

Ðÿäîì, ìåæäó ñòîëàìè Õàôôëüïàôôà è Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ïîÿâèëñÿ îëåíü, Ñîõàòûé. Òóìàííîå æèâîòíîå íàãíóëî ãîëîâó è ñòóêíóëî êîïûòîì îá ïîë.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî. «À ó òåáÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîëó÷èëîñü?»

Äðàêî óñìåõíóëñÿ. «Ïîñòàðàéñÿ óäåðæàòü ñâîå ñàìîìíåíèå ïîä êîíòðîëåì, Ïîòòåð. _Ýêñïåêòî__ ïàòðîíóì_»

Ïîçàäè îëåíÿ èç òóìàíà âîçíèê 15-ëåòíèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ïàòðîíóñ Äðàêî ïîïðàâèë î÷êè, óëûáíóëñÿ è íà÷àë ëàñêàòü Ñîõàòîãî.

«Âåëèêîëåïíî», - äîâîëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð.

«×òîá ìåíÿ», - âûäîõíóë Ãàððè, øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóâ çåëåíûå ãëàçà. «Äà âåäü ýòî ÿ!»

«Äà, òû», - ïðèçíàë Äðàêî. Íà åãî ãëàçàõ îáà ïàòðîíóñà ðàñòàÿëè â âîçäóõå. «Î÷åâèäíî, ÿ ïîëíûé ïñèõ è äóìàþ, ÷òî _òû_ áóäåøü âñåãäà ìåíÿ çàùèùàòü»

Ãàððè íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóë, ïðèõîäÿ â ñåáÿ. Îí øèðîêî óñìåõíóëñÿ Äðàêî. «Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî. Òû ïñèõ»

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ãàððè ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ.


	16. Õîãñìèä

**Ãëàâà 16: Õîãñìèä**

«Òû çíàåøü, ÿ óæå ïÿòü ëåò êàê èãðàþ â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû, è ó ìåíÿ òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì ÿ èãðàþ âñå õóæå è õóæå», - çàìåòèë Ãàððè, õìóðî óñòàâèâøèñü íà øàõìàòíûå ôèãóðêè, ãðîçèâøèå åìó ìàëåíüêèìè êóëà÷êàìè.

«Íàäî áûëî ñîãëàøàòüñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïðåäëîæèë ïîìî÷ü», - ïðîðåàãèðîâàë Äðàêî, îäíîâðåìåííî ëåíèâî ïðåâðàùàÿ íèòêó â íàèáîëüøåå êîëè÷åñòâî ïðåäìåòîâ, âîçìîæíîå áåç ïðèìåíåíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè.

«Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ìîøåííè÷àòü, Ìàëôîé»

«Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ âûèãðûâàòü, Ïîòòåð»

«Ïðîôåññîð», - îáðàòèëñÿ Ãàððè ê Äàìáëäîðó, ñèäÿùåìó ÷åðåç ñòîë íàïðîòèâ îò íåãî. «À êàêîâî âàøå ìíåíèå?»

«Êòî-òî ìîã áû ñ÷åñòü ýòî ìîøåííè÷åñòâîì», - îòêëèêíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. Ãàððè ñàìîäîâîëüíî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. Äàìáëäîð, îäíàêî, ïðîäîëæàë. «Íî íåò íè÷åãî ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíîãî â òîì, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü î ïîìîùè»

Äðàêî ïðûñíóë, à Ãàððè âñïûõíóë îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Ïðåâðàùàÿ êóñîê óãëÿ îáðàòíî â íèòêó, Äðàêî çàäàë âîïðîñ äèðåêòîðó øêîëû: «Íå õîòèòå ñûãðàòü åùå ðàç?»

«Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð--»

«Îäíàêî, ïî âèäèìîñòè, îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà ìíå ýòîãî íå ïîçâîëÿò». Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó òîðîïëèâî ïðèáëèæàþùåéñÿ ê íèì ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. «Äà, Ìèíåðâà?»

«Íà äâà ñëîâà, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð», - îáðàòèëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå õî÷åò îáñóæäàòü âîïðîñ ïðè ñâèäåòåëÿõ.

«Ðàçóìååòñÿ», - Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïîæåëàë Äðàêî è Ãàððè ïðèÿòíîãî âå÷åðà è ïîêèíóë Áîëüøîé Çàë â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

Ãàððè äîâîëüíî íåóêëþæå ïåðåáðàëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë è çàíÿë ìåñòî Äàìáëäîðà. «Ñûãðàåì?», - ñ íàäåæäîé ïðåäëîæèë îí.

«ß âûèãðàþ», - ñ÷åë íåîáõîäèìûì ïðåäóïðåäèòü Äðàêî.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «Íè÷åãî. Ëó÷øå èãðàòü è ïðîèãðûâàòü, ÷åì ñõîäèòü ñ óìà îò ñêóêè»

Óãîëîê ðòà Äðàêî èçîãíóëñÿ. «Óæå íå òåðïèòñÿ, ÷òîáû êàíèêóëû çàêîí÷èëèñü, à?»

«Êàê íè óæàñíî ýòî ïðèçíàâàòü, íî äà», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. Îí äðàìàòè÷íî âçäîõíóë. «Òû æå áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè ïðîòîð÷àë â êëàññå ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ, áðîñàÿ ìåíÿ ñðàçó ïîñëå íàøèõ çàíÿòèé. ß óæå ñâåë ñ óìà âñåõ îêðóæàþùèõ â ïîèñêàõ ñïîñîáà ðàçâëå÷üñÿ, îäèí òîëüêî ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð åùå îò ìåíÿ íå ñêðûâàåòñÿ»

«Áåäíåíüêèé Ïîòòåð», - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. «Ïîêèíóòûé äðóçüÿìè è âñåìè çàáûòûé»

«Äåëàé õîä, Ìàëôîé», - îáðåçàë Ãàððè, ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâ.

Äðàêî ñêîìàíäîâàë áåëîé ïåøêå äâèãàòüñÿ âïåðåä, è èãðà íà÷àëàñü. Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî èãðàë ïëîõî, íî íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå óìåë, à ïîòîìó, ÷òî èãðà áûëà äëÿ íåãî â îñíîâíîì ïîâîäîì äëÿ îáùåíèÿ. Âèäèìî, åìó íà ñàìîì äåëå áûëî îäèíîêî, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, êàê îí íå çàìîëêàë íè íà ìèíóòó íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåé èãðû. Äðàêî ñëóøàë â ïîë-óõà, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè èçäàâàÿ ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå çâóêè.

«Ýé, Äðàêî», - âäðóã ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ìåíÿÿ òåìó â ñåðåäèíå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, - «Íå õî÷åøü çàâòðà ñõîäèòü â Õîãñìèä?»

«Õîãñìèä?»

«Àãà», - Ãàððè ðàññìàòðèâàë øàõìàòíóþ äîñêó. «ß áû õîòåë ïîïîëíèòü çàïàñû ñëàäîñòåé è ÷åðíèë. Ó÷èòûâàÿ ïðèáëèæåíèå Ñ.Î.Â., Ãåðìèîíà íàì ñ Ðîíîì íå äàñò âçäîõíóòü ñâîáîäíî»

«ß äóìàë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð çàïðåòèë âñåì ïîñåùåíèå Õîãñìèäà», - çàìåòèë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ãëàçà, îçîðíî ïîáëåñêèâàþùèå çà î÷êàìè. «Ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì ïîéòè»

Äðàêî ïðèëîæèë ðóêó ê ãðóäè, èçîáðàæàÿ ïîòðÿñåíèå. «Äîáðîäåòåëüíûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïðåäëàãàåò ñìûòüñÿ áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ?»

Ãàððè îòîçâàëñÿ ïëóòîâñêîé óñìåøêîé. Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ â îòâåò. «Êîãäà îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ?»

*****

Äðàêî âñòðåòèë Ãàððè ó âûõîäà èç ñëèçåðèíñêîé ñïàëüíè íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ïîñëå çàâòðàêà. Êàçàëîñü,  ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðåö áûë ãîòîâ âçîðâàòüñÿ îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ. «Ãîòîâ?», - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

«ß íå äëÿ òîãî íàäåë ñâîþ çèìíþþ ìàíòèþ, ÷òîáû ïðèáðàòüñÿ â ñïàëüíå»

Ñàðêàñòè÷íûé òîí íå ïðîèçâåë íà Ãàððè íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. «Òîãäà ïîøëè»

Óòðî âûäàëîñü õîëîäíîå, â Õîãâàðòñå áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó òèõî. Îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû äîëæíû áûëè âåðíóòüñÿ ïîñëå ïîëóäíÿ. Ñíàðóæè âñå äîðîæêè íà ïîäñòóïàõ ê øêîëå áûëè ðàñ÷èùåíû îò ñíåãà. Ìàëü÷èêè íàïðàâèëèñü ñî äâîðà â ñòîðîíó ãëàâíûõ âîðîò, íî Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî ñâåðíóë ñ òðîïèíêè ïðÿìî â äîõîäÿùèé äî ùèêîëîòêè ñíåã.

«Ìû ðàçâå íå íà ïîåçä èäåì?», - óäèâèëñÿ Äðàêî, íåñêîëüêî îáåñïîêîåííûé ïåðñïåêòèâîé ïðîìî÷èòü ïîäîë ìàíòèè. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà êðàþ òðîïû, âîïðîñèòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ãàððè.

«Íåò», - Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë áðåñòè ïî ñíåãó. «Ñëèøêîì çàìåòíî. Íàì æå çàïðåùåíî ïîêèäàòü òåððèòîðèþ, çàáûë?»

«Òîãäà êàê ìû òóäà äîáåðåìñÿ, ïî-òâîåìó?» Äðàêî ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ âîççðèëñÿ íà ñíåã è ïîñëåäîâàë çà Ãàððè, ñòàðàÿñü ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ ïî åãî ñëåäàì. «×òî, åñëè ìû ïîéäåì ïåøêîì, ýòî áóäåò íå òàê çàìåòíî?»

«Òîé äîðîãîé, êîòîðîé ïîéäåì ìû, - íåò»

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó, êóäà øåë Ãàððè. Âïåðåäè íèõ áûëà Ãðåìó÷àÿ Èâà è Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ. «Ïîòòåð, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ìû íå ïîéäåì ÷åðåç Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ»

«Ìû íå ïîéäåì ÷åðåç Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ», - ýõîì îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ Äðàêî ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. «Ìû ïîéäåì ïîä íèì»

«Ïîä íèì?», - ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïåðåñïðîñèë Äðàêî. Ïîõîæå, ìîðîç íà÷àë ñêàçûâàòüñÿ íà ìîçãàõ Ãàððè.

Ãðåìó÷àÿ Èâà çàøåâåëèëàñü, îùóòèâ èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå. Äðàêî íåðâíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà äåðåâî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè ñïîêîéíî äâèíóëñÿ âïåðåä.

«Äà, ïîä íèì», - ïîäòâåðäèë Ãàððè. «Ó òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ ïðîáëåìû ñî ñëóõîì èëè êàê?»

«Åñëè áû òû îáúÿñíÿë áîëåå ïîíÿòíî, ìíå áû íå ïðèøëîñü âñå âðåìÿ ïåðåñïðàøèâàòü». Õìóðî áóðêíóë Äðàêî â ñïèíó Ãàððè.

Ãðåìó÷àÿ Èâà íà÷àëà óãðîæàþùå ðàçìàõèâàòü âåòâÿìè ïî ìåðå èõ ïðèáëèæåíèÿ. Ãàððè áåññòðàøíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê áîëüøîìó äåðåâó.

Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ. «Ïîòòåð, åñëè òîëüêî òû íå çíàåøü çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðîãî íå çíàþ ÿ, òåáÿ ðàñïëþùèò»

«Íåò, íèêàêîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ». Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà àãðåññèâíîå äåðåâî çà ñâîåé ñïèíîé. «Äðàêî, òû ìíå äîâåðÿåøü?»

«Äà». Îòâåò ïîñëåäîâàë ìãíîâåííî è, ê èçóìëåíèþ Äðàêî, áûë àáñîëþòíî èñêðåííèì. Åñëè áû Ãàððè ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàë åìó ïîäîéòè è îáíÿòü âîëøåáíîå äåðåâî, îí áû ñäåëàë ýòî, íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ. Â òî æå âðåìÿ, îí áû çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñ, êàê Ãàððè âîñïðèìåò åãî ñêîðîïîñòèæíóþ êîí÷èíó.

Óõìûëêà Ãàððè íå ïðåäâåùàëà íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, äà è ïàóê-òàòóèðîâêà ïîä ãëàçîì òîæå íå ñëèøêîì îáíàäåæèâàë. «Ìàëôîé, òû ïñèõ. Ðàçâå òû íå çíàåøü, êàê îïàñíî ìíå äîâåðÿòü. Òåáå âåäü èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ëþäè, êîòîðûå ìíå äîâåðÿþò, èìåþò îáûêíîâåíèå ïîïàäàòü â áåäó, à òî è óìèðàòü»

Äðàêî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ãàððè è çàãëÿíóë åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. «Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ìû âäâîåì ñ Äèããîðè áóäåò õâàñòàòü ïåðåä ìîèì îòöîì, êàê ìû îáà îáûãðàëè òåáÿ â êâèääèò÷»

Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå íà Äðàêî çàòóìàíåííûì âçîðîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàë: «Èíîãäà ÿ ïðîñòî íå çíàþ, ïîöåëîâàòü òåáÿ èëè âðåçàòü êàê ñëåäóåò»

Äðàêî ñíÿë ëåâóþ ïåð÷àòêó è ïðèëîæèë ëàäîíü ê ïîêðàñíåâøåé îò õîëîäà ùåêå Ãàððè. «Ãàððè--», - íà÷àë îí íåæíî, ïîêà ïàóê ïåðåïîëçàë íà åãî ðóêó. Ãàððè ñëåãêà ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, âíèìàòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Äðàêî, ïðîäîëæàâøåãî: «--Åñëè òû ïîïðîáóåøü âûêèíóòü îäíî èç ýòèõ äâóõ, òî ëè÷íî ñìîæåøü ïåðåäàòü ïðèâåò Äèããîðè»

Ãàððè ïðûñíóë îò ñìåõà, à Äðàêî íåñèëüíî øëåïíóë åãî ïî ùåêå. «Äàâàé, ïåäèê-Ïîòòåð. ß áû õîòåë äîáðàòüñÿ äî Õîãñìèäà äî òîãî, êàê ïðåâðàùóñü â ëüäèíêó»

Ïðåæäå ÷åì Äðàêî óñïåë îòñòóïèòü íàçàä, Ãàððè ìîëíèåíîñíî ñæàë åãî â êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ. Ãàððè ãðîìêî ÷ìîêíóë åãî â ìàêóøêó, êàê îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé.

«À-à-à! Îòâàëè!», - âîçìóòèëñÿ Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ.

Ñíîâà õîõî÷à, Ãàððè îñâîáîäèë åãî, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íûðíóë ïîä ñâèñòÿùèå â âîçäóõå âåòêè Ãðåìó÷åé Èâû. Äðàêî ïðèãëàäèë âîëîñû, ñíîâà íàäåë ïåð÷àòêó è, íåäîâîëüíî õìóðÿñü, ïðèíÿëñÿ íàáëþäàòü çà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé òåì âðåìåíåì ïîäíÿë äëèííóþ êðèâóþ âåòêó, âàëÿâøóþñÿ ìåæäó òîëñòûìè êîðíÿìè èâû, è òêíóë åé â ñó÷îê íà òåìíîì, øèøêîâàòîì ñòâîëå. Äåðåâî çàìåðëî.

Ãàððè ïîëîæèë âåòêó òóäà, îòêóäà âçÿë, ìàõíóë ðóêîé Äðàêî è èñ÷åç âíóòðè äåðåâà. Äðàêî ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ïîðàæàÿñü õèòðîñòè Ãàððè, ñòîëü íåñâîéñòâåííîé äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ.

Äðàêî îñìåëèëñÿ ïîäîáðàòüñÿ ïîáëèæå, íè íà ñåêóíäû íå ñïóñêàÿ ãëàç ñ èâîé. Îíà íå øåâåëèëàñü, è Äðàêî íûðíóë â ïîòàéíîé òóííåëü. Ãàððè óæå ñòîÿë òàì â îæèäàíèè Äðàêî, ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, îñâåùàþùåé äîðîãó áëàãîäàðÿ çàêëèíàíèþ _ëþìîñ _íàãîòîâå.

«Ýòîò òóííåëü ïðèâåäåò íàñ ïðÿìî â Âèçæàùóþ Õèæèíó â Õîãñìèäå», - ñîîáùèë Ãàððè Äðàêî, ïîêà îíè ñïóñêàëèñü. «Åñòü åùå äðóãîé ïîòàéíîé õîä, êîòîðûé âåäåò èç çàìêà â «Ñëàäêîå êîðîëåâñòâî», íî â òîì çàëå êàê ðàç óáèðàëñÿ Ôèë÷»

«Âèçæàùàÿ Õèæèíà? Íî òàì æå âîäÿòñÿ ïðèâåäåíèÿ», - ïåðåñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

«Íà ñàìîì äåëå íèêàêèõ ïðèâèäåíèé òàì íåò, è íèêîãäà íå áûëî», - ïîÿñíèë Ãàððè. «Ïîìíèøü ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà?»

«Îáîðîòíÿ?»

«Äà. Ëþïèí ó÷èëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Çàòåì îí ðàññêàçàë î ìåðàõ ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè, ïðèíÿòûõ äëÿ îáåñïå÷åíèÿ áåçîïàñíîñòè Ëþïèíà âî âðåìÿ ïîëíîëóíèé. «Ñåé÷àñ ïðåâðàùåíèÿ Ëþïèíà êîíòðîëèðóþòñÿ ñ ïîìîùüþ çåëüÿ, êîòîðîå ãîòîâèò Ñíýéï, òàê ÷òî õèæèíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàáðîøåíà»

«Ìíå áû ñëåäîâàëî îòïóñòèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü ÿçâèòåëüíîå çàìå÷àíèå ïî ïîâîäó ëþäåé, ÿêøàþùèõñÿ ñ îáîðîòíÿìè, íî ÿ è ñàì-òî õîðîø. ß æå ÿêøàþñü ñ òîáîé», - âñòàâèë Äðàêî ñ óñìåøêîé.

«Äî ÷åãî æå îñòðîóìíî, Äðàêî», - ñóõî çàìåòèë Ãàððè, âûâîäÿ èõ èç òîííåëÿ â Âèçæàùóþ Õèæèíó. «Òàê ñìåøíî, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ëîïíó ñî ñìåõó»

Õîãñìèä áûë íàâîäíåí ëþäüìè. Îáëà÷åííûå â ìàíòèè âîëøåáíèêè è âåäüìû ñïåøèëè îò ëàâêè ê ëàâêå. Ìàãàçèíû êàçàëèñü îñîáåííî òåïëûìè è ìàíÿùèìè õîëîäíûì çèìíèì äíåì. Íîãè ìàëü÷èêîâ ñàìè ñîáîé íàïðàâèëèñü ê «Ñëàäêîìó êîðîëåâñòâó» äëÿ ïîïîëíåíèÿ çàïàñîâ ñëàäîñòåé.

«Òåïåðü êóäà? Çà øêîëüíûìè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè èëè ê Çîíêî?», - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè íà âûõîäå èç «Ñëàäêîãî êîðîëåâñòâà». Åäâà îêàçàâøèñü íà óëèöå, îí ñóíóë â ðîò ëåäåíåö.

«Çà øêîëüíûìè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè, ïîêà ó íàñ åùå îñòàëèñü õîòü êàêèå-òî äåíüãè», - ñ ïîëóóëûáêîé îòâåòèë Äðàêî. «Ìíå åùå íàäî çàãëÿíóòü â ëàâêó çåëèé. ß èçðàñõîäîâàë âåñü áåðåçîâûé ïîðîøîê Ñíýéïà, è òåïåðü ìíå íàäî ïîïîëíèòü çàïàñ. Äà ê òîìó æå Ìàðòèí íàöåëèâàåòñÿ íà ìîè ÿùåðè÷íûå êîãîòêè. Ëó÷øå ÿ êóïëþ åìó êóâøèí, ïîêà îí íå ñòàùèë ìîè»

«Âû ñ Ìàðòèíîì ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëàäèòå, äà?», - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. «×òî, ýòî òàê ñòðàííî?»

«Äðàêî, 90% âðåìåíè òû íàñòîÿùàÿ çàíîçà. Òåáÿ ìîæåò âûíîñèòü òîëüêî ñâÿòîé». Ïîääðàçíèë Ãàððè. «Èëè âåëèêîìó÷åíèê»

«Êàê ñìåøíî, Ïîòòåð», - íåâûðàçèòåëüíî îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

«Òû äóì--îé». Ãàððè íàëåòåë íà âîëøåáíèêà, âûõîäÿùåãî èç ìàãàçèíà ìàíòèé ÌàêÃèííà, óðîíèâ ïðè ýòîì ïàêåò èç «Ñëàäêîãî êîðîëåâñòâà» è ðàññûïàâ åãî ñîäåðæèìîå.

«Àé-ÿé-ÿé, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ìèëåéøèé», - âîñêëèêíóë ñåäîâëàñûé âîëøåáíèê, íàãèáàÿñü, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Ãàððè ñîáðàòü ñëàäîñòè. Äðàêî íàáëþäàë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì áåçî âñÿêîãî èíòåðåñà.

«Ñïàñèáî», - îáðàòèëñÿ Ãàððè ê âîëøåáíèêó. «ß òîæå ïðîùó ïðîùåíèÿ»

«Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ñûíîê», -ñêàçàë òîò. Îíè âûïðÿìèëèñü, è îí ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè ñîáðàííûé ïàêåò. Íà ëèöå âîëøåáíèêà ïðîìåëüêíóëî óäèâëåíèå, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, à åãî ãëàçà ñêîëüçíóëè íà ìãíîâåíèå ïî ëáó Ãàððè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñíîâà çàñèÿë äðóæåëþáèåì. «Ïðèÿòíîãî äíÿ»

Äðàêî ñóçèë ãëàçà, ïðîâîæàÿ óäàëÿþùåãîñÿ è èñ÷åçàþùåãî â òîëïå âîëøåáíèêà âçãëÿäîì. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè: «Îí òåáÿ óçíàë»

«Êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå», - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ñíîâà äâèãàÿñü â ïóòü. Îí îòîäâèíóë âîëîñû ñî ëáà, ïîëíîñòüþ îòêðûâàÿ øðàì â âèäå ìîëíèè. «Ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ äåòàëü ñëîæíî ñïðÿòàòü»

«Äà, íî ðàçâå îíè îáû÷íî íå íà÷èíàþò íàä òîáîé ñþñþêàòü?»

«Áîëüøå íåò». Ãàððè çàïóñòèë ðóêó â ñâîé ïàêåò ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè. «Áëàãîäàðÿ Ðèòå Ìîñêèòå è, êñòàòè, _òåáå_»

«À-à. Ýòè ñòàòüè â ïðîøëîì ãîäó». Ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë Äðàêî è ãíóñíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. «Âåñåëî áûëî»

Ãàððè ôûðêíóë. «Òåáå-òî, ìîæåò, è áûëî»

«Íó êîíå÷íî, ìíå. Ýòî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå», - îòðåçàë Äðàêî. Îíè âîøëè â êíèæíûé ìàãàçèí, îïîâåùàÿ ïðîäàâöà î ñâîåì ïîÿâëåíèè òèõèì çâîíîì êîëîêîëü÷èêà íàä äâåðüþ. Ðàñõîäÿñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, îíè íàïðàâèëèñü êàæäûé â èíòåðåñóþùóþ åãî ñåêöèè, ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ íîâûå íàçâàíèÿ è îòáèðàÿ êíèãè äëÿ ïðèîáðåòåíèÿ.

Äðàêî îáíàðóæèë Ãàððè â ïðîõîäå ó êíèã ïî êâèääèò÷ó. Ãàððè ñèäåë ïðÿìî íà ïîëó, óãëóáèâøèñü â êíèãó. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì ëåæàëà íåáîëüøàÿ ñòîïêà êíèã ñ äâóìÿ áóòûëî÷êàìè ÷åðíèë ñâåðõó.

«Íó ïîøëè, ïðèÿòåëü?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ïðèáëèæàÿñü.

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, çàêðûë êíèãó, êîòîðóþ ÷èòàë, è äîáàâèë åå ê ñâîåé ñòîïêå. «Äà, ÿ âñå». Îí âñòàë, âçÿë îòîáðàííûå êíèãè, è îíè âäâîåì íàïðàâèëèñü ê ïðèëàâêó.

«Ïîêëîííèê êâèääèò÷à, êàê ÿ âèæó», - çàìåòèë ïðîäàâåö, çàâîðà÷èâàÿ êíèãè Ãàððè. «Ðàññ÷èòûâàåòå ñòàòü ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì èãðîêîì?»

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «Íå çíàþ. Âîçìîæíî»

Äðàêî, óæå îïëàòèâøèé ïîêóïêè, âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. «ß äóìàë, òû òîëüêî îá ýòîì è ìå÷òàåøü, Ãàððè»

«Òû ìåíÿ èñïîðòèë, Ìàëôîé», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, çàáèðàÿ ñâîè êíèãè è óõìûëÿÿñü Äðàêî. «Ïåðñïåêòèâà èãðû ñ êåì-ëèáî åùå ìåðêíåò â ñðàâíåíèè ñ ìûñëüþ î íàøåì ñ òîáîé ïîëóíî÷íîì êâèääèò÷å»

Ãàððè ïðîøåë ê äâåðè ìèìî Äðàêî, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâøåãî, êàê çàïûëàëè åãî ùåêè. Ðóìÿíåö óñèëèëñÿ åùå áîëüøå, êîãäà îí çàìåòèë âåñåëóþ óëûáêó íà ëèöå ïðîäàâöà. Äðàêî âçäåðíóë ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîñïåøèë âñëåä çà Ãàððè.

«Òåïåðü çà çåëüÿìè?», - çàäàë âîïðîñ Ãàððè, êàê òîëüêî îíè îêàçàëèñü íà óëèöå.

«Äà», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî, îòêàçûâàÿñü ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî çàìå÷àíèå Ãàððè åãî ñìóòèëî... èëè ÷òî êîìïëèìåíò áûë åìó ïðèÿòåí.

«Òîãäà ïîêàçûâàé äîðîãó», - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ãàððè. «ß íèêîãäà íå--»

«Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð». Âîëøåáíèê, ñ êîòîðûì Ãàððè íåäàâíî ñòîëêíóëñÿ, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íèì ñ øèðîêîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå. «ß òàê ðàññ÷èòûâàë ñíîâà âàñ óâèäåòü»

«×åì ÿ ìîãó âàì ïîìî÷ü?», - âåæëèâî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Îí íàïðÿãñÿ, êîãäà âîëøåáíèê ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î.

Óëûáêà âîëøåáíèêà ñòàëà çëîâåùåé. «Óæå ïîìîãëè»

Äðàêî óâèäåë ìàëåíüêèé ïðåäìåò â äðóãîé ðóêå âîëøåáíèêà â òîò ñàìûé ìèã, êîãäà Ãàððè ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ðóêó Äðàêî. Äðàêî îùóòèë ñèëüíûé ðûâîê ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå ïóïêà. Ïîðòêëþ÷!

Âñå òðîå èñ÷åçëè ñ õëîïêîì.


	17. Âîëäåìîðò

**Ãëàâà 17: Âîëäåìîðò**

Ïîðòêëþ÷ ïåðåíåñ èõ íà êëàäáèùå. Ðÿäû íàäãðîáíûõ êàìíåé è ïàìÿòíèêîâ âîçâûøàëèñü íàä ñëîåì ñíåãà, íåñÿ êàðàóë íàä ìîãèëàìè. ßðêèé ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò îòðàæàëñÿ íà äåâñòâåííî áåëîì ñíåãó, ïðàêòè÷åñêè îñëåïëÿÿ èõ.

Ïîçàäè Äðàêî, Ãàððè ðåçêî âòÿíóë âîçäóõ. Ðóêà, ñæèìàâøàÿ ëîêîòü Äðàêî, íà÷àëà ñèëüíî äðîæàòü. Ïîêóïêè Ãàððè âûñêîëüçíóëè èç îíåìåâøèõ ïàëüöåâ íà çàñíåæåííóþ çåìëþ.

Äðàêî íå òåðÿë íè ñåêóíäû. «_Ïåòðèôèêóñ òîòàëóñ!_»

Ïîæèëîé âîëøåáíèê, äîñòàâèâøèé èõ íà êëàäáèùå, ðóõíóë íà çåìëþ, ìãíîâåííî çàñòûâ. Äðàêî áðîñèë ñâîè ïàêåòû, îòöåïèë îò ñåáÿ ðóêó Ãàððè è áðîñèëñÿ ê ðàñïðîñòåðòîìó òåëó ïîâåðæåííîãî âîëøåáíèêà, íàìåðåâàÿñü âûòàùèòü ïîðòêëþ÷ èç åãî ñæàòîãî êóëàêà.

Ãàððè èçäàë ïîëóçàäóøåííûé çâóê, è Äðàêî âçäåðíóë ãîëîâó. Îí ñíîâà îùóòèë, ÷òî ïîãðóæàåòñÿ â áåçäíó îò÷àÿíèÿ, îäîëåâàåìûé íåïðîøåííûìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè î Ïîçè Ïàðêèíñîí, ðàññêàçûâàþùåé åìó î ñìåðòè Ëþöèóñà.

Äåìåíòîðû!

×åòûðå ñóùåñòâà â êàïþøîíàõ è ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèÿõ âûñêîëüçíóëè èç-çà ìîãèëüíûõ îáåëèñêîâ, êðóæà âîêðóã Äðàêî è Ãàððè. Çà íèìè ïîÿâèëèñü åùå äâîå: óñòðàøàþùåãî âèäà âîëøåáíèê â êàïþøîíå è åùå îäèí, áîëåå ðîáêîãî âèäà, ñ ñåðåáðÿíîé ðóêîé. Îáà äåðæàëè ïàëî÷êè.

Äðàêî áûñòðî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, èçâëåêàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè. Â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã îí ñóíóë ðóêó â ìàíòèþ Ãàððè, äîñòàâàÿ ïàëî÷êó ãðèôôèíäîðöà è çàñîâûâàÿ åå åìó â ðóêó. Îíè íå íóæäàëèñü â ïàëî÷êàõ, íî øåñòîå ÷óâñòâî ïîäñêàçàëî Äðàêî, ÷òî ðàñêðûâàòü âñå êàðòû áûëî åùå ðàíî. Ê òîìó æå Ãàððè, ñóäÿ ïî åãî âèäó, ñåé÷àñ áû ïðèãîäèëàñü ëþáàÿ ïîìîùü.

«Âûçîâè ïàòðîíóñà!», - ñêîìàíäîâàë Äðàêî. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàþùèìñÿ äåìåíòîðàì è ñäåëàë ýòî ñàì: «_Ýêñïåêòî ïàòðîíóì!_»

Ïåðåä ìàëü÷èêàìè âîçíèê ïðèçðà÷íî-çåëåíûé ïàòðîíóñ Äðàêî. Äðàêî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ñòîÿâøåãî ñçàäè. Ãàððè âåñü âçìîê, åãî ëèöî ñêðèâèëîñü îò áîëè. Äðàêî âûðóãàëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Íà ïîìîùü Ãàððè ðàññ÷èòûâàòü áûëî íå÷åãî.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïàòðîíóñ Äðàêî îêàçàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûì, ÷òîáû îòîãíàòü äåìåíòîðîâ. Ïðèçðà÷íî-çåëåíûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð óñòðåìèëñÿ çà ñïàñàþùèìèñÿ áåãñòâîì äåìåíòîðàìè, îñòàâëÿÿ Äðàêî è Ãàððè íàåäèíå ñ äâóìÿ âîëøåáíèêàìè, ñòîÿùèìè íàïðîòèâ íèõ.

«Íåïëîõî, þíûé Ìàëôîé», - ïðîøèïåë âîëøåáíèê â êàïþøîíå. «Òâîè ñèëû âîçðîñëè. Òû ïðåâçîøåë ñâîåãî ïîêîéíîãî îòöà, ïîëàãàþ»

«Âîëäåìîðò», - èìÿ îáîæãëî ÿçûê Äðàêî êàê êèñëîòà, êîãäà îí îñîçíàë, êòî ñòîèò ïåðåä íèì. Åãî ïàëüöû íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàëè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. «Òû óáèë ìîåãî îòöà»

«À ñåé÷àñ óáüþ è òåáÿ», - óâåðåííî îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò. «×åðâåõâîñò»

Âîëøåáíèê, ìàÿ÷èâøèé çà ñïèíîé Âîëäåìîðòà, ×åðâåõâîñò, ïîäíÿë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. «_Àâàäà êåäàâðà_!»

«ÍÅÒ!!»

Êðèê Ãàððè ðàçíåññÿ ïî âñåìó êëàäáèùó, êîãäà îí ñõâàòèë Äðàêî è îòøâûðíóë íàçàä. Äðàêî ïîòðÿñåííî ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, â êîòîðîãî ïîïàëî çàêëèíàíèå.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè, îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ Äðàêî, áûëè òîãî æå îòòåíêà çåëåíîãî, ÷òî è óáèâàþùåå çàêëÿòèå.

«Ãàððè», - íå âåðÿ â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî, êîãäà ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïîøàòíóëñÿ. Äðàêî ðâàíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäõâàòèòü Ãàððè, èç ãîðëà åãî ðâàëñÿ êðèê îò÷àÿíèÿ. Îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë, êîãäà ïàëî÷êè åãî è Ãàððè âëåòåëè â ðóêó Âîëäåìîðòà.

«Ïîòòåð», - îòðûâèñòî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, îïóñêàÿ áåçæèçíåííîå òåëî íà çàñíåæåííóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü. Îí ñîðâàë ñ ðóê ïåð÷àòêè, ðàçìîòàë êðàñíî-çîëîòîé øàðô Ãàððè è ïðèæàë ïàëüöû ê ãîðëó ìàëü÷èêà. Ïóëüñà íå áûëî. «Íåò», - ÷óòü ñëûøíî âûäîõíóë Äðàêî, ïðèæèìàÿ óõî ê ãðóäè Ãàððè. Ñåðäöå íå áèëîñü. «Î Ìåðëèí. Íåò»

Ãîðëî Äðàêî ãîðåëî, êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ïàâøåãî òîâàðèùà. Øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûå ãëàçà Ãàððè áåçæèçíåííî ñìîòðåëè â íåáî.

×òî-òî âíóòðè Äðàêî ðàçáèëîñü íà ìèëëèîí îñòðûõ îñêîëêîâ, ðàçðûâàþùèõ åãî. Ãëàçà çàòóìàíèëèñü, íî, êîíå÷íî, íå îò ñëåç, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò. Òåì áîëåå èç-çà Ïîòòåðà. Ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü Ïîòòåð.

Î Ãàððè. Íåò.

Ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Ãàððè è Äðàêî äîëæíû áûëè âìåñòå ïîáåäèòü Âîëäåìîðòà. Îíè ïëàíèðîâàëè, ÷òî âñå áóäåò èìåííî òàê. Îíè òàê ñòàðàëèñü ñòàòü èñêóñíûìè âîëøåáíèêàìè. Îíè äîïîëíÿëè äðóã äðóãà, äàæå Ñíýéï ýòî ïðèçíàâàë, à Ñíýéï íèêîãäà íå îáìàíûâàë Äðàêî. Ãàððè áûë íóæåí Äðàêî. Íó êàê îí ìîã â îäèíî÷êó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì?

Îòâåò ïðèøåë ê íåìó ñëîâíî ãîëîñ èç òåìíîòû, ïîõîæèé íà ãîëîñ åãî îòöà. Ñìåðòü Ãàððè è áûëà äëÿ íèõ âîçìîæíîñòüþ äåéñòâîâàòü âìåñòå. Äðàêî ïðîñòî äîëæåí áûë èñïîëüçîâàòü åå â ñâîèõ öåëÿõ, à óæ åñëè â ÷åì-òî Ìàëôîÿì íå áûëî ðàâíûõ, òàê ýòî â óìåíèè èñïîëüçîâàòü.

Îñëåïëÿþùàÿ ÿðîñòü îõâàòèëà åãî, îòãîíÿÿ ïðî÷ü ãîðå. Âçäåðíóâ ïîäáîðîäîê, îí âïèëñÿ ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì â Âîëäåìîðòà è ×åðâåõâîñòà. Ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè, Äðàêî ðàñïðàâèë ïëå÷è è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ðàñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, ðàç è íàâñåãäà.

«Êàêîé æå Ïîòòåð èäèîò», - çëî óñìåõíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. «Óìåðåòü âìåñòî Ìàëôîÿ - êàêàÿ ãëóïîñòü»

«Åìó íåäîëãî îñòàâàòüñÿ ìåðòâûì», - ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî. «Êàê òîëüêî ÿ äîáåðóñü äî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè, ÿ âåðíó Ãàððè ê æèçíè»

«Âåðíåøü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ê æèçíè?», - ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. «Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Äëÿ óáèâàþùåãî çàêëÿòèÿ íåò êîíòðçàêëèíàíèÿ»

«Õà! Ìíîãî æå òû çíàåøü», - ïîääåë Äðàêî. «Ìàòü Ãàððè îòêðûëà êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå è îïèñàëà åãî â ñâîèõ äíåâíèêàõ. Âñå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî ñäåëàòü, òàê ýòî ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, _îæèâèòóñ_, è Ïîòòåð âåðíåòñÿ ê æèçíè»

«È òû â ñàìîì äåëå âåðèøü, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå ñðàáîòàåò?», - ôûðêíóë Âîëäåìîðò.

«Äî ñèõ ïîð ðàáîòàëî», - ïàðèðîâàë Äðàêî. «Ýòî ñëîæíîå çàêëèíàíèå, íî ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Êëþ÷ ê âîëøåáñòâó - ýòî õîòåòü äîáèòüñÿ ðåçóëüòàòà, à ÿ î÷åíü õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñíîâà îæèë»

Âîëäåìîðò çàìîë÷àë. Äðàêî ïåðåâåë âíèìàíèå íà ×åðâåõâîñòà è òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàë: «_Èìïåðèî_». Çàêëèíàíèå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî. ×åðâåõâîñò çàñòûë .Äðàêî ìûñëåííî ïðèêàçàë åìó íå äâèãàòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà.

Âîëäåìîðò çàíåñ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è Äðàêî íàïðÿãñÿ, ãîòîâÿñü îòðàçèòü ëþáîå çàêëèíàíèå. Íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû íàöåëèòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî, Âîëäåìîðò íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà Ãàððè è âîñêëèêíóë: «_Îæèâèòóñ!_»

Ìãíîâåíèåì ïîçæå òåëî Âîëäåìîðòà ðóõíóëî íà çåìëþ.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåáî è óëûáíóëñÿ. «Òû îòîìùåí, îòåö. À òåïåðü ñêàæè Ïîòòåðó, ïóñòü òàùèò ñâîþ çàäíèöó ñþäà, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã íàó÷èòü åãî óìó-ðàçóìó»

Ó íîã Äðàêî Ãàððè èçäàë áîëåçíåííûé ñòîí. Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë âíèç, à çàòåì ñíîâà ââåðõ. Åãî óëûáêà ñòàëà øèðå. «Ñïàñèáî»

«Î-î-î, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?», - ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà è õâàòàÿñü ðóêîé çà ãîëîâó.

Äðàêî ïðèñåë íà êîðòî÷êè è ïîòåð ùåêó Ãàððè ñíåãîì. Ïàóê-òàòóèðîâêà âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèâøåéñÿ âîçìîæíîñòüþ, ÷òîáû ïåðåáåæàòü ñ Äðàêî íà Ãàððè. «Òû óìåð, áåñòîëî÷ü»

Ãàððè ìîðãíóë è èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. «ß óìåð?»

Äðàêî êèâíóë. «Ïðèíÿë çàêëÿòèå, íàïðàâëåííîå íà ìåíÿ. Â ñâîåì ÷åðòîâîì ãðèôôèíäîðñêîì ñòèëå»

«Òîãäà ïî÷åìó ÿ æèâ? Íå òî ÷òî áû ìåíÿ ýòî íå ðàäîâàëî, íî âñå-òàêè?»

«ß îáìàíîì âûíóäèë Âîëäåìîðòà ïðèìåíèòü _îæèâèòóñ_», - Äðàêî ìàõíóë íà ëåæàùåãî âîëøåáíèêà.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â óêàçàííîì íàïðàâëåíèè. «Óõ òû. Êàê òåáå ýòî óäàëîñü? Âîëäåìîðò ìîæåò-- ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ëîæü»

«À ÿ íå ëãàë. ß ñêàçàë åìó ïðàâäó», - Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. «Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ÿ îïóñòèë ÷àñòü íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ýòî çàêëèíàíèå - æèçíü-çà-æèçíü»

«Êàê ðàç â ñâîåì ñëèçåðèíñêîì ñòèëå», - Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêî è áëàãîäàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ. «Ñïàñèáî»

«Ñ òåáÿ ïðè÷èòàåòñÿ, Ïîòòåð», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî, íàáëþäàÿ çà ïàóêîì, ïîëçóùèì ïî øðàìó Ãàððè. Íàõìóðèâøèñü, Äðàêî óáðàë âîëîñû ñî ëáà Ãàððè, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü ïîëó÷øå.

«×òî òàêîå?», - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

«Ó òåáÿ íîâûé øðàì». Äðàêî îñìîòðåë øðàì â âèäå ìîëíèè íà ëáó Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ñîïðèêàñàëñÿ ñ ïåðâûì, ïåðåñåêàÿ åãî. «Ïîëàãàþ, òåïåðü òåáÿ ìîæíî îôèöèàëüíî ïðîâîçãëàñèòü Ìàëü÷èêîì, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë Äâàæäû»

Ãàððè æàëîáíî çàñòîíàë. «Óðà»

Äðàêî ñëåãêà ñòóêíóë Ãàððè ïî ëáó è âûïðÿìèëñÿ. Îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì çàñòûâøåãî âîëøåáíèêà, êîòîðûé ïåðåíåñ èõ íà êëàäáèùå, Âîëäåìîðòà è ïîä êîíåö ×åðâåõâîñòà, êîòîðûé ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, êàê ïðèêàçàë åìó Äðàêî.

Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è àõíóë. «Ïåòòèãðþ!»

«Êòî?», - ïåðåñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ðàçäóìûâàþùèé íàä òåì, êàê èì âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.

«Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ. ×åðâåõâîñò. Âîëøåáíèê, êîòîðûé óáèë ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé è ïîäñòàâèë Ñèðèóñà!», - Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ×åðâåõâîñòà. «×òî ñ íèì òàêîå?»

«ß íàëîæèë íà íåãî çàêëèíàíèå Èìïåðèóñ», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó ×åðâåõâîñòà âñå åùå áûëà â ðóêå ïàëî÷êà, êîòîðóþ îí çàáûë îòîáðàòü ó íåãî, è âîçìóòèëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé òóïîñòüþ. «_Çîâèî ïàëî÷êó_»

Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà ×åðâåõâîñòà âëåòåëà â ðàñêðûòóþ ëàäîíü Äðàêî. Îí ïîâòîðèë îïåðàöèþ ñ îñòàëüíûìè òðåìÿ ïàëî÷êàìè, êîòîðûå áûëè ó Âîëäåìîðòà. Ñóíóâ â êàðìàí òðè èç ÷åòûðåõ, Äðàêî âåðíóë Ãàððè åãî.

Ãàððè âçÿë ïàëî÷êó, ïîäîøåë ê ×åðâåõâîñòó è óäàðèë åãî ñ ðàçìàõó. Âîëøåáíèê ðóõíóë. «Óáëþäîê», - âûïëþíóë Ãàððè. Ïðåâðàòèâ ñâîé øàðô â âåðåâêó, îí ñâÿçàë ×åðâåõâîñòà. Çàòåì Ãàððè íàëîæèë íà íåãî óñûïëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Äðàêî áûëî ëèøíèì, îäíàêî îí âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò êîììåíòàðèåâ.

Ïîêà Ãàððè áûë çàíÿò, Äðàêî èçâëåê ïîðòêëþ÷ èç ðóêè òðåòüåãî âîëøåáíèêà. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïîðòêëþ÷ äåéñòâîâàë òîëüêî â îäíó ñòîðîíó, è Äðàêî ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóë. «Ýé, Ïîòòåð, ó òåáÿ ñëó÷àéíî íåò ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, ãäå ìû ñåé÷àñ?»

«Íà òîì æå ñàìîì êëàäáèùå, êóäà Âîëäåìîðò ïåðåíåñ ìåíÿ ïðîøëîé âåñíîé», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí ïîäîøåë ê Âîëäåìîðòó è ïíóë íîãîé òðóï. «Íà òîì æå êëàäáèùå, ãäå òû óáèë Ñåäðèêà, ïðîêëÿòûé ìåðçàâåö». Îí ëÿãíóë òðóï åùå íåñêîëüêî ðàç.

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà, íàáëþäàÿ çà ïîâåäåíèåì Ãàððè. «È êàê æå, ïî-òâîåìó, íàì âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ?»

Ãàððè íåìíîãî óãîìîíèëñÿ è îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Äðàêî. «À ÷òî, òû óæå íå íîñèøü ìîé ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïîäàðîê?»

«Îé». Äðàêî ïîòÿíóë çà öåïî÷êó íà øåå, âûòàñêèâàÿ ìåäàëüîí èç-ïîä ìàíòèè. «ß çàáûë»

Ãàððè âåñåëî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ïîäõîäÿ ê ñëèçåðèíöó. «Äðàêî, Äðàêî, Äðàêî. ×òî áû òû áåç ìåíÿ äåëàë?»

«Äàâàé íå áóäåì âûÿñíÿòü, ëàäíî?», - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñåðüåçíî. «Ñåãîäíÿ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, è ìíå ýòî ñîâñåì íå ïîíðàâèëîñü»

Ãàððè âñïûõíóë îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è çàñòåí÷èâî óëûáíóëñÿ. «Ðàä, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ìîå îáùåñòâî»

«Íå äóìàé î ñåáå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, Ïîòòåð», - ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Äðàêî. «Ìîè ìîòèâû àáñîëþòíî ýãîèñòè÷íû. Ñ êåì áû ÿ òîãäà ñòàë èãðàòü â êâèääèò÷?»

Ãàððè ðàññìåÿëñÿ, êàê åñëè áû îí ïîâåðèë Äðàêî, õîòÿ îáà ñîçíàâàëè, ÷òî ýòî áûëà íåïðàâäà. 


	18. Ñòîëêíîâåíèå íà ñòàíöèè Õîãâàðòñ Õîãñìèä

**Ãëàâà 18: Ñòîëêíîâåíèå íà ñòàíöèè Õîãâàðòñ-Õîãñìèä**

Ñîëíöå îïóñêàëîñü âñå íèæå, êàê ýòî îáû÷íî áûâàåò çèìîé. Òåíè óäëèíÿëèñü, è ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå õîëîäíåå. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ïðîáèðàåò ìîðîç.

«Òàê ÷òî òåïåðü, Ïîòòåð?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. Îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì Ãàððè, ×åðâåõâîñòà, Âîëäåìîðòà è ñòàðîãî âîëøåáíèêà, ðàñïðîñòåðòîãî íà çåìëå, è ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî áåçûìÿííîãî âîëøåáíèêà ïðèäåòñÿ áðîñèòü.

«×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?», - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, â òðåòèé ðàç óäîñòîâåðÿÿñü â ïðî÷íîñòè âåðåâîê, ñâÿçûâàþùèõ ×åðâåõâîñòà.

«Ìû ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ïîòðàòèëè íà òî, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòüñÿ, êàê ñïàñòè ìèð îò ýòîãî ãàäà», - Äðàêî ëÿãíóë òðóï Âîëäåìîðòà, - «è ïîáåäèëè. Íî òåïåðü-òî ÷òî? Íàøè óðîêè çàêîí÷èëèñü? Ìû ñíîâà ñòàíåì íîðìàëüíûìè, ñêó÷íûìè ñòóäåíòàìè?»

Ãàððè âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê, îò ÷åãî åãî ìîêðûå îò ñíåãà âîëîñû âñòàëè äûáîì. «ß íå ñîâñåì óâåðåí. Âîîáùå-òî ÿ íå ïðîòèâ íåìíîãî ïîáûòü íîðìàëüíûì è ñêó÷íûì ðàäè ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ»

«Ïîòòåð, äà òû óæå è òàê çàíóäà», - Äðàêî óâèäåë, êàê Ãàððè äðîæèò, è çàìåòèë, ÷òî åãî ìàíòèÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîêðà îò ñíåãà. Äðàêî óòîìëåííî âçäîõíóë. «Ê òîìó æå òû èäèîò»

Ó Ãàððè áûë îçàäà÷åííûé âèä. «À òåïåðü ÿ ÷òî íå òàê ñäåëàë?»

Äðàêî ïðîáðàëñÿ ñêâîçü ñíåã ê Ãàððè. «Òû è ïðàâäà èäèîò», - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ðàçìàòûâàÿ è ñíèìàÿ ñ øåè ñâîé çåëåíûé ñ ñåðåáðîì øàðô. Îí íàáðîñèë øàðô íà øåþ Ãàððè è, ïîïóòíî íàêëàäûâàÿ îñóøàþùåå è óòåïëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèÿ íà åãî ìàíòèþ, çàâÿçàë åãî. «Òû åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò äâàæäû ïåðåæèòü óáèâàþùåå çàêëÿòèå ëèøü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óìåðåòü îò õîëîäà»

Ãàððè ñâåðêíóë îñëåïèòåëüíîé Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîâñêîé óëûáêîé. «Íî ó ìåíÿ æå åñòü òû, êîòîðûé îáî ìíå ïîçàáîòèòñÿ»

«Ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î òåáå?», - Äðàêî ôûðêíóë. «Ýòî ñàìîñîõðàíåíèå, Ïîòòåð. Ìåíÿ ëèí÷óþò, åñëè ÿ ïîçâîëþ ãåðîþ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà ïîãèáíóòü, êîãäà ÿ ìîã áû ýòî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü»

«Äà. Íó êîíå÷íî. È êàê òîëüêî ìíå â ãîëîâó ïðèøëî, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ìîãóò áûòü äðóãèå ìîòèâû?», - óëûáêà Ãàððè ñòàëà åùå øèðå è ÿð÷å.

Äðàêî õìóðî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. «Õâàòèò ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ, áóäòî ÿ ïîâåñèë ëóíó íà íåáî, òû, óâàëåíü. Ïîðà â ïóòü. Ìîæåò, òû è íå çàìåòèë, íî çäåñü ÷åðòîâñêè õîëîäíî»

Ãàððè êèâíóë, âñå åùå óõìûëÿÿñü, è íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà ×åðâåõâîñòà: «_Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ_!». Ñïÿùèé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè ïîäíÿëñÿ è ðûâêîì äâèíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è Äðàêî, ìèíóÿ òðóï Âîëäåìîðòà.

Ãàððè âçÿëñÿ îäíîé ðóêîé çà çàïÿñòüå ×åðâåõâîñòà, à äðóãîé çà ëîêîòü Äðàêî. Èõ ïîêóïêè áûëè óìåíüøåíû è ïîëîæåíû â êàðìàí ìàíòèè Ãàððè. Äðàêî ïðèìåíèë çàêëèíàíèå _ìîáèëèêîðïóñ _è ê Âîëäåìîðòó. Äâèæóùèéñÿ òðóï ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé ìðà÷íîå çðåëèùå, è Äðàêî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, áåðÿ Âîëäåìîðòà çà ðóêó. Îí áûñòðî íàæàë íà íóæíûå òî÷êè ìåäàëüîíà â ôîðìå ïàóêà, è ÷åòâåðî âîëøåáíèêîâ èñ÷åçëè ñ õëîïêîì.

Ïîðòêëþ÷ ïåðåíåñ èõ íà ïëàòôîðìó æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ñòàíöèè Õîãâàðòñ-Õîãñìèä – ïðÿìî â öåíòð ãðóïïû ñòóäåíòîâ, ñõîäÿùèõ ñ ïîåçäà, êîòîðûé ïðèâåç èõ íàçàä ïîñëå çèìíèõ êàíèêóë.

Äðàêî, Ãàððè è äâîå çàêîëäîâàííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ðóõíóëè âìåñòå ñ íåñêîëüêèìè ñòóäåíòàìè. Ïîêà îíè ïîäíèìàëèñü íà íîãè, âîêðóã îáðàçîâàëàñü òîëïà çðèòåëåé.

«ß ïîéäó íà ñòàíöèþ è ñâÿæóñü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ïðè ïîìîùè ëåòó÷åãî ïîðîõà», - Ãàððè îáðàòèëñÿ ê Äðàêî, ïîïðàâëÿÿ î÷êè. «Ïðèñìîòðè çà Ïåòòèãðþ. Åñëè îí î÷íåòñÿ, óñûïè åãî ñíîâà. Íàäî, ÷òîáû îí îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ è ïîìîã îïðàâäàòü ìîåãî êðåñòíîãî»

Äðàêî êèâíóë, è Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë ïðî÷ü. Äðàêî ñíÿë äâèæóùåå çàêëèíàíèå ñ âîëøåáíèêîâ, è îíè çàìåðëè íà ïëàòôîðìå íà ìåñòå ñâîåãî ïàäåíèÿ. Îí íåäîâîëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà îêðóæèâøèõ åãî ñòóäåíòîâ. «Âàì íå ïîðà ðàññàæèâàòüñÿ ïî êàðåòàì?»

Íåêîòîðûå íà÷àëè ðàñõîäèòüñÿ, áóðíî ïåðåøåïòûâàÿñü, íî áîëüøèíñòâî íå ñäâèíóëîñü ñ ìåñòà. Ïàíñè, Êðàááå è Ãîéë ñ ïîìîùüþ ëîêòåé ïðîáðàëèñü â öåíòð êðóãà â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîâ.

«Òàê-òàê, ÷òî ýòî ó íàñ òóò?», - ãëóìëèâî ïðîòÿíóë Çýéí ÌàêÊîé, ñåìèêóðñíèê è êàïèòàí ñëèçåðèíñêîé êîìàíäû ïî êâèääèò÷ó. «Äðàêî Ìàëôîé è äâà òðóïà. Ïîõîæå, ó äðóæêà Ïîòòåðà áóäóò íåïðèÿòíîñòè»

«Îòâÿæèñü, ÌàêÊîé», - îòêëèêíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü çàñëîíèòü Âîëäåìîðòà è ×åðâåõâîñòà. Îí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî åìó ãðîçÿò áîëüøèå ïðîáëåìû, åñëè ñòóäåíòû, ñèìïàòèçèðóþùèå Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè, îáíàðóæàò, ÷òî ó åãî íîã ëåæèò èõ ìåðòâûé Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü.

×åðâåõâîñò ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ñåáå âñåîáùåå âíèìàíèå. Äðàêî âûðóãàëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ è ïîñïåøíî ñíîâà íàëîæèë íà ×åðâåõâîñòà óñûïëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå.

«Ýé, à ÿ åãî çíàþ», - âîñêëèêíóë Ãîéë, óêàçûâàÿ íà ×åðâåõâîñòà. «ß óçíàë ýòó ñåðåáðÿíóþ ðóêó. Ýòî ìììì--»

Ïàíñè ïðèêðûëà ðóêîé ðîò Ãîéëó. Îíà çëîâåùå óëûáíóëàñü. «Äóìàþ, êîå-êòî èç íàñ åãî óçíàë, è íàø äîëã äîñòàâèòü åãî äîìîé»

Êëÿíóñü áîðîäîé Ìåðëèíà!, ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, íåîæèäàííî îêàçàâøèéñÿ ïîä ïðèöåëîì ñåìè âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê. Ïëåâàòü íà Âîëäåìîðòà, îí óæå ïîêîéíèê. È Äðàêî ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ, åñëè ïîòåðÿåò ×åðâåõâîñòà. Áóäóùåå ñ÷àñòüå Ãàððè çàâèñåëî îò Ïåòòèãðþ è, õîòü Äðàêî ïî-ïðåæíåìó â îáùåì è öåëîì íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè, îí íå äîïóñòèò, ÷òîáû ýòî ñ÷àñòüå ñåé÷àñ ðàçðóøèëè.

Çýéí óãðîæàþùå íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà Äðàêî. «Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê íàø ìèëûé Äðàêî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü, êîãäà èñïûòàåò íà ñåáå íàøè çàêëèíàíèÿ»

«Äàâàéòå íå áóäåì», - õîëîäíî îòðåàãèðîâàë Äðàêî. «_Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ!_»

Ïàëî÷êà Çýéíà âûëåòåëà èç åãî ðóêè è óïàëà ïîîäàëü íà ïëàòôîðìó.

«_Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ!_», - Äðàêî óñïåë ïðèìåíèòü çàêëÿòèå ñíîâà, íà ýòîò ðàç ê Ïàíñè, ïðåæäå ÷åì äåòè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè îïîìíèëèñü.

Â åãî ñòîðîíó îäíîâðåìåííî ïîëåòåëî ïÿòü çàêëèíàíèé. Íå çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, Äðàêî ïîçâîëèë èì âñåì ïîïàñòü â öåëü, ïàäàÿ íà ïëàòôîðìó è ñîäðîãàÿñü îò áîëè. Èõ ýôôåêò ïðîäëèëñÿ íåäîëãî. «_Ôèíèòå çàêëèíàòóì_»

Ïîòðÿñåííûå âîçãëàñû, êðèêè è ãðîìêèå ðàçãîâîðû ïîäíÿëèñü âîêðóã Äðàêî, ïîêà îí ïîäíèìàëñÿ íà íîãè, óñïåøíî íåéòðàëèçîâàâ âñå çàêëèíàíèÿ. «_Îøåëîìèòóñ!_», - áðîñèë îí â ñòîðîíó Ìýé Ïóåáëà. «_Ðàñïóõàëèñ!_», - ýòî áûëî íàïðàâëåíî íà ðóêó Ãîéëà., â êîòîðîé òîò äåðæàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. «_Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ!_», - óñïåë îí èñïîëüçîâàòü íà Êðàááå, ïðåæäå ÷åì â íåãî ïîïàëî åùå äâà çàêëèíàíèÿ.

Äðàêî áûñòðî ñáðîñèë ñ ñåáÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ è áðîñèë âçãëÿä ïî ñòîðîíàì, ðàçîðóæèâ î÷åðåäíîãî ïðîòèâíèêà. Äðàêî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íà ïëàòôîðìå íàõîäèëîñü íå ìåíåå äþæèíû äåòåé Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè íå èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Çýéí è Ïàíñè óæå íàøëè ñâîè ïàëî÷êè è òåïåðü ïðîòàëêèâàëèñü ÷åðåç òîëïó íàçàä â öåíòð êðóãà. Íèêòî èç îñòàëüíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ íè ïîïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü èõ, íè èçâëåê ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Äðàêî. Îí çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, êàê áû îíè âåëè ñåáÿ, åñëè áû íà åãî ìåñòå îêàçàëñÿ Ãàððè.

Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè íîâîå çàêëèíàíèå, êîãäà Ãîéë èçäàë âîèíñòâåííûé âîïëü è êèíóëñÿ íà íåãî. Çàñòèãíóòûé âðàñïëîõ, Äðàêî äàë ñâîèì íàòðåíèðîâàííûì èíñòèíêòàì âçÿòü âåðõ è ïåðåáðîñèë Ãîéëà ÷åðåç ñåáÿ, èñïîëüçóÿ ñîáñòâåííûé âåñ ñëèçåðèíñêîãî çäîðîâÿêà.

Ïðàêòè÷åñêè òóò æå ìóñêóëèñòûå ðó÷èùè îáõâàòèëè åãî ñçàäè. Äðàêî ðåçêî äåðíóë íàçàä ãîëîâîé, óäàðÿÿñü çàòûëêîì î ëèöî ñâîåãî ïðîòèâíèêà. Â ãëàçàõ ó íåãî ïîòåìíåëî, à åãî ñîïåðíèê âçâûë è âûïóñòèë åãî. Ãàððè âñåãäà ïðåäóãàäûâàë ýòîò ïðèåì è îòäåðãèâàë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó. Ýòî áûë ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà Äðàêî îùóòèë íà ñåáÿ ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ïðèìåíåíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ãîëîâû â êà÷åñòâå îðóæèÿ, è ñîðèåíòèðîâàòüñÿ áûëî ñëîæíî. Ñèòóàöèþ îñëîæíèëî åùå è òî, ÷òî Ãîéë îïðîêèíóë åãî íà çåìëþ.

Åùå íå îïðàâèâøàÿñÿ îò ïåðâîãî óäàðà ãîëîâà Äðàêî ñî ñòóêîì óäàðèëàñü î ïëàòôîðìó, è îí åäâà ñäåðæàë êðèê áîëè. Ãîéë ñäàâèë ðóêàìè è áåç òîãî òðàâìèðîâàííóþ øåþ Äðàêî.

Êðàåì ãëàçà Äðàêî óâèäåë, êàê Çýéí è Ïàíñè ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ ê ×åðâåõâîñòó. «Íåò!», - ïîïûòàëñÿ êðèêíóòü Äðàêî, íî èç ãîðëà âûðâàëñÿ òîëüêî õðèï, òàê êàê Ãîéë âñå åùå ïûòàëñÿ çàäóøèòü åãî.

Äðàêî èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë âöåïèëñÿ Ãîéëó â óøè è íàëîæèë íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ çàêëèíàíèå _çâó÷íîñ_. «ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!», - ïðîãðåìåë åãî ãîëîñ, çàñòàâëÿÿ âñåõ ïîäïðûãíóòü.

Ãîéë äåðíóëñÿ íàçàä, çàæèìàÿ òðàâìèðîâàííûå óøè ðóêàìè. Äðàêî âöåïèëñÿ â ìàíòèþ Ãîéëà è íàíåñ åìó óäàð ãîëîâîé. Â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî îïÿòü ïîìåðêëî, íî îí âñå æå îêàçàëñÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè áðîñèòü çàêëèíàíèå â ñòîðîíó Ïàíñè. «_Ôóðíóíêóëóñ!_»

Ïàíñè ìãíîâåííî ïîêðûëàñü íàðûâàìè è çàâîïèëà. Çýéí è åùå ïàðà âîîðóæåííûõ ïàëî÷êàìè ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïðèöåëèëèñü â íàïðàâëåíèè Äðàêî.

«_Îøåëîìèòóñ! Îøåëîìèòóñ! Îøåëîìèòóñ!_»

È òðîå áûëî îãëóøåíî ñïåøàùèì íà ïîìîùü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì.

Äðàêî îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë è íàëîæèë íà ñåáå çàêëèíàíèå _òèõóñ_, âîçâðàùàÿ ãîëîñ â íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå.

Ðàññëàáèëñÿ îí ñëèøêîì ðàíî. Êóëàê Ãîéëà, îïðàâèâøåãîñÿ îò óäàðà, âðåçàëñÿ â ëèöî Äðàêî êàê ì÷àùèéñÿ íà ïîëíîé ñêîðîñòè ïàðîâîç. Ãîéë íå áåç îñíîâàíèé òàê äîëãî áûë òåëîõðàíèòåëåì Äðàêî äî ñìåðòè åãî îòöà, è ñåé÷àñ òðåñê ñîáñòâåííîé ñêóëû íàïîìíèë Äðàêî îá ýòèõ îñíîâàíèÿõ.

Â âîçäóõå ðàçäàëñÿ ðàçúÿðåííûé âîïëü, è Ãîéë âäðóã âçìûë ââåðõ. Åãî òåëî âðåçàëîñü â ñòîëïèâøèõñÿ ñòóäåíòîâ, ïîïóòíî îïðîêèäûâàÿ èõ íàçåìü.

Ïåðåä Äðàêî âîçíèê âçúåðîøåííûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Çåëåíûé ñ ñåðåáðîì øàðô âîêðóã øåè áûë íàïîëîâèíó ðàçìîòàí, âîëîñû âçëîõìà÷åíû, ùåêè ðàñêðàñíåëèñü. Îí ïðèñåë, ñòÿíóë ïåð÷àòêè, ñóíóë èõ â êàðìàí è êîñíóëñÿ ïîâðåæäåííîé ùåêè Äðàêî. «_Îíåìåëîñ_»

Ùåêó Äðàêî íà ìãíîâåíèå çàùèïàëî, çàòåì áîëü èñ÷åçëà, è îñòàëîñü òîëüêî òåïëî îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ìîçîëèñòûõ ïàëüöåâ Ãàððè.

«Òû êàê, Ìàëôîé, íè÷åãî?», - ãðóáîâàòî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

«Òû ãäå ïðîïàäàë ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè?»

Ãàððè ôûðêíóë, âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïðåäëîæèë Äðàêî ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ãðóïïå ñòóäåíòîâ è íà÷àë ãíåâíóþ ðå÷ü.

«Ëþäè, ÿ ïðîñòî íå âåðþ! Äà ÷òî ñ âàìè òàêîå, ÷åðò âàñ ïîäåðè! Âû ïî÷åìó íå ïîìîãëè Ìàëôîþ? Ñåìåðî ïðîòèâ îäíîãî – ýòî íåìíîãî íå÷åñòíî, è ÿ î÷åíü ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí ýòî çàñëóæèë…»

Äà ïîìîæåò åìó Ñàëàçàð, Ïîòòåð âûñòóïàë â çàùèòó Äðàêî. Ýòîãî Äðàêî íå ïåðåæèâåò. Îí íàãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü ñåìü ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ïàëî÷åê, à Ãàððè òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîäîëæàë.

«… Ó âñåõ âàñ åñòü âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, è âû çíàåòå, êàê èìè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âû æå ó÷èòåñü â øêîëå âîëøåáíèêîâ, êëÿíóñü Ìåðëèíîì! À íåêîòîðûå èç âàñ óìåëè ïðèìåíÿòü çàêëèíàíèÿ åùå äî òîãî, êàê ïðèåõàëè ñþäà…»

Ïðèñòûæåííûå ñòóäåíòû ìîë÷à ïåðåìèíàëèñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâû. Èç-çà îáëà÷åííûõ â ìàíòèè ïëå÷ âäðóã âûñóíóëàñü ïàëî÷êà.

«...Áîëüøå âñåãî ìíå ñòûäíî çà ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Âåäü ìû äîëæíû áûòü çàùèòíèêàìè…»

Äðàêî çàìåòèë âñïûøêó çàêëèíàíèÿ, ëåòÿùåãî â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè, ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çàìåòèë ïàëî÷êó. Îí áðîñèëñÿ ïåðåä Ãàððè, è çàêëèíàíèå ïîïàëî ïðÿìî â íåãî.

Âîò óæ ýòî Äðàêî _òî÷íî_ íå ñìîæåò ïåðåæèòü. 


	19. Âîëøåáíèêè ïàðòíåðû

**Ãëàâà 19: Êàê ðàáîòàþò âìåñòå èñòèííûå âîëøåáíèêè-ïàðòíåðû**

Çàêëÿòèå _òåðçàòèìóñ_ íå îòíîñèëîñü ê ÷èñëó ëþáèìûõ çàêëÿòèé Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Íàáëþäàòü çà òåì, êàê êòî-òî èçâèâàåòñÿ â ñòðàøíîé àãîíèè, ñîòíè òûñÿ÷ ìàãè÷åñêèõ èãîëîê ïðîíèçûâàþò åãî êîñòè è ìûøöû, òåëî êîð÷èòñÿ îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè, - çàíÿòèå íå èç ïðèÿòíûõ. Èñïûòûâàòü åãî äåéñòâèå íà ñîáñòâåííîé øêóðå – òåì áîëåå.

Åäâà çàêëèíàíèå êîñíóëîñü åãî, òåëî Äðàêî ñîäðîãíóëîñü îò áîëè. Îí óæå èñïûòûâàë íà ñåáå çàêëÿòèå _òåðçàòèìóñ _ðàíüøå; â íà÷àëå äåêàáðÿ Ãàððè öåëóþ íåäåëþ çàíèìàëñÿ ñ íèì òîëüêî ýòèì ïîä íàáëþäåíèåì Äàìáëäîðà. Îäíàêî ýòî ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëîñü îäíèì èç çàêëèíàíèé, ê äåéñòâèþ êîòîðûõ Äðàêî íèêàê íå ìîã ïðèâûêíóòü, è âñÿ åãî ñèëà âîëè ïîòðåáîâàëàñü íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðèìåíèòü êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå.

Äëÿ êàæäîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ áûëî êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå, ó÷èë åãî Ãàððè, ñèäÿ â ÷óëàíå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî î÷åíü äàâíî, õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ìèíóëî âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. Çàêëÿòèå _òåðçàòèìóñ_ íå áûëî èñêëþ÷åíèåì.

«_Îðãàçèî_», - âûäàâèë Äðàêî ñêâîçü çóáû è çàêàòèë ãëàçà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ñòîëü ñèëüíîãî, ÷òî îíî ãðàíè÷èëî ñ áîëüþ. Â çàïðåùåííûõ êíèãàõ çàêëèíàíèå _îðãàçìèóñ_ íàçûâàëîñü «ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ðàÿ». Ýòî îïèñàíèå áëåäíåëî â ñðàâíåíèè ñ ýôôåêòîì îò çàêëèíàíèÿ.

Êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì, Äðàêî ñóìåë óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ â òå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òî äåéñòâîâàëî çàêëèíàíèå _îðãàçìèóñ_. Îò èçáûòêà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âðåäà áûëî ñòîëüêî æå, ñêîëüêî îò èçáûòêà áîëè, ïî÷åìó çàêëèíàíèå è áûëî ìàëîðàñïðîñòðàíåííûì. Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë åãî â îäíîé èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ êíèã, êîòîðûå îí ÷èòàë ëåòîì, è èìåííî îí äîäóìàëñÿ äî òîãî, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî â êà÷åñòâå ïðîòèâîäåéñòâèÿ çàêëÿòèþ _òåðçàòèìóñ_. Óìíûé ïàðåíü ýòîò Ïîòòåð. Äðàêî ñëåäîâàëî ïîáëàãîäàðèòü åãî çà ñäåëàííîå îòêðûòèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàáîòàëî.

Äðàêî óðîíèë ïîäáîðîäîê, êîãäà äåéñòâèå çàêëèíàíèÿ _îðãàçìèóñ_ çàêîí÷èëîñü. Ñòóäåíòû âîêðóã íåãî ïðèòèõëè. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâû, â ãëàçàõ çàñòûëî ëåäÿíîå âûðàæåíèå. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë Ãàððè. Áåñïîêîéñòâî íà ëèöå ãðèôôèíäîðöà ñìåíèëîñü õîëîäíîé, æåñòêîé ìàñêîé. Îáñòàíîâêà íà ïëàòôîðìå ñêëàäûâàëàñü î÷åíü íàïðÿæåííàÿ. Â âîçäóõå ÿâñòâåííî ñëûøàëîñü ïîòðåñêèâàíèå.

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ â ïîèñêàõ âëàäåëüöà ïàëî÷êè, èç êîòîðîé áûëî âûïóùåíî çàêëèíàíèå. Åñòåñòâåííî, ïàëî÷êà èñ÷åçëà, à òîëïà ñòóäåíòîâ áûëà èäåàëüíûì ìåñòîì, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòüñÿ. _Ïî÷òè_ èäåàëüíûì ìåñòîì.

Ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêòî íå ìîã ñêðûòüñÿ îò Äðàêî è Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè äåéñòâîâàëè çàîäíî.

Íè îäèí èç íèõ íå ïîâûñèë ãîëîñà, íî ñëîâà çâó÷àëè â òèøèíå êàê âûñòðåëû. Â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîëîâèíà ñòóäåíòîâ Õîãâàðòñà óâèäåëà èñòèííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ-ïàðòíåðîâ è ïîíÿëà, ïî÷åìó Äðàêî è Ãàððè áûëè äàíû îñîáûå ïðèâèëåãèè.

«_Ïðåæíóì çàêëèíàòóì òåðçàòèî_»

«_Ñâÿçèñ çàêëèíàòåëèñ_»

«_Ëþìîñ ñâÿçèñ_»

Íå ïðèòðàãèâàÿñü ê âîëøåáíûì ïàëî÷êàì, Äðàêî è Ãàððè ïðîèçíîñèëè çàêëèíàíèÿ îäíî çà äðóãèì, ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåç ïàóç. Îáëà÷êî çåëåíîãî ñâåòà ïîäíÿëîñü íàä ãðóïïîé ñòóäåíòîâ, çàìåðëî íàä îäíîé èç ñòóäåíòîê â âîçäóõå, è ïîñëåäíÿÿ íà÷àëà ñâåòèòüñÿ.

Âîêðóã ïîñëûøàëèñü èçóìëåííûå âîçãëàñû. Ñâåòÿùàÿñÿ ñòóäåíòêà ïîäíÿëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó.

«_Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ_»

«_Çîâèî ïàëî÷êó_»

«_Ïåòðèôèêóñ òîòàëóñ_»

«_Çîâèî êîðïóñ_»

Ïàëî÷êà ñâåòÿùåéñÿ ñòóäåíòêè âçëåòåëà â âîçäóõ è ñêîëüçíóëà â ðóêó Äðàêî. Îò çàêëÿòèÿ îêàìåíåíèÿ, ïðèìåíåííîãî Ãàððè, ñòóäåíòêà ðóõíóëà, à ïðèçûâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå Äðàêî ïðèòÿíóëî åå òåëî ê íåìó. Ýòî áûëà ñòóäåíòêà øåñòîãî êóðñà èç Ðýéâåíêëî, åùå îäíà äî÷ü Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè. Äðàêî äîáàâèë åå ïàëî÷êó ê êîëëåêöèè â ñâîåì êàðìàíå.

Âñå ýòî çàíÿëî ìåíüøå ìèíóòû.

Ãàððè ïîïðàâèë î÷êè íà íîñó, ïåðåáðîñèë ÷åðåç ïëå÷î áîëòàþùèéñÿ êîíåö çåëåíîãî ñ ñåðåáðîì øàðôà, è óãðîæàþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà áëàãîãîâåþùèõ è èñïóãàííûõ ñòóäåíòîâ âîêðóã íèõ. «Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãàððè Ïîòòåð», - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë îí. «Âîçìîæíî âû ñëûøàëè îáî ìíå. ß Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë»

«Äâàæäû», - âñòàâèë Äðàêî, íî òàê, ÷òî åãî óñëûøàë òîëüêî Ãàððè. Ïîëó÷èâ â îòâåò ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä, îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

«Ìîé ñïóòíèê», - ïðîäîëæàë Ãàððè, óêàçûâàÿ íà Äðàêî, - «Ýòî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Âîçìîæíî, î íåì âû åùå íå ñëûøàëè, íî ñêîðî óñëûøèòå. Îí Òîò, Êòî Ïåðåõèòðèë Âîëäåìîðòà»

Ñîáðàâøèåñÿ ñòóäåíòû àõíóëè, óñëûøàâ èìÿ, è íà÷àëè áóðíî ïåðåãîâàðèâàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Ãàððè ãðîìêî ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, ïîäîøåë ê òåëó Âîëäåìîðòà è ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ ïîäíÿë åãî â âîçäóõ. Ðàçãîâîðû òóò æå ïðåêðàòèëèñü.

«Ýòî», - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ãàððè, îïóñêàÿ êàïþøîí òðóïà, - «Âîëäåìîðò. Î íåì âû ñëûøàëè íàâåðíÿêà. Îí Íàêîíåö-òî Î÷åíü Ìåðòâ»

Â ýòîò ìèã âîöàðèëàñü àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà. Íèêòî äàæå íå äûøàë. Êàçàëîñü, äàæå ñåðäöà ïåðåñòàëè áèòüñÿ. Ñòóäåíòû çàñòûëè â øîêå, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Âîëäåìîðòà øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè.

Çàòåì, êàê ïî êîìàíäå, îíè çàêðè÷àëè è áðîñèëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû.

Êàê ðàç â ñåðåäèíå ýòîãî õàîñà âîçíèê Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ. Êîâåð-ñàìîëåò, íà êîòîðîì îíè ïðèáûëè, ñàì ñîáîé ñâåðíóëñÿ è èñ÷åç. Ïðîôåññîðà íåìåäëåííî ïðèíÿëèñü íàâîäèòü ïîðÿäîê è óñïîêàèâàòü ñòóäåíòîâ. Äàìáëäîð ïðåäîñòàâèë ó÷èòåëÿì çàíèìàòüñÿ ñòóäåíòàìè, à ñàì íàïðàâèëñÿ â öåíòð áóðè.

«Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», - ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð, îêèäûâàÿ âçãëÿäîì êó÷ó ñâÿçàííûõ ñòóäåíòîâ. «Ïîõîæå, âû ïðîèçâåëè ñèëüíîå âîëíåíèå â ñòóäåí÷åñêèõ ðÿäàõ»

«Ýòî Ïîòòåð âèíîâàò», - áûñòðî âñòðÿë Äðàêî, ïðîâåðÿÿ ñîõðàííîñòü ×åðâåõâîñòà. Âîëøåáíèê ñ ñåðåáðÿíîé ðóêîé áûë íàäåæíî ñâÿçàí è êðåïêî ñïàë.

«Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð», - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîáóð÷àë Ãàððè.

Äàìáëäîð îñìîòðåë âñå åùå ñòîÿùèé ïîä äåéñòâèåì çàêëèíàíèÿ òðóï Âîëäåìîðòà. «Õìì. Êàê èíòåðåñíî ðàçâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ ñîáûòèÿ. Áóäó ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäàòü âàøåãî ðàññêàçà î ïðîèçîøåäøåì»

«Ðàññêàçûâàòü ïðèäåòñÿ Äðàêî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè áûë ìåðòâ»

Äèðåêòîð áûë ÿâíî ïîðàæåí. «Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?»

Ãàððè ñäâèíóë ïðÿäü âîëîñ ñî ëáà, ïîêàçûâàÿ äâà øðàìà. Îí øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ. «Ïåòòèãðþ ïîïûòàëñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü _àâàäà êåäàâðà_ íà Äðàêî, à ÿ êàê áû âìåøàëñÿ»

«À-à», - Äàìáëäîð èñêîñà ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. «Ïîíèìàþ»

Äðàêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, çàêîí÷èâ ïðîâåðÿòü ×åðâåõâîñòà, âîêðóã øåè áîëòàëñÿ ïàóêîîáðàçíûé ìåäàëüîí. Îí ñïðÿòàë ïîäàðîê Ãàððè ïîãëóáæå çà âîðîòíèê è äåðíóëñÿ îò áîëè â çàòûëêå, êîãäà ïàëüöû êîñíóëèñü ïîêðûòîé ñèíÿêàìè øåè.

Ãàððè îáðàòèë íà ýòî âíèìàíèå è îçàáî÷åííî íàõìóðèëñÿ. «Òû â ïîðÿäêå?»

«Íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷òî áû íå ñìîãëà ïîïðàâèòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî, îñòîðîæíî îùóïûâàÿ çàòûëîê. Òðàâìû îò ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ ëèöîì Ãîéëà è ïîâåðõíîñòüþ æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ïëàòôîðìû äàâàëè î ñåáå çíàòü.

«Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ïðåäëàãàþ âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ», - çàÿâèä Äàìáëäîð, ïîäêðåïëÿÿ ñâîè ñëîâà õëîïêîì â ëàäîøè. Ïîä èõ íîãàìè âîçíèê êîâåð-ñàìîëåò, êàê íè óäèâèòåëüíî, äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøîé, ÷òîáû íà íåì ïîìåñòèëèñü òåëà âñåõ çàêîëäîâàííûõ äåòåé Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îíè ïàðèëè â íàïðàâëåíèè çàìêà íà õîëìå. 


	20. Ðàçâåí÷èâàíèå ãèïîòåç

**Ãëàâà 20: Ðàçâåí÷èâàíèå ãèïîòåç**

«Òðèñòà î÷êîâ!»

Åäâà îíè îêàçàëèñü çà ïîðîãîì êàáèíåòà ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà, Äðàêî âçîðâàëñÿ. Åãî âîçãëàñ ðàçíåññÿ ïî ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó. «Òðèñòà î÷êîâ!»

«Ñ ìåíÿ òîæå ñíÿëè òðèñòà î÷êîâ», - çàìåòèë Ãàððè, íî åãî ñëîâà îòíþäü íå óñïîêîèëè Äðàêî.

«Òðèñòà î÷êîâ!», - ðàçúÿðåííî ïîâòîðÿë Äðàêî. Ãîëîâà åãî ðàçáîëåëàñü îò ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà. «Ìû ñïàñàåì âîëøåáíûé ìèð îò Âîëäåìîðòà, è ñ íàøèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ ñíèìàþò ïî òðèñòà î÷êîâ!»

«Íó ìû æå îòïðàâèëèñü â Õîãñìèä áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ!»

Äðàêî íàãðàäèë Ãàððè óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì. «Ïîòòåð—»

«ß çíàþ», - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè, - «Îòâàëè»

Äðàêî óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë. «Èìåííî. Îòâàëè»

«Ãàððè!» Ðîí Óèçëè è Ãåðìèîíà Ãðýéíäæåð óñòðåìèëèñü ïî êîðèäîðó íàâñòðå÷ó Ãàððè. «Ãäå òû áûë?», - ñ óïðåêîì ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. «Ìû óæå ñîáèðàëèñü ïîéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó è ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû êóäà-òî ïðîïàë». Òóò îíà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà Äðàêî, ñòîÿâøåãî ïîîäàëü îò Ãàððè. «Î, ïðèâåò, Ìàëôîé. ×òî ó òåáÿ ñ ëèöîì?»

Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë âíîâü ïðèáûâøèõ è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Ãàððè. «Ìîè ïîêóïêè»

Ãàððè ñóíóë ðóêó â êàðìàí è ïåðåäàë Äðàêî óìåíüøåííûå ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ ïîêóïêè. «Íå çàáóäü çàéòè ê Ïîìôðè. Òâîÿ ùåêà ïëîõî âûãëÿäèò»

«Ðàäóéñÿ, ÷òî ÿ _òåáÿ _íå îòïðàâèë ê Ïîìôðè», - îòðåçàë Äðàêî. «Òðèñòà î÷êîâ!» Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è çàøàãàë ïî êîðèäîðó â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó.

«Êàêàÿ âîææà âëåçëà Ìàëôîþ ïîä ìàíòèþ?», - äîíåññÿ äî Äðàêî âîïðîñ Ðîíà. «È ïî÷åìó íà òåáå ñëèçåðèíñêèé øàðô?»

Îòâåòà Ãàððè Äðàêî íå óñëûøàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñâåðíóë çà óãîë, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì Ñëèçåðèíà. «×åðòîâû ãðèôôèíäîðöû», - áîðìîòàë Äðàêî, âñå åùå ðàçäðàæåííûé êîëè÷åñòâîì î÷êîâ, êîòîðûõ ëèøèëñÿ åãî ôàêóëüòåò. «"ß äóìàë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð çàïðåòèë âñåì ïîñåùåíèå Õîãñìèäà." "Ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì ïîéòè."»

Ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà çàïîëíåíà ñòóäåíòàìè, âåðíóâøèìèñÿ ñ êàíèêóë è ñïëåòíè÷àþùèìè î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ïëàòôîðìå. Êàê òîëüêî âîøåë Äðàêî, íàñòóïèëà íàïðÿæåííàÿ òèøèíà. Íåñêîëüêî ïàð ãëàç ñóçèëîñü, íåñêîëüêî ïàëî÷åê áûëî èçâëå÷åíî.

Äðàêî ïðèîñòàíîâèëñÿ â äâåðÿõ, õîëîäíî îãëÿäûâàÿ ïîìåùåíèå. «ß ñêàæó ýòî òîëüêî îäèí ðàç», - íà÷àë îí íåãðîìêî, íî æåñòêî. «Ñåìåðî ñòóäåíòîâ èç Ñëèçåðèíà è îäèí èç Ðýéâåíêëî áûëè èñêëþ÷åíû çà òî, ÷òî íàïàëè íà ìåíÿ íà æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ñòàíöèè. Åñëè êòî-òî åùå íàïàäåò íà ìåíÿ, îí ðàçäåëèò èõ ñóäüáó, íå ñ÷èòàÿ òîãî, ÷òî ñ íèì ñäåëàþ ÿ â öåëÿõ ñàìîçàùèòû»

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà òåõ, ÷üè ðîäèòåëè òî÷íî áûëè Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè. «Âîëäåìîðò ìåðòâ. Ïîòòåð è ÿ óáèëè åãî», - çàÿâèë îí. «Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü îñìåëèòñÿ õîòÿ áû ïðîñòî êîñî _ïîñìîòðåòü_ íà Ïîòòåðà èç-çà ýòîãî, òî ñèëüíî ïîæàëååò». Íà ãóáàõ Äðàêî çàèãðàëà ëåäÿíàÿ óëûáêà. «Íàäåþñü, ìû ïîíÿëè äðóã äðóãà»

Ãîðäî çàäðàâ ïîäáîðîäîê, îí ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ãîñòèíóþ â ñïàëüíþ. Ñòóäåíòû áûñòðî ðàññòóïèëèñü, äàâàÿ åìó äîðîãó. Ñëèçåðèíöû, èçâëåêøèå ïàëî÷êè, íå ñäåëàëè íè÷åãî.

Âåùè Êðàááå è Ãîéëà óæå èñ÷åçëè èç ñïàëüíè ñòóäåíòîâ ïÿòîãî êóðñà. Äðàêî ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ïîñòåëè, êîòîðûå îíè ðàíüøå çàíèìàëè. «Èäèîòû», - ïðîâîð÷àë îí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâàòè.

Äâåðü â ñïàëüíþ îòêðûëàñü, è âíóòðü ïðîñóíóëàñü ãîëîâà Ìàðòèíà Ýìôðè. «Ïîçâîëèòå ëè âîéòè, Âàøå Âûñî÷åñòâî?»

«Î÷åíü ñìåøíî», - óíûëî îòðåàãèðîâàë Äðàêî. Îí çíàêîì ïðèãëàñèë Ìàðòèíà çàéòè âíóòðü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïåðåêëþ÷èòü âíèìàíèå íà ñâîè óìåíüøåííûå ïîêóïêè, ðàçëîæåííûå íà êðîâàòè. «_Óâåëè÷èòóñ_!». Òðè êíèãè è ìàëåíüêèé ïàêåò ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè ñíîâà ñòàëè íîðìàëüíîãî ðàçìåðà.

Ìàðòèí ïðèêðûë äâåðü è ñåë çà ñòîë Äðàêî, ñòîÿâøèé ðÿäîì ñ åãî êðîâàòüþ. «Îòëè÷íóþ ðå÷ü òû òàì ïðîèçíåñ», - ñêàçàë Ìàðòèí. «Æàëü, ÷òî ÿ ïðîïóñòèë ñîáûòèÿ íà ñòàíöèè. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàë, øîó áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùåå. Êñòàòè, îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäèøü»

Äðàêî ÷òî-òî íåîïðåäåëåííî áóðêíóë, ñíèìàÿ áîòèíêè. Îò íàêëîíà ãîëîâà çàáîëåëà åùå ñèëüíåå. Ìîæåò, åìó è ïðàâäà ñëåäîâàëî ñíà÷àëà çàéòè â Áîëüíè÷íîå Êðûëî.

«Òàê çíà÷èò, òû è âîëîîêèé ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïðèêîí÷èëè Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî», - ïðîäîëæàë Ìàðòèí. «Íå ðàññêàæåøü, êàê âàì ýòî óäàëîñü?»

«Ïîâåçëî», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ñòîëáèê êðîâàòè, áîðÿñü ñ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèåì. Ïðèëèâ àäðåíàëèíà îò âñòðå÷è ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ íà æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ñòàíöèè è ïåðåñêàçà ñîáûòèé ñîòðóäíèêàì Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ïðîøåë, îñòàâèâ Äðàêî íàåäèíå ñ áîëüþ è ñòðàõîì, êîòîðûå äî ñèõ ïîð îí óñïåøíî ïîäàâëÿë.

Îí ïðèêðûë ãëàçà è ïðèæàëñÿ ëáîì ê äåðåâÿííîìó ñòîëáèêó, ÷àñòî äûøà è ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïîäñòóïèâøåé òîøíîòîé. Ãàððè áûë óáèò ïðÿìî ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ. Îí â îäèíî÷êó âñòóïèë â áîé ñ îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ â ìèðå è âûæèë. Îí îòîìñòèë çà îòöà. Ãàððè áûë ìåðòâ.

Ãàððè áûë ìåðòâ.

«Ýãå, Ìàëôîé, äà òû ñîâñåì ïëîõ». Ìàðòèí âñòàë è ïîøåë ê äâåðè. «Ó ìåíÿ â êîìíàòå áûëî ëå÷åáíîå çåëüå. ß ñåé÷àñ âåðíóñü»

Äâåðü çà Ìàðòèíîì çàêðûëàñü, è Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà. Óñèëèåì âîëè îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå ïîääàòüñÿ íè ðàíàì, íè ïîñòòðàâìàòè÷åñêîìó ñòðåìëåíèþ ðàçðåâåòüñÿ. Îí Ìàëôîé, à Ìàëôîè íå âûêàçûâàþò ñëàáîñòü. Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò.

Çèìíÿÿ ìàíòèÿ Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóëà íà ïîë, çà íåé ïîñëåäîâàëà åãî âåðõíÿÿ îäåæäà. Îñòàâøèñü â îäíîì íèæíåì áåëüå, ñ ìåäàëüîíîì íà øåå, îí âçãëÿíóë íà ñîáñòâåííîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå íà ñòåíå. Îí áûë áëåäíåå îáû÷íîãî, øåÿ áûëà ïîêðûòà ñèíÿêàìè, íàïîìèíàâøèìè î ïîïûòêå Ãîéëà çàäóøèòü åãî. Ùåêà Äðàêî îòëèâàëà íåñêîëüêèìè öâåòàìè è îïóõëà. Îí äîòðîíóëñÿ äî çàòûëêà è ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò áîëè, êîãäà åãî ïàëüöû êîñíóëèñü øèøêè â ôîðìå ÿéöà. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî íèêòî èç âçðîñëûõ íå îòïðàâèë åãî â Áîëüíè÷íîå Êðûëî íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî çàâåðåíèÿ, ÷òî ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü è çàêðûëàñü, íî Äðàêî íå îòâåë ãëàç îò çåðêàëà. «Òû áûë ïðàâ, Ìàðòèí, ÿ ñîâñåì ïëîõ. Íî Ïîòòåð òîãî ñòîèò, êàê íè óæàñíî ýòî ïðèçíàâàòü. Íå çíàþ, êàê áû ÿ îáîøåëñÿ áåç ýòîãî ÷îïîðíîãî êðèâëÿêè â ñâîåé æèçíè»

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, Ìàðòèí íå îòâåòèë. Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî êîìíàòà ïóñòà. «Ìàðòèí?», - ïîçâàë îí. Îí ãîòîâ áûë ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ñëûøàë çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè.

Âîçäóõ ïåðåä Äðàêî ñëîâíî çàìåðöàë, è â êîìíàòå âîçíèê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñ ïûëàþùèì ëèöîì. Íà íåì áûëà êðèâî çàñòåãíóòàÿ ìàíòèÿ, êàê åñëè áû îí îäåâàëñÿ íàñïåõ, â ðóêå áûë çåëåíûé ñ ñåðåáðîì øàðô Äðàêî. Âîëîñû, ðàçóìååòñÿ, òîð÷àëè âî âñå ñòîðîíû.

«Êàê òû ñþäà ïîïàë?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ñìóùåííûé òåì, ÷òî Ïîòòåð íàâåðíÿêà óñëûøàë.

«Ìàíòèÿ-íåâèäèìêà», - îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ãàððè, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ åäâà ðàçëè÷èìóþ ìàòåðèþ â äðóãîé ðóêå. Åãî ãëàçà ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ôèãóðå Äðàêî è îí ïîêðàñíåë åùå ñèëüíåå. Îí îïóñòèë ïîäáîðîäîê è ïðîáîðìîòàë: «ß-ÿ õîòåë â-âåðíóòü òâîé ý-ý øàðô, ïîêà íå çàáûë»

«Òû ìîã îòäàòü åãî ìíå çà îáåäîì», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ñâîåìó ñóíäóêó, ÷òîáû äîñòàòü ÷èñòóþ ìàíòèþ. Îí íàãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü êðûøêó, è íåìåäëåííî ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè çàïëÿñàëè ÷åðíûå òî÷êè, è ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü. Î÷åâèäíî, íàêëîíÿòüñÿ åìó íå ñòîèëî.

Îò ïàäåíèÿ â ñóíäóê ãîëîâîé âíèç Äðàêî ñïàñëà ïàðà ñèëüíûõ, ìóñêóëèñòûõ ðóê, îáõâàòèâøèõ åãî ñçàäè. Êîëåíè, îäíàêî, ñîâñåì åãî íå ñëóøàëèñü, è îí î÷óòèëñÿ íà ïîëó, ñ íîãàìè, ñïëåòåííûìè ïîä ñîáîé, âñåì òåëîì îòêèíóâøèñü íà êðåïêóþ ãðóäü.

Ãàððè âûðóãàëñÿ åìó â óõî. «×åðò, Äðàêî, ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîøåë â Áîëüíè÷íîå Êðûëî?»

«ß â ïîðÿäêå». Äðàêî âÿëî ïîïûòàëñÿ îñâîáîäèòüñÿ èç îáúÿòèé Ãàððè, íî áåç îñîáîãî óñïåõà. «È ïîòîì, Ìàðòèí ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñåò ëå÷åáíîå çåëüå»

«Âèäèìî, âåñü òâîé çäðàâûé ñìûñë âûòåê ÷åðåç óõî», - çàÿâèë Ãàððè. «È ìîé òîæå, ðàç ÿ ïîçâîëèë òåáå ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ëþäüìè èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñèëêîì îòòàùèòü â ëàçàðåò»

«ß íå ðåáåíîê, Ïîòòåð», - îòðåçàë Äðàêî.

«Ýòî ÿ âèæó», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê çàãîðåëèñü åãî ùåêè, è óâèäåë, êàê ïðåäàòåëüñêè ðîçîâååò ìîëî÷íî-áåëàÿ êîæà íà ãðóäè.

Åñòåñòâåííî, Ìàðòèí âûáðàë èìåííî ýòîò ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ. Ïðè÷åì â êîìïàíèè.

«Ãîñïîäà», - îáðàòèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï.

Â ýòîò äåíü Äðàêî îòêðûë, ÷òî ìîæåò êðàñíåòü âåñü, äî êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ íà íîãàõ.

«Ìîæåò, ìû çàéäåì ïîçæå?», - íàõàëüíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàðòèí.

«Çàòêíèñü, Ìàðòèí», - îòðåàãèðîâàë Äðàêî, âîçîáíîâëÿÿ ñâîè ïîïûòêè âûðâàòüñÿ èç îáúÿòèé Ãàððè. Ãàððè, îäíàêî, åãî íå îòïóñòèë.

«Ñèäè ñìèðíî», - ìÿãêî ïðèêàçàë ãðèôôèíäîðåö. Îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ìàðòèíó: «Ìàðòèí, òû ïðèíåñ ëå÷åáíîå çåëüå?»

«Äà», - Ìàðòèí ïîëîæèë ôëàêîí â ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó Ãàððè.

Ãàððè áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì îòêóïîðèë ïðîáêó è ïðîòÿíóë ôëàêîí Äðàêî. «Âûïåé ýòî»

«ß òåáÿ óáüþ, êàê òîëüêî ïîïðàâëþñü, Ïîòòåð», - ïðîáóð÷àë Äðàêî, ïðåæäå ÷åì âçÿòü ôëàêîí è ïðîãëîòèòü åãî ñîäåðæèìîå.

«Ñìîæåøü äîáðàòüñÿ äî ïîñòåëè?», - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè óæå ïîäíÿëñÿ, êðåïêî äåðæà Äðàêî. Äðàêî âûïðÿìèë íîãè, óäîñòîâåðèëñÿ â ñïîñîáíîñòè ñîõðàíÿòü ðàâíîâåñèå è âûðâàëñÿ èç õâàòêè Ãàððè. «ß óæå â ïîðÿäêå, Ïîòòåð. Òû ñâîáîäåí»

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî òàê, ñëîâíî õîòåë âîçðàçèòü, çàòåì âçãëÿíóë íà Ìàðòèíà è Ñíýéïà è ïåðåäóìàë. «Ëàäíî. Èäåò. Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå»

«Ïðåæäå ÷åì âû óéäåòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð», - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíýéï, ïîêà Ãàððè ïîäáèðàë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ ñ ïîëà. «Ìèíóñ ïÿòíàäöàòü î÷êîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó çà íàõîæäåíèå â ñïàëüíå Ñëèçåðèíà»

Ãàððè ïðèíÿë ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèé âèä, à Äðàêî õèõèêíóë. «Ñêîëüêî î÷êîâ íàäî ëèøèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû äàæå âåëèêîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà âîçíåíàâèäåëè ñîáðàòüÿ-ãðèôôèíäîðöû?»

«Äóìàþ, ÿ óæå ïåðåøåë ýòó ÷åðòó», - ñ áåçíàäåæíûì âçäîõîì îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí âûøåë çà äâåðü è èñ÷åç ïîä ìàíòèåé.

«Ìèñòåð Ýìôðè, åñëè ïîçâîëèòå», - ñêàçàë Ñíýéï.

Ìàðòèí êèâíóë. «Óâèäèìñÿ çà óæèíîì, Ìàëôîé», - ïîïðîùàëñÿ îí, çàêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê ñâîåé êðîâàòè è ïðèñåë. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ýôôåêò ëå÷åáíîãî çåëüÿ óæå íà÷èíàë ñêàçûâàòüñÿ.

«Âîò», - Ñíýéï âäðóã îêàçàëñÿ ïåðåä íèì è ïðîòÿíóë åìó ìàíòèþ.

«Ñïàñèáî», - Äðàêî âçÿë ìàíòèþ è íàäåë åå.

Ñíýéï ïîäîäâèíóë ñòóë, íà êîòîðîì ðàíüøå ñèäåë Ìàðòèí, áëèæå ê êðîâàòè è ñåë. Ïðîôåññîð çåëüåâàðåíèÿ íå ñòàë õîäèòü âîêðóã äà îêîëî. «Âîçìîæíî, âû õîòåëè áû ñêàçàòü ìíå ÷òî-òî î âàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ïîòòåðîì?»

«×òî? Íåò!», – âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî, îïðîâåðãàÿ íàìåêè Ñíýéïà. «Îí ïðèøåë, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü ìîé øàðô, è íå äàë ìíå ñòóêíóòüñÿ ãîëîâîé, òîëüêî è âñåãî»

Íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü, ïîâåðèë åìó Ñíýéï èëè íåò. Ïîäðîñòîê çàíÿë îáîðîíèòåëüíóþ ïîçèöèþ. «Ïîòòåð òóïèöà. ß åãî íåíàâèæó», - áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèë Äðàêî. «Îí ìîé ïàðòíåð è íå áîëåå òîãî»

«Î÷åíü õîðîøî», - îòâåòèë Ñíýéï.

«Ýòî âñå Ïîòòåð âèíîâàò», - ïðîäîëæàë Äðàêî. «Îí ïðîñòî ãëóïûé ïåäèê. Äóìàþ, îí âáèë ñåáå â ãîëîâó, ÷òî íðàâèòñÿ ìíå, èç-çà ìîåãî ïàòðîíóñà. Ýòîò èäèîò âåë ñåáÿ ñòðàííî ñî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê óâèäåë ïàòðîíóñà, íà÷àë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé êàê ñ Âèñëîóõèì, _öåëîâàòü_ ìåíÿ». Áðîâè Ñíýéïà ïîïîëçëè íàâåðõ. Äðàêî òîðîïëèâî äîáàâèë: «Â ãîëîâó! Ïîòòåð ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ òàê æå, êàê Ãðýéíäæåð è Óèçëè, â ãîëîâó. Ãëóïûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö»

«Íó ÷òî æ, ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òåáå íå ñîñòàâèò òóäà ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì», - çàìåòèë Ñíýéï. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä è âçÿë Äðàêî çà ïîäáîðîäîê. Îñòðûå ãëàçà îñìîòðåëè çàæèâàþùóþ ùåêó è øåþ Äðàêî, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñíýéï îòïóñòèë åãî. «Äóìàþ, áóäåøü æèòü. Ñúåøü øîêîëàäà, à åñëè ïîñëå óæèíà òåáå íå ñòàíåò ëó÷øå, çàéäè êî ìíå»

«Äà, ïðîôåññîð», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

Ñíýéï âñòàë è ðàñïðàâèë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. «Íå óäèâëÿéñÿ, åñëè âìåñòî îáû÷íîãî óæèíà ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò ïðàçäíè÷íûé ïèð», - ïðåäóïðåäèë îí. Íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðè, îí äîáàâèë ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. «Ñìîòðè, ÷òîáû ñëàâà íå óäàðèëà òåáå â ãîëîâó. Îäíîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ýòîé øêîëå âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî»

Äâåðü çà Ñíýéïîì ïëîòíî çàêðûëàñü, è Äðàêî îñòàëñÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Åãî âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà øàðôå, ëåæàùåì òàì, ãäå åãî óðîíèë Ãàððè. Øàðôå, êîòîðûé ïåðåä ýòèì áûë îáìîòàí âîêðóã øåè Ãàððè, ïðè÷åì Äðàêî ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ýòî ñäåëàë.

Â ãîëîâå Äðàêî âñïëûë íàìåê Ñíýéïà.

Ñëàâÿùåéñÿ ñâîåé àêêóðàòíîñòüþ ñëèçåðèíåö îñòàâèë øàðô âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïîëó.

*****

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë æäàëà Äðàêî ïåðåä óæèíîì ó âõîäà â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Ðÿäîì ñ íåé ñòîÿë Ãàððè. «Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», - ñêàçàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. «Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë, ÷òîáû âû è ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ñêàçàëè íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ ñòóäåíòàì ïî ïîâîäó Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî. Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé»

Îíà ïðîâåëà Äðàêî è Ãàððè ê ðàñïàõíóòûì äâåðÿì, âåäóùèì â Áîëüøîé Çàë, è âåëåëà æäàòü, ïîêà èõ íå ïîçîâåò ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Çàòåì îíà ïðîøëà â áûñòðî çàïîëíÿþùèéñÿ Çàë è çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî çà ãëàâíûì ñòîëîì, îñòàâèâ ìàëü÷èêîâ â îäèíî÷åñòâå.

«Òû âûãëÿäèøü ëó÷øå», - îòìåòèë Ãàððè. Òóò æå îí ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåë è ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ.

Îòâåòíûé ÿðîñòíûé è íåïðèÿçíåííûé âçãëÿä çàñòàâèë Ãàððè îòïðÿíóòü, êàê îò óäàðà. «Ñëóøàé, Ïîòòåð», - âûïëþíóë ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ñëèçåðèíåö. «Ìû íå äðóçüÿ. Ìû íèêîãäà íå áóäåì äðóçüÿìè. Òû ìîé ïàðòíåð, íî ýòî íè â êîåé ìåðå íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî òû ìíå õîòü íåìíîãî íðàâèøüñÿ. Òàê ÷òî âûáðîñè èç ãîëîâû ëþáûå ãëóïûå èäåè, áóäòî ìîé ïàòðîíóñ ñèìâîëèçèðóåò ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì äîâåðèå, è íå òåøü ñåáÿ èëëþçèÿìè, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿøíèå ñîáûòèÿ ñâèäåòåëüñòâóþò î ìîåé ïðèâÿçàííîñòè ê òåáå. ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, Ïîòòåð. Òû ìåíÿ ïîíÿë? ß òåáÿ _íåíàâèæó_»

Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ïîòðÿñåííûì. Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñïèíîé ê ãðèôôèíäîðöó, ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàÿ âíèìàíèå íà Äàìáëäîðå çà ãëàâíûì ñòîëîì. Îí ñóäîðîæíî ñæàë êóëàêè, âïèâàÿñü â êîæó íîãòÿìè.

Ãîòîâî. Íåäàâíèå èíñèíóàöèè ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà áûëè àáñîëþòíî áåçîñíîâàòåëüíû. Åñëè ó Ïîòòåðà êîãäà-òî è áûëî âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îí íðàâèòñÿ Äðàêî, òî òåïåðü îíî áûëî óñïåøíî óíè÷òîæåíî. È Äðàêî îòíþäü íå ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ïîñòóïèë ïëîõî. Íåò. Ñîâñåì íåò. Â ñàìîì äåëå.

Âîò äüÿâîë.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçâèíèòüñÿ, ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü… ÷òî-íèáóäü. Ìîæåò, îáúÿñíèòü. Èëè ñîâðàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî áîëèò ãîëîâà è îí ïðîñòî ñîðâàë çëîñòü íà Ãàððè. Åãî ðîò çàõëîïíóëñÿ, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë Ãàððè â ëèöî.

Áåçðàçëè÷íàÿ ìàñêà âåðíóëàñü.

Äðàêî çàñòûë, ãëÿäÿ â ïóñòûå ãëàçà Ãàððè. Îí óæå óñïåë çàáûòü, êàêîé ïóãàþùåé êàçàëàñü èäåÿ ïîëíîãî îòñóòñòâèÿ ýìîöèé, êàêèì õîëîäíûì Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë. Ìàñêà ïîñòåïåííî èñ÷åçëà çà ïðîøåäøèå ìåñÿöû, ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì åå íå áûëî âîîáùå, à ñåé÷àñ… Äðàêî ïîòðÿñàþùå îáëàæàëñÿ.

«Ïîòòåð—»

«Äàìáëäîð çîâåò», - áåçî âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî Äðàêî â Áîëüøîé Çàë.

Äðàêî âûðóãàë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïðè÷èíèë áîëü Ãàððè. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí âûðóãàë Ãàððè çà åãî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü. Çàòåì îí âûðóãàë Ãàððè çà ñîáñòâåííîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû. È âûðóãàë Ãàððè åùå ðàç, ïðîñòî òàê.

×åðòîâ ãðèôôèíäîðåö.

Äðàêî âîøåë â Áîëüøîé Çàë, âûñîêî âçäåðíóâ ïîäáîðîäîê è íè÷åì íå âûäàâàÿ ñâîèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé. Îí è Ãàððè îáðàòèëèñü ê ñòóäåíòàì, ïðîèçíåñÿ íåìíîãèì áîëåå, ÷åì: «Âîëäåìîðò ìåðòâ, ìû óáèëè åãî»

È îíè ðàçîøëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. 


	21. Ñàìîîáìàí

**Ãëàâà 21: Ñàìîîáìàí**

Êîøìàðû Äðàêî íà÷àëèñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñðàçó æå, ïðè÷åì äàëåêî íå âñå áûëè íî÷íûìè. Âî-ïåðâûõ, êîøìàðîì ñòàëè åãî îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Ãàððè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì, à ïðè êàæäîé èõ âñòðå÷å ñ åãî ëèöà íå ñõîäèëà ìàñêà ëåäÿíîãî áåçðàçëè÷èÿ. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïåðåñòàë ïðèõîäèòü, ÷òîáû ïîèãðàòü â ïîëóíî÷íûé êâèääèò÷, ÷òî ïî ìíåíèþ Äðàêî áûëî ïðîÿâëåíèåì åãî òðóñîñòè è íèçîñòè. Ãàððè òàêæå ïðåêðàòèë èõ óðîêè, ïðåâðàòèâ âðåìÿ, îòâåäåííîå äëÿ èõ ñîâìåñòíûõ çàíÿòèé ïî âòîðíèêàì è ÷åòâåðãàì â ÷àñ ìîë÷àëèâîãî ïîâòîðåíèÿ ïðîéäåííîãî. Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ îäèí ðàç ïîìèðèòüñÿ, íî íàòêíóëñÿ íà êàòåãîðè÷åñêèé îòêàç ñî ñòîðîíû óïðÿìîãî òèïà, à ãîðäîñòü íå ïîçâîëÿëà åìó ïîâòîðèòü ïîïûòêó.

Äà åìó âîîáùå áûëî âñå ðàâíî, êàê Ïîòòåð ê íåìó îòíîñèòñÿ.

Äðóãèì êîøìàðîì áûë Äåííèñ Êðèâè, ïîñëåäîâàâøèé ïî ñòîïàì ñâîåãî áðàòà è îñíîâàâøèé Êëóá Ïî÷èòàòåëåé Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Â êàêóþ áû ñòîðîíó Äðàêî íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ, îí íåïðåìåííî íàòûêàëñÿ íà Êðèâè èëè êàêîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî ñòóäåíòà èç êëóáà, ôîòîãðàôèðóþùåãî åãî èëè çàäàþùåãî äóðàöêèå âîïðîñû, èíûìè ñëîâàìè, òåì èëè èíûì ñïîñîáîì ïûòàþùåãîñÿ ñâåñòè Äðàêî ñ óìà.

Ìíîãèå èç ôîòîãðàôèé Êðèâè ïîïàäàëè â æóðíàëû è ãàçåòû, êàê ôîòîãðàôèè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, ñäåëàííûå Êîëèíîì Êðèâè. Äàìáëäîð íå äîïóñêàë ïðåññó íà òåððèòîðèþ øêîëû, íî ýòî íå ìåøàëî ðåïîðòåðàì ñî÷èíÿòü ñåíñàöèîííûå èñòîðèè î Äðàêî, Ãàððè è Âîëäåìîðòå – â âîñêðåøåíèå êîòîðîãî íå âåðèëè, ïîêà èíôîðìàöèÿ îá ýòîì íå ïîÿâèëèñü â _Òåêóùèõ_ _ñîáûòèÿõ_ _â_ _âîëøåáíîì_ _ìèðå_ Ãàððè. (Åùå îäíèì íåîïðîâåðæèìûì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì ÿâèëñÿ òðóï). Ðèòà Ñêèòåð áûëà õóäøåé èç ðåïîðòåðîâ, è Äðàêî èãíîðèðîâàë åõèäíûå ïîäêàëûâàíèÿ Ðîíà Óèçëè î ñïðàâåäëèâîì âîçìåçäèè.

Â äîâåðøåíèþ êî âñåìó, Äðàêî ìó÷èëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î âñòðå÷å ñ Òåìíûì Ïîâåëèòåëåì. Î ñíàõ îí ïîçàáîòèëñÿ ñ ïîìîùüþ ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ, èçáàâëÿþùåãî îò ñíîâèäåíèé. Íî äíåì, â ìûñëÿõ Äðàêî, Ãàððè ïîãèáàë ñíîâà è ñíîâà. Ýòî áûë áåñêîíå÷íûé êîøìàð íàÿâó. Íåâèäÿùèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïîñòîÿííî ïðåñëåäîâàëè Äðàêî.

×åðòîâ ãëóïûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö.

«Áóäü îíî ïðîêëÿòî!», - â ïðèñòóïå ãíåâà Äðàêî ñìàõíóë èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëèé ñî ñòîëà è ïîäïðûãíóë îò çâîíà ðàçáèâàþùåãîñÿ ñòåêëà. Åãî ïðîèçâîäíîå îò âîëêîçàïðåòíîãî çåëüÿ, êîòîðîå äîëæíî áûëî ìåøàòü ïðåâðàùåíèþ àíèìàãà, íèêàê íå ãóñòåëî, íåñìîòðÿ íà ìíîãîíåäåëüíûé òðóä. Îí ñêîìêàë ñâîè çàïèñè, øâûðíóë â êîòåë è ïîäæåã âìåñòå ñ ëèëîâûì ñîäåðæèìûì êîòëà.

Îäíîâðåìåííî ñî âçðûâîì êîòëà èç êëàäîâîé ïîÿâèëñÿ Ìàðòèí Ýìôðè, äîâåðõó íàãðóæåííûé èíãðåäèåíòàìè äëÿ çåëèé. Áëåäíî-ôèîëåòîâàÿ æèæà çàáðûçãàëà âñå ïîìåùåíèå, íî áîëüøå âñåãî îêàçàëîñü ó Äðàêî íà ãîëîâå. «Âñå íîðìàëüíî, Ìàëôîé?»

«Ëó÷øå íå áûâàåò», - íåâûðàçèòåëüíî îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

Ìàðòèí ïîñòàâèë ñâîè êóâøèíû íà ñòîë Ñíýéïà è ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê ïðèÿòåëþ, ñîáèðàâøåìó îñêîëêè ñîñóäîâ ñ ïîëà â ïîïûòêå ñïàñòè êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Îñòàòêè áåñïîðÿäêà áûëè óñòðàíåíû ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ.

«Òàê ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Äðàêî?», - ñïðîñèë Ìàðòèí, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñòîë, ïîêà Äðàêî äîñòàâàë íîâûé ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà.

«ß èñïîðòèë çåëüå, è òåïåðü ïðèäåòñÿ íà÷èíàòü ñíà÷àëà», - îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

«À ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî áûë ïðèñòóï ÿðîñòè»

Äðàêî âîçìóùåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ìàðòèíà. «Íå áûëî ó ìåíÿ íèêàêîãî ïðèñòóïà»

«Òàê ÷òî ýòî áûëî?», - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàðòèí. «"Âûêàçûâàíèå íåäîâîëüñòâà"?»

«Ñëóøàé, îòñòàíü, à?», - Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ.

Ìàðòèí ïðûñíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó Ñíýéïà, ÷òîáû âçÿòü èíãðåäèåíòû. «Êñòàòè, à íà èãðó â êâèääèò÷ òû ñåãîäíÿ ïîéäåøü?»

«Íåò»

«Ìàò÷, íàâåðíîå, áóäåò ïðèêîëüíûì», - ñîáëàçíÿë åãî Ìàðòèí. «ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð áûë ñîâñåì íèêàêîé íà òðåíèðîâêàõ»

Äðàêî ñæàë çóáû, íà ùåêå çàäåðãàëñÿ ìóñêóë. «Ïîñòàðàéñÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, âïðåäü íå óïîìèíàòü ýòî èìÿ â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè»

«Òû ÷òî, _äî ñèõ ïîð_ â ññîðå ñ Ïîòòåðîì?», - Ìàðòèí çàêàòèë ãëàçà. «×åðò, Äðàêî, äà âåäü óæå ìåñÿö ïðîøåë, êàê òû îòêðûë ñâîé áîëüøîé ðîò»

«Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ýòî ÿ âèíîâàò?», - ëåäÿíûì òîíîì îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî.

«Åùå áû», - îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ìàðòèí. «Òû æå òîò êðåòèí, êîòîðûé ñêàçàë Ïîòòåðó, ÷òî íåíàâèäèò åãî»

«Òàê è åñòü, ÿ åãî íåíàâèæó»

Ìàðòèí ðàññìåÿëñÿ. «Äà áðîñü òû, Ìàëôîé. Âûïåé Âåðèòàñåðóì è ïðåêðàòè çàíèìàòüñÿ ñàìîîáìàíîì. Òû íåíàâèäèøü Êðèâè, à ÿ ÷òî-òî íå çàìåòèë, ÷òîáû ó òåáÿ ïåíà ó ðòà ïîÿâëÿëàñü, êîãäà ÿ ïðîèçíîøó _åãî_ èìÿ»

«Íåò ó ìåíÿ íèêàêîé ïåíû ó ðòà èç-çà Ïîòòåðà!»

Ìàðòèí ëèøü ñàìîóâåðåííî óõìûëüíóëñÿ â îòâåò.

«ß íå îáÿçàí ýòî âûñëóøèâàòü. Âñåãî õîðîøåãî». Äðàêî ñîáðàë ñâîè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè è äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïîêèíóë ïîìåùåíèå. Ñìåõ Ìàðòèíà ïðåñëåäîâàë åãî âñþ äîðîãó, åùå áîëüøå âûâîäÿ èç ñåáÿ.

«Ó ìåíÿ _íåò_ ïåíû èç-çà Ïîòòåðà», - áîðìîòàë îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â ñòîðîíó ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ñïàëåí. «Ìåíÿ âîîáùå íå èíòåðåñóåò ýòîò èäèîò. Îí íèêòî. Ñîâåðøåí – ààà!»

Âñïûøêà êàìåðû îøåëîìèëà Äðàêî è âðåìåííî îñëåïèëà. Êîãäà åãî çðåíèå âîññòàíîâèëîñü, îí ïðèãâîçäèë Äåííèñà Êðèâè óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì. «Êðèâè!»

Âòîðîêóðñíèê âûëåç èç íèøè, â êîòîðîé ïðÿòàëñÿ. «Ïðèâåò», - ñêàçàë Äåííèñ. «Ìîæíî ëè ïîáåñïîêîèòü òåáÿ äëÿ èíòåðâüþ?»

«Íåò!», - âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî.

Äåííèñ íåóñòðàøèìî ïîäíÿë êàìåðó. «Òîãäà åùå ïàðî÷êó ñíèìêîâ?»

«_Ðàñïóõàëèñ!_» Óøè Êðèâè äîñòèãëè ðàçìåðîâ óøåé ñëîíåíêà. Äðàêî óõâàòèëñÿ çà îäíî èç íèõ è ïðîîðàë: «Îòâÿæèñü îò ìåíÿ!»

Äðàêî îñâîáîäèë Êðèâè è óäàëèëñÿ, îñòàâèâ ìàëü÷èêà òðÿñòèñü íà ïîëó.

Â ñëèçåðèíñêîé ñïàëüíå äëÿ ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ Äðàêî çàõëîïíóë çà ñîáîé äâåðü è øâûðíóë íà êðîâàòü ñâîè âåùè. Ðàñïàõíóâ ñóíäóê, îí âûõâàòèë îòòóäà ôëàêîí ñ Âåðèòàñåðàì – ñàìûì áëèçêèì ê ñûâîðîòêàì ïðàâäèâîñòè çåëüåì, êîòîðûì îí ðàñïîëàãàë, - è îòïèë íåìíîãî. Çàêðûâ ôëàêîí è øâûðíóâ åãî íà êðîâàòü, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê çåðêàëó íà ñòåíå è ìðà÷íî âîççðèëñÿ íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Îí åùå ïîêàæåò Ìàðòèíó.

«ß íåíàâèæó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà»

Îòðàæåíèå ïîðîçîâåëî.

Äðàêî ðåçêî âòÿíóë âîçäóõ. «Ïîòòåð ìíå ñîâñåì íå íðàâèòñÿ», - áûñòðî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

Èçîáðàæåíèå îñòàëîñü ðîçîâûì, ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî âûäàâàëî ëîæü.

Äðàêî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê çåðêàëó íà øàã, â ãîëîñå åãî íà÷èíàëà çâó÷àòü ïàíè÷åñêàÿ íîòêà. «ß äóìàþ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð òóïèöà»

Îòðàæåíèå ïðèîáðåëî íîðìàëüíûé öâåò. «Òàê-òî ëó÷øå», - Äðàêî óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë. «Âèäèìî, ñ çåëüåì áûëî ÷òî-òî íå òî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ Ïîòòåðîì èìåòü íå õî÷ó»

Îïÿòü ðîçîâûé öâåò.

«Íåò, íåò, íåò!», - Äðàêî âöåïèëñÿ â êðàÿ çåðêàëà. «ß íå èñïûòûâàþ ê Ïîòòåðó íè÷åãî, êðîìå îòâðàùåíèÿ!». Ïî-ïðåæíåìó ðîçîâûé. «Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî îí ñî ìíîé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò!». Ðîçîâûé. «ß íå ñêó÷àþ ïî íàøèì óðîêàì—». Ðîçîâûé. «-- ß íå ñêó÷àþ ïî ïîëóíî÷íîìó êâèääèò÷ó». Ðîçîâûé. «-- ß âîîáùå íå ñêó÷àþ íè ïî ÷åìó, ÷òî ñâÿçàíî ñ ýòèì íåîòåñàííûì ïåäèêîì ñ ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè!»

Ðîçîâûé.

«ß êðàøó âîëîñû!»

Èçîáðàæåíèå ñíîâà ñòàëî íîðìàëüíûì. Ñ çåëüåì áûëî âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

Ãðóäü Äðàêî âçäûìàëàñü, ñâåòëûå ãëàçà áûëè øèðîêî ðàñêðûòû, à çåðêàëî çàäðîæàëî â åãî ðóêàõ. «Ãàððè ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî è áåñïîâîðîòíî». Èçîáðàæåíèå íå èçìåíèëîñü. «ß åãî ñîâñåì íå ïîíèìàþ». Áåç èçìåíåíèé. «ß çíàþ ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ê íåìó»

Áåç èçìåíåíèé.

Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è âûñêî÷èë èç ñïàëüíè. Îí óâåðåííî äâèíóëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì. Ñòóäåíòû îòñêàêèâàëè â ñòîðîíû ïðè âèäå åãî ðåøèòåëüíîãî âûðàæåíèÿ.

Âõîä â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïðåãðàæäàëà Ïîëíàÿ Äàìà. Îíà Äðàêî íå îñòàíîâèëà. «_Ïîâòîðèòèñ_ _ïàðîëèñ_». Íà âååðå Ïîëíîé Äàìû âîçíèê ïàðîëü. Äðàêî ïîâòîðèë åãî âñëóõ, è ïîðòðåò ðàñïàõíóëñÿ.

Íà ïóòè ÷åðåç êðàñíî-çîëîòóþ êîìíàòó è ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå Äðàêî ïðåñëåäîâàëè àõàíüÿ è âîñêëèöàíèÿ. Íå îáðàùàÿ íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ, Äðàêî ïðîøåë ïðÿìî â ñïàëüíþ Ãàððè. Îí áûë òàì îäíàæäû âî âðåìÿ çèìíèõ êàíèêóë, è ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ÷òî âå÷åðîì â ïÿòíèöó Ïîòòåð îêàæåòñÿ íà ìåñòå.

Ãàððè áûë òàì, â êîìïàíèè ñ Óèçëè, Ëîíãáîòòîìîì è Òîìàñîì. Âñå ïîäñêî÷èëè, êîãäà õëîïíóëà äâåðü, à Äðàêî âîðâàëñÿ âíóòðü.

Îòêðûòîå âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå Ãàððè èñ÷åçëî ïîä óæå çíàêîìîé ìàñêîé. Îí âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ Äðàêî ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû. «À _òåáå_ ÷òî ïîíàäîáèëîñü?»

Äðàêî ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïðèòÿíóë âûñîêîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû îíè îêàçàëèñü íà îäíîì óðîâíå. «Òåáÿ», - îòîçâàëñÿ îí è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë Ãàððè, ÷òî èìåííî îí èìååò â âèäó. 


	22. Â ñëèçåðèíñêîì ñåðäöå

**Ãëàâà 22: Â ñëèçåðèíñêîì ñåðäöå**

Áîëüøîé Çàë ïîñòåïåííî çàïîëíÿëñÿ ñòóäåíòàìè, æåëàþùèìè ïîçàâòðàêàòü ñóááîòíèì óòðîì äî íà÷àëà ìàò÷à ïî êâèääèò÷ó ìåæäó Õàôôëüïàôôîì è Ãðèôôèíäîðîì. Äåíü âûäàëñÿ òóìàííûé è õîëîäíûé, ïîýòîìó íà çðèòåëüñêèå òðèáóíû áûëè íàëîæåíû ñîãðåâàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû âñå ìîãëè ñïîëíà íàñëàäèòüñÿ ôåâðàëüñêîé èãðîé.

Äðàêî ñèäåë â Çàëå óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Ñïàòü îí íå ìîã, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå, èçáàâëÿþùåå îò ñíîâèäåíèé. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàêîé ðåøèòåëüíûé ïîâîðîò ïðîèçîøåë â åãî æèçíè â÷åðà.

Îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë è îïåðøèñü ãîëîâîé íà ðóêó, Äðàêî íàáëþäàë çà çàêîëäîâàííûìè îáëàêàìè íà ïîòîëêå è óïîðíî ñòàðàëñÿ Íå Äóìàòü Îá Ýòîì. ×óòü ðàíüøå îí íàëîæèë çàêëèíàíèå, è òåïåðü íà ïîòîëêå Äðàêî-îáëàêî èãðàë â êâèääèò÷ ñ Ãàððè-îáëàêîì. Ãàððè-îáëàêî òîëüêî ÷òî ïîéìàë ñíèò÷-îáëàêî. Äðàêî-îáëàêî îáèäåëñÿ, ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â äðàêîíà-îáëàêî è ñúåë Ãàððè-îáëàêî, ìåòëó, ñíèò÷ è âñå îñòàëüíîå.

Âíèìàíèå Äðàêî ïðèâëåê ïîäíÿâøèéñÿ øóì, îïîâåñòèâøèé î ïðèáûòèè ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî òðèî è èõ ñîïðîâîæäåíèÿ, à òî÷íåå ãðîìîãëàñíîãî ãîãîòà è êó÷è ðóê è íîã, ïîäîáíûõ ñóõîïóòíîìó ñïðóòó, õîòÿ, íàâåðíîå, ó ñïðóòà ìîçãîâ áûëî ïîáîëüøå. Äðàêî ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóë â èõ íàïðàâëåíèè è ñíîâà ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ïîòîëîê.

Äðàêîí-îáëàêî çàñâåòèëñÿ èçíóòðè, ïîêàçûâàÿ ñèëóýò Ãàððè-îáëàêî. Ñèëóýò íà÷àë òûêàòü â ðåáðà äðàêîíà-îáëàêà ñâîåé ìåòëîé. Ñ êàæäûì òû÷êîì èç íîñà äðàêîíà-îáëàêà âûëåòàë êëóá äûìà â ôîðìå ìóçûêàëüíîé íîòû.

Êîëè÷åñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ óâåëè÷èëîñü. Äðàêî îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì è óâèäåë, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå çàìåòèëè åãî êîëäîâñòâî. Íà Ïîòòåðà, íàïðÿæåííî óñòàâèâøåãîñÿ íà íåãî ÷åðåç ñòîëû, îí ñìîòðåòü íå ñòàë.

Äðàêîíó-îáëàêó íàäîåë âíóòðåííèé îáèòàòåëü, è îí âûïëþíóë åãî â âèäå Ãàððè-øàðèêà. Ãàððè-îáëàêî îòðÿõíóë ìàíòèþ è ïîïðàâèë î÷êè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê äðàêîí-îáëàêî çàâåðòåëñÿ âîë÷êîì è ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â Äðàêî-îáëàêî.

Òåïåðü óæå ïî÷òè âñå ñòóäåíòû ñìîòðåëè íà ïîòîëîê. Îíè íà÷àëè ïîêàçûâàòü ïàëüöàìè, ñìåÿòüñÿ è òîëêàòü ëîêòÿìè ñâîèõ äðóçåé, êîãäà Ãàððè-îáëàêî èçâëåê èç-çà ñïèíû öâåòîê-îáëàêî è ïðîòÿíóë åãî Äðàêî-îáëàêó. Äðàêî-îáëàêî óäèâèëñÿ è óæå ïî÷òè ïðèíÿë åãî, êàê âäðóã öâåòîê-îáëàêî åãî ïðîãëîòèë. Ñìåõ óñèëèëñÿ, êîãäà öâåòîê-îáëàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè-îáëàêó è ïðîãëîòèë è åãî.

Äðàêî áðîñèë âçãëÿä ÷åðåç Çàë, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàêîâà ðåàêöèÿ Ãàððè íà ìàëåíüêèé îáëà÷íûé òåàòð, à ñîâñåì íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí Äóìàë Îá Ýòîì. Ñëèçåðèíåö íåðâíî îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Îí õîòåë çíàòü òî÷íîå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå Ïîòòåðà, êîãäà îíè áûëè â îäíîì ïîìåùåíèè, îñîáåííî ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî.

Íåîæèäàííî âîêðóã øåè Äðàêî îáâèëèñü áîëüøèå ðóêè, çàñòàâèâ åãî ïîäïðûãíóòü. Îí íàïðÿãñÿ, óñëûøàâ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ íàä óõîì: «Òû èäåøü íà èãðó?»

«Íåò», - îòðåçàë Äðàêî. Íà ïîòîëêå èç öâåòêà-îáëàêà âûðîñëî äâà äðóãèõ öâåòêà, îäèí ñ ëèöîì Ãàððè, äðóãîé ñ ëèöîì Äðàêî. Ñåé÷àñ çà öâåòêàìè-îáëàêàìè ãíàëàñü ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò-îáëàêî ñ ñàäîâûìè íîæíèöàìè.

«À çðÿ». Ãàððè îòïóñòèë Äðàêî è ñåë âåðõîì íà ñêàìüþ ðÿäîì ñ íèì. «Ïîòîì ìû ìîãëè áû ïîèãðàòü. Ìíå íå õâàòàëî íàøèõ èãð».

Äðàêî ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê, íå óêàçûâàÿ, ÷üÿ ýòî áûëà âèíà. «ß ïîäóìàþ îá ýòîì»

«Îòëè÷íî», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïîäáèðàÿñü áëèæå. «Íó à ïîêà…»

Ïðîòåñò, êîòîðûé Äðàêî õîòåë áûëî âûñêàçàòü ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷åì Ãàððè õîòåë çàíÿòüñÿ ïîêà, áûë áûñòðî ïðåðâàí. Âïðî÷åì, Äðàêî òîæå íå ïîíàäîáèëîñü ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû èçìåíèòü ñâîå îòíîøåíèå ê òîìó, ÷åì Ãàððè çàíèìàëñÿ ïîêà. Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî, åùå â÷åðà óòðîì îíè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Ïðàâäà, îíè è ñåé÷àñ íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè…

Íàñòîé÷èâîå ïîñòóêèâàíèå ïî ïëå÷ó âåðíóëî Äðàêî ê ðåàëüíîñòè, è îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, ñòîÿâøåãî ðÿäîì ñ íåñêîëüêî ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. «Ìèíóñ ïÿòü î÷êîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, çà ýòî øîó. Íåêîòîðûå ëþäè ïûòàþòñÿ çäåñü ïîåñòü, çíàåòå ëè», - áðîñèë Ñíýéï, óäàëÿÿñü.

Ãàððè çàñòîíàë è óðîíèë ãîëîâó Äðàêî íà ïëå÷î. «Íàâåðíîå èç-çà ìåíÿ ó íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà íîëü î÷êîâ»

Äðàêî ýòî âîëíîâàëî ìàëî. Îí áûë îõâà÷åí óæàñîì îò âçãëÿäîâ è ïåðåøåïòûâàíèé âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Óèçëè, Ëîíãáîòòîìà è Òîìàñà. Íà íåãî óñòàâèëèñü äàæå ëþäè-îáëàêà.

«Ïîòòåð»

«Äà?»

«ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó»

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. Óãîëîê åãî ðòà ÷óòü âçäåðíóëñÿ. «Êðàñíûé öâåò òåáå íå èäåò»

«ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, íåíàâèæó, _íåíàâèæó_»

Ãàððè îñëåïèë åãî óëûáêîé â ìèëëèîí âàòò. «Ëæåö». Îí âñòàë, è åìó õâàòèëî íàõàëüñòâà ïîòðåïàòü âîëîñû Äðàêî. «Óâèäèìñÿ íà èãðå»

Ìàðòèí ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ ïåðåä Äðàêî ïðåæäå, ÷åì ïîñëåäíèé ñîâåðøèë óáèéñòâî ñ ïîìîùüþ ëîæêè äëÿ ãðåéïôðóòà. Âïðî÷åì, èäåÿ íå óòðàòèëà ñâîåé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè, êîãäà óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ òðåòüåêóðñíèê ïðîèçíåñ: «ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, âû ñ Ïîòòåðîì áîëüøå íå â ññîðå»

«Ýòî âñå òû âèíîâàò», - Äðàêî ãðîçíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìàðòèíà.

«ß âèíîâàò?»

«Äà. Ìíå âïîëíå óñòðàèâàëî òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ïîòòåðîì, ïîêà òû íå ñóíóë ñâîé íîñ êóäà íå ñëåäóåò», - íàñòàèâàë Äðàêî.

Óõìûëêà Ìàðòèíà ñòàëà åùå áîëüøå. «Î÷åâèäíî, òû íè÷åãî íå èìååøü ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì ïî-ôðàíöóçñêè--»

«Íå çàêàí÷èâàé ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå, åñëè òåáå äîðîãà æèçíü»

«Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî ñ ÷åì-òî, Äðàêî», - ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ Ìàðòèí. «ß äàæå íå ñïðàøèâàþ, êàê âû ïåðåøëè îò êóëà÷íûõ áîåâ ê ñòðàñòíûì ïîöåëóÿì»

Äðàêî ñïðÿòàë ãîðÿùåå ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ è ìîã áû æàëîáíî çàñêóëèòü, åñëè áû Ìàëôîè òàê ïîñòóïàëè.

Ìàðòèí õëîïíóë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. «Âûøå ãîëîâó, ïðèÿòåëü. Ýòî åùå íå êîíåö ñâåòà»

«Èìåííî, ÷òî êîíåö. Ìîé îòåö, íàâåðíîå, ïûòàåòñÿ ñåé÷àñ íàéòè ñïîñîá âîñêðåñíóòü, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòü ìåíÿ óìó-ðàçóìó»

«Òû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü»

«Ýòî æå _Ãàððè_ _Ïîòòåð_»

Ìàðòèí çàêàòèë ãëàçà. «Íå âèæó â íåì íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî ïîìèìî òîãî, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïðåâðàòèòü òåáÿ â ëåïå÷óùóþ ìàðòûøêó»

Äðàêî îïóñòèë ðóêè è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Íàïðîòèâ çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì ñèäåë Ãàððè, ïîäïèðàÿ ùåêó êóëàêîì, è ñëóøàë Ðîíà Óèçëè, âîçáóæäåííî ãîâîðÿùåãî î êâèääèò÷å, èëëþñòðèðóÿ ñâîþ ðå÷ü ñ ïîìîùüþ ñòîëîâûõ ïðèáîðîâ â êà÷åñòâå èãðîêîâ. Âîëîñû Ïîòòåðà, êàê îáû÷íî, òîð÷àëè âî âñå ñòîðîíû, à â óãîëêå ðòà áûëà êàïëÿ äæåìà.

Ïî ãóáàì Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóëà åäâà óëîâèìàÿ óëûáêà. «Ñ íèì òèøèíà ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðèÿòíåé». Îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ìàðòèíà è ïðèáàâèë: «Êîíå÷íî, êîãäà ìû íå ññîðèìñÿ»

«Ëàäíî, Äðàêî, òîëüêî áóäü îñòîðîæíåé», - ñåðüåçíî, ïî-äðóæåñêè ïîñîâåòîâàë Ìàðòèí. «ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñàì ñêàçàë òåáå ïåðåñòàòü çàíèìàòüñÿ ñàìîîáìàíîì íàñ÷åò Ïîòòåðà, íî êîãäà ñëèçåðèíåö ïàäàåò, òî îí ïàäàåò îäèí ðàç è ñèëüíî. Ïî÷åìó, ïî-òâîåìó, ñòîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöåâ «ïëîõî» êîí÷èëè?»

«Ëþáîâü â ñëèçåðèíñêîì ñåðäöå æèâåò», - ïðîöèòèðîâàë Äðàêî. Åãî ñâåòëûå ãëàçà ñíîâà îáðàòèëèñü ê Ãàððè. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ãëóïî óëûáíóëñÿ è âåðíóëñÿ ê áåñåäå ñ Óèçëè.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìàðòèíó. «Òû íå ìîã áû óáèòü ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?»

«Íåò», - Ìàðòèí çëîðàäíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. «Ëó÷øå ÿ ïîñìîòðþ, êàê òû ìó÷àåøüñÿ»


	23. Áîëüøå íå ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü

**Ãëàâà 23: Áîëüøå íå ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü**

Äðàêî ñèäåë íà ñëèçåðèíñêîé òðèáóíå, ñïðàøèâàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî îí äåëàåò. È âîïðîñ îòíîñèëñÿ íå òîëüêî ê èãðå, íà êîòîðóþ, ïî åãî ñëîâàì, îí èäòè íå ñîáèðàëñÿ.

Ãàððè ïðîëåòåë ìèìî, áðîñèâ ïðè ýòîì â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî ìèìîëåòíóþ óëûáêó, è Äðàêî ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. Íèêòî áû íå äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî â äóøå åãî èäåò áîðüáà èç-çà ÷óâñòâ ïî îòíîøåíèþ Ãàððè, ÷òî îí õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû åãî îòåö áûë æèâ è ñêàçàë, ÷òî âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Íî åñëè áû Ëþöèóñ íå óìåð, íèêàêèõ îòíîøåíèé ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì ó Äðàêî áû è íå áûëî. Íåìàëî âðåìåíè è îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ ïîòðåáîâàëîñü, ÷òîáû Ãàððè è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè õîòü êàêîå-òî ðàñïîëîæåíèå äðóã ê äðóãó. Îò ñîïåðíèêîâ ê ïàðòíåðàì, à ïîòîì è ê ÷åìó-òî áîëüøåìó îíè øëè ïîñòåïåííî, è Äðàêî íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ ê ëþáâè, ñ íåèçáåæíûìè ñåðäå÷êàìè, öâåòàìè è òîøíîòâîðíûì ñþñþêàíüåì.

Õîòÿ ýòî áûëà åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ âèíà. Èìåííî îí âûçâàë ýòó ïåðåìåíó â èõ ñ Ãàððè îòíîøåíèÿõ. Ïðè÷åì íà ãëàçàõ ó äðóçåé Ãàððè. Òîìàñ õèõèêàë, êàê íåíîðìàëüíûé, Ëîíãáîòòîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà íèõ ñî ñâîèì îáû÷íûì îçàäà÷åííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, à Óèçëè áûë âåñü ëèëîâûé îò ãíåâà, êîãäà Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò Ãàððè, ïîöåëîâàâ åãî. Âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïîáåñïîêîèòüñÿ î çðèòåëÿõ, ó Äðàêî íå áûëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðóêà Ãàððè îêàçàëàñü â åãî âîëîñàõ, è ïîöåëóé áûë âîçâðàùåí íàñòîëüêî ýíåðãè÷íî, ÷òî âñå ìûñëè âûëåòåëè ó Äðàêî èç ãîëîâû. Îí íå ïàíèêîâàë è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîì ðàññóäêå äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå îñòàëñÿ ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì îäèí, ñ ãóáàìè, ðàñïóõøèìè îò ïîöåëóåâ, è ñèíÿêàìè îò ïàëüöåâ Ãàððè.

Äðàêî íå èìåë ïîíÿòèÿ, ÷òî îí äåëàåò. Åìó åäâà èñïîëíèëîñü øåñòíàäöàòü, è ó íåãî íèêîãäà åùå íå áûëî îòíîøåíèé, âûõîäèâøèõ çà ðàìêè äðóæáû. Ê òîìó æå, êîãäà Ãàððè óìåð ìåñÿö íàçàä, îí áûë àáñîëþòíî ðàçäàâëåí, õîòÿ òîãäà Ãàððè åìó åäâà íðàâèëñÿ. Êàê æå òåïåðü îí ñìîã áû ïåðåæèòü ïîäîáíîå, êîãäà â äåëî âñòóïèëî ñëîâî íà áóêâó «Ë»? Íåò, ìîæåò, Äðàêî è ïåðåñòàë çàíèìàòüñÿ ñàìîîáìàíîì, íî âëþáëÿòüñÿ åìó ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå õîòåëîñü.

«Ýòî ìåñòî çàíÿòî?»

Äðàêî îòâëåêñÿ îò íàáëþäåíèåì çà Ãàððè è óâèäåë, ÷òî ïîîäàëü ñòîèò Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð. «Ñîâñåì íåò, äèðåêòîð», - îòâåòèë îí, óáèðàÿ ñâîþ Ìîëíèþ ñî ñêàìüè.

Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïðèïîäíÿë ñâîþ ðàçíîöâåòíóþ ìàíòèþ è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî. Îí ïðèâåòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî. «Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, âàøè ñ ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì îòíîøåíèÿ ïåðåøëè íà íîâóþ ñòàäèþ»

Äðàêî èçäàë íåîïðåäåëåííûé çâóê è ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî ñîñðåäîòî÷åí íà èãðå. Óãîëêîì ãëàçà îí óëîâèë âåñåëîå âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå Äàìáëäîðà.

«Âèäèìî, ýòî îçíà÷àåò äà», - ïðîäîëæàë Äàìáëäîð. «ß íå ñòàíó íè î ÷åì äîïûòûâàòüñÿ, îäíàêî, åñëè ó âàñ åñòü âîïðîñû èëè îïàñåíèÿ…». Îêîí÷àíèå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ ïîâèñëî â âîçäóõå.

«Âîîáùå-òî, ó ìåíÿ åñòü âîïðîñ», - Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó. «×òî Ïîòòåðó è ìíå äåëàòü òåïåðü, êîãäà Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî ìåðòâ? È êñòàòè, ïî÷åìó óáèòü åãî îêàçàëîñü òàê ëåãêî? Ðàçâå îí íå äîëæåí áûë áûòü îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ â ìèðå?»

«À îí è áûë, Äðàêî, îí è áûë», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. «Òå, êòî îòêðûòî âñòóïàë â áîðüáó ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, ïîãèáàëè ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, êàê Ãàððè». Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë â íàïðàâëåíèè ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ëîâöà, ïàðèâøåãî â íåáå íåïîäàëåêó. «Äóýëè ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì íèêîãäà íå çàòÿãèâàëèñü. Îí áûë ïîïðîñòó ñëèøêîì ñèëåí. Ïîòðåáîâàëèñü òâîè èíòåëëåêò è õèòðîñòü, à òàêæå íåìíîãî âåçåíèÿ, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðòó çàõîòåëîñü èñïûòàòü çàêëèíàíèå, î êîòîðîì îí ïðåæäå íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû ïîáåäèòü åãî.

«×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ òîãî, ÷òî âàì ñ Ïîòòåðîì äåëàòü äàëüøå, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî âû îáà áóäåòå òàê æå ñòðåìèòüñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ëó÷øèìè ïàðòíåðàìè-âîëøåáíèêàìè â ìèðå». Äàìáëäîð íàêëîíèëñÿ áëèæå, ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü áîëüøåå âûðàæåíèå ñâîèì ñëîâàì, ãëàçà åãî çàáëåñòåëè. «Íè÷åãî íå áîéñÿ, Äðàêî. Ëþáîâü íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò òåõ îòíîøåíèé, êîòîðûå è òàê ó âàñ áûëè, òîëüêî ñ ïîöåëóÿìè».

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà ùåêàõ îïÿòü ïðîñòóïàåò ðóìÿíåö. Ìîæåò, åñëè ïîïðîñèòü êàê ñëåäóåò, Ìàðòèí åãî âñå-òàêè óáüåò.

«À-à, ïîõîæå, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîéìàë ñíèò÷», - Äàìáëäîð âåæëèâî ïîàïëîäèðîâàë, ïðåæäå ÷åì âñòàòü è ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ Äðàêî. «Ïðèÿòíîãî âàì äíÿ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé»

«Ñïàñèáî, ñýð», - îòñóòñòâóþùèì òîíîì îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

Ñîãðåòûå çàêëèíàíèåì òðèáóíû îñâîáîæäàëèñü ìåäëåííî, è ñåêöèÿ Äðàêî áûëà âñå åùå ïî÷òè ïîëíîé, êîãäà ê íåìó ïîäëåòåë Ïîòòåð, ïî-ïðåæíåìó îäåòûé â óíèôîðìó.

«Ýé, Ìàëôîé», - îêëèêíóë Ãàððè, - «Ñûãðàåì?»

Äðàêî áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà îêðóæàâøèõ åãî ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ñìîòðåâøèõ íà íåãî è äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî ïåðåøåïòûâàâøèõñÿ íàñ÷åò íåãî è Ïîòòåðà. Åìó ïðèäåòñÿ âûíîñèòü ýòî âñå âðåìÿ, åñëè îí ðåøèò îñòàòüñÿ ñ ãðèôèíäîðöåì. Ñòîèë ëè òîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð?

Ãàððè ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ íà ñâîåé Ìîëíèè, ñëîâíî êðóïíàÿ êîøêà, ðàñòÿíóâøàÿñÿ íà âåòêå äåðåâà. Îí âûçûâàþùå óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî. «Èëè òû ñëèøêîì ðàññëàáèëñÿ áåç òðåíèðîâîê, ÷òîáû ñîðåâíîâàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé?»

«Õà!», - Äðàêî ìãíîâåííî âñêî÷èë íà ñêàìüþ ñ Ìîëíèåé â ðóêå. «È íå ìå÷òàé». Âîïðîñ î òîì, ñòîèë ëè òîãî Ïîòòåð, áûë â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ðèòîðè÷åñêèì.

Äðàêî îñåäëàë ìåòëó è âûëåòåë íà ñåðåäèíó ïîëÿ. Ìíîãèå ñòóäåíòû è ïðîôåññîðà âñå åùå îñòàâàëèñü íà òðèáóíàõ è òåïåðü ìîãëè ñòàòü ñâèäåòåëÿìè ïîëóíî÷íîãî êâèääèò÷à â ïîëäåíü. Íå îáðàùàÿ íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ, Ãàððè èçâëåê çàêîëäîâàííûé ñíèò÷ èç êàðìàíà è àêòèâèðîâàë åãî. Ñíèò÷ ìåòíóëñÿ â íåáî è èñ÷åç èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ.

«Ýé, Ïîòòåð?»

«Ììì?»

«Íàøè çàíÿòèÿ òîæå âîçîáíîâÿòñÿ?», - Äðàêî îñìàòðèâàë íåáî â ïîèñêàõ ñíèò÷à. «Äàìáëäîð äàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí íà ýòî íàäååòñÿ»

«ß çà», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «Èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ ïðåðâàë èõ»

«Ýòî òâîå ïðàâî, òû æå ó÷èòåëü», - Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. «Çíàåøü, ÿ âåäü îäíàæäû ñïðîñèë òåáÿ, ÷òî òû ïîëó÷àåøü îò òîãî, ÷òî ó÷èøü ìåíÿ, à òû òàê è íå îòâåòèë»

«Æèçíü». Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ â äàëü, íà ëîá åãî âûáðàëñÿ ïàóê-òàòóèðîâêà è ïîïîëç ïî äâîéíîìó ìîëíèåîáðàçíîìó øðàìó. «Òâîå îáó÷åíèå äàëî ìíå ïðè÷èíó ïðîäîëæàòü æèòü, õîòÿ áû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ñìîæåøü ëè òû ìåíÿ ïðåâçîéòè». Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî. «Â êîíöå ïðîøëîãî ëåòà ÿ íàìåðåâàëñÿ ñàì îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà ïîèñêè Âîëäåìîðòà. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ýòî ïîíÿë, è ïîýòîìó îòïðàâèë òåáÿ êî ìíå âìåñòî òâîåé ìàòåðè»

«Äà. Óìíûé ÷åëîâåê, ýòîò Äàìáëäîð, äëÿ ÷îêíóòîãî», - çàìåòèë Äðàêî. Îí çàìåòèë çåëåíîâàòî-çîëîòîé îòáëåñê íà äðóãîì êðàþ ïîëÿ. «Âèäèìî, ýòî êàê ðàç òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, êàê ÿ ðàä, ÷òî îí îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ ê òåáå, è ïðî÷óþ ÷óøü, íî äóìàþ, ëó÷øå ÿ ïîéìàþ ñíèò÷»

Âñëåä ì÷àùåìóñÿ çà ñíèò÷åì Äðàêî ðàçäàëñÿ ñìåõ ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

Ãàððè ìãíîâåííî äîãíàë åãî. «Êñòàòè, Ìàëôîé», - çàìåòèë îí êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî. «ß íèêîãäà íå âåðèë, ÷òî òû êðàñèøü âîëîñû»

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ïîòòåð ñâåðêíóë îäíîé èç ñâîèõ çíàìåíèòûõ óëûáîê, ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ è ïîëåòåë çà ñíèò÷åì, êîòîðûé âíåçàïíî ñìåíèë íàïðàâëåíèå.

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñäàëñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà íà ñàìîì äåëå áûëî ñåðäöå ñëèçåðèíöà – åãî ñåðäöå.

**Êîíåö**


End file.
